Why Him? Hiei
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: Yusuke half sister comes to live in japan after she finds out he is dead. start out simialr to ShadowLegacy11's but diffent as can be. Hiei/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho nor the most of the plot, just my OCs. **

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**I thank ShadowLegacy11 for granting me premission to do this and being my beta.**

* * *

><p>Why Him?<p>

Chapter One

"I'm going to kick his Mother Fuckin' ASS!" a dark auburn brown haired girl screamed, glaring at the sidewalk as she walked, hopelessly lost. The reason as to why she was screaming at an unknown boy at the moment will be explained in a simple flashback.

_**=^u^=Flashback=^u^=**_

**"**_**HOPE!" a voice yelled from downstairs, urging a certain girl, her niece, to get up out of bed.**_

**"**_**WHAT?" the heroine screamed back at her aunt. The girl, Hope, had just been woken up from a deep sleep, via her aunt's screaming, which was not a good thing to occur. Hope craved her sleep, and if that was taken from her without her approval, BEWARE OF THY LIFE! Sighing, debating whether to kill her aunt or let her live, Hope went for the latter part of the argument in her mind and walks downstairs. When her foot hit the bottom of the stair case, Hope glanced into the mirror beside her, and hissed at what she saw. Her hair was a tangled mess that made a rat's nest look like an adorable hairstyle. Her sapphire blue eyes had rings around them, signaling that she was out late last night, again. **_

_**Slugging into the kitchen, Hope glared at the strawberry red haired woman standing in front of the sink, a phone to her hand. "What, aunty?" she practically growled at the woman. **_

_**Her aunt turned and looked at her, tears in her eyes while she wore her nurse uniform. Her name, Erendiria, was printed onto the name tag. Her name, itself, meant "One With A Smile". But her name didn't live up to how she felt at the moment. "Oh, Hope!" she wailed.**_

_**At the sight of her aunt in ruins snapped the pissed off girl into a calm state, her eyes dulling down to a deep monotone blue. "A-Aunty?" she asked again, looking concerned, which was an amazing feat all in itself. "What's wrong?"**_

_**Erendiria looked at her with her redness surrounding her baby blue eyes. "H-Hope, it's your brother."**_

_**Hope's eye twitched, severely. She had so many brothers; she needed a name log to keep everyone in line. "Which one is it, aunty?"**_

**"**_**It's Yusuke!"**_

_**Hope's eyes widened. "W-What happened to him?" she asked. Back when Hope was two, she basically lived at her half brother's house. Yusuke's house, back when her parents still lived in Japan. But sadly, when she turned three, she was forced to move to the USA after their biologic father transferred, and he wanted to start a new life. Wonderful, isn't it? **_

_**Of course a year afterwards her mother and father died. Murdered right in front of her. The police, her aunt, or her other relatives don't know that part and the police have been trying to find the wittiness for years. With the murderer still on the loose, she had to be put some where safe. And that is why she has been living with her aunt for the last nine years.**_

**"**_**He's dead!"**_

_**Hope's eyes widened even more as she basically fell to the ground. "N-No! That's impossible! Yusuke wouldn't die on me!"**_

**"**_**I'm so sorry, honey," her aunt tried to comfort her, but it was like comforting a young boy that lost his very first pet. Impossible.**_

_**Hope had gotten choked up. "H-How . . . did he die?"**_

_** Erendiria choked up again. "He was hit by a car."**_

_**Hope shook her head. "No. That's not how Yusuke would die on me. Never," she growled, letting her emotions getting the better of her. **_

**"**_**I'm so sorry, Hope."**_

_**The thirteen year old glared up at her aunt. "I'm moving to Japan." And with that she stormed upstairs and packed up, and her aunt never once stopped her.**_

_**She walked up to her room and picked up her equipment that was given to her, by a strange being, from another world.**_

_**=^u^=/=^u^=**_

Hope continued down the streets of Tokyo Japan, her backpack lazily lying on one shoulder. "Yusuke, you better not really be fuckin' dead. And if this was all a big fuck joke, I'm going to slit your mother fuckin' throat!" she yelled up at the sky.

What she didn't know was that the spirit of her half brother was following her, along with the grim reaper, Botan. "Wow, Yusuke, this girl seems really mad at you . . ." Botan mused to herself with a look of shock at the girl's crude langue that was almost as crude as Yuusuke's.

"You're telling me! I don't even recognize her!" the dark haired spirit boy muttered, floating in the air, his legs cress crossed.

As if hearing them, Hope turned around, glaring up at the sky. "YUSUKE!"

The boy, Yusuke, flinched. He recognized that yell. It was Hope, his younger half sister! Well actually his only sister. "H-Hope?" he yelled out in pure shock. He floated down to the ground and stood in front of his half sister, who looked at him dead in the eye.

"YUSUKE, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! I KNEW YOU FUCKIN' WEREN'T DEAD!"

Sweat dropping, Yusuke looked up at Botan. "I thought you said that humans can't see us ghosts, only feel us!"

Botan's eyes widen. "T-They can't!"

Hope's eyes widened. "G-Ghost? Yusuke . . . Is it really true? You're dead?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get back! And how can you see me?"

Snickering, Hope grinned and flashed the peace sign. "I've been able to see ghosts since I was a toddler!" she stated.

Botan's eyes widen. "What about apparitions?"

Hope looked at her like she's crazy. "You mean demons?" Botan simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I've seen those. Like I would be walking in the store, and I would see someone with horns and I don't know what all."

Botan's eyes widened again. "H-How can you do that?"

Shrugging, Hope looked up at the floating Grim Reaper. "Haven't a clue. And what are you supposed to be? An angel to Yusuke?"

Botan giggled. "Heavens, no! I'm what you would call the Grim Reaper! And my name's not Death, its Botan!"

Nodding, Hope did a sloppy three finger salute towards her. "Hiya there, Botan. I'm Hope Urameshi, the United States Spirit Detective!"

Botan blinked at her. "WHAT?"

Yusuke looked at Hope like she grew another head with eight eyes. "You're a Spirit Detective, too?"

Hope grinned widely. "Yep. Koenma gave me the job when I was twelve!"

Botan blinked again. "YOU KNOW ABOUT KOENMA?" she shrieked.

"Uh, yeah, why's that so shocking?" she asked. "I thought Koenma was joking about ya . . ." she muttered. Without missing a beat, Hope looked back at her, now, ghost of a half brother. "Now, what the fuck happened with you? How did ya fuckin' die?"

Yusuke begins scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "W-Well, I was, uh, hit by a car . . ." he chuckled.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU PULL THAT ONE OFF?" she screamed again.

"DON'T BLAME ME! A DAMNED KID WOULDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE ROAD AND WAS ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A FREAKING CAR!" Yusuke yelled back, an anger vein pulsation on his forehead.

Even when dead, he can be pretty scary, but that didn't scare Hope. She only raised an eyebrow. "You saved a kid? How sweet of ya," she snickered.

"OH SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, angry. "So, how long are you staying here?" he asked, once he calmed down from his little episode.

"I'm moving here."

"HUH?" Yusuke shouted out. He already lived with his mother, Atsuko, but having another girl moving in will just kill him! "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Good God, Yusuke! I'm not moving in with you and Mama Atsuko. I'm renting my own apartment at the same complex, baka!"

Yusuke blinked. "Y-You are?"

"DUH!" she snapped, giggling lightly, which was rare with her. "So, when are you coming back?"

"TOMORROW, YEHAW!"

Hope laughed again. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Why tomorrow morning?" Yusuke and Botan both asked.

"Duh, I have to go school, too!" she giggled again.

Yusuke blinked. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat . . ." he muttered.

"Well, see ya!" she stated, a cheer in her voice. Yusuke and Botan could only wave as they seen the auburn headed girl left, heading to her apartment. Once Hope reached her apartment, she quickly began work on how she wanted her room to look specifically.

The apartment itself was nice, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a big living room, and a dining room and kitchen combined. "God, I love this!" she laughed, collapsing onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>To be continues...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope meet a friend of her brother's. A past she'll remeber that she wish she could forget. She'll get rid of a demon as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Him?**

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. i do not own some of the plot of this Enjoy

thanks again ShadowLegacy11 for allowing me to do this and being beta.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The sun raised the next morning, trying to spray across Hope's face; only what the sun didn't anticipate was that she owned black curtains! But sadly, when the sun can't get her up, the freaking alarm clock did!<p>

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**

Suddenly, Hope's hand slammed down and basically silenced the damned alarm clock, growling to herself. "Godblessit," She muttered. "I hate my fucking luck!" she growled, getting up and went to the shower.

While in the shower, she glanced at her left shoulder, seeing the scar she receive nine years ago on the day her parents died on her upper left shoulder. She looked at the scar and sighs. Yusuke or others family members didn't know about it yet, and hopefully would never know. This scar stood for something that she can't change about herself.

_**=^^=Flashback=^^=**_

_**The day had started like any other in the U.S.A in the home of her and her family. Yusuke was there for her birthday that day and it was her birthday the night it happened. She and Yusuke had spent the morning with her aunt after breakfast. Later that day they had a party to celebrate her turning four years old. Yusuke left after the party was over to go to the airport to be home in time for school.**_

_**After her and her parents dropped off Yusuke at the airport with her big brother, Michael. They went home.**_

_**When they arrived a few men were there waiting for them. Just as she finished getting ready for bed the men came and destroyed the house. Her mother put her in a secret passage that led to the living room and told her not to make a sound and stay low.**_

_**After that, it happened right before her eyes. Her and Yuusuke father was beat up and hold by a gorilla demon force to watch as her mother was rape by many males, it didn't matter if they were demon, half-breed or human. Then he came.**_

_**A man warring a royal blue top and white dress pants, with blood red hair in a braided pony tail that reach his mid back and blood red eyes looked at the woman that lay on her daughter's bed with fear in her eyes.**_

"_**Ahh… So nice to see you again, Zelandra my dear. How have you been?" asked the man to her Mother.**_

"_**Rasputin, you baster. What do you want and why are you here?" replied her mother.**_

"_**Aww… don't be like that. I came all this way to see you and your family." The man now known as Rasputin replied while he looked at her father with hate in his eyes before looking for her.**_

"_**Where is that delightful daughter of yours? I heard today is her birthday. I want to give her a gift."**_

"_**She is somewhere far from here. You'll never find her." Her mother spat out with venom in her voice. As she eyed Rasputin as took off his clothes and got on top of her.**_

"_**You're lying my dear. I can smell her. She'll make a prefect mate for my son when she becomes thirteen. Seeing how she is the last of your clan's bloodline." He said with same kind of venom as shoves his cock in to her at a rate that will kill her.**_

_**He continued for an hour before taking a sword that appeared on his command and drove it into her mother's heart. He stood and stored over to her father who had tears of anger and sorrow in his eyes looking at him. He spoke to in a hush tone in her father's ear that made him screamed as he slices off his head.**_

_**After that one of the demons who had raped her mother earlier went straight to where she was and grabbed her. She struggled to break free.**_

"_**Now, now little one. It's alright. No harm will come to you as long as you do as I say." Rasputin told her**_

_**She told him off as four year old could. The demon that was holding let go as put made a deep cut in her left shoulder when struggled with greater force. Rasputin was about to knock her out when something hit his shoulder and kill all those who raped her mother. Someone picked her up, took her out of there and told her that they'll take to a safe place for the police to fine her as she fell a sleep.**_

_**=^^=/=^^=**_

Hope sighed and looked up at her bathroom ceiling. "I can't take it any more!" she muttered to herself. "The nightmares are becoming more active every year . . . And it's becoming more and more harder for me to not cry before the night of that happening as well as mama's and papa's birthday. But I wonder who it was that save me all those years ago."

Sighing, Hope remembered when she first stared her training with her mother. It was when she was nine months old, and she belittles herself for not saving her parents. She did all that training and it was for nothing and that was before her powers awakened. Hope didn't know much about her mother's bloodline, but she knew someone did.

Shaking her head again, she walked back into her room and swiftly gets dressed. Since she's starting school late, she thinks it's kind of redundant for her to wear the school uniform, and besides, IT'S A FREAKIN' SKIRT! Hope glared down at the damned piece of fabric. "No way in hell," she muttered.

The clothes she ended up in was a skin tight Give Blood T-Shirt, black ripped jeans, white steel toed boots, and a navy blue over jacket with a hood and the right sleeve ripped off. "I will DEFINITELY stand out now," she snickered. Hope smiled at her outfit and grabbed a backpack and slung it onto her shoulder and walked out. Forget the stupid little handbags they give you, she thought to herself. She was going the easy way out. And with that last thought, she walked out of the room and onto school.

On the way, she noticed that people followed her, mainly interested in the way she was dressed, which freaked her out. No one in the US of A ever followed her this much. Suddenly someone shouted out, "I KNOW THAT SYMBOL!"

"Huh?" Hope muttered, turning around and looked at the boy who screamed at her. The boy was pointing at a symbol she put on her backpack. It was simply the school's symbol so that she can remember what the hell the school was called.

"YOU'RE FROM SARAYASHIKI JUNIOR HIGH!" he yelled.

Hope blinked. "Yeah what about it?" she asked, confused at how scared the boy looked.

"A-Are you just starting?" he asked, his face taking on a blue hue, due to his fear showing up in his eyes.

"Yeah! I came here to go to school with my brother!"

The boy gulped, a little afraid to ask the next question. "W-Who's your brother? And who are you anyway?"

Hope grinned widely, wanting to make a good first impression. "My name's Hope Urameshi and my brother is Yusuke Urameshi!"

"YOU'RE URAMESHI'S SISTER?"

Nodding, Hope looked at the boy slightly confused. "Yeah, why is that such a shocker to you?"

"Y-You better stop telling lies around here!"

"Huh? But I'm not lying; I really am Yusuke's sister!"

"OH REALLY?" a new voice came into the equation. "I know everything about Urameshi, since I fight him all the time, and since he died, I've taken over his turf!" Hope turned to look at the new voice that decided to interrupt on her current conversation. The boy wore a blue jumpsuit that rivals Yusuke's green one that he wears to school. His hair was a bright orange in an Elvis hair style, and his overall stature screamed "fighter".

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" Hope asked a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA, AND I'M THE BEST FIGHTER OUT THERE!"

Hope laughed at that. "Why do I highly doubt that? I bet you couldn't even beat Yusuke in a fist fight!"

"Okay, you got me there; I never beat Urameshi, YET! But I know that I would've won the next fight for sure! And since he was the best fighter here, I'm the second best!" But what Kuwabara didn't admit was the fact that he knew that Urameshi was coming back soon, sadly. Ever since the whole fire deal, he believed what Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend as everyone dubs her, stated.

Hope laughed at Kuwabara. "Yeah, well, better make me the best one around here."

"W-WHAT? Why's that, toots?"

Hope's eye twitched severely at the 'toots' comment. Quicker than the human eye could see, she lashed out and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and brought him down to her eye level, making her about the same height as Yusuke. "Now, you listen to me, you fuckin' monkey boy. Don't you EVER call me 'toots' unless you're my boyfriend or husband, you got that?" she snapped at him.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the fact that this girl was able to snap at him this way and her crud langue. "Fine," he stated, pulling his shirt free from Hope's grip. "I won't call you 'toots', but you can't claim you're the best fighter if you've never fought Yusuke!"

"Oh, but I have!" Hope stated, grinning widely. "And I kicked his mother fuckin' lazy ass each and every time!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "T-There's no way!"

"It's true Kuwabara!" a new voice called out, but this one was very familiar to Hope and Kuwabara, and sadly to the boy that just now ran off to avoid the encounter with this boy.

"YUSUKE!" both Hope and Kuwabara yelled out, one in glee and the other in utter shock.

Hope ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again, bro!"

Yusuke grinned his normal, goofy, grin and patted Hope on the shoulder. "You too, Hop," he says, using the old nickname he called Hope.

"Y-You're kidding me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed at him. "There's no way she can beat you if I can't!"

Yusuke laughed again. "But you do realize that she's a year younger than me, right, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "SHE'S WHAT?"

Hope gave a grin that rivaled Yusuke's. "Yep, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm the only one my age who can beat Yusuke!" she admitted proudly.

Yusuke looked at her with a scowl on his face. "You don't have to be that happy about it!"

And with that the three of them walked into the school, Yusuke and Kuwabara going to their class, and Hope to hers. But before she could step into the class room, her skin began to crawl.

"GAH!" she exclaimed, shivering against the wall.

"_There is a demon near"_ she thought in a worry tone.

"_Great…"_Hope thought sarcastically rubbing her arms before taking a deep breath and stepping into the classroom and looks around.

Constitrating, Hope summoned the sight of her mother's clan to let Hope's eyes see though illusions, and allowing the thirteen year old to see what others before her see.

Glancing around, Hope noticed that a boy sitting in the back of the class has a spiked tail coming out from his back, and horns out of his head! _'Demon!'_ She yelled in her mind.

Hope walked into the back of the class. _"Let's see what I can do to this demon"_ Hope stated, sitting beside the demon taking upon a human form.

"_That'll work"_ Hope thought as she went though spells in her to find the right one to get rid of the demon.

Chanting in a soft whisper that was so low a demon wouldn't know what 'em 'till at the last second, Hope bowed her head, and pushed her energy out of her body and crated a barrier like damnation around her body and the demon's.

When Hope's head looked up, her eyes were a vibrant violet red, signaling that her powers were currently near her first limit. She glanced over to look at the demon. The red aura around the demon really made it clear that this was just a demon forming as a human, not a demon inside a human.

"_Great,"_ Hope grumbly thought, closing her eyes and spread out her aura. While her eyes were closed, different colors began to appear in her mind. But the one that caught her attention was the one that was sitting beside her. It was an olive green. _"Greed,"_she thought to herself.

And yes, Hope was talking about **'**_**Greed'**_ from the Seven Deadly Sins. This was her ability given to her by a marshal arts master. She was able to kill demons, based on their sin. But sadly, she can't do that right now, due to the fact that the demon will scream in pain. The way she would kill a Greed would simply be by calling on her minions that would grab a piece of the demon and literally rips the demons apart. Not to mention it would take a huge toll on her body, so to kill the demon that way would require her to transform to her demon self.

Being quick, Hope performed a quick spell, muttering the words in old Russian, her mother's native tongue, and caused time to stand still. Standing up, she walked over to the demon, who was able to move. Creatures with high spiritual pressure could still move around.

**"You disgusting me, you low level demon,"** she muttered. The demon turned and hissed at Hope, who began chanting another spell, which killed the demon instantly. **"The deed is done. Now to wipe the memories of the demon."**

Hope chanted another spell and with a snap of her fingers, all memories of the demon boy were erased. Quickly Hope sat back down in her seat and restarted time as her eyes revered back to sapphire blue.

So far, the school day has gone off without a hitch! But that never is always the case.

* * *

><p>To be continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time...<p>

Hope insultes her brother and fights him. During the fight she mentions she has power and know a spell to tarnsform into a demon. what will her demon from look like? How will Yusuke act?


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Him?**

_DISCLAIMER!_

_I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**thanks ShadowLegacy11 for the outfit idea and betaing as well as the premission.**_

* * *

><p>"School's a fuckin' drag," Hope muttered, walking home with her brother Yusuke and Kuwabara, a new found friend of this mini group of hers.<p>

"No kidding!" Yusuke stated, glaring at the sky. "That's why I rarely ever go!"

Rolling her eyes, Hope looked up at Yusuke. "But, sadly, you've been going to school for Godblessit eleven years to my fuckin' ten years now and you haven't learned a thing!"

Yusuke's eye twitched severely and he dropped his little school bag and dropped into a fighting stance. "That's it, Hop! Me and you, right here, right now!"

Shrugging, Hope tossed her backpack over to where Yusuke's was, and then proceeded to shrug off her over jacket and tossed it to Kuwabara. "You sure you wanna do this now, Yuski?" she asked, using her pet name for him as Kuwabara tried to hold in his laugh at the girlie nickname for Yusuke.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Yusuke yelled back at her, aiming a punch to her head.

Smirking, Hope fell backwards so far that her back was parallel to the ground, causing Yusuke to fall forward, due to him putting all this force into that one punch. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame, you used to know better than that, Yuski," she mused.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke yelled again, attacking her with an onslaught of attacks, to which she avoided simply.

"C'mon, Urameshi! TAKE HER DOWN!" Kuwabara yelled, holding onto her jacket for Hope.

"And here I'm not even using my powers. Such a shame, really . . ." she teased.

Those words alone stopped Yusuke in his tracks. "P-Powers? You have them too?" he asked.

"Well Du-duh!" she stated, looking at Yusuke with her eyes crossed. "Of course I have powers. I can even transform into a demon with a spell."

That through Yusuke for a loop. "You can transform into a demon?"

Hope nodded as she grinned. "Yep."

Kuwabara walked over to Hope. "Really? Is your demon self pretty?"

That earned him a bonk on the head by Yuusuke.

"Well, here, I'll show you my demon self!" Hope said gleefully. Then chanted the spell that transform her into her demon self.

Kuwabara thought she was crazy at first, as did Yusuke, until they seen a yellowish green light emit from Hope's body. They had to block the blinding light with their arms. When the light finally dimmed down, there stood Hope in her demon glory.

Hope now stood at a head shorter than Yusuke, making her a bit more shorter than Kuwabara."Well…what do ya think?" she asked nervously. Her hair was in a mid-length hair style, long in the back that stopped at the waist, with two shot strands that framed her face, her bangs covering thin eyebrows. The hair itself was strange. It was a goldery red color, with random slivery blue streaks flowing through. But that's not what made her so strange looking to Yusuke and Kuwabara. No, it was her eyes and the outfit she was warring. Her eyes were two different colors, her left was an emerald green while her right was a topaz brown. The clothes she wore were a wife beater shirt that showed a bit a cleavage and stopped a bit above her stomach, a pair of fingerless, a pair of short shorts that were a little bit long in the back with a leather belt and a pair of ankle hiking heel boots. All of it white from head to toe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WARRING HOP?" Yusuke shouted out.

"Will you go out with me?" Kuwabara asked as came up to and hold her hands with a blush on his face.

Hope chuckled nervously. "My answer to that Kuwabara-kun is no. I can't tell what I truly am yet Yusuke, and as for what I'm warring, it's something I thought you'd like and it doesn't show that much."

Yusuke's eyes widened at this. "Huh . . ." he mused. "S-So, you're a d-demon?"

Hope sighed. "Yes. But it takes a bit of me though. So I stay human to be able to live my life. I realized I was a demon after I learned the spell to transform me into a demon at a young age. Our aunt Erendiria, knows it as well, but wasn't afraid. I have to give aunty her props at that," the demon muttered.

"So you get some of your powers from your demon side, in short?"

Hope nods. "Yes, and I believe my time as a demon is up. I'll go back to being _'Human'_ Hope now!"Hope says, giggling.

As quickly as she transformed, demon Hope was gone and was replaced with human Hope who was grinning widely, flashing the peace sign. "So if you ever hear me mumbling ta myself, you'll know why!" Hope stated, laughing.

Yusuke blinked. "Hop? Is it really you?"

"Yep! One hundred percent me!" Hope assured, before cutting her eyes around.

Kuwabara looked at her strangely. "You okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh, yeah, just have a feeling like I gotta get home, NOW! SEE YA" she yelled, grabbing her jacket and bag.

Kuwabara blinked. "Urameshi, your sister is weird."

Yusuke's eye twitched. "You're one to talk . . ."

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN, URAMESHI?" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke, as they both watched Hope run home.

Hope ran into her apartment, after telling her step-mom she was back and that she'll be going jogging in a bit, and pulled out a communication device that resembled a compact mirror you'd fine in a girls purse. "Hello, Koenma, sir," she greeted, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"Ah, Hope!" the man on the other side of her communicator greeted. "You seem to be doing well back in Japan."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the transfer," she says politely. She glanced up at her communicator to see the young toddler like boss of hers.

Koenma nodded. "Don't mention it, Hope." Koenma then grew very serious. "The mission I have for you is about the three ancient relics that were stolen from my father's vault!" Serina's eyes widened as she listened on. "The three relics are the Forlorn Hope, Sword of Darkness, and Orb of Baas."

Hope's eyes widened. She knew how powerful these weapons were. "H-How did they obtain them, Koenma?"

"They broke into the palace, and killed all the guards before the alarm went off!" he stated, his tiny frame shaking slightly. He was afraid of his father, King Ramma, and for good reasons. This man was huge, and he didn't take lightly for his things to be taken, especially when he put his own son in charge of running everything.

Bowing her head down, she responded, "Leave it to me, Koenma, I'll get your relics back."

"Aaaaactually, Hope, you won't be alone on this."

"What?" Hope asked, her voice growing icy, just like when in her demon from. "What do you mean by that?"

Koenma chuckled nervously. "U-Um, Y-Yusuke's been put on the case as well, hehehehe . . ."

"WHAT THE FUCK, KOENMA?" Hope yelled, pretty miffed at what he stated. "HE'S JUST A FUCKIN' NEWBIE! THESE ARE GODBLESSEDIT HIGH CLASS DEMONS WE'RE FUCKIN' DEALING WITH!" she all but screamed, about to throw her communicator against the wall.

"H-He's going with Botan right now after the Orb of Baas!" Koenma stuttered. "S-So, why don't you go after the Forlorn Hope?" he asked, trying to get passed the whole thing about getting his ass kicked later by Hope.

"Fine, but if Yusuke gets hurt, I will NOT FUCKIN' hesitate to kill you," Hope muttered, her voice similar to that of a cretin forbidden demon but female version. And with that, she slammed her communicator closed. Sighing, she harnessed herself into her demon abilities and powers, allowing her to get the ability of demon sight and smell. Inhaling deeply, she immediately zoned in on a demon at the hospital. "Time to kick some demon ass," she commented to herself, jumping out of the forth story window and into an alley with ease.

Taking a deep breath then nodding to herself before taking off down the street to find the demon in the hospital, and hopefully the Forlorn Hope.

* * *

><p>To be continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

Hope fines the demon. the demon has a request. the demon tells it life story and try to use the Forlorn hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, nor do I own their characters, just my OC's.**

**Please, people Review! I want to know what you think of this story!**

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Hope ran as fast as she could towards the hospital. She had a deep feeling in her heart, that this demon won't put up much of a fight, but she shook it off. Most of the demons she ran into, only had one purpose in their mind. Getting human souls. Shaking her head, Hope continued running to the hospital. "I gotta hurry!" she muttered to herself. "Given what I know about the Forlorn Hope, on the night of a full moon, you can ask the mirror for one wish, at the cost of something. And tonight's a full moon! DAMMIT!" Hope cursed, running as fast as she possibly could to the hospital.<p>

In a matter of seconds she reached the hospital and seen a boy about her brother, Adam's age who reeked of the demon scent. His hair was a good length, passed his shoulders anyways, and forest green eyes that would make almost anyone melt, but that didn't include Hope. He was also dressed in a school uniform.

The boy looked up at her, and giving her a pleasant smile. "Hi. You must be the Spirit Detective after this, I presume," the character said to her, holding up the Forlorn Hope.

Smirking, Hope crossed her arms. "Well, my, my! I got myself a junior detective on my hands!"

"I am Kurama, and I will gladly hand over the Forlorn Hope, but with one request."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "A request?"

The boy, Kurama, nodded. "Yes, I'd like you to meet someone." And with that, Kurama walked into the hospital.

"Damn, just my luck. I get a demon and he wants a friendly chat!" Hope growled to herself, but found herself following none-the-less. "Here goes nothing."

Once entering the hospital, Kurama led her to an elevator and took her straight up to the fifth floor. Once the doors open, he dashed to room 501. Inside the room was a sickly looking dark haired woman. She looked up, and at the sight of Kurama, her face gave off a glow of happiness, not something Hope expected to see.

While grinned widely at Kurama, the woman glanced over to see Hope standing in the door way. "Oh . . . It's so rare to see you bring a friend over," she stated, smiling slightly at Hope. Hope hesitantly smiled back.

"_She's human"_ Hope thought to herself. _"So why would Kurama want to deal with her?"_

"You should just lie down, mom," Kurama suddenly states, shocking the hell out of Hope.

"_D-Did he just say mom? __This is going to be a bit more difficult."_

"Hm . . . I'm feeling better today," the woman stated.

It was then that Hope glanced down, trying to sense what was wrong with this woman, until she seen her hands. They were covered with markings. A disease, maybe?

"I'll help you peel some apples," Kurama offered, picking up an apple and a knife to go with it.

Before Hope could even get defensive by the fact that Kurama was holding a blade, the woman looked up at Kurama. "Don't bother. I have no appetite today."

"If you don't eat something healthy, you'll never recover!" Kurama strictly stated.

"Okay, okay! You are so strict, Suichi," the woman commented.

That perked Hope's interest. _"Suichi? Wait, I thought his name was Kurama . . ."_

After peeling the apple for the woman, she laid down for a quick nap to regain some of her strength. "Please, follow me and allow me to explain," Kurama asked, leading her to the roof of the hospital. Once on the roof, Kurama started explaining the whole ordeal to her. "'Suichi' is my alias in the human world. And that woman you seen is my foster mother, my foster father died not too long ago." Kurama looked off into the distance. "They've been taking care of me for fifteen years, yet I've been hiding the truth . . ."

Hope was actually starting to feel sorry for the young lad, err, demon. "My true form is a Yoko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons."

"So in short, you're a thief?" Hope cut in, her eyebrow raised.

Kurama sighed. "Yes. Fifteen years ago, I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter and seriously injured. I then escaped into the human work with a spirit body." Kurama looked back up into the sky. "Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or possess anybody, so I was forced to lay dormant in a woman's still forming fetus."

Hope's eyes widened. _"Whoa . . ."_

"If I could bear it for another ten years, I would recover and my flesh would completely become that of a demon's. I decided when that happened, I would simply vanish from this woman's sight forever."

That right there stunned Hope. "But if that was your plan, then why did you . . ."

Before she could finish the sentence, Kurama cut her off. "Did you see the wounds on her hands?"

Hope flinched and looked to the side. "Yeah. They look like scars." Knowing all too well to what they looked like, Hope grabbed her left shoulder without thinking. Shaking off the feeling, she looked back up at Kurama. "But that doesn't explain—"

"It was because of those scars!" Kurama exclaimed. "Six years ago . . . I came home from school and was looking for some container. Mother told me where to find the container, and I tried to get it myself, only to have the chair I was standing on, fall out from under me." Kurama looked off to the side. "Mother lunged after me, not knowing that I could've escaped the fall unscathed, and caught my head before it could land in the shattered remains of a plate. The stench of blood was everywhere, and her arms were sliced up badly," he explained, sighting greatly. "After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained. I tried so many times to leave home, but . . . her smile, and the scars, kept hounding me . . . I was unable to leave! As a demon myself, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions, but it was when she fell ill that I realized . . . that I had always considered her my mother."

Hope was honestly starting to feel sorry for this demon, her eyes screaming of sympathy. _"He truly cares . . ."_

"She won't last another month." Hope gasped at the sudden news. Kurama then turned to look at her. "And I want to use this mirror to save her, that's my only wish now. Once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you."

"Wait, but that completely contradicts what you want! If you give yourself up to me, won't your mother be very lonely?" Hope asked.

"It matters not . . ." Kurama stated. "She has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the little business she's working for." A faint smile appeared on his face. "If she recovers, she'll be happier without me around."

"Hey, wait! You don't know that, Kurama!"

Kurama turned to look at Hope and chuckled. "You seem to know about this. You smell of a demon as well, almost similar to me. So you must understand."

Hope shook her head. "I know. I have the ability to transform into a demon using a cretin spell I learned long ago, making me one too, but that doesn't mean I understand!"

Smiling, lightly again, Kurama looked deeply into Hope's eyes, giving her light blush that was seen by the demon. "You know, you work for Koenma, but I never learned your name, detective."

Hope looked up at Kurama and chuckled. "Hope. Hope Urameshi."

"And what kind of demon do transform into?" he asked politely

Hope, turning back into herself slightly, grinned widely at him. "That's a question for another day!" That made Kurama chuckle lightly.

"_He's kinda cute, but not my type"_Hope stated inside her head.

Suddenly, a man came bursting out of the door leading to the roof. "Ah! Suichi, there you are! Hurry! Ms. Shiori is . . . !"

"Mother!" Kurama shouted out, running down to his mom's hospital room, with Hope right on his heels.

"The illness suddenly got worse . . ." the doctor explained. "Frankly speaking, she's in an unstable state right now. Tonight will be critical . . . I've tried my best."

At that tiny piece of information, Kurama turned and raced back to the roof. "I have to do it now!"

"You're going to use the mirror?" Kurama didn't answer. "I heard that you'll need to give something to it in exchange for its fulfilling your wish . . . Do you know what it is?" Hope asked, keeping up with Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama answered in a grim voice. "It's 'Life'."

Hope gasped as memory of a sensei of hers states, _**"A life for a life . . ."**_, when Kurama said that.

The two of them finally reaches the roof and Kurama set the Forlorn Hope on the ground. "This is a mirror which fulfills your wish but at the same time, takes away your life. Therefore, it's known as the Forlorn Hope, and the owner of the mirror often changes hands." Kurama then looks down at the mirror he placed on the ground. "Forlorn Hope, please accept the moonlight and awaken! Reveal your strength that will fulfill my wish reflected on your surface!"

Suddenly the Forlorn Hope began glowing brightly, and a grim voice came from the mirror. "The happiness of this woman . . . Is really your wish?" the voice asked, reflecting a picture of Kurama's human mother and her boyfriend.

"Yes," Kurama answered, without a single hesitation.

"Whoa!" Hope yelled out. "Are you absolutely sure about this? If she lives and you die, won't it be just as meaningless?"

Kurama's eyes never wavered from the Forlorn Hope. "There's no other way."

The voice from the mirror spoke up again. "Is this really your wish? Sacrificing your life for somebody else's happiness?"

A faint smile appeared on Kurama's face again. "I've been deceiving her for fifteen years. If I can slightly pardon myself by doing this . . ."

The voice rose from the mirror again. "Very well! I shall do as told and grant your wish!"

The mirror glowed again and Kurama placed his hand over the glow. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in what seemed like electricity, pulsating around him, draining him from his life source, causing him to cry out in pain.

Without thinking, Hope lunged down and shoved her hand beside Kurama's. "What are you doing?" Kurama shouted out.

"HEY MIRROR!" Hope shouted, ignoring Kurama. "Take my fuckin' life instead of his! This way, you can still fulfill his Godblessit wish without entirely taking his fuckin' life!"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kurama yelled at Hope, earning just a smirk from her.

"Probably!" Then her face grew serious. "Have you ever seen a mother crying over about leaving her child just to save their life from slavery? Or have you ever seen a mother crying over the death of her child? That latter one would be the ultimate fuckin' unpardonable act!"

'_What dose the former mean then?' _Kurama ponder.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the two, before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared, leaving both Kurama and Hope laying on the ground, neither moving.

Kurama's eyes quickly snapped open and raised up. "I'm still alive . . . Then my mom . . . MOTHER!" he shouted, running off, but just before he entered the door, he turned to see Hope's body slowly rise up. "She's alive . . ." he commented, smiling lightly. And with that, he left in search of his mother.

Raising up to sit on her butt, Hope rubbed at her face. "SHIT! Well, since I can still feel pain, must mean that I'm still alive." Glancing to her right, Hope sees the Forlorn Hope. Carefully, she picked up the mirror and looked at the door leading downstairs into the hospital. "I guess that means I got the fuckin' mirror back, but what about his mom?"

As if hearing her, the mirror spoke. "Hey, girl! I never seen such a reckless person before, let alone known they existed! But if every wisher were like you, I would have no need to be called the Forlorn Hope anymore . . ."

Taking that as a good sign, Hope walked down the stairs, and was able to see Kurama with his human mother. Smiling she walked on, the Forlorn Hope in hand.

Once outside, she opens her communicator and called Koenma, who answered immediately. "Hope!"

Grinning, she held up the Forlorn Hope. "Got it!"

Sighing greatly, Koenma looked at her. "That's two items obtained. Yusuke got the Orb of Baas back, and tomorrow will go after the Sword of Darkness."

"In that case, I'll take this to him and go with him tomorrow to obtain the last artifact," Hope stated, closing the communicator and walked on to Yusuke's home.

Eventually she got to Yusuke's place and gave him the Forlorn Hope and simply told him that she would be going with him after the last artifact and bonked him in the head when he made a rude comment about her name and compared it to the artifact she gave him before leaving and heading home.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Nex time...<p>

Hope remebers how she got another set of scars that are on the blow the one she recived nine years praider to them on lower left side of her shoulder. she meets a forbidden demon but is fire and ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Hope groaned as her alarm clock went off again. "This fuckin' sucks," she groaned as she got up out of the bed and struggled to her closet. She was barely able to get her clothes on, she was so sleepy. What she ended up in was a long sleeved, slightly tight blood red Undertaker shirt, with tight black acid ripped jeans, and her over jacket. "Ahhh . . . My wardrobe . . ." she muttered to herself and walked out of the door, her back pack on her shoulder.

Thinking to herself, Hope looked up at the sky. All last night, she couldn't stop thinking about that demon she met and what he said. Her beast telling her that she liked Kurama and what she liked to do him, witch wasn't true

_**=^u^=Flashback=^u^=**_

_**Once on the roof, Kurama started explaining the whole ordeal to her. "'Suichi' is my alias in the human world. And that woman you seen is my foster mother, my foster father died not too long ago." Kurama looked off into the distance. "They've been taking care of me for fifteen years, yet I've been hiding the truth . . ." **_

_**Hope was actually starting to feel sorry for the young lad, err, demon. "My true form is a Yoko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons."**_

_**"So in short, you're a thief?" Hope cut in, her eyebrow raised.**_

_**Kurama sighed. "Yes. Fifteen years ago, I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter and seriously injured. I then escaped into the human world with a spirit body." Kurama looked back up into the sky. "Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or possess anybody, so I was forced to lay dormant in a woman's still forming fetus."**_

_**Hope's eyes widened. **_

_**"If I could bear it for another ten years, I would recover and my flesh would completely become that of a demon's. I decided when that happened, I would simply vanish from this woman's sight forever."**_

_**That right there stunned Hope. "But if that was your plan, then why did you . . ."**_

_**Before she could finish the sentence, Kurama cut her off. "Did you see the wounds on her hands?"**_

_**Hope flinched and looked to the side. "Yeah. They look like scars." Knowing all too well to what they looked like, Hope grabbed her left shoulder without thinking. Shaking off the feeling, she looked back up at Kurama. "But that doesn't explain—"**_

_**"It was because of those scars!" Kurama exclaimed. "Six years ago . . . I came home from school and was looking for some container. Mother told me where to find the container, and I tried to get it myself, only to have the chair I was standing on, to fall out from under me." Kurama looked off to the side. "Mother lunged after me, not knowing that I could've escaped the fall unscathed, and caught my head before it could land in the shattered remains of a plate. The stench of blood was everywhere, and her arms were sliced up badly," he explained, sighting greatly. "After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained. I tried so many times to leave home, but . . . her smile, and the scars, kept hounding me . . . I was unable to leave! As a demon myself, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions, but it was when she fell ill that I realized . . . that I had always considered her my mother."**_

_**Hope was honestly starting to feel sorry for this demon, her eyes screaming of sympathy. **_

_**"She won't last another month." Hope gasped at the sudden news. Kurama then turned to look at her. "And I want to use this mirror to save her, that's my only wish now. Once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you."**_

_**"Wait, but that completely contradicts what you want! If you give yourself up to me, won't your mother be very lonely?" Hope asked.**_

_**"It matters not . . ." Kurama stated. "She has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the little business she's working for." A faint smile appeared on his face. "If she recovers, she'll be happier without me around."**_

_**"Hey, wait! You don't know that, Kurama!"**_

_**Kurama turned to look at Hope and chuckled. "You seem to know about this. You smell of a demon as well, almost similar to me. So you must understand."**_

_**Hope shook her head. "I know. I have the ability to transform into a demon using a cretin spell I learned long ago, making me one too, but that doesn't mean I understand!"**_

_**=^u^=/=^u^=**_

Sighing, Hope started to think of what might have been if her mother was still alive and try to ignore her beast.

Deciding for her mental health issues, Hope stopped thinking on what might've been if her mother was still alive and ignores her beast about the fox. Shaking her head to get the whole thoughts out of her head, she couldn't help but remember what Kurama said about the scars on his human mother's arms. Putting her hand on the shoulder where the scars rested benth the one she received nine years ago, Hope remembered what made the other scars on that shoulder so many years ago . . .

_**=^u^=Flashback=^u^=**_

_**Hope was twelve, about two months before she ever became a spirit detective for Koenma, and his father. Her hair was a shorter, stopped a little above her neck, and her personality was a little different from what she is now. She was the usual girl you'd see next door, pretty, smart, and all around good natured person who knew how to kick ass when needing to. While she still lived in America, she met up with a cute boy in her class who asked her out about a week ago, and now they were on the date, and that's when everything went downhill.**_

**"**_**Oh, Steven, this is so romantic!" Hope cooed, her hair swaying in the wind as her and Steven sat beneath the trees.**_

**"**_**Yeah, it is . . ." the boy responded, seeming a bit distant. **_

_**Hope looked up at Steven, concern etched into her face. "Are you okay?" Suddenly chills raked up Hope's back like a sharp blade. She shouldn't be here. Something was deadly wrong. **_

_**When she looked back at Steven she noticed something strange about him. His skin was a bit paler than normal, his eyes had gotten darker, and his hair seemed to have grown about three inches longer. "S- Steven?" she asked again.**_

_**The boy laughed manically as his skin started turning into a disgusting shade of blue, spikes coming out from his back, and a forked tongue slithering out of his mouth. This was no boy Hope was dating anymore, it was a demon. The demon turned to face Hope fully, and his blue hand, with claws about three inches long, reached for her.**_

_**She screamed and turned her away to defend herself, only to result in the demon slashing at her, clawing her lower left shoulder into shreds, leaving painful reminders of what happened to her. The demon stood up again, and Hope ran.**_

_**Sadly, the girl wasn't fast enough and was pinned to the ground by the demon, who was laughing at her situation. "You know what, for someone who could sense ghosts, you suck at sensing demons!" He laughed again, his forked tongue sliding down Hope's neck. "But, even if you suck at barley seeing creatures like me, I bet your soul tastes delicious!" And with that, Hope screamed at the top of her lungs before blacking out.**_

_**Hope awoke moments later to the smell of melltaic grass and soil as well as felling them. Fearing for her safety, she jumped up, only to see that she cover in blood and guts, but felt she wasn't harmed other then lower part of the left shoulder. "Huh?" she murmured groggily. She opened her eyes to see a perfect splatter of blood and organs around her, and a chopped body of the demon to her right. Freaking out, she backed all the way up to a tree. "W-What happened?"**_

_**As if answering her prayers, a voice came from behind her. "Interesting . . ."**_

_**Screaming again, Hope whirled around and looked at who was standing there, and would you know it, it was a toddler. He looked up at Hope and grinned. "Yo!"**_

_**Blinking rapidly, Hope pointed at the said toddler. "D-Did a baby just talk to me?"**_

_**The "baby" got an anger vein on his forehead and screamed, "I'M NOT A BABY!" And it was then that the toddler began his whole story that Hope learned more of her spirit energy, how she has demon energy and about spirit world as well as demon world, and gained her title as Spirit Detective.**_

**"**_**U-Uh, Koenma, can you tell me what I just did to that demon?" she asked, after agreeing to the job.**_

**"**_**That was your demon power, Hope . . . The power of Wind and Earth!" Koenma announced.**_

_**=^u^=/=^u^=**_

Hope continued walking to school as the flashback cut out. Hope looked down at her left hand and concentrated, and POOF! In seconds her whole left hand was engulfed in wind, and then she looked at her right hand and concentrated again, and was happy with the results. While her left hand whooshed and radiated warmness, her right hand was cool and solid. The power of the earth and wind, the rare demon powers of the rarest forbidden demon of the elemental demons unions.

Closing her eyes, Hope had seen the face of the demon again. She was twelve and scared to death. So it's no surprise that she yelled when her beast even thought up the idea of her liking Kurama. Yes, she will admit he was attractive, but that's where the affections stop.

Hope glanced up and noticed that she's still a good distance from the school. She sighed, "What's the fuckin' point?"

And not too soon after she mumbled that, a scream caught her attention, as well as the feeling of a ten ton block being dropped onto her shoulders. "A-A demon . . ." she murmured, her eyes wide.

"_He's strong too . . ."_she thought.

The scream rung by again, and she hauled butt to get to the source of the screams, only to realize that it was the girl, Keiko, which hung around Yusuke all the time.

The demon, who was rather short but little taller then her, was covered head to toe in black. His spiky black hair seemed to look like it was ignoring the rules of gravity, and had a white starburst effect right above his eyes. Also, he had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. She thought he looked hot, hotter then the fox demon though and her beast agreed. But what made her fear him the most is the maniacal look in his eyes, resembling the look of blood from a freshly cut wound that looked her up and down while staring at her. "You must be the new detective with that brat that defeated Goki and Kurama!" the demon mused, glaring with a hint of appreciation of her bode, that went unnoticed by the female detective, at Hope. "Tell that detective that if he wants his woman back, to bring me the other artifacts!"

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Hope screamed, throwing a ball of earth at the demon.

The demon just simply teleported, or ran really, really fast, out of the way of the attack, before smirking devilishly sending a shiver of delight down Hope's spine. "Don't forget to relay my message, wench," he growled sending another but more delightful shiver down her spine, before teleporting again.

Gritting her teeth, she ran after the demon, only to literally ram into Yusuke in front of the school gates. "YUSUKE?" she shouted out, in pure shock.

"Hope! You sensed him too!" Botan shrieked.

"Sensed who?" Hope asked, looking up at Botan, her eyes a coal black, pissed off.

"Hiei! The demon-"

Hope cut Botan off. "Is that the fuckin' _"sexy"_ asshole's name?" she growled, whispering the 'sexy' part, before turning to look at Yusuke. "The fuckin' bastard has Keiko. Go get the other artifacts, he wants those in replacement for Keiko." And with that, Hope ran off again, her back pack smacking against her back.

Hope followed the spiritual pressure to an old abandoned warehouse, but she didn't walk in. That would just be suicide, so she did the safest thing, wait for Yusuke outside, knowing that he would get the artifacts and trying her hardest to ignore her beast saying what it like to him, even though she agreed to some of the suggestions. "C'mon, Yusuke," she mused to herself.

And as if hearing her prayer, Yusuke appeared, while holding in his arms, the artifacts. He didn't even give Hope a second glance as he stormed up to the warehouse and screamed, "COME OUT, HIEI! HAND KEIKO OVER, YOU ASSHOLE!"

And while Yusuke didn't get an immediate response, he DID get one, but not the kind they wanted. Zombie like creatures came out of the shadows. "Oh my . . ." Botan murmured.

"What's up?" Hope asked, falling into a slight defensive stance.

"They're humans that have been turned into demons thanks to the Sword of Darkness," she explained.

Yusuke stiffened at Hope's next statement. "I bet my fuckin' life that's what he's planning to Godblessedit use on Keiko." Noticing the look Yusuke was giving the human-gone-demon people, and regretted it. "Yusuke?" she asked.

Suddenly, her brother snapped and punched the demons away, screaming, "GET LOST, SHRIMPS!"

Botan walked over to observe the damage done by Yusuke, and it wasn't pretty. And while observing the people, Botan made an amazing discovery. "They're not demons, just normal humans who have been controlled . . ." she mused.

"So he has the ability of fuckin' mind control?" Hope asked herself, and was interrupted in her thoughts by her brother.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF?" he screamed throughout the warehouse. And somehow, Yusuke heard Botan's discovery. "Those were humans? I don't care now! I'll bash up whoever comes my way!" he promised.

"But so many at once?" Botan murmured to herself.

"He has to be an owner of a Jagan," Hope stated, earning a chuckle from the darkness of the warehouse.

"You're right!" It was Hiei. All three of them turned to look at Hiei, only to notice that his bandana was gone, revealing a third eye in the middle of his forehead. He looked to Yusuke. "Now that I see you up close and personal… you look more detestable than ever," he scoffed, snapping his fingers, which made two human slaves bring Keiko, who was unconscious, into the light. "I don't care whether you two are Spirit Detectives or not. He who tried to capture me is a baka!"

At the sight of his childhood friend, Yusuke exclaimed, "KEIKO!" And without a moment's hesitation, Yusuke pulled out the other two relics and held them up. "Here are the treasures, hand Keiko over!" he demanded.

A smirk fell upon Hiei's lips. "Oh . . .Very good! If you don't keep to the rules, the game won't be fun anymore." And at that, Yusuke threw the relics to the floor as Keiko was placed on the floor. The three of them raced to Keiko's side, but Hope kept a steady eye on Hiei trying to hold her thoughts on how sexy he looked. The said demon picked up the Orb of Baas and smirked again. "Though it was different as planned, the treasures are finally all mine. I had intended to kill Kurama and Goki to get the treasures."

Hope's eyes sharpened at that piece of information. "He'd destroy his own team mates?" she asked to herself.

"All yours?" Yusuke asked, laughing at Hiei. "HAHAHA! YOU'RE MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT!" he exclaimed. And with a face of seriousness back on his face, he raced to Hiei, ignoring Hope's cries that it wouldn't work. "As long as Keiko's safe and sound, it's all mine! I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND RETRIEVE THE ARITFACTS AGAIN!" he stated, trying to punch Hiei, only to have him teleport again. "V-Vanished?" Yusuke exclaimed. "What the-?"

And just as quickly as he disappeared, Hiei reappeared behind Yusuke. "Vanished? Humph! I was just strolling." The demon smirked as he looked at Yusuke, witch sent a shiver of delight up and down Hop's spine. "Were you trying to surprise me? And at such a slow speed?" As Yusuke tried to think of an explanation as to how Hiei performed his little disappearing act, Hiei continued his little speech. "You said I was stupid? I think _you're_ the stupid one!" His face went from cocky to just plain evil that sent a tingle feeling although out Hope's body witch went unnoticed by all but Hiei himself, making him smirk inwardly. "Did you really think I would return the girl unharmed to you? Idiot! Gaze upon her forehead for something really interesting!"

Yusuke, not wanting to turn his back on Hiei, yelled at Hope, "What's he talking about?"

And the response he received was, "What the fuck?"

Yusuke was really worried now. "HOPE! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

Hope's eyes were wide, a lick of fear grazing her skin. "I-It's a fuckin' wound similar to Hiei's Godblessit eye! NO!" And it was the truth. Right in the middle of Keiko's forehead was a slice that took the form of a closed eye. But what the wound did next really scared her. The wound tried to open. "Fuck! It's not a fuckin' wound, Yusuke! It's really a Godblessit eye!" Hope stated, eyes wide as the phenomenon.

Hiei cackled evilly. "HAHAHAHAHA! I have returned the body to you… But her life is really still in my hands!"

Yusuke, Hiei forgotten for the moment, ran over to Keiko and gasped. "THE EYE! IT'S OPENING!"

"AHHAHAHAH! Aren't you happy? She's going to be my first subordinate! When that eye completely opens up, she'll become one of our demonic companions!" Hiei stated, a crazed look in his eyes witch sent a shiver of fear and delight up Hope's spine.

"WATCH OUT!" Botan warned, forcing her hand in front of the eye and some weird white glow emitted from her hand. Because of the glow, and whatever Botan was doing, it made the eye close. "I can still hold it…. Find a way to finish that guy!"

"Right!" Yusuke stated, before looking at Hope. "You stay here and protect Botan, Hop." Hope only nodded and kept her eyes on sinful looking Hiei and the controlled humans.

Hiei cackled when he seen what Botan was doing. "Oh . . .? You seem to have a companion who is able to neutralize demonization! High-classed spirit healing! You have a very capable companion." He actually seems amused. "But without the help of some magical herbs, the burden on the healer is very great. If things go wrong, the healer's life might be taken away as well!" Hiei stated, causing Hope's eyes to widen.

"Botan," she started, "is he telling the truth?"

Botan winced, sweat beating down his forehead. "He's right . . . I'm not able to release too much spirit energy for long!"

Hiei's eyes got an even more crazed look in them, as he laughed darkly, sending another shiver of fear and delight up Hop's spine. "HAHA! More and more interesting! Let's play 'tag' now!" He then brought the sword up to his face, smirking at Yusuke. "The antidote is between the blade and hilt of the sword, she won't survive unless she takes it!" he screamed, talking about Keiko. "But if you want to snatch the sword from me, you won't do it till another hundred years!"

But what Hiei didn't expect was the sudden burst of energy he rushed at Hiei and punched him square in the face. The punch alone was enough to throw him to the other side of the warehouse.

Yusuke glared at Hiei. "You're beyond redemption. I'll tear you to fucking shreds."

Hope blinked. "Whoa . . . When times get fuckin' desperate, he gets increasingly fuckin' stronger . . ." she mused to herself.

Hiei wiped the blood from his mouth, which had collected when Yusuke punched him. "You're the type who releases powers when your companions are in danger!" Hiei stated, obviously not hearing Hope. "Frankly speaking, that previous move did give me a scare! That girl's 'Third Eye' has opened . . . There's no way to stop her form demonizing!"

Hope's eye twitched and aimed her palm to face Hiei and shot a stream of wind over at Hiei, cutting his cheek slightly, startling him. When Hiei turned to look at Hope, she gave him a mischievous blank look. "You finished with your little tall tale, Cutie?"

Hiei grit his teeth as he hid a light blush from the 'cutie' part of the insult and started his whole teleporting trick, surrounding Yusuke. "Can you catch me, Detective?" And with that little taunt, he suddenly appeared behind Yusuke and tried to strike.

But Hiei didn't take Yusuke by surprise. Right when Hiei was in range, Yusuke hauled off and punched him. "Do you only know how to jump around, you little jerk?" Yusuke stood over the short demon, his tone in monotone. "You're just like a cockroach without your eye power."

Taking a serious reaction to that insult, Hiei tossed off the robe that he wore. "Sh . . .It!" he growled, before standing up. "You cursed thing . . . How could I be forced to "revert" by a mere human?"

Hope blinked at the sudden spike in Hiei's spirit energy, and when she looked over at Hiei and Yusuke, only to have her eyes widen and her thoughts going somewhere where they shouldn't on a certain bare chested demon. Hiei's skin had turned green and multiple eyes appeared all over his body. "What the fuck?" Hope demanded, looking at Hiei. And at the sight of the colored skin, her body shook slightly, remembering Steven, but she fought the fear. She couldn't leave Keiko and Botan.

Botan suddenly shrieked out in pain, catching Hope's and Yusuke's attention. "Botan?" Yusuke cried out.

Hope kneeled beside her. "You okay?"

Botan shook her head. "I'll hold up!"

Hiei smirked. "She seems to be trying to match up with my increasing demon power!" Hiei chuckled, meaning Keiko. "She'll become a demon sooner or later!" Suddenly, the Jagan glowed and Hiei lunged at Yusuke, who seemed like he couldn't move, punching him in the face. "But now. . . You have no time to worry about anyone else!"

"YUSUKE!" Hope cried out, watching her brother in pain. And upon closer expectation, Hope could see red marks surrounding Yusuke, binding him so that he can't move.

Hiei smirked again, sending another shiver of delight up Hope's spine. "With the curse of so many Jagans, even you will be unable to escape! I shall repay you for what I've suffered just now!" he promised, attacking Yusuke again.

"NO!" Hope yelled, and watched on as she witnessed Hiei beating Yusuke to a bloody mess.

"Do you understand the difference in our powers, now detective?" Hiei asked, glancing over at Hope with a strange glint in his red eyes that went unnoticed. He scoffed. "You may take upon a human skin, but you still reek of demon. You're nothing, just like that Kurama," he spat, before turning back to face Yuusuke, not noticing the hurt look on Hope's Face at his words. "As a human though, you're creditable for your powers. And to show my respect, I'll give you a clean death!"

Forgetting her promise to Yusuke, Hope raced over to her brother, on the other side of the warehouse.

"DIE!" Hiei screamed.

Using a lot of concentration, Hope forced a sliver of concrete to come up and blocks the attempt attack on Yusuke, only to get another shock. She didn't save Yusuke, but instead . . . "K-KURAMA?" she exclaimed.

'Twas true, Kurama had appeared and taken the blow from the sword, which broke through Hope's "shield" and was stabbed through the stomach. In this process, he took some of the blood from his wound and threw it into Hiei's Jagan, causing him severe pain.

"Hey! The curse is gone!" Yusuke proclaimed, his body able to move again.

Kurama decided to explain, ignoring the blood dribbling from his mouth, and a sword sticking through him. "Hiei's Jagans on his body are really decorations. The real source of power is the one on his forehead." More blood ran down his mouth, before looking at Hope. "I came to repay the favor you did last time, miss detective. And as for the girl, leave her to me!" he announced, walking over to Keiko.

Hope jumped over to Kurama's side and put his arm around her shoulders. "You idiot! Your injury!"

Kurama chuckled, but didn't fight back. "Heh . . . You realize I'm a demon, you know, and I won't kick the bucket just like that," he stated. He then looked at Yusuke. "Finish Hiei before his Jagan recovers!"

Hiei wiped the blood from his eyes, his Jagan still covered, spotted Kurama and realized he didn't imagine the whole thing while seeing red at the fox's close to the female detective. "KURAMA! You traitor! I won't spare you! I'll kill you!" he screamed, rushing to attack Kurama (manly) and Hope, before Yusuke stepped in.

"Your opponent is me!" he announced, his spirit energy revolving around his body.

Hiei's eyes widen. "Unbelievable . . . Every time you escape, I see an increase in your spirit energy! You're too dangerous to have around!" He suddenly lunged at Yusuke again, screaming, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

By this point, Hope and Kurama had made it to Keiko and Botan, who was growing tired. "Hold still, Kurama," Hope stated, leaning down to the sword, and grits her teeth. "Damn. I can't pull it out. Looks like my demon from is up," she murmured then quietly chanted the spell transforming her to her demon self while closing her eyes. Kurama looked up at her strangely.

Suddenly, a earth/wind demoness appeared, warring a left shoulder sleeve semi-tight fighting Chinese dress with a pair of kun-fu shoes and it was completely white. She looks over at Kurama and smiled. "This is my demon self" she announced as she giggled at his expression. "What's the matter?"

"Your demon self is a foribben." He said shocked.

Nodding, the reddish golden haired with sliver blue streaks demoness gripped the sword. "Ready?" she asked. Kurama just nodded. Taking that as a good sign, Hope chanted as her left hand starting glowing blue, and she laid her left hand against the wound and jerked the sword out with her right hand.

Kurama jumped in shock, but it didn't hurt. "H-How . . ."

"I can cast spells silly!"she stated, and pointed at his stomach. "Check it out! No more wound!"And in amazement, Kurama seen that the wound was indeed gone. "Since it was a minor injury, it didn't take much energy, and magic really is my forte for medical stuff. Just be glad I know simple spells as well," Hope stated, grinning. "Well, my demon time's up."

And with a blink of an eye, demon Hope was gone and human Hope was back. "Looks like I did a good job, eh, Kurama?" she asked.

"Very good," he says, chuckling before crawling over to Keiko, helping Botan.

Hope turned to look back at the battle, only to see that Yusuke was running from Hiei, who was getting a big kick out of it, before leaping at Yusuke, his claws ready to rip Yusuke apart. "I'll send you on your way, human!" Hiei screamed.

Yusuke, holding up his hand, smirked up at Hiei. "I'm going to send YOU on YOUR way!" he yelled, spirit energy collecting around his finger, surprising Hiei. "SPIRIT GUN!"

At the last possible second, Hiei dodged, mid air. "No, Godblessit!" Hope muttered although she was slightly relived.

Hiei started muttering something to Yusuke, but at a soft tone that Hope couldn't hear it, but she could see that Yusuke tried to move out of the way, and that's when Hiei raised his voice. "But don't worry, Detective, I'll send three of the four of them after you. SO REST IN PEACE AND DIE!"

Hope's eyes widen as she witness Hiei's body getting hit with a blast of spirit energy that resembles Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "How the fuck . . .?" But that's when a glare caught Hope's attention. She gasped, "The Forlorn Hope!" Looking back at Yusuke, Hope seen Hiei fall, finally defeated.

And with that victory under his belt, Yusuke ran over to the gang of four. "Are you guys okay? And how's Keiko?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Botan stated. "The antidotes working."

Hope grinned. "And I took care of Kurama's wound. Thank goodness that I can do magic, eh?" she chuckled.

Right then Botan pepped up. "But you're so bad! Why didn't you tell me about that tactic?" she demanded. "Using the Forlorn Hope to reflect the spirit gun that was really close!"

Yusuke grinned. "That wasn't any strategy! We call it 'dumb luck'!"

Hope shook her head. "Should've fuckin' known."

"His speed was too fast, so I knew that if I didn't hit him from behind, I'd never be able to hit him," Yusuke reasoned.

Shaking her head, Hope raised her hand. "Well, I'm out of here guys! You got the relics back, so see ya!" And with that, she left the warehouse with thoughts as well as naughty thoughts of a cretin foribben male demon.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

6 months have past since Hope met Hiei and her brother to go to Genkai's to train. Yusuke is back from training. New mission. kuwabara is on the case as well. Maze Castle. Oh Hope is now fourteen next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, nor do I own their characters, nor do i own most of the plot of the story. I do, however, own my OC Hope.**

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Hope sighed. It's been about half a year since her encounter with Hiei, and since Yusuke left for his next bit ordeal. Defeat the demon Rando, and learn from the great psychic Genkai. And according to Koenma's report, he should be back today. And since Yusuke's been sent to train with Genkai, who do you think was taking care of the city from petty demons?<p>

"Hm, with Yusuke gone, more of the school kids think they can take over our turf," Hope mused, laying in the field near a creek running through the back roads of the city.

And she was just about to get her nap in for the day, until she heard, "And later, we had fire-sitting exercises . . . oh, and sleeping on needles . . ." It was Yusuke's voice

"Wah! That's enough! Stop it!" Kuwabara's voice wailed. "I can feel the pain by just listening."

Standing up, Hope walked up the bank and in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So, Yuski, how much have you learned since your ordeal with Genkai?" she asked, a grin on her face.

Yusuke grinned widely. "HOP!" he yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "It's good to see you again."

"You never answered my question, Yuski."

"Oh, yeah, well, the main thing that I learned was that I've increased the variety of my attacks because of the training she put me through," he answered. Suddenly, his body grew rigid, stiff.

"Yusuke?" Hope asked, before feeling a small electroshock flowing through her veins.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke started, getting the boy's attentions. "We've been followed."

Glancing behind the three of us were five guys. "Unfamiliar faces, wanna go for it?" Yusuke asked.

"Got nothing to do anyway," Kuwabara mused.

Hope shrugged. "Same here. Let's fuckin' play!"

And with that Yusuke, Hope, and Kuwabara all ducked in an alley way, the boys following them. It wasn't long until they were face to face. Hope reached out to sense their energy. "No spiritual energy, but there's something strange about them . . ." she mused to herself.

Kuwabara, not sensing any danger, called out, "Do you know who I am? Number one of Sarayashiki, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke just slaps his forehead. "Baka . . ." That's when the strange boys pulled out knives.

"Fuck!" Hope muttered, her eyes widening. "They're really wanting us fuckin' gone . . ."

Kuwabara freaked. "Hey! These guys are for real! Those are knives they got there!" he cried out.

"FUCKIN' NAW DIP SHIT!" Hope snapped lightly.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," all the creature chanted, drool come out of their mouths. When suddenly, one lunged at Hope, screaming, "KILL YOU!"

"Oh puh-lease," she scoffed, summoning a piece of the ground to come up and uses it as a shield. The knife stuck into the shield and Hope forced the shield to move away, ripping the knife from the person's hand. "You really fuckin' thought I'd let you fuckin' kill me that fuckin' quickly?"

Not answering, the zombie like people kept chanting, _"Kill, kill, kill, kill,"_ or _"Die, die, die, die!"_

Yusuke looked closely at the people. "Are they being controlled? There's something wrong with their eyes!" And he was right. The people had a killing look in their eyes. And, as if commanded, all five lunged at the group. "Tsk, can't help it," Yusuke muttered, falling back into a fighting stance, his fist glowing. Right when the creatures were in range, he let out a series of shots, hitting each individual person.

"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You didn't even touch them and finished them all in a split second! Just like a shotgun!"

Yusuke stood straight back up, and glanced at Kuwabara. "This is the basics of the Spirit Wave." Yusuke looked back at the strange boys. "Just what's going on with these guys?"

"Hm?" Kuwabara looked down in thought, until he suddenly jumped. "Hold it!" He closed his eyes and concentrated. "There's a strange spirit energy around here . . . Not that of a human's!" Suddenly, a snap could be heard around a fence. "AH! That's him!" Kuwabara cried out, chasing after the guy.

The creature tried to run, only to meet face to face with a baseball bat, courtesy of Botan, the Grim Reaper. She looked at Yusuke and flashed the peace symbol. "Looks like they've got the upper hand!"

"Botan!" Yusuke cried out. He then looked down at the demon.

"So, do you know who he is?" Serina asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Botan stated. "A citizen of Street Youma. Same kind with those people who were ambushing you just now."

"Street Youma?" Hope asked.

Botan nodded. "Yep. That's where the criminals of the other worlds go for hiding." She then began the whole explanation. "Originally, Street Youma was the headquarters for many under world criminal activity, led by their leaders, the "Five Saint Beasts". It was not known when the criminals started to run there for shelter, but it has become an evil street where no man can go as of now. Those fellows have forced a request upon Spirit World now."

"A request?" Yusuke asked, a little nervous about hearing it.

"Yes, the right to _move_ into the Human World." That took the three by shock. "In order to disallow them meddling with human affairs, Spirit World has set up a barrier to lock them in the Makai," Botan continued. "What they want is for the Spirit World to dismiss the barrier."

Yusuke was getting pissed. "Well, just refuse them!"

Botan sighed. "Take a look at the students who attacked you just now."

Yusuke glanced over only to get a glance of a strange bug crawling out of the kids' mouth. The insect looked like a fucked up mosquito.

"YUCK!" Yusuke exclaimed. "A weird bug climbed out of his mouth!"

"Those are Makai insects. Parasites who like to distort the hearts of people," Botan explained. "The hosts would usually have a sudden destructive motion, and the desire to kill. The Five Saint Beasts seem to have released thousands of such insects into the city."

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Then find a way to inform everyone!"

Botan sighed sadly. "It's no use."

Hope looked up. "Let me fuckin' guess, normal people can't Godblessedit see them, can they?"

Botan shook her head, still a little shock of how Hope speaking crude langue was worst then Yusuke's. "Sadly no. They can only see the crazed serial killer these parasites live in!" She looked at Yusuke and Hope with serious eyes. "The only way is to destroy all the insects. And that's why we need to destroy the Makai whistle! If the whistle is destroyed, the insects can't survive on the Human World."

"But they want Spirit World to take the fuckin' wall down, Botan," Hope stepped up. "Is there some fuckin' deal in progress here?"

"Well, they did say that they would hand the whistle over once the barrier is dismissed . . . But if we do that, we know that everything will be over if we did that."

"Over?" Hope asked, not liking the tone Botan used.

"Why's that?" Yusuke cut in.

"They can finish off the entire city's residents in just one day," Botan explained.

"So there really is only one way to…" Yusuke started.

"Destroying the fuckin' whistle," Hope concluded.

"And you're asking Hope and me to go to this terrible criminal ourselves?" Yusuke demanded, whereas Hope just shrugged. It seems like fun to her.

"Isn't there one more person here?" a voice that was completely forgotten about asked.

Botan turned to see Kuwabara standing there. "EEK! You mean Kuwabara could hear me all along?"

"Of course I could!" he snapped, and then grew gravely serious. "Since I saw those monster insects as well, then I cannot stand being a sitting duck! If we don't hurry and destroy the whistle, wouldn't the city be filled with terrible people like those?" he asked.

It wasn't even two hours later that the three, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hope, were all in front of the Maze Castle.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Is that the Maze City of our enemy?" he asked. Jumping down to the forest floor. "I'm telling you! It wouldn't be as easy as simply breaking a few bones like with Rando!" Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara.

"Can I bear to just put the fate of the whole city in your hands?" Kuwabara snapped right back.

The two bickering friends causing Hope to shake her head and walk away. "Kids," she muttered.

Suddenly the chuckling of little creatures could be heard, which caught Hope's attention as little hooded demons. "I smell something fishy . . .THEY'RE HUMANS! HEHEHEH! I SMELL HUMANS!" one cried out, and in a blink of an eye, the three adventurers were surrounded. The little ghouls then lunged at them. "FINALLY! A DECENT MEAL!"

Hope simply created a great circle of wind barrier around her, protecting herself, while Yusuke and Kuwabara simply punched and attacked the creatures. Suddenly, two creatures flew through the crowd of the ghouls and killed them. "Hm?" she asked, looking at the two creatures, before grinning widely, recognizing the spirit energies.

A very familiar voice stated, "It must be tough having only two in a team." It was deep, and used to be dripping with venom and anger, making Hope shiver in delight. Suddenly the two removed their cloaks, revealing Hiei and Kurama.

"Allow us to help you," Kurama said.

Hope grinned. "Hey guys!" she smirked, flashing the peace sign. Koenma had informed her previously on the charges for Hiei and Kurama, so she understood that Hiei was currently was on their side. She was thrilled on the inside knowing Hiei was here with her.

"How in the world…?" Yusuke yelled out.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Who are they?"

"Kuwabara," Hope started, "This is Hiei and Kurama. Two bandits that Yusuke and I had captured."

Yusuke then decided to step up. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU-"

Kurama smiled. "Heh! This is our job before returning to civilization, if we help you, it's possible for us to be pardoned."

"Koenma is being generous, isn't he?" Hope chuckled.

Yusuke then piped up. "Kuwabara let me introduce you to Hiei and Kurama."

"It's a pleasure," Kurama greeted.

"Hey," Kuwabara muttered

Hiei scoffed. "I don't know what's going in Kurama's mind, but what I'm interested in are the tools and treasures the Five Saint Beasts stole," Hiei stated coldly. "I'm not interested in helping you at all." _"Of course I'm interested helping you female detective" _he thought to himself as he looked Hope up and down with speed so no one would see as he rolled her eyes, while Kurama sighed even as he caught Hiei's eyes roaming Hope's body, used to this action.

Kuwabara seemed a little miffed though. "What's wrong with this little fellow? Quite cocky for a short guy like that!"

Without missing a beat, Hiei glared up at Kuwabara and simply remarked, "Why you? Wanna die?"

"WHAT? You idiot! You want to fight, don't you?"

"Kuwabara," Hope started, making the boy look at her. "Just drop it, okay?"

Kuwabara growled under his breath and Yusuke chuckled. "Oh well! The more the merrier!"

As the five of them walked, the little ghouls cleared a path, obviously afraid of Kurama and Hiei. Hope snickered at the back of her mind. _"They'd be scared if I was in demon form"_ she thought as smirk appeared on her face.

It wasn't too long before the five made it to the front door, so to speak. Yusuke looked up with wide eyes. "Is this the entrance?" Biting her lip, Hope just walked on, ignoring the feeling to humiliate her brother.

Kuwabara just shrugged. "Looks like a long tunnel to me."

"NO pain, no gain!" Yusuke cried out. "We have to go in!"

"Well…fuckin' naw dip shit," Hope muttered, making Hiei smirk/some what shock and Kurama shock at her langue, walking into the entrance way.

After about ten minutes of walking, Hope noticed something flicker in the hall. She stopped and watched. It was a demon eye with wings. "Welcome to Maze Castle!" the demon greeted. "The one who wishes to enter the city needs to have been first tried by the Door of Betrayal?"

"TRIAL?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out.

"Why do I not like the Fuckin' sound of that?" Hope muttered. The little floating eyeball fluttered over to a wall with a switch, and pulled the lever down. "What in the fuckin' wo-" Hope was cut off by Yusuke.

"What the . . . The ceiling is falling down!" And before they could run out of the way, the ceiling dropped so fast that the five of them had to hold the ceiling up so that they wouldn't get crushed.

The demon eyeball seemed to be enjoying this. "This door is very sensitive, and though it's got a bad personality, it can be very clever." The creature laughed. "It is able to detect the strength of the people supporting it, and thus release the greatest pressure. As long as one person slacks, it will fall completely to the ground."

"I knew I didn't like the fuckin' name of this!" Hope groaned, holding up her weight.

"GAH! DAMMIT!" Yusuke cried out.

The demon just continued to cackle evilly. "If one person betrays the rest and escapes, everyone else will be crushed! If everybody trusts and remains loyal, weariness would tire everyone out, and everybody would still be crushed." The eye on the demon narrowed. "Only betrayers have the right to enter the city. You can make the choice yourselves."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Furball! Don't look down on us!"

Hope looked over at the switch and an idea came to mind. "Hiei!" she cried out, getting the demon's attention. "Go push the lever beside that fellow back into position! We'll be able to sustain it for a while."

Hearing her, Yusuke chipped in. "And you're the fastest person around here, Hiei!"

"H-HOPE!" Kuwabara cried out. "Are you out of your freakin' mind? You should go, Urameshi! Not that little guy!"

Hiei spoke up as well after getting over the shock of what Hope told him to do. "The disfigured man is right."

"DISFIGURED . . . WHO'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SHRIMP!" Kuwabara screamed out.

"Can you honestly trust me, detectives?" Hiei questioned, putting Hope and Yusuke on the spot.

Yusuke smirked. "If I release my entire storage of spirit energy, I can take over your portion for this door for a while."

"Same here, so go, Hiei!" Hope agreed, glancing over at the demon, who is also the man of her dreams.

"We're counting on you," the siblings say at the same time.

In the blink of an eye, Hiei was gone and by the lever, and more pressure was put on the four still under the block. Hope and Yusuke poured out their spirit energy, Hope even tapped into a bit of her demon energy. When Hiei reached the lever, he turned to look back at the gang,

Kuwabara was getting sick of this. "What's wrong? Hurry up and pull the lever! PULL IT, UP!"

Battling with decisions, Hiei's hand twitched with the hesitation of pulling the lever, or not. The demon watched on in amusement. "Hiei, you should not be so hesitant. Forget about them, and let me bring you to Lord Suzaku!" The demon floated around Hiei's head, getting into his mind with his tales. "The Five Saint Beasts would heartly welcome . . . a bandit like yourself."

Kuwabara was getting more and more pissed. "HEY! You stinky idiot! How dare you betray us after Urameshi and Hope trusted you so much?"

Hiei then began to laugh. "What a bunch of naïve fools!" He then turned to look at the group. "AND DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Hiei yelled at them. At least, that what three members of the group thought, when in fact, Hiei was talking to the flying demon, which got a large slash down its eye, and with that, Hiei raised the lever.

"It stopped!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Without missing a beat, Hiei turned to glare at the now blind demon. "Go tell them! IF they are willing to submit to me, I can still spare their lives! If you don't' want to die, vanish from my sight, now!" The demon fluttered from the room, blood dripping down its body.

The four members of the team crawled out from the low block. "You okay, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"My veins almost burst!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"And you, Hope?" Kurama asked, turning to look at the sole girl of the team.

Hope merely grinned. "Better than ever, Kurama!"

Yusuke then turned to the demon in front of them. "Thanks, Hiei! For saving us! Wow! You sure know how to scare a person. You haven't changed, eh, you scary little fellow!" Yusuke says cheerfully.

"Hn! I didn't intend to save you, don't get it wrong!" Hiei proclaimed although he did intend to save Hope. "It's easier defeating them when there're more people!"

Kurama walked over to stand by Yusuke. "Heh! He's always like that, don't mind him."

Hope smiled. "But of fuckin' course." And with that, the team headed down the hallways of Maze Castle.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time...<p>

Hope fights one of the Saint Beasts. The other four members find out what and witch demon she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, nor do I own their characters. I do, however, own my OC Hope, along with my own made up Saint Beast. ^^**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>The group continued on their way through Maze Castle. Kurama looked around in wonder. "Truly a Maze City."<p>

Kuwabara was less interested. "Let's just find the stairway leading upstairs."

Yusuke, not shocking Hope in the least, states, "By the laws of nature, the big boss' room is always at the top floor."

Hope face palmed at Yusuke's blank statement. "How are we fuckin' related again?" she murmured to herself, before hearing something coming from Yusuke's pocket.

"Yusuke, this is Botan in the Human World, creating a little chaos at the moment!" Botan reported, to which Yusuke nodded at. "On my way, I've finished off fifteen of the thousands of thousands of the Makai insects in the city."

"ONLY FIFTEEN?" Yusuke shouted out, pulling out his communication device, which was similar to Hope's. "That's chicken feed!"

Hope spoke up then. "Then, Yusuke, you'd better get to destroying that whistle."

"Hope's right, Yusuke," Botan agreed. "And so far, the insects only go into the bodies of really sinister people. I guess there are not too many of those kind around, so they're practically scouring the place for them." Botan suddenly shrieked, and the sound of a bug being squashed was heard. "Ah, there's another one down!" Botan then looked back at Yusuke. "But this is probably the silence before the storm. You'd better hasten your movements."

"Actually Botan, the saying is _'the clam before the storm'_." Hope corrected.

"Got it," Yusuke stated, closing the communicator. "The city seems to be safe . . .Better hurry up!" Suddenly, Yusuke looked up at Kurama as the five member group walked on. "By the way, Kurama, what demons are these 'Five Saint Beasts'? I'm guessing that you should be more well informed about these demons."

"It's obvious that they're dangerous creatures from the way Spirit World sealed them up in the Makai," Kurama stated. "And because they're separated from humans, they might give you a fright!"

Hope's eyes suddenly widen as she brought up a dome of stone around the group, and slight explosions could be heard, along with laughter. "I thought I sensed something," she muttered.

"What was that?" Kuwabara demanded, looking around. "And how'd this shield get here?"

"Interesting," Kurama muttered, looking over at Hope. "You harness the ability of the elementals, correct?"

"Not really, just two without chanting but combined with my demon powers," Hope stated sheepishly while grinning. "I can pack a pretty good right hook." Slowly, Hope lowered her shield of stone and glared at the man who had caused those mini explosions the group heard.

The man stood at Kuwabara's height, with short midnight purple hair, and one sliver eye. Hope couldn't tell what the other eye color was, due to some of the man's hair over his eye. His clothes were simple. He wore a navy blue wife beater like shirt, with loose forest green pants and white boots. Also, he wore a long black trench coat. How this man got the clothes, Hope didn't know, and wasn't planning on asking. But what struck a nerve with Hope were the bat wings sprouting from the man's back and that he looked very filmier.

'_**Narashi,'**_ a memory of a female voice came to Hope's mind.

"_I know this guy. But where have I seen his face before?"_ Hope asked herself thoughtfully.

'_**He's my twin brother, little one. If you meet him, kill him for me.'**_

Taking a deep breath, the man, Narashi, grinned evilly at Hope. "You, elemental girl! You will fight me!"

Her stubbornness kicking in, Hope glared at the man. "Oh, will I now?" she mocked, falling into a fighting stance. "I just thought I was fuckin' standing here for shit and giggles."

Narashi, not liking Hope's tone, flung five, what looked like sutras, at Hope, who simply summoned five pieces of stone. The stones, upon impact with the cards, exploded. Narashi cackled. "I am Narashi! Member number five of the Five Saint Beasts! I am the most added member as well!" he laughed. Suddenly, around his body were sutras, which Hope knew were explosive.

"Fuck," she muttered, biting the inside of her cheek. She did this when she had to think of a way out of something. "I can't beat him head on," she muttered.

_'**Use your spell to transform into your demon self when you fight him, my dear.'**_

"_That's right. I'll do that now."_ Hope thought as she remembers who gave the advice.

'_**He'll smell your scent. He'll know you're a demon. Change and then give him hell'**_

Hope sighed and silently bowed her head, closed her eyes and chanted.

Narashi, seeing what Hope was doing, grinned and flung two more sutras at Hope, only to be stopped midair and forced back at Narashi. Not expecting that, Narashi jumped out of the way of his own sutras, as they exploded against the wall behind him. "The hell?" he growled.

What Narashi seen next left him in complete and utter shock. Where Hope originally stood was now a girl, just some what shorter than himself, with mid-length long in the back that stopped at the waist, with two shot strands that framed her face, bangs covering her thin eyebrows goldery red with slivery blue streaks, hair, glaring at him. She also wore the traditional armor of a bat-demon warrior of his clan but completely white. But what caught his attention the most was the woman's eyes and aura. Her left eye was emerald green while her right eye was a topaz brown. Her aura was of that of a forbidden and not just any forbidden.

"Your sensei was Naraka, wasn't she?" Narashi asked the mysterious woman. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, years of hatred behind his sliver eyes. "Hello Forbidden, student of my twin sister."

"FORBIDDEN? STUDENT OF HIS TWIN SISTER?"Kuwabara and Yusuke cried out. Hiei and Kurama just watched on in curiosity, after Hiei's shock of Hope's transformation to the rarest of forbidden demon.

Hope scoffed. **"I really don't like being called ****'Forbidden'****, but you really can't change the calling you were given with a spell, can you?" **Hope then grinned widely at Narashi_**. **_**"So you know which elements I am then, Narashi."**

Narashi glared. "HOW COULD MY SISTER BETRAY HER OWN KIND AND TRAIN A FORBIDDEN?" he screamed.

"**Ah, so you're the one she said would hate her decision to train a forbidden like myself in the way of your clan after she promised my mother she you train me, aren't you?"** Hope asked, getting into her sensei's clan's fighting stance that she taught her before she found the spell to transform her into a demon.

Narashi's eyes widen. "Your mother wouldn't be '_Zelandra'_ would she? If so…That means my sister was the only one who could past on the teaching of our clan to the Sozaki clan line."

Hope smirks and levitated off the ground. **"Yes my mother is ****Zelandra. ****I'm also next to the last female of the Sozaki clan."**

Yusuke, in desperation, looked at Kurama. "Please tell me, you know what they're talking about!"

Kurama, who was stunned at the news as well as Hiei, nodded his head. "Yes, most of the demons of Spirit World know of the clan they speak." Kurama sighed deeply. "The Sozaki clan is a human clan that knows demon sorcery. Not much is known of this human clan except that they can smell like demons once they cast the spell that turns them into a demon. There has never been information on what demon they turn into once the spell is cast. For you see it's random. But it is said that it is possible that they can and might transform in to a forbidden, but that is rare and few demon will be willingly to train them." Kurama looked at Hope. "So, since Hope is a descendent of that clan. Means she has a lot of demon senseis that were willing to teach and train her in the way of their clans. You are lucky to be her brother Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE DEALING WITH SORCERESS?"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't you get it, detective? She's from a powerful clan that most hate. She doesn't really qualify as a normal human, does she?"

Narashi laughed loudly, gaining the guys attention. "So, _Lady Hope_," he stated, pure sarcasm in his voice, "shall we dance?"

Smirking, Hope simply pointed at Narashi, and chanted a simple spell, which caused the air round him to explode Narashi's body, stunning him. While he was stunned, Hope readied another spell as held her hands as though holding a bow and arrow to set flying. She fired the arrow. The arrow, gaining speed, began to glow a bright red, before colliding with the wall behind Narashi.

Narashi laughed. "You don't have a good aim, forbidden!" he cackled at her.

Smirking, Hope glared down at him. **"Do I?"**

Looking around, Narashi noticed that where the arrow hit in the wall, a large symbol was coming through, looking like blood. "T-That's . . .!" Narashi started.

Hope laughed_**. **_**"Yep! You guessed it. A few witches taught me plenty of their spells. This one immobilizes you to where you can barely breathe, but yet, your nerves are magnified."** Floating down, Hope walked over to Narashi, while chanting and makes her fingernails grow out like dragon claws. Reaching out, she smiled sadistically, making her some what resemble her sensei Naraka in Narashi's eyes. **"I wonder how this will feel . . ." **she muttered, raking her claws down Narashi's arm, causing him to wail in excruciating pain.

To Narashi, when Hope raked her claws down his arm it felt like his skin was being ripped off shred by painful shred. Like someone had a cheese grader and was flaking off his skin.

"**I think that's enough torture,"** Hope stated. _**"**_**You were a traitor to your own clan by fighting me. After the clan stated no matter what demon form a decedent of the Sozaki clan will be, even if it is a forbidden from. As well as insulting my sensei, who is also your twin sister, who wishes for your death and ask me to take your life. As well as murdered your own father."** Hope closed her eyes, seeking out his sin.

Narashi has only seen this once before in his life. It was when Narashi was teaching a woman named Holli how to fight. They had a lesser demon there that had committed various crimes in the Demon Realm, which was perfect target practice. And you didn't want to be a part of this, he didn't want to die like this!

"PLEASE!" Narashi begged, his voice raspy, not having the air he needed to speak clearly. "SPARE ME LADY HOPE! I WILL FIGHT ALONG YOU!"

"**You're nothing. You're shit,"** Hope stated, signaling on his sin. _**"**_**My, my, your sin is that of Greed. I've been seeing a lot of those lately. I know exactly how to deal with you!"** Hope put her hands together and began chanting a spell she was taught five years ago. Suddenly, the ground beneath the two fighters spilt open and thousands of small, lesser demons sprung out of the crack.

Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama and Hiei only heard of this power being harnessed by the Dragon-Demon Princess, Kyoto. The princess was able to control the deadly sins of the world and kill a demon by just that sin. And here the group was about to witness that first hand, probably by the student of said princess.

The thousands of demons clung to Narashi, who pleaded for mercy.** "You showed no mercy when you murdered your father. Now," **the demons gripped onto every ounce of flesh they could, **"die."** And with that, the demons began pulling at Narashi, literally ripping him apart. Once they were completed, only a pile of flesh, mangled bones.

Looking up at the ceiling of the room, Hope smiled. **'Mother, Naraka-sensei, Narako-san, Ancestors . . . Are you proud of me?'**

And with that last thought, Hope closed her eyes and transformed back into her human form. Hope blinked, and looked around and seen the group before skipping over to them. "All done!" she stated, grinning widely

Kuwabara jumped back. "STAY BACK MONSTER!" he screamed, making a little "x" with his fingers.

Yusuke just slapped his forehead. "Wow, and here I thought that you couldn't get any stupider . . ."

Hope just laughed, expecting this reaction. "Don't worry, Kuwabara. Just don't piss me off, and we'll be good. Besides, Narashi was a weakling and deserved it. He just joined the Saint Beasts. He never trained with them." Hope took a deep breath and looked at the stairway they needed to take to get out of Narashi's domain. "But the next one will be even tougher."

* * *

><p>To be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

Kurama fights a true Saint Beast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, nor do I own their characters. I do, however, own my OC Hope. ^^**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Now, It's time for Kurama Vs. Genbu! YAY!**

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>After heading up to the next level of Maze Castle, Yusuke had Kurama explain to him again what the saint beasts were, since Narashi really didn't qualify as a Saint Beast. Once Kurama finished up the basic idea of what a true Saint Beast is, a dark laughter came from behind a door. "Thank you for the introduction!" a booming voice shouted.<p>

Yusuke, not thinking, kicked the door open, with Kuwabara behind him. "IN HERE!"

Behind the door was a bad version of the Pokémon, Golm and Squirtal. His body was solid stone, and on his back was a shell like armor, reminding Hope of a turtle. He also had a long, scorpion like, tail, reminding Hope of another Pokémon. "Hehehe! Let me, Lord Genbu, pamper you from now on!" the demon chuckled. The demon, Genbu, grinned manically and lifted his tail. "There's only one stairway leading upwards here."

"It's just like with Narashi," Hope growled.

Genbu looked over at Hope. "So you're the one who defeated Narashi," he scoffs. "He was weak." He then glared back at the group. "Now, you either defeat me or become a sea of dead corpses!"

"T-That . . . He's so big!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Genbu lifted his tail even higher, Hope noticed. "I got a bad fuckin' fee-" Hope's eyes widened greatly. "JUMP BACK!" she screamed.

The group did so, barely able to avoid the hit that his tail was aiming for. Where the group originally stood was now a crater. "Or you can attack together . . . and save me the trouble," Genbu cackled.

Kuwabara's eyes were huge at the moment. "DON'T JOKE! How can we do battle with monsters like that? Even if we have that one monster on our side!"

"_WHO THE FUCK IS HE CALLING A FUCKIN' MONSTER?"_Hope screamed inside her ignore the comment, for now, rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the demon in front of her.

Kurama stood up. "Allow me," he stated.

"Kurama?" Hope asked cautiously. "You sure about that?"

Kurama's eyes never left Genbu as he examined his opponent. He was very observant and a strategist, Hope concluded. "It's dangerous to attack together when we have no information on the enemy." Looking over at Hope, Kurama smirked lightly. "Besides, I can't just allow Hope to showcase her powers."

"_Oh, a gentleman, huh?"_Hope commented in her mind as she fought down a blush of embarrassment. As there was no way she was going to have crush on Kurama. That would just go against what she once believed and that she should never date demons that were avatars, based on what happened with Steven.

Hope just shook her head, clearing her mind of bad memories and was suddenly called to focus on Genbu when the demon spoke. "So you choose to die one by one? That's fine by me," he stated, a sadistic grin on his face.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "But that's too dangerous! We might as well just find a way to sneak upstairs!"

Hiei snorted. "That's because you don't understand Kurama's true abilities!" Hope looked over at Hiei, trying hard not to blush when she did, interested to hear on what he has to say. "Let me tell you why I allied with him! I did that because I didn't want him as an enemy. Facing an opponent who wishes to harm himself, his extremely cool composure wins mine hands down."

Kurama walked away from the group and glared at the demon, ready for battle. "Come on!" he urged. "Attack as and where you please!"

Hope watched in interest. She had requested a file on Kurama as well as Hiei after she first met the demons, and based on her research from Koenma, Kurama was someone you DEFINITELY didn't want him as an enemy.

_**=^u^=Flashback=^u^=**_

_**Hope sat in her apartment and kept going over the files. She couldn't believe it. Kurama was him. Youko. Or Hiei's past actions. Her growled in the back of her mind. 'Hmm?' **_

"**This is interesting. Kurama was able to mask this power so well . . ." Hope**_** stated, glaring at the picture of the fox demon. **_

_**Hope chuckled. "Typical."**_

"_**He's been though so much just like me. He never knew his parents. Grew up alone with no to care." Hope stated, staring longingly at the picture of the fire demon.**_

_**=^u^=/=^u^=**_

In the information that Koenma was given, Hope also learned Kurama's and Hiei's abilities. "Now, I just gotta see it for myself," she muttered.

Kurama was truly getting annoyed. "If you don't come over, I'll be going over!" Genbu just continued to stand there. That was until Hope realized something.

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed.

Yusuke barely caught a glimpse, but seen it. "That fellow's tail's disappeared into the ground!" The tail suddenly appeared behind Kurama. "EH?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Only his tail is showing up behind Kurama!"

Kurama glanced behind him and gasped his attention full on the demon's tail.

Genbu chuckled. "HAHAHAHAH! I can merge with the rocks and move accordingly! This skill of only moving my tail behind the enemy is a piece of cake!"

The tail suddenly attacked, slicing Kurama across the chest, leaving a nasty gash. Hope brought her hand up to her mouth. Her hand twitched to move to heal his wound. All she had to do was chant a spell, which Hope learned how to do four years ago.

The tail slowly emerged back into the ground. "My tail moves within the rocks as I merge with it!" the demon chuckled again.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled, seeing the extent of the attack.

Kurama gripped his stomach as the blood pumped out of the wound, seeping through his fingers as he tried to stop the blood flow. The blood was staining his rose color school uniform as he continued to listen to his enemy speak. "My ability is to merge with the boulders and move freely within it. In other words I am all around this house!" he announced, proudly. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled again.

"You okay?" Hope asked, looking intently at the wound and going through the spells many different senseis taught her to heal it.

Kurama smiled gently. "Do not worry, it's just a scratch. His surprise attack merely gave me a fright," he stated.

Genbu rolled his eyes at the worry of Kurama's team mates. "I'll see how stubborn you can be," he spoke to Kurama. "The show's only starting now!" he announced. Suddenly his body sunk down into the stone before disappearing.

"Fuck!" Serina exclaimed. Shocking Genbu at her langue from somewhere around the stone room.

"Wow!" Kuwabara stated, stunned. "His entire body disappeared into the ground now!"

"He's completely camouflaged!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara looked around the whole room, trying to spot Genbu. "Won't be able to see where he's coming from!"

Kurama slowly stood up, still holding the wound that was inflicted. He looked left and right, only to hear a loud scream from behind him as Genbu shot out from the ground. "From behind again?" Kurama gasped. And while Kurama's eyes were on Genbu, he failed to notice the fact that Genbu's tail was coming up behind him.

"KURAMA!" Hope called out. "He's attacking from both sides!" With Hope's warning, Kurama escaped both attacks. Genbu glared as Kurama landed, and sunk back into the ground.

"He's sinking in again!" Yusuke cried out.

"DISPICABLE!" Kuwabara screamed.

Genbu reappeared behind Kurama again. "HAHAH!" he cackled again. "You won't beat me by just escaping!"

Kurama, once again, dodged the attack, muttering, "You're right!" Kurama then reached into his hair and pulled out a beautiful red rose. "Then I'm doing it for real now."

It's right now that Hope was glad that she got the information on Kurama before this mission. Apparently, Yusuke didn't know ANYTHING about Kurama. "A ro . . . rose?" he exclaimed. "Kurama, are you crazy?" he demanded.

"Yusuke," Hope stated, crossing her arms, getting her brother's attention. "Just watch. Don't ever underestimate a demon." She then smirked evilly at her brother. "Don't forget, Narashi underestimated me, and now he's just a mound of flesh and bones." Yusuke gulped, as he remembered the fight before. "That's no ordinary rose, Yusuke," Hope stated.

Suddenly, the rose in Kurama's hand turned into an, at least, ten foot whip. "ROSE WHIP!"

Hope nearly died of laughter at the looks on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces. "Ah . . . The entire room's filed with rose scent . . ." Yusuke muttered.

"Flowery guy . . . I don't like him!" Kuwabara stated, giving Kurama a weird look.

"Seems like they're underestimating him again," Hope groaned.

"Also smells girlie…I don't really like it" Kuwabara stated, making Hope's eyebrow twitch at the comment before she laugh at what Yusuke reveled in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh then I supposed he should be a tough guy like you and play with kittens."

"Shut up Urameshi! Hope stop laughin'!"

From somewhere around the stone room, Genbu laughed. "Baka!" he exclaimed. "Against somebody whom you don't know the position of, do you really suppose you'll have a chance to wield a whip?"

Kurama just chuckled. "If that's how you feel, then attack me!"

"Interesting!" Genbu exclaimed again. "I shall crush you in one move!"

Kurama closed his eyes for a moment before glaring at the ceiling. "You're up there!" he stated, and just in time, Genbu fell from the ceiling.

Genbu was completely shocked. "W-What!" Genbu blinked. "H-How did you know my position?"

Kurama smirked, making him look absolutely mischievous. "Hmph! Your stench! In a room full of the scent of roses, your youki scent was easy to track."

Hiei smirks which made Hope shiver in delight that Yusuke caught. "He got 'im! The thorns on the whip are sharp enough to slice through metal!"

And proving that point Hiei pointed out, Kurama uses a special technique. "Rose Whip Slash!" And with a few swings of his whip, Genbu laid in pieces.

Yusuke laughed. "ALL RIGHT! He dissected that fellow with one strike!"

"That guy was obviously terribly weak!" Kuwabara laughed along with his friend.

Hiei scoffed at Kuwabara's blunt statement. "Baka! Only Kurama could defeat him that easily. If it was you, you'd have died at the first attack."

Hope couldn't help but chuckle lightly while blushing at the little fight going on between the two allies, but she full out busted a gut at what Kuwabara said next. "You're really making mad! You want that? Let me tell you something, shrimp! I placed third in Genkai's disciple tournament competition!"

Hope rolled her eyes, blush still on her checkes. "C'mon guys, let's go find that whistle so we can ditch this place!"

"That's right," Kurama agreed. "We have to move." And as Kurama took the first step towards the stairwell, the fox demon sensed a familiar energy source. "No . . . Looks like this hasn't ended yet."

"Eh?" Yusuke muttered, not fully understanding what the red headed male said. The five members turned to look at the remains of Genbu, and were shocked at the sight in front of them.

Slowly, the pieces of the rock demon started to float back together. When the body was put together, the two large arms bent down and picked up the head of Genbu. "It's no use!" the head stated. "No matter how you try, I won't be defeated!"

Kuwabara gritted his teeth together so tightly, it seemed like they would crack under the pressure. "That fellow just regrouped after being dismantled! Does he have a regenratable body?"

Genbu glanced over at the group of four that were concerned about Kurama and grinned. "Not only am I able to regenerate, I can even fire my body parts at will! LIKE THIS!" Suddenly, Genbu's head and arms went flying at Kurama. "HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!" In order to protect himself from Genbu's attack, Kurama used his rose whip to slice the rock demon into tiny pieces.

Yusuke threw his fist into the air. "ALL RIGHT! He's really in iddy bitty bits now!"

Kuwabara agreed with Hope's brother, with a big goofy grin on his face. "I don't think he's still able to…"

"Uh, guys . . ." Hope started. Both boys turned to look at the sole girl on the team. "Don't start fuckin' thinking so Godblessedit optimistic just yet."

Suddenly, Genbu's body started to fly back together, but what the group didn't notice was the fact that Kurama caught a gleam of something that caught his attention inside of the pieces of Genbu.

Slowly, the pieces of Genbu came together and were taking the original form of the demon. "Heheh . . . I've said it's of no use! Did you even hear that?"

Yusuke gritted his teeth tightly. "Eh? It still didn't work? There's no way we can beat him!"

Hope glanced over at Yusuke. "Tell me, bro, do you put so fuckin' little faith in your teammates?" Yusuke looked at Hope, a confused look on his face. "I know that I've dealt with Kurama as well as Hiei more than you have, and let me tell you this, they maybe demons, but I trust them with my life."

Yusuke blinked. "You mean, even after the whole . . ."

"Yes, even after that whole incident," Hope muttered, a little disdain and embarrassment in her voice.

Even in the heat of battle, Kurama's demon ears as well as Hiei's ears picked up on that little conversation between Hope and Yusuke, but before they could interpret what it meant, Genbu took Kurama and Hiei from their thoughts. "The game has ended! NOW DIE! HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!"

The whole scene that happened earlier repeated itself. Genbu's head and arms flew at Kurama, who just sliced the demon up again. After the attack, Kurama landed on the ground, one knee resting on the cool stone floor, while the rest of his body trembled lightly from blood loss.

Genbu laughed again as his body came back together. "You seem to have finished your last resource!" At that, Kurama started laughing, throwing Genbu off a bit. "HAHAH! Have you gone crazy from being frightened so badly? Then let me help you relieve your pain!"

It was then when the other four members of the Spirit Detective Team noticed Genbu's, strange, predicament. Hope couldn't even hold in her laughter, not like she even tried to hide it and was music to Hiei's ears.

"Huh? What's going on?" Genbu demanded. "Why is he upside down? This . . . This is . . . WHY?"

Hope laughed even harder. Whatever Kurama did in his second attack really helped screw Genbu up. None of his body parts were in the right place.

Getting over their shock, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, right along with Hope. "YAHHAHAHAHAAH! COVER YOUR SHAME!" Yusuke was barely able to yell that, due to the fact of him laughing so hard.

Genbu's eyes widened greatly. "Ah! It's gone!" Hope narrowed her eyes at that. _"What was gone?"_ "Did . . . . You . . . My . . ."

Kurama smiled slightly and held up a red jewel. "Are you looking for this?"

Sweat began beading down Genbu's upside down head. "Hah! That's . . ."

Kurama raised the red stone to eye level. "I suppose this is the control tower for your being able to reassemble yourself after being torn to bits. You did well in hiding it from my view, but the sparkle of light it glows with when you're using it cannot escape my eyes." Kurama smirked at Genbu, who was trembling. "I expertise in seeking what the other seeks to hide, because I am by nature, a bandit."

Hope's eyes widen up a bit at the dark look Kurama was giving the demon, but shook her head, telling herself that not to think on the past and the heat that was getting to her.

"_Come on, Hope, are you gonna let to past het to ya now? After so long to not think about it?"_Hope mentally asked herself, not even realizesing that Hiei caught her thought.

"_No I'm not!"_ she encouraged herself. Hiei merely nodded his head in agreement even if he didn't know what she meant.

Genbu's begging got Hope's and Hiei's attention. Apparently, he was asking Kurama to spare him, not hurting the jewel. Kurama scoffed. "I refuse!" And tossed the jewel into the air and used his rose whip to destroy the item, which in turn destroyed Genbu.

"Kurama!" Hope cried out when the fox demon fell to his knees. She ran over to him and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, much to Hiei's displeasure but understanding, helping him walk over to the group. "You have to be more careful," she muttered, using a simple spell has used on a few of her American friends and other brothers which stopped Kurama's wound from bleeding.

Yusuke, seeing his friend's wound, grinned. "Just leave the rest to us now!"

Kuwabara nodded. "That's right! I'll take care of the next one!"

Once the worst part of the wound was healed, Kurama moved away from Hope, mush to Hiei's pleasure, and smiled down at her. "Miss Detective, I owe you once again."

Hope rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the demon. "Ah, don't mention it. It's what friends do, and call me Hope."

Kurama suddenly took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, much like a gentleman and to the displeasure of Hiei again. "In that case, Miss Serina, thank you for healing my wound," he said grinning, not noticing how red Hope's face had gotten but Hiei did making him more upset inside, it actually rivaled the hair on Kurama's head.

"U-Uh, sure!" Hope stuttered.

"And, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it, foxy?" Hope asked, a big grin on her face, and her tone happy.

Kurama blinked. No one has ever called him anything but his own name, let alone "foxy". Shaking his head, he looked at Hope. "Who was this Steven fellow, Yusuke mentioned?"

Hope's face went pale, Kurama as well as Hiei noticed. "W-What? How'd you know about that?"

"During my battle, I heard you and Yusuke talking."

Hope looked at the ground. "Well, he was this guy I liked in early middle school, who turned out to be a demon who tried to eat me." Kurama's eyes as well as Hiei's widened at that news. "It's no big deal. It happened years ago." And with that Hope sped up so that she was walking next to Yusuke.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

Hope gets a call from Botan. Kubawa fights, but it's against 4 ugly beasts that caome from three other Saint Beasts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**AN: Note, I've usually been doing each battle in one chapter, well this fight is SO FRAKING LONG, I'm going to break it up into separate chapters. Don't hate me. XD **

**ShadowLegacy11**

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>After finally getting her emotions under control after Kurama brought up more painful memories of what happened between her and Steven, Hope walked over to Kurama and looked at the wound that she helped heal earlier. "Kurama, how are your wounds?" she asked, noticing how the fox demon clutched his wound.<p>

Kurama smiled at the thought of this young woman concerning about him as Hiei eyebrow twitch at how close Hope was to the fox witch didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke or Kurama. "I'm okay, Hope, thank you."

Hiei scoffed. "But it's not as if you can do battle again with those injuries," the three eyed demon pointed out while whispering a comment about the female Sprit Detective that Kurama caught before smirking and formulating a plan. "This isn't good. Without Kurama and that _"sweet"_ Hope onna who already fought, we're down to three."

Hope got a little miffed and hurt at Hiei for brushing her off like that. "What do you fuckin' mean by that, Hiei?" she asked. "I'm still able to Godblessit fight!"

Hiei rolled his red eyes. "Bull shit," he stated, glaring up with gleam of concern at her. "When you fought Narashi, you transformed into a forbidden demon and a rare one I might add, and that alone must take up so much of your precious energy, so technically you could be drained completely."

Hope flinched and tried to hide her blush at the gleam of concern in his glared gorgeous eyes. _"He's right. Fuck. Maybe he cares about me?"_ "But I should gain my energy back fairly quickly, so I can fight again, Hiei."

Kuwabara growled. "What's that again? I've said it before, leave the next one to me!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You were wetting your pants before Kurama won."

"Yeah, and you had the balls to yell at me calling me a monster twice. Why're you so cocky now?" Hope pointed out as Hiei glared at him as he remember Kuwabara calling her that making him pissed off.

"OH SHUT UP!" Kuwabara screamed. "I only had a fright because I was surprised!" He then grinned at the group and held up his hand. "I didn't do nothing while you were training with Genkai for six months, you know. After training constantly, I'm now able to do this!" Kuwabara concentrated, looking at his right hand, and suddenly orange spirit energy sprouted from his hand, in the shape of a sword. "SPIRIT SWORD!"

"Hey watch it" Yuusuke yelled.

Hope raised an eyebrow and whistled under her breath. "Not too fuckin' shabby."

"You see what I learned Urameshi?" Kuwabara said smilin'. "I don't need that tip of that wooden sword any more. I can use my own energy now. I bet it can kick the shit out of you spirit gun."

"That depends on what fingerer I use." Yuusuke shot back as he left his middle finger and not noticing Hope's eyebrow twitch at Kuwabara's comment about his spirit sword kickin' the crape out of a spirit gun, the two other demon did and wonder what part of the baka's comment made her upset and made her want to mane him.

Hiei smirked. "Well as it turns out he's only partshily worthless . . ."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "OKAY…YOU WANNA DIE?"

"I dare you."

Yusuke had enough. "Cut it out," he growled.

"Hmph," Kuwabara scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Let him live. I bet he'll feel sorry at what else I can do. Now, gaze upon the result of my training!" Kuwabara gripped the sword tightly in his hand. "SWORD GET LONG!" Suddenly the orange spirit sword grew longer, making Hope raise an eyebrow.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as well. "Wow! It even comes with a spear attachment." Making Hope snicker at the comment.

Kuwabara grins widely. "Hahah! It bends and moves according to my will! Plus I can make it any size I want." He then grew deathly serious. "I was merely frightened by the sight of the monster just now, but I've prepared myself now! **Leave the next enemy to me!**" Suddenly, Kuwabara fell backwards and down to the floor on his back. "Whoa . . . After releasing some spirit energy, I feel so tired . . ." Hope nearly fell to the floor, anime style, at that.

Yusuke was just as shocked as Hope. "YOU'RE NOT MAKING US LOOK GOOD!" he yelled. "I CAN'T STAND YOU HALF THE TIME! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN THE MATCH!"

Hearing something coming from Hope's pocket. Hope pulled out her upgraded communicator given to her by Koenma's father and flips it open.

"Hope, You and Yuusuke have to hurry." Said Botan on the screen of it.

"What's the fuckin' matter Botan?" replied Hope.

"Listen you two… I think the Stain Beasts lunch another wave of Makai Insects. I found a whole bunch by an eleamenty school."

Yusuke appeared by his sister side to see Botan with curious and upset face. "Their taking over kids now."

"That's right Yusuke."

"I thought you said they only take over minds of depress people." Hope replied recalling what Botan said.

"Well that's because depress people are more easily influents. The same is also true for children. But if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid… uh!"Botan said before she was cut off then screamed.

"Ok, you're afraid Botan. We get it. Now finish your sentence." Yuusuke demanded.

"Sorry Yuusuke, Hope. I'm being chased right now."

"You're being chase?"Hope started

"By who?" Yusuke finished

"By another guy possessed by the Makai Insects. And this one looks exspezialtionally unfriendly."

"Just keep running." Hope told her.

"I knock all the other victims by sneaking up on them." Botan said before she screamed.

"Well can't you call for help or something?" Yusuke asked

"Or run away?" this from Kuwabara from beside Yuusuke, making Hope slightly jump, before Botan disappeared from the screen.

"Hey Botan! Botan?" called Hope worry event in her voice for the grim ripper who grown on her the past seven months.

"Oh wow… ya got 'im" Yuusuke said impressed after she repapered on screen making Hope sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm not making a career out of this. You two go and destroy that whistle before I have to fight this entire city."

"Right." Replied Yusuke, Hope giving Botan her peace sigh.

A sudden roar shook the whole room that the group was standing in. "What the fuck was that?" Hope asked, her eyes scanning the room.

Kuwabara began trembling. "I-I don't what kind of monster makes that sound." He began sweating bullets. "It's not a noise from the human world! Plus I got a hunch it's our next enemy."

Hope slapped her forehead. "THIS IS THE FUCKIN' DEMON WORLD YA DUMBASS!"

"Yuusuke, Hope" came Botan's voice from the communicator.

"Sorry. We'll have to call ya later." Yuusuke said

"Wait!" Botan shouted as hope closed her communicator and put it in her pocket.

The roar came again.

Kurama's eyes looked up at the hallway. "That is Byakko. And he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood," the fox demon stated.

Yusuke, suddenly taking charge, yelled. "Let's GO!"

"This is dangerous!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked back and saw the hallway collapsing behind them.

Suddenly, the group came out of the tower, which led out to a large ring area, with a large white and green tiger demon on the other side, smirking down at them. Glancing over, Hope noticed that if someone were to jump there was no way in hell that they would survive.

"Tiger." He said to himself.

Byakko, the tiger demon, stood at, Hope guessed, twelve feet tall, his teeth glistening in the glare of the light. "You're the bakas who have caused me to come all the way here?" he growled. "Don't think the world of yourself just because you've defeated that lousy Genbu!"

"He's huge" Kuwabara sated

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Three fuckin' meters at best," she says.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo." Yuusuke commented sarcatedly making Hope snicker again.

Kuwabara was sweating. "It's . . . different than in our arrangement!"

Hope raised an eyebrow, while sweat dropping. "There wasn't an agreement, Kuwabara," she stated.

"I'll take him" Hiei stated smirking

"Back off. Didn't I say I take the next one?" Kuwabara, who decided to show that he wasn't scared, told him, making Hiei and hope glared at him, stepped up.

Byakko clenched his fists, glaring at the group. "It's frustrating enough that I have to be locked up in this boring city without a single taste of human flesh . . . Now the Spirit world has the nerves to send two humans, and three betrayers in hope of defeating us!" Hope's eyes narrowed at being called a betrayer. She was a demon at heart, she knew, because of the spell she uses, but that didn't give this bastard the right to call her a betrayer. "LISTEN UP TRASH!" Byakko screamed. "HUMANS ARE ALL MY FOOD!"

"That nice." Yuusuke commented.

"HIEI, KURAMA, AND YOU BITCH! I WILL TEAR YOU INTO BITS AND FEED YOU TO THE HUNGRY GHOULS!"

"He wouldn't say that if he knew what I really was and what clan I'm from!" Hope growled. _**~ I should've given Narashi to Kuwabara and kick this demons ass MYSELF! ~**_

"A terrifying noise . . . He sounds like he's rumbling his stomach apart!" Kurama stated as a loud howl was released into the wind.

Kuwabara, who was still determined to show that he wasn't scared, stepped up again. "Stop mumbling to yourself!"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried out putting a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara just shoved Yuusuke away and towards Kurama. "Dammit."

Hiei scoffed. "You really think you can beat him. You're all talk, anyway. I don't think you're going to do this by yourself."

"BUT OF COURSE, half-pint! One on one is the default for battles! In fact I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara stated, getting in Hiei's face, acting all big and tough. Hope couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you legs are shaking out of eagerness and surely your knees aren't buckling because of the trembling spirit inside of you?" Yusuke asked, looking down at Kuwabara's legs, which were shaking so badly they could've started an earthquake. Thank God there's no fault line.

"Leave me along Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights. All in all, I'm going because I said I was going to!" Kuwabara stated, walking down the straight stretch, towards Byakko.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough." Yuusuke stated.

"I said _'leave me alone'_." Kuwabara shouted back.

"His pride's gonna get him killed one day," Hope stated, closing her eyes and sighing.

Byakko raised an eyebrow at this. "One person? That fellow's going to attack me by himself?" The demon suddenly erupted in laughter. "I'm so amused that I can't even get angry!"

"HEY!" Kuwabara cried out, getting Byakko's attention. "Stop laughing and come down here and fight like a man!"

Byakko smirked and brought his hand up to his hair. "Don't joke! Against people like you, I don't even need to do a thing." Suddenly, he plucked four hairs out of his head and blew them in Kuwabara's direction. When the hairs landed on the ground, they suddenly transformed into four beasts. "That's my alter-ego. The demonic beasts! To have to loftily challenged me, you will surely regret it in your grave!"

One of the creatures attacked at Kuwabara, who screamed out of surprise. Suddenly, blood splurted from his shoulders and his cheek. Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Damn you!" he shouted, summoning his spirit sword.

Byakko laughed loudly. "Oh? This skinny fellow knows how to wield a spirit weapon?" he asked, pointing his finger at Kuwabara. "But did you really think those circus acts could defeat my demonic beasts? You will die!" At that, two more beasts attacked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, his only real defense that he could do at the moment, swung his spirit sword at the beasts, only to end up even bloodier than earlier.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "That guy . . . He looks like he's on some sword stint! He's be dead sooner than later!"

Kuwabara staggered to stand up. "KUWABARA! LET ME DO IT!" Yusuke cried out. "Since you're outnumbered, maybe my shotgun will work! You're unable to keep your distance with them! IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!"

Byakko scoffed. "What do you mean, 'Let me do it'? You might as well just all attack together! You are all trash anyway, a single person won't have any effect."

Hope gritted her teeth. "I really want to play 'skin the cat' right now," she growled, her eyes glowing red slightly, her energy returning to her.

"What are you talking about, Urameshi? I'm going to defeat him, once and for all! I WON'T STAND FOR A SWITCH! And if you even THINK about interfering, I'll kill you right now, Urameshi! I'm not a wimp Urameshi. I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes down and kills me himself." Kuwabara shouted.

Hope's and Yuusuke's eyes widen at the last part.

"Don't FUCKING say that." Hope said softly as she remembers a classmate say the same thing three years ago.

"YOU DUM-" Yusuke was cut off by Hope slapping her hand over Yusuke's mouth.

"Fuckin' yelling won't get you anywhere, Yusuke," Hope stated, glaring at Byakko. "I will say Kuwabara can be Godblessit dense at times, but at least let him have his pride."

"ARE YOU STUPID, HOPE? HE'LL DIE!"

Hope's sapphire blue eyes turned to glare, with sadness in them, at Yusuke, which made him flinch. "Tell me," she asked, her voice changing. It was a mixture of her human and demon self combined with mixed emotions. **"Do you have that little of fuckin' faith in your friend?"**Yusuke blinked at Hope, and was about to say something, until Byakko yelled something.

"BEASTS! Eat him limb by limb and leave his head and torso to me!" Doing as commanded, one of the beasts slashed at Kuwabara.

"You sure like to joke! It took me so long to recover, you think I'll let you take my arms and legs without a fight?" Kuwabara yelled, making a call back to when Rando broke his arm.

Forgetting what Hope said moments ago, Yusuke screamed, "KUWABARA! Don't die for being stubborn! LET ME DO IT! YOUR SWORD ISN'T ABLE TO FINISH SO MANY AT THE SAME TIME! THINK ABOUT IT!"

Kuwabara finally looked over to the group. "He's right."

"Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled.

Kuwabara looked down a little ways from the group and his face lightened in realization. "He's Right!" he shouted out, running down the narrow walkway back to the group.

"Hmm? You're finally so scared that you're running back to your comrades?" Byakko questioned, before laughing. "But it's too late! EAT THEM ALL UP!"

"There you see. In the end the fools runs away." He stated smiling, but knows the baka has a plan. Hope catching on to the message underneath the statement and smirked.

"He won't make it." Kurama stated.

"Don't worry. I'll go as soon as he screams for help." Yuusuke stated while smiling as well.

"You know you can't escape." Byakko stated as he chuckles evilly.

Suddenly, before Kuwabara reached the group, he skidded around and glared at the beasts. "WHO IN THE WORLD SIAD ABOUT ESCAPEING? SWORD GET LONGER! EAT THIS!" The beasts were then skewered.

Byakko was in shock. "W-What?"

"Demon hair beast shrimp kabob." Hope commented making Yuusuke laugh a gut buster, Kurama chuckle and Hiei snickering

Kuwabara grinned widely. "I GOTCHA! I only ran towards the narrow path so that I could line them all up!" Laughing a little at Hope's insulting joke.

"Nice one Kuwabara" shouted Yusuke and Hope.

"Yes. He actually did something clever." Stated Hiei.

"Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous on me. Just because I'm good" Kuwabara stated as turns to look at the group.

"But what ya gonna do now?" Yusuke asked

"I don't know" Kuwabara answered.

Byakko growled for two reasons, one for Kuwabara's comment and the other Hope's insult "What was that? My other forms don't die so quickly! EAT UP THAT FELLOW!" Following the command, the creatures lunged at Kuwabara again. Kuwabara ran past the group and started circling the tower.

Hope sweat dropped. "He does realize it's a circle right . . .?" she muttered to herself and the other members of the team.

"Huh? Well, try THIS move of mine!" Kuwabara shouted, connecting the end of his spirit sword together, leaving the beasts stuck.

Byakko sweat dropped as well stating, "I don't believe this."

"SEE THAT? The beasts are on a merry-go-round! Which I like to Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut." Kuwabara stated.

"Baka" Hope muttered to herself as she sweat dropped again in embarrassment and chuckled at the named, thinking it was silly and sorta cute plus it went well with beasts' situation.

Hiei merely glanced at Kuwabara. "To have hooked your spirit sword together . . . What illogical ideas you have . . ."

"I think _'Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut'_ is a prefect name" Kurama stated.

Yuusuke turned around made a comment. "Excuse me sir I don't like this one. Got one with chocolate sprinkles?"

Byakko was growing more and more irritated. "I'm so angry! You'd better be obedient and let the beasts kill you!"

"So, big monster, how was that?" Kuwabara demanded. "YOU'RE UP NEXT!"

Byakko's muscles began bulging out. "NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

* * *

><p>To be continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

Kuwabara's fight continues and this time it the big Pussy cat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**First Off, I wanna wish everyone out there a Happy Halloween! And I know I haven't updated in while, but I just haven't found the urge to update for a while, and I know, it sucks, but right now, I've just finished chapter 10, and I hope you guys enjoy it. And please, Review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Kuwabara was merely getting annoyed at the demon's cocky attitude. "Are you quite done with your braggin' yet? COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!"<p>

Hope shook her head. She had to give the human credit, he was amusing. "Just keep at it, Kuwabara," the heroine muttered to herself.

"Did you say something onna detective?" Hiei asked, glancing over at the Demonic Sorceress. From this angle, he was able to see a very light blush spread across her pale cheeks.

Hope shook her head lightly. "Neh, just muttering to myself, don't worry about it cutie." Now it was Hiei's turn to blush.

As Hope went back to look at the battle, Hiei was able to take a better look at Hope all together. Her hair, parted off to the left, was a dark auburn brown with a few light red highlights, and went all the way to waist. Her skin itself rivaled against her hair. The sorceress' skin was a fair tan color. Her sapphire blue eyes held no emotion at the moment, but at a closer look, Hiei noticed the look of worry and concern for her friend.

Her clothes were also different from when he first met her. The shirt she wore cut off just above her stomach, and was form fitting, resembling armor, more than a shirt. The shirt supported her perfectly, and even came up to wrap around her neck, like a collar though showed a bit of cleavage. The top of the armor was black, with some different shades of blue, yellow, green, purple and red with a little bit of sliver here and there, signalizing her sorcery. Then a strip of gold coming down to an upside down Y wrapped around her waist, cutting the armor off at her stomach. And a real attention grabber was the blue jewel that was perched right above her bellybutton. This piece of armor also showed off her tribal tattoo on her right shoulder, another symbol of her sorcery blood.

Next on his examination, Hiei found himself looking at the slight baggy, blood red skirt that Hope wore. It stopped at about mid thigh in the back and a bit above in front, and basically hugged her hips, leaving little to the mind. After leaving a bit of skin, Hope wore a thing of green leggings, that matched some of the green on her armor top, and finished off with ankle heeled boots.

The skirt she wore was a bit too short in Hiei's mind, which shocked him, since he never really cared what people wore, it was a way to express themselves as well as a waste of time and Hiei had no business to interfere with that, plus he didn't want to waste his time. But right at that moment, Hiei wanted Hope to cover more of her legs to keep lower class demons from looking at her with lust in their eyes.

~_**Mine . . .~**_ a deep and freighting voice rose from the back of Hiei's mind. His beast.

Hiei's eyes widened and he shook his head. _"No, I will not let my beast take over,"_ Hiei thought to himself. Yes, his beast was a part of him, and Hiei wasn't a bit ashamed to state that he transforms into his beast when taking lovers, and sometimes one night stands. He refused to have Hope included in that list as well.

"You okay, dude?" Hope asked, a slight drawl from her living in America showing through her voice.

Hiei glanced over at her and gave her a scowl. "I'm fine, onna." That's when the two finally took an interest back into Kuwabara's match.

After seemingly getting a huge dose of steroids for himself, Byakko leapt from the top of the building that he was perched on, landing in front of Kuwabara. He practically TOWERED over the poor soul.

Hope raised an eyebrow as she thought in the back of her mind. _"He seems even taller now . . ."_

Byakko pointed at Kuwabara. "I'm telling you! That broken sword of yours won't defeat me!" he boasted. "If a spirit sword is your only formidable weapon, then your chance of winning isn't' even a hundred!"

Kuwabara fell back into a stance, his spirit sword in front of him. "What?" Suddenly, he sprung to life and raced towards Byakko. "Whether it's of use or not . . . I'll test it out on your body!" And with that, he struck at the large demon, who leapt away from the junior high school boy. "How was that?" Kuwabara demanded.

Byakko growled loudly and swung a fist at Kuwabara, who narrowly avoided the attack. Immediately after the attack, Kuwabara went onto the offensive, slashing at Byakko with perfect timed swings.

"He has gotten better," Hope muttered, but had a bad feeling resting in the back of her mind and gut. And from past experiences, Hope learned to trust those feelings, but kept her mouth shut about it.

"ALL RIGHT!" Yusuke cheered. "Kuwabara has the upper hand! If he seriously does it, he won't lose to a big headed monster!"

That's when the three demons spotted it. "Aw fuck . . ." Hope muttered.

"This is quite strange," the fox demon of the team muttered, watching the fight with interest. Hiei merely grunted in agreement. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the three.

"Yes, look at the two of them, detective," Hiei muttered, causing Yusuke to look at Kuwabara. "It's true that the dimwit has the upper hand, but he also appears more tired than Byakko."

"Damn," Kuwabara panted, getting the group's attention. "What's happening? No matter how much I attack, the guy's not countering!" The human took in another gasp of breath. "Not only that . . . Byakko's grown two times bigger than he was!"

Hope gasped. "Ah! I get it!"

Hiei chuckled. "Then inform the rest of us, onna!"

Hope ignored the "onna" comment for now. "Look at Kuwabara's sword!"

The whole group, including Kuwabara, glanced at the spirit sword. Kuwabara gasped, stating what's on everyone's mind. "I-It shrank!"

"But how's that?" Kurama asked, looking at hope.

"Byakko has the ability to drain all of Kuwabara's spirit energy and managed to tap it as his own resource," the brown head explained.

Byakko cackled. "You seem to have realized it! What will you do? Forget your sword and fight barehanded?"

Kuwabara glared at Byakko, and makes his sword bigger again. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he screamed, slowly making his way to the large tiger demon.

Yusuke piped up then. "FORGET IT, KUWABARA!" he yelled, trying to talk sense into his friend.

_**~Good luck with that,~ **_Hope's beast muttered in the back of Hope's mind.

"You'll only cause your opponent to grow bigger in furthering your attacks!"

Kuwabara gritted his teeth and rushed right at Byakko. "Fool!" the tiger roared, only to get Kuwabara's sword to fall onto his shoulder.

The next thing that happened, didn't really shock Hope. What looked like bolts of lighting surrounded Kuwabara and made his Spirit Sword disappeared. Kuwabara's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and landed on the ground. And Byakko grew another size bigger.

As Kuwabara struggled to stand up, Byakko watched him with amazement in his eyes. Apparently, he's never seen a human as determined at the human before him. As Kuwabara stood up, he snorted up at Byakko. "It's not over yet!" he cried out.

Yusuke gasped. "T-The Spirit Sword! It's only as long as a short sword!" Which was the truth. Byakko absorbed most of Kuwabara's energy, so, his Spirit Sword isn't in the best of shapes right now.

Kuwabara, now sensing how much the Saint Beast took from him, stumbled slightly. "Heh . . . You're having difficulty standing up now? The horror is just beginning!" What Byakko did next almost made Hope sick to her stomach, and even made her beast cringe. Byakko, who was three times the size of Kuwabara, swung a right hook to the jaw of the human friend of the Spirit Detective. Blood gushed out of the clenched teeth of Kuwabara, and the strength of the hit flew Kuwabara to the wall of the mini-arena the two fighters were in. "I'll torture you to death slowly!" Byakko announced. Kuwabara, because of the strength of the hit, coughed up more blood. Byakko laughed at the sight of the human. "Hahahaha! This'll be a good after-meal exercise! After your energy gets digested, I'll eat your body!"

Yusuke could hold his tongue back anymore. "Kuwabara's not going to be bale to stand for long after being drained of his spirit energy! IF THIS KEEPS UP HE'LL BE KILLED!" The Spirit Detective nearly ran into the middle of the fight, but was stopped by a clawed hand. Yusuke looked up the length of the slightly darker tan skin to see the blood red eyes of the Demonic Sorceress herself. And man, was she not happy at all. "Hope? What are you doing in your demon form?"

The Demonic Sorceress was in a different armor then she was in when she fought Narashi, and her hair was wiping around her like she in water, though she was not. **"I couldn't handle hearing the battle anymore as a human, so I transformed to my demon self,"** the red golden haired girl glared at the tiger Saint Beast. **"This Godblessit bastard will have his fuckin' head taken off by our companion."**

"Are you crazy? KUWABARA WILL BE KILLED!"

"No, Yusuke," Kurama interrupted, "Lady Hope's right! There's still a way." Yusuke gave the fox demon a confused look. "Byakko's body is unable to expand any further. If Kuwabara realized this . . ." Kurama trailed off.

Yusuke couldn't take it. "What would happen?"

Hope spoke up then. **"This Godblessit idiotic move is considered fuckin' suicidal for Kuwabara. A Godblessit desperation move. If it fuckin' fails, our friend will lose his own dame life."**

Yusuke glared up at his demonic baby sister. "WHAT?"

Looking back at the battle, the group noticed that Kuwabara was analyzing the Saint Beast in front of him, wiping off some of the blood trickling down his face. He was mumbling something, but was incoherent.

"What are you muttering about?" Byakko growled. "Saying your last prayers after giving up?" Kuwabara didn't answer. "Then I'll fulfill your wishes and let you die!" The tiger demon brought his claws down upon Kuwabara. "GIVE ME YOUR LIFE!" Suddenly, Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and glared up at Byakko, who let out a surprised gasp.

Kuwabara plunged his Spirit Sword right into Byakko's gut, causing the Dragon-Demon Princess to raise an eyebrow at that. "I'll give you all my remaining Spirit Energy!"

"HAS KUWABARA GONE CRAZY?" Yusuke screamed, afraid for his friend's life. "Giving Byakko his Spirit Energy on his own . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS?"

Suddenly, the Spirit Sword in Byakko's stomach disappeared, and Kuwabara's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his still body fell to the ground.

Byakko cackled. "You even sent your remaining Spirit Energy to me . . . You'll be easier to eat if I smash you right now!" With that, Byakko raised one foot, and began to bring the clawed paw down upon Kuwabara. "FIRST THE HEAD!"

Yusuke's energy could be seen pulsating off of him. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" And with that, Yusuke tried to run after Byakko, but was stopped by Kyoto's arm.

Kurama appeared beside the Spirit Detective. "Wait, Yusuke. Look at Byakko. He's acting very strange now."

Sure enough, Byakko wasn't looking too hot. More like he was about to lose his lunch, and that's something Kyoto and Serina, who's able to watch the whole battle through Kyoto's eyes, wanted to see. "W-What?" Byakko says, looking down at this pot belly of a stomach, which was making very disgusting noises, acting like the energy inside it wanted to come out.

Kuwabara, very weakly, stood up. "Heh! Just like I predicted!"

Yusuke grinned at the sight of his best friend. "KUWABARA!" Suddenly, the energy inside of Byakko shot out, sending the Tiger Saint Beast flying sky high.

Kurama chuckled. "Seems like Kuwabara's Spirit Energy slightly exceeded what Byakko could bear.

Kuwabara smirked and muttered, "Better breathe in some of the Spirit Energy that bastard let out, to regain my strength." Just as he said that, the body of Byakko came falling back into the castle.

"YEAH! Serves him right!" Yusuke stated, his trademark grin on his face.

Hope looked over at the human before her. **"Are you alright, Kuwabara?"** she asked.

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, still doing fine. I got back some Spirit Energy from Byakko, so all I need is some good ol' R & R."

Gasping lightly, Kurama pointed over at the building. "LOOK!"

Hope's eyes widened at the sight. Byakko was back! Only skinner. Yusuke groaned. "Oh, what? Does he have an immortal body too?"

Byakko smirked. "Frankly speaking, I'm extremely touched. An impressive display of fighting, regardless of one's life." Byakko's eyes held a look of insanity to them. "As a token of appreciation, I invite you to my room! THE HOUSE OF HORROR!"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>next time:<p>

Hope is piss off and decides to fight the Tiger herself. She show a few more powers of what she can do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**Okay! I'm on a roll! Another chapter update. **

**Anyway, I decided that Hope's fight wasn't all that long in the other three chapters, so I decided to let her fight again. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review~!**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Growling to herself, the demonic sorceress sprouted wings after chanting and emitted a low growl from the back of her throat, which caused Hiei and Kurama to stiffen. They recognized that growl. It was the call of war of the dragons. Hope was taking this very seriously. <strong>"Let's go . . ."<strong>the sorceress murmured, walking into the entrance of Byakko's domain. **"And kill this bastard."**

Kuwabara ran up beside Hope and looked at her strangely. "H-Hey, I'm still gonna fight this guy right?"

Hope turned her glare to the human. _**"**_**Fuck no. The Goddamn tiger's mine." **Kyoto's gaze went all over Kuwabara, and her glare worsened, causing him to shrink in fear. _**"And not all of your spirit energy has returned. You'd be a sitting mouse for the kitty cat."**_

"B-But -!" Kuwabara tried to argue, only to have a flaming kunai knife barely missing his nose. "AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, falling back onto his butt. "W-What the-?" The orange hair human looked up to see the fingers of Hope's left hand engulfed in flames before they disappeared.

"_**He's. Mine," **_she growled one more time, this time the voice is a mixture of both human and demon.

It wasn't too long before the five finally began walking down the throat of a cavern, leading to Byakko's domain. Hope's nose twitched as she got the scent of something painfully familiar. Her wings sprouted out and she flow to the mouth of a cave, revealing Byakko standing in the middle of a room full of pillars, which had molten lava on the floor of the battle ground.

'_**Yep, lava. Doesn't that bring back memories,' **_the sorceress thought sarcastically as the rest of the group quickly arrived. Flashbacks of her sensei Kyoto's castle that she trained at years ago. Instead of a moat of water, she had a moat of molting lava. _**'Good times, good times.'**_

"Woah!" Yusuke cried out. "It's the hotpot of horrors!" he exclaimed.

Kuwabara began sweating. "If we fall down, we won't even have a body left." The middle school student looked up at the demonic sorceress, who was still flying, with thankfulness in his eyes. He wasn't really thrilled at the thought of fighting the big kitty with molten lava below him. At least Kyoto has the power of flight on her side.

Byakko cackled, very proud of himself. "Hehehe! This is my game land! Nice view isn't it?" he asked. "Just as you're seeing, you'll be left with no remains if you drop into the bath of horrors down there! FIGHT ME IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!" It was then that he caught a glimpse of demon Hope, before he cackled again. "Well, well, well! Isn't this amazing? I have a _'rare'_ female _'forbidden'_ demon sorceress in my domain! What a treat! Your energy will taste divine, mi'lady."

Hope glared at the tiger demon, her stubborn streak flaring. _**"Bullhockey. You won't get one little bite of my energy!" **_Her mix match eyes glowed darkly, a dark lime-yellow energy surrounding her body. She was getting ready for an all out war with Byakko, which is just about what all it will take to defeat the demon.

Byakko just smirked up at the sorceress. "What's wrong, little sorceress? You scared?" the demon asked, laughing all the while.

Byakko's eyes widened as a gale of wind suddenly hit him, nearly knocking him off the pillar he was standing on. **"You're the one who should be scared,"**Hope growled, flapping her wings so that she landed on a pillar. **"Let's do this."**

"_**Must you use all your powers?"**_ a voice long ago asked Hope.

"_**Oh, shut up! All my powers come in handy for battles, and don't forget, I can see my oppentant's attack before hand!" **_Hope shot back.

"_**BUT IT LEAVES YOU DRAINED!"**_ the voice reminded. Hope just ignored it.

"Be careful, sorceress/onna," Kurama and Hiei muttered at the same time, making Hope's demon ears twitch.

The sorceress smirked. **"Don't worry about me, cutie. Same goes for you foxy. My human self is the one you gotta watch out for,"**Hope stated, causing both Kurama and Hiei (manly) to blush. It was then that her full attention snapped on to the tiger in front of her. **"C'mon, kitty, kitty, kitty . . ."** Byakko suddenly gripped his throat, a low growl rising from the back of his throat as well. Hope's eyes narrowed as she watched the demon's energy spiked up. **"What the . . .?"**

His eyes suddenly stared at Hope. "I'll let you see . . . MY GREATEST SKILL!" Suddenly, the white tiger screamed bloody murder as an energy ball formed inside of his mouth, and shot at Hope.

"ONNA! DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Hiei cried out.

"**DON'T CALL ME**_** 'ONNA'**_**, DAMMIT!"** Hope screamed, flying straight up in the air, avoiding the ball. **"You gotta do better than that, you mangy pussy!"**

A tick mark appeared on Byakko's forehead. "What did you call me?"

Hope smirked. **"You're a pussy ussy cat compared to me."**

The energy ball that was fired at Hope hit the pillar she was once standing on. One second later, no more pillar. **"What the fuck was that?"** Hope muttered.

"SEE THAT? THAT WAS MY TIGER FIREBALL ATTACK!" Byakko cried out. "A SUPERB SHOUTING FORCE THAT REDUCES ANYTHING IT TOUCHES TO DUST!"

Hope's eye twitched. **"I know I have a thing for deep voices, but that's just wrong . . ."**

Suddenly, Hope's ears picked up on Hiei's voice. "I heard that there was a demon who was able to create a movement ball from within his own body. Byakko. You can't take those attacks head on, dodging is your only way to survive."

"**THANKS FOR THE TIP, SUGAR!"** Hope yelled back, her wings ready to take off when commanded. She didn't notice a blush on Hiei's face but did hear her brother, Kuwabara, and Byakko trying to hold their laughter back and failing, as well as Kurama chough chuckle at what she called Hiei.

Not too much later, Byakko shot out two more blasts, after calming down enough to do so, caused the sorceress to take flight into the air. Hope dodged them all with grace. Byakko shot out one more energy ball, which Hope didn't fly away from. She stood on her pillar, and looked like she was about to get hit.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" Byakko snarled.

"ONNA!" Hiei shouted out.

Hiei just watched on with interest and worry (though it didn't show outside), curious about what the demonic sorceress was about to do.

Kuwabara gasped. "WHAT'S SHE THINKING?"

"HOPE! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" Yusuke screamed, watching with fear in his eyes as his sister's demon persona was staring down a ball of energy.

Suddenly, Hope's eyes glowed a bright, amethyst purple.

"**For all who are mighty . . . **

**And able to bare the mark . . .**

**Of the demonic sorcery . . ."**

Kurama's ears twitched at the prayer that was being said by the forbidden demonic sorceress. "Th-That's . . ." he trailed off.

Yusuke gripped the front of Kurama's uniform. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?" he screamed.

"You idiot," Hiei interrupted. "Can't you see? She's casting another spell."

"Another spell?" Yusuke muttered, his attention going back to the fight.

"What kind of spell?" Kuwabara asked, remembering the last spell that Hope performed, making him mentally shudder.

Looking back at Hope, her eyes then closed as her voice grew louder.

"**I pray to the ancestors of my mother . . .**

**And aunt. . .**

**And great aunt. . .**

**And grandmother before me . . . **

**Grant me the ability to pull this through . . ."**

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and where a vibrant topaz orange color. **"FIRE RAIN!"**she screamed out, her hands pointing at the lava. Her hands began glowing a bright lemon yellow color as the lava in the ground started to shoot to the ceiling of Byakko's cave.

"W-What are you doing?" he screamed.

At the last possible second, Hope's body jumped over the beam of energy and she screamed, pointing her hands at Byakko. The demon didn't know what hit him. All of the molten lava that was on the ceiling, fell onto Byakko like a cylinder of continuous lava.

The only noise in the cave was the sound of flesh burning and Byakko's screams. "MAKE IT STOP! I BEG OF YOU!"

When all of the lava stopped pouring from the ceiling, a charred body, that once was Byakko, now laid on the pillar. Raising her left hand, Hope made a slight gale storm appear in her palm before blowing at the wind, causing it to hit Byakko's body, pushing him off into the lava pit.

"**Now, burn . . . In the deepest . . . Parts . . . Of . . . Hell . . ."**Hope stated, before falling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"HOPE!" the group, with the exception of Hiei, screamed after her.

There was no response. Hiei was the first one to start jumping pillars over to where Hope's body fell. "Onna?" he cried out.

Suddenly, Hope's head popped up from below the pillar. "Yozie!"

"H-Hope?" Yusuke asked, right behind Hiei. "H-How are you doing that?"

Suddenly, Hope's body popped up over the pillar and was floating in mid-air. "Levitation. Thanks to my wind elemental abilities, I can fly and levitate."

"What happened to you as a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh…I'd passed out, changing me back to a human then heard my name be yelled waking me up before I hit the lava pit," Hope answered. She then shrugged. "No big deal." She then looked over her shoulder, where Byakko's body was burning. "So, ready for the next Saint Beast?"

Yusuke and the gang smirked at the girl. "You bet."

Hope pumped her fist into the air. "THEN LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hiei fights.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**Okay, I have an announcement, this story was originally written by the person I asked if I could re-write this story my way, but their is the Kurama version, with their own OC's (witch they aloud me to used) and everything. If you wish to check it out, go to ShadowLegacy11's page, and look for Why Him? I'm reading it, it farther along and it's interesting. Go and check it out. Here you go, Chapter Twelve. Hope you love it!**

**Ps. oh, and by the way, the reason the fight's not as long as it is in the anime is because, I shorten it, and so I hope u like.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

After finally getting out of Byakko's lair, the group walked down a corridor that opened up to a room with fifteen doors. "Well, isn't this just perfect?" Hope asked, eyeing each door while Kurama was giving the speech about the doors, how only one leads to the next tower while the others are dead ends with traps before the barrier around the castle and that a poor choice sealed their fates. Glancing over her shoulder at the human who was currently shirtless, for God knows why, she inquired, "Alright Lord Sensitive, which door should we take? And why the fuck are you shirtless?"

Scratching at his temple and trying not to blush, a low humming could be heard from Kuwabara as he thought. "Second door from the left," he said, almost instantly. "And, um, that's because I threw it over the side of the cliff back in Byakko's lair to see if that was really lava . . ."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKIN'-" Hope was cut off by Yusuke, who unknowingly saved Kuwabara from a yelling.

"Well! You heard the man! Let's go!"

Hiei was more skeptic about trusting Kuwabara than he let on. "How do we know he's not making a mistake?"

Kuwabara flashed Hiei a grin and a thumbs up. "Heh! Don't you look down on me, hamster legs! Maze walking and trap avoiding are two of my specialties!" he said as he opens the door and looked down to see mouse. He screams and shouts as he fall on his ass, "I hate mice!"

"Gee Kuwabara that speech of yours was getting so dramatic" Yuusuke said sarcastically.

Hope rolled her eyes and just walked through the door that Kuwabara opened. "Get ya'lls asses moving or I'll get to have another go around!"

"BULL SHIT!" Yusuke cried out, running after Hope, who just laughed and let Yusuke run past her.

It wasn't five minutes before the five of them appeared in front of a large door with two, detailed, sculpted dragons standing on each side of the door. Hope raised an eyebrow, as her demonself scoffed. _**~They look like Kyoto-sensei's uncles,~**_ she muttered, making human Hope snicker.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked mockingly.

"Perhaps. This is the mark of the blue dragon and judgin' by the odor I'd say the beast is inside." Hope said just as mockingly.

"This should be the room of Seiryuu." Kurama spoke with a look of disgust on his face.

"The Spirit Energy emitted from the room is stronger than those before." Hiei stated as if he could careless. And man was Hiei right. Just getting a small fraction of this Spirit Energy made Hope's hair on the back of her neck stand up.

_**~Bull shit,~ **_Demon Hope muttered. When Human Hope raised a mental eyebrow, the demon version continued. _**~It's not the freaking Spirit Energy making your hair standing on end, it's the icy hotie hot icy hotie man beside you!~**_

~SHUT THE FUCK UP!~ Hope mentally screamed at her alter ego, her face bright red.

"Are you alright, Sorceress?" Kurama asked wandering what made her blush so bad, and Hope sighed.

"Kurama, we're friends right?" The fox demon nodded, looking at her with his green eyes, confused slightly at the question. "Then stop fuckin' calling me sorceress!" the girl laughed.

Kurama visibly sweat dropped at the laughing girl. "O-Okay then, sor- I mean, Hope."

"There we go!" she laughed, not noticing the glare Hiei was giving Kurama but Yuusuke and Kurama did.

Suddenly, the door opened, shocking the five of them. Getting over their shock they walked though the door. They stop as they walked in the shallow part of a fog inside the room as the doors closed.

"This fog is alive" Kurama stating the obvious.

"Must be some from of sprit energy coming from our beast body." Hope and Hiei said at the same time with looks of indifference.

"You have done very well to come this far. But I shall no longer aloud you to disgrace my master." Said a voice in the fog.

"Where that voice coming from?" asked Kuwabara looking for the source.

"I don't know" Yuusuke replied irritated then continued still irritated. "Come out now dragon, this who-…"

"Whole fuckin' _'Hide and Seek'_ game is getting pretty fuckin' lame." Hope finished for her brother as she cut him off as she was irritated as well.

The fog cleared and there stood a man, with oriental clothing on. The oriental clothes were a fair shade of blue, with red seams, with a light blue dragon circling around his upper body. His hair was black, and even had a slight goatee growing. His voice then graced the four spirit agents. "As you request. Your evil deeds have made Lord Suzaku extremely angry."

"A giant." Shouted Kuwabara.

Hope raised an eyebrow to that. "Our evil deeds? Who's the bad guy around here?" she muttered to herself, ignoring Kuwabara's comment.

The man, Seiryuu, then interrupted Hope's thinking. "You may call me Seiryuu. I'm here to end your lives intruders." He chuckled at the end of his introduction.

Kuwabara growled. "What? This guy's just so full of himself!"

"He's no dragon…"Yuusuke started

"…but he's fuckin' ugly." Hope finished

"It's not wise to say such things to your executioner" Seiryuu said before his eyes narrowed at the door. "Hmm . . ." he mused to himself. "Tsk. We have an uninvited guest."

Hope raised an eyebrow at that. "Nani?"

Sure enough, not two seconds later, the doors opened behind the five guests in Maze castle, followed by a loud screech. "What's with the screeching sound?" Kuwabara asked before stating "Umm… not sure how to tell you this, but..."

Inside Human Hope's mind, Demon Hope was struggling to keep her anger in check. _**~Can I kill him now?~**_

Ignoring her demonic self in her mind, Hope muttered, "It came from the direction from where we came from."

"It's coming from behind us" Hiei stated what Hope muttered to the others.

Suddenly, the charred body of Byakko walked in stating, "Y-y-you must help me."

"WHAT THE FUCK? BYAKKO!" Hope screamed.

"You're joking."Yuusuke stated shocked.

"P-Please Seiryuu ..." the large cat begged. "These cowers tricked me in my own lair ..." The black haired Saint Beast held a blank face. "They hid their true power 'till the end… You must help me recover…" The black haired Saint Beast sill held a blank face. "I beg of you . . . Spare me . . . Some Spirit Energy . . . I'll repay your kindness after I recover," the poor thing was barely standing.

"He's still alive?" Kuwabara gasped. Both he AND Hope as a DEMON fought this beast and it's still walking?

"I knock that guy in the lava with my wind elemental ability." Hope stated.

"Unbelievable," Yusuke muttered.

"What the fuck dose it take to fuckin' kill this guy?" Hope asked.

Seiryuu scoffed. "Weakling! How dear you dishonor us further! You're fool! You're disgraceful to still be alive."

_**~Oh, now that's harsh...~ **_Demon Hope muttered, and Human Hope agreed. Shouldn't you always help your team mate?

"P-Please S-Seiryuu!" Byakko gasped.

"You're of no use now and are not wanted here," Seiryuu stated, reaching out his hand, letting his right leg fall back into a fighting stance. "You are a disgrace and you're virtually an eyesore!"

"Your stance . . . Don't tell me . . ." Byakko started. "I beg of you, NOT THAT! No… Seiryuu! I can help you destroy them! I just need some energy."

"ICE DRAGON!" Seiryuu shouted, flying his fist forward.

"What the-?" Yusuke cried out. The charred body of Byakko was now frozen solid.

"He's frozen" stated Kuwabara.

While watching in awe of the power, Hope's anger suddenly shot up when Seiryuu karate kicked Byakko's body, shattering it. But Hope wasn't the only one affected by that act. Her human brother piped up, a low growl in his voice, "He just killed his own companion like it was no big deal . . ."

Hope watched as the frozen, decapitated, head of Byakko landed at the sole of her feet. "You fuckin' bastard," she started, the fangs of her demonself appearing in her mouth as her anger sparked. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Seiryuu scoffed again. "You're a strange one. He was an enemy of yours, yet you defend him so."

"HE WAS YOUR FUCKING COMRADE!" Kuwabara screamed.

"He was merely a pond," Seiryuu stated, before looking back at Hope. "I simply fired hundreds of zero degree Celsius punches in a split second. Only Lord Suzaku is strong enough to handle this move."

"You fuckin' heartless baster! How could you kill off your own friend?" Yuusuke stated as glared at the Saint Beast that was looking at his baby sister.

The decapitated head of the tiger stated before spilling out blood with the last of his breath, "Seiryuu, why?"

"He was a weapon, not a friend. Like a cheap sword he rusted." He stated as He smirked over at Hope. "I'm really curious to know if it would defeat you, Milady Hope." Hope gritted her teeth, an unknowingly, so did Hiei.

**~Mine,~** A voice in the deepest part of Hiei's mind growled. ~**If that bastard lays one fucking hand on her, he's dead.~ **Hiei shook his head, ridding his mind of his beast's thoughts.

Seiryuu continued on. "We do not need weaklings in the Saint Beasts. Losers who can't be used anymore are nothing but trash to us." And with that, he spit onto the head of Byakko grunted with his last breath trying to hold back a tear.

"They have absolutely no sense of comradeship," Kurama muttered to himself. "The urge to kill and eat is their everything."

"This race of fuckin' beast has no loyalty. Alliances are form fuckin' strictly to gain Godblessit power." Hope stated with sheer annoyance.

"I don't care what kind of race they are. It's not right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking you for help." Kuwabara stated justicly.

"THAT'S IT!" Yusuke screamed. "THIS BASTARD PUSHED ME TO FAR! HE'S DEAD!"

"Wait," Hiei stated, walking in front of Yusuke, a killer glare in his eyes. "Save that anger. You can take the Saint Beast Leader. I insist this fight be mine." And with that, Hiei walked up to Seiryuu, who merely laughed as he stated "ahhahaha… Shall you be first Hiei?"

As Seiryuu calmed his laughing, Hiei removed the black cloak he wore and tossed it to the right. It landed on top of the head of Byakko and covered the demon. Of course when Hiei removed his black cloak Hope was drooling mentally at his define well tone built upper torso that was revealed. Hiei, Kurama, and Seiryuu barely caught Hope's scent of aroused as she quickly masked it with a spell before it was too late to do so.

"Heh," scoffed Seiryuu. "And what do you think you're doing, Hiei? Are you feeling sorry for that pathetic excuse of a demon as well? Aren't you on the same boat as the rest of us? Walking only in the way of evil? From your action at the Door of Betrayal, I was hoping you had more of a warrior spirit." the ice demon questioned/stated as both he and Hiei got into fighting stances. If looks could kill, Seiryuu would be twelve feet under from the glare he received from Hiei.

"He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Hope stated more to herself then anyone.

Kurama hummed in astonishment. "This is the first time I've seen Hiei like this."

"Whaddya mean, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, an eyebrow raised. Hope raised an eyebrow as well as she was interested in what Kurama had to say about the Icy Hotie Hot Icy Hotie, which is the love of her life.

"There was once a time when Hiei would've done the same thing as what Seiryuu has done, yet he is irritated by this demon's actions against his own comrade." The fox demon's eyes never wavered as he watched his friend stare down Seiryuu.

"Hiei seems to live by his own code with complex rules, in other words." Hope stated mentaly adding,_"Just like me."_

"You're correct Hope. Hiei is feeling confused about his actions himself though, but ... At the moment he is using a great amount of Spirit Energy, a tactic I've never seen him do this early in battle. What Seiryuu has done, really upset Hiei."

"Good." Yusuke stated.

"As long as he kicks some fuckin' ass." Hope finished while looking at Hiei's.

Still in their fighting stance Seiryuu spoke, "I assure you, Hiei. It is not too late to join are ranks. Porcalament yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted. I'm also offering this to you Lady Hope." He stated as he could hear her chanting to hear what was being said as the last part.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei asked in a tone that said leave the onna out of it.

"Hmm?"

"They're last words, you know?" Hiei replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine! So that is your choice! Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!" Seiryuu exclaimed as he powered up and pushed it toward Hiei. Hiei pulled his sword out and split it the cold power in half. The two halves were on either side of his teammates and went strait towards the walls behind them and leaving holes in the walls.

Kuwabara looked behind them to look at the wall on his right and saw a few crumpled pieces of the wall fall before stating, "Hey, be careful"

"Try blocking this!" Seiryuu shouted angry as he pulls his fist back to do another technique.

"It's that fuckin' Ice Dragon technique. Run." Shouted Hope.

"ICE DRAGON!"

Hiei saw it, used his speed to doge it leaving the spot he was couch at in ice, flip over the Saint Beast head and landed behind him. Seiryuu turned to face Hiei as he chuckled."I'm sorry I forgot about your impressed speed. Now let's try again." He stated before going to his stance again. Hiei used his speed to doge the attack again.

They keep this going for a good ten minutes or so as everyone made a comment.

"He's gonna turn..."Yusuke started

"The whole fuckin' room into a Godblessit Hockey rink." Hope finished.

"Not just the room" Kuwabara stated making the other turn their head towards him, "man I wish I had my shirt back"

Hope rolled her eye and was going to comment and give him lecture when Kurama voce caught her attention. "Hiei…" Making her turn her head back to the fight. What she saw made her heart stopped. Hiei's leg got iced by a punch that got him. He flip on his hand then landed in front of the Seiryuu down on one knee as other was bent the other way.

"Hey he's okay." Yusuke said relived.

"Yeah…Don't scare us like that." Kuwabara told the fox demon.

"No Hiei's leg …" Hope started making Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to look at Hiei's leg that is in ice.

"Hiei won't be able to run way anymore." Kurama finished.

Hiei glared at the demon before him in his position as Seiryuu made his statement with a smug look on his face. "Hmm…You see no one ever escapes. Only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start grumbling." He fished his statement as he gets ready to attack again.

"What can…" Yusuke started asked.

"…he do?" Hope finished asking

"ICE DRAGON"

Hiei struck the ground with his sword to doge out of the way and position his sword to strike. "Now you end" shouted Seiryuu as stood in a stance to finish off Hiei. In one dash, Hiei struck, his sword slicing at Seiryuu, while attacking each other, shocking the other four members as Hiei's other and one of his arms froze. He hit the icy ground to break the ice off his arm

"Hiei." Shouted the siblings.

"Ha… you have escape but you are wounded."

Hiei laughs. "Why are you laughing?"

Hiei stance as he clams his laughs. "So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend. It won't kill me." He finishes stating as lift the arm that is frozen and the ice disappears from it as well as his legs.

"That's impossible!" Seiryuu said shocked before stated in anger, "I shall give one final blow."

Blood trickle down Seiryuu face as feel that something is wrong and wonders why.

"I don't think so." Hiei stats as Seiryuu's vision splits diagonally.

Hope chanted quickly to tell the dragon her answer to what he spoke to Hiei earlier before the fight started. "I'm going to decline that offer. I wouldn't join you or that fuckin' master of yours for any reason that could turn me away from thoses I care about."

The body of Seiryuu fell in a multitude of piles of sliced flesh as screams and power explodes. Kuwabara stood there on other side, his mouth agape while starts to run towards Hiei as he chuckled. "Wh . . .When the hell did he start chopping? I couldn't see anything at all!"

Hope chuckled. "I was only able to count thirteen slices." As she starts to run towards Hiei fallowing her brother's example.

"Heh . . . I only saw the first strike, so don't feel too bad, Kuwabara," Kurama snickered as fallows her and Yusuke.

"Okay, it's official," Kuwabara states, "Shrimp-Boy is officially cooler than I gave him credit for!" as fallows the other examples.

As the room turns to normal, Hiei puts his sword away.

Yusuke chuckled as he ran over to Hiei. "HOWEE!" he exclaimed. "That was great, Hiei! You practically won, hands down!"

Smirking, Hope looked over at Hiei. "Tell me, how many times did you actually cut him, cutie? Like I told Kuwabara, I only counted thirteen."

"Only Sixteen," Hiei muttered as he blushed, although short lived was caught by Kurama and Yuusuke but not Kuwabara and Hope.

"Sixteen? Man! And here I could only keep track of seven or eight!" Yusuke whined slightly.

Kurama smiled lightly. "I only saw flashes of the blade after the first strike."

Kuwabara pouted. "I couldn't even see the flashes. When I realized it, the guy was already turned into bits."

Yusuke grinned down at the swordsman on the team. "You're so damn good at this! Maybe I'll really be finished by you if we ever go another round!"

Hiei merely walked back over to his cloak. "Who knows . . ." and mentally added, _"If I did, Hope would never forgive me if I killed her most precious person in the world to her."_

Yusuke muttered "Hiei?" as he watched, his eyes confused as Kuwabara commented, "Huh, and here I thought he'd say something like 'Of course I would, you fool'." Hope only chuckled at her friends.

Kurama smiled. "Ever since he came here, Yusuke, he's been changing." Kuwabara turns and goes "huh?", before Kurama continues, "He's gradually beginning to like you, Yusuke." And mentally added. _"He wants to get on Hope's good side with you and hopefully, of course no pun intended on her name, ask you for your permeation to court her then mate her."_

And with that, Hiei picked up his cloak and puts it back on, much to Hope displeasure, as the head of Byakko disappeared, and the five continued on, into Maze Castle to fight the final boss, Suzaku.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

The teams find out Keiko is ib danger. Pluse the males do something idotic.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I need your guys help on something . . . .<strong>

**I NEED A JOB FOR HOPE TO HAVE! Right now I'm leaning towards somethin to do with animal, children or both, but I'm not really sure. PLEASE, review if you have an idea of what Hope would do for a job. **

**Oh, I DARE YOU TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why Him?**

**NOTICE! I, Sexykitsune-hime, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu-Yu-Hakusho nor the OCs mentioned. I merely own MY OCs.**

**Two chapters in one day, again. Woo! I am on a roll!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen

The five Spirit Detectives raced down the corridor through the door from Seiryuu's room. Luckily it led the way out of the ice demon's lair. Hope may be an demonic sorceress, but she HATED the cold half the time. "Just one more enemy left!" Hope muttered, pacing herself to keep up with the guy's pace although she could out run the three of the four boys she didn't feel like wasting her energy at the moment.

"Just keep heading straight and we'll be there in no time at all!" Kuwabara stated.

"I'm getting worried about the city's situation! Let's hurry and kick this guy's ass!" Yusuke yelled, running ahead of the pack. Yusuke must have freaking psychic abilities, because right then, the little compact communicator in his green jumpsuit pocket went off. Botan from the human world. He pulled out the little communicator and opened it, stating, "I'm here!"

"Yusuke, it's Botan reporting!" the Grim Reaper reported.

Hope muttered under her breath, "Who else would it have been!" and she also fought the urge to roll her eyes much to Hiei's amusement. "Botan! How's the killing of the Makai bugs going?" she asked.

"Well," Botan hesitated. "I'm at your guys' school with Keiko at the moment." That got Yusuke's attention REAL quick. "We've been surrounded by people possessed by the demonic insects." Keiko was real quite and just kept an eye out for the insane teachers. "They're obviously trying to get to Keiko. To hurt her." Botan emphasized the last part.

"WHAT?" Yusuke growled, gripping the poor little compact to where it was just about to snap into a billion pieces.

"Yusuke, we need to hurry up and find that whi-" Botan was cut off by the high pitch scream of Keiko, and pushed the Grim Reaper out of the way of a deathly punch of a possessed teacher. The little compact was also knocked to the ground and crunched under a teacher's foot.

Yusuke screamed at the communicator in his hand, only to see static on Botan's side. "BOTAN! WHAT HAPPENED?" But there was nothing. Cursing to himself, Yusuke closed the compact, shoved it into his pocket and raced down the hallway. "DAMMIT! WE GOTTA HURRY! They won't make it if we don't!"

At that little piece of information, the five of them hauled ass to the main boss. And Hope could NEVER shake the feeling that someone was watching their progress, and she had a sinking feeling who. Suddenly, they broke free from the tunnel and stood on a roof with a tower at the very back of it, leading to a huge circular room, where Suzaku was.

"That has to be the tower," Hope stated, panting lightly. "Just climb up one more set of stairs and we'll be in Suzaku's la-" she was then cut off by a low moaning sound.

_**~Well, isn't this just fucking dandy?~**_ Demon Hope muttered sarcastically.

~Why do I have a feeling this isn't good?~ Human Hope mentally asked.

_**~Let's just say those things coming, you know are a bitch to kill . . .~**_ and with that, Demon Hope pushed herself into the darkest point of Human Hope's mind to collect the rest of the energy they used during their fight with Byakko. So, literally, Human Hope was on her own.

Looking back up to where the moaning and groaning was coming from, Hope noticed that there were two tunnels beside the tower, with creatures stalking out of them like zombies. "Plant people . . ." Kurama muttered.

"I'm guessing that's not good, huh . . ." Kuwabara asked.

"Not fuckin' really," Hope growled, glaring at the plant people advancing towards them, blocking off any way to the tower. "Damn . . . It would take too much time to defeat them one by one . . ." she muttered.

"Correct, Hope," Kurama stated. "It'll be extremely hard to break through them, mainly because they have no sense of pain or fear."

Hiei scoffed. "They are merely pawns or puppets in this case."

Kuwabara growled. He was getting more and more pissed off by the antics of the Saint Beasts. "Suzaku's one horrible puppeteer for that matter! Keiko and Botan won't last much longer at this rate!"

Hope growled. "THAT FUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH!" Her outburst made the group look at her strangely, yet they kept their sites on the plant people as well. "Don't you see? Suzaku played that Godblessit fuckin' Makai whistle to make the people go after Keiko and Botan so that we would be distracted!"

That little fact sent Yusuke over the deep end. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed, getting into position for his Spirit Shotgun. "I'LL USE THAT TECHNIQUE THE OLD HAG TAUGHT ME TO BLOW THESE BASTARDS INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

Kurama suddenly grabbed Yusuke's left shoulder, stopping the attack. "Cool it, Yusuke. There's no point to waiting your energy. You'd just be walking into Suzaku's trap by being edgy."

Yusuke glared back at the red haired member of the group. "Well, do you have any bright ideas, Mr. Genius?" he snarled.

"Yes." Hiei states simply. "Look above them, detective. We'll use that window . . ."

"Umm, guys . . ." Hope started, but was ignored.

"What?" Yusuke asked, looking up at the tower. And sure enough, there was a window a good ways above the main doors to the towers. Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Shit, Hiei! Stop talking nonsense! We're not freaking frogs, ya know! We're never going to be able to hit that height!"

Hiei smirked. "I have a decent idea."

"Guys . . . I think I have a wa-" Hope tried again, only to be ignored once more. "Fuck it," she growled, while sitting down on the ground, watching this take place.

It wasn't very long until a human ladder was made with Kuwabara on the bottom, then Kurama in the middle, and Hiei on the top. Waking slightly from the nap from the back of Hope's mind, Demon Hope took in the scene. _**~Oh-ho! This should be good,~**_ she stated, her full attention on their brother and friends.

"Why me . . .?" Kuwabara muttered, struggling to keep up the weight. "I'll kill you sooner or later, hamster legs!"

Kurama was slightly worried for his comrade. "Can you manage, Kuwabara?" he asked.

But sadly, Kuwabara didn't hear him, and he raced towards the tower. "SCREW IT! I'M GOING FOR THE KILL!" A few feet behind him was Yusuke, running. As Kuwabara kept running, getting closer and closer to the plant people, Serina was thinking how dumb her friends could be at times. "URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm SOOOOOOOO not going to be responsible for the consequences for this unauditioned jump!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU DUMB ASS!" Yusuke yelled, gaining speed. Suddenly, he leapt forward, basically running up the backs of Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "GOING UP!"

Everything was going great. Yusuke was in the air, flying basically, and was just about to make it to the window . . . . . . . . . . . Only to end up falling down into the pit of endless amount of plant people.

"SHIT!" Yusuke screamed, trying to grab the walls of the tower. "DAMN YOU, HIEI!"

Suddenly, Yusuke felt himself stop midair, and he opened his eyes, to see himself floating in the air, about ten feet above the plant people. He then heard a sigh from a girl, who, thank God, had the power over wind, and could freaking levitate. "And people wonder how we're related, and I can't believe you guys thought that would work."

Yusuke looked up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Eheheheh . . ." he chuckled nervously.

"And this is for your Godblessit stupidity," Hope growled, starting to spin in the air.

"H-HEY!" And that was the only thing that Yusuke was able to get out before getting thrown into the little window. The force of the throw was enough to make an indent on the freaking wall that Yusuke was rammed into.

"NOW GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN' ASS UP THERE AND KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Hope screamed at her brother before going back down to help Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara with the plant people.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope's and Yusuke's cousin is introduced. Hiei finds out Hope dose for a living.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW IT'S FREAKING SHORT PEOPLE! LEAVE ME ALONE, AND DEAL WITH IT! Thank you. J <strong>

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be a filler chapter, so I need ya'lls opinion about what Hope's job should be. Right now, somethin to do with animal, children or both with a slight garden and dancing as a hobby, is the choice I'm leaning towards, please give me your ideas if you have any. **

**Thank you!**

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why Him?**

**NOTICE! I, Sexykitsune-hime, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own MY OCs.**

**IMPORTANT! Please to make sure you pay attention to this chapter from the middle to near towards the end.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen

After what seemed like hours fighting those damned plant people, when in reality it was only minutes. And after the prolonged fighting with the creatures, they were finally all dead. And right when the last one died, a loud thunderclap shook Maze Castle. Kurama raised his green eyes up to look at the castle. "That was the strongest clasp of thunder yet. The end is about to come."

Hiei scoffed, and Hope sighed. "There won't be a fuckin' end until one of them is fuckin' dead."

Kuwabara's eye twitched. "Why not be a little more optimistic, Hope?" he asked. The human then shook his head and looked at the entrance to the final battle arena of Maze Castle. "ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara cheered. "Took care of them, now let's go!" And with that, he kicked the door in and started to race to the top of the stairs. But half way up, a loud explosion was heard.

"Yuusuke!" Hope screamed, racing to the top. And then the four of them made it to the very top of Maze castle, only to see that there was nothing left of the control center. Hope looked around hastily for her brother. "Yusuke?"

"Over there!" Kurama stated, pointing over to the left, where a charred body of Yusuke was laying.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled, running over to his best friend's body, with Hope right behind him.

"This looks bad," Kurama murmured. "He used up almost all of his spirit energy. His heart is barely beating . . ."

Hope felt her heart jump up into her throat, tears brimming up at her eyes, until . . . "I'll transfuse my Spirit Energy to him!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama looked up at the orange haired, junior high student, like he grew a second head. "That's like committing suicide! You haven't recovered from your fight with Byakko yet!"

"DOES I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?" Kuwabara screamed. "I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH URAMESHI DIE! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PASS SPIRIT ENERGY! THERE'S NO CHOICE!" And with that, Kuwabara kneeled down to Yusuke's body and began pushing his own Spirit Energy into Yusuke's body.

Hope chuckled. She knew now that her brother was safe, and Kuwabara would survive this. She looked over at Kurama and smiles. "Looks like two of us will have to carry them on our backs . . ."

"What an annoyance," Hiei muttered. "It's incomprehensible why people would sacrifice themselves for others."

"But that's exactly why he was able to win against Suzaku," Kurama muttered, looking down at Yusuke, respecting the young boy.

"Whatever," Hiei scoffed. "I certainly can't do it. To fight for others in an undecided battle." Mentally adding, _"If it were the female detective though, I probably might."_

Hope laughed. "I wonder if Yusuke would've lost, would you be saying the same thing?" Hiei just glared at the Demonic Sorceress, enjoying her laughter while mentally smiling, who continued to laugh. "Well, better go and get these guys home," Hope muttered, reaching down to grab her brother, only to have Hiei pick him up instead, and Kurama grabbed Kuwabara.

"Ready to go, Hope?" Kurama asked, smiling lightly, noticing the glare Hiei sent him. Hope sighed not noticing Hiei's glare at Kurama. Men and their egos. But the three of them left with two of their unconscious friends.

_**Three Hours Later**_

It took them three whole hours to make it back at the entrance of the castle. On the way to the entrance, Hope couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to get a lecture once she reached the entrance. And boy she couldn't be more right then she was when came to a cousin of hers that she loved more then any of her other cousins.

As they were headed towards the Door of Betrayal, a strong force of energy was coming towards them. Making them stop in their tracks. Hope was standing rigged, for she knew this energy well and knew who it was. Hiei and Kurama didn't know who the owner of this energy was but had their guard up the moment Hope went rigged while walking when they reached the half way mark to the entrance.

"Hope? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Kurama.

"Umm… I think I'm going to be in trouble soon as well as Yusuke." Hope stated nervously before continuing, "You see, before coming back to Japan, I called a cousin of ours and she was pissed when I told her about Yusuke being dead. She is in the same line as me and Yusuke, but she is like you Kurama and she also an elemental."

Just as Hope finished saying what her cousin was, the Door of Betrayal was destroyed by a blast of energy making Hope make a shield of stone once again to protect the team.

"**I see you're quick as ever baby cousin."** Said a dark, husky female voice from the other side of the stone shield.

"Have to be, when you go Kyoto-sensei, cousin." Hope stated dead-pan as she lowered the stone shield.

"**Oh really now, my beloved student?" **came the voice within the smoke still hanging where the Door of Betrayal once was.

"Hai, really, Kyoto-sensei." Hope replied as she used her wind ability to clear the smoke and reviled a woman with her hair in a short hair style, short in the back, with two long strands that framed her face, her bangs covering one of her blood red eyes. The hair itself was strange. It was a silvery color, with random red streaks flowing through. But that's not what made her so strange looking to Hiei and Kurama, though Kurama couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful then Hope in demon from in his eyes. No, there where the four wings that were coming out of her back. Two in her shoulder blades and two more coming out of the middle of her back. The clothes she wore looked like old time battle armor. And somehow, strapped across her back was a bow and arrow kit.

If what they heard right by what Hope called this dragon demoness' name. Then they were face to face with the Dragon-Demon Princess, Kyoto. Kyoto saw them looking at her with shock looks on their face and smirked.

"**So… Who are the two cuties with ya that's carrying Yusuke and a disfigure human?" **she asked.

"Oh! The red head cutie on my left carrying the disfigure human is Kurama and the human is Kuwabara. The gravity defining haired demon cutie on my right carrying Yusuke is Hiei." Hope replied pointing to each one of the group that Kyoto didn't know then introduce the two of her team to who she was. "Hiei, Kurama meet my sensei, Dragon-Demon Princess Kyoto."

"A pleasure, your Highness" Kurama greeted with the tilt of his head.

"Hn." Was Hiei's replied with the tilt of his head.

"**Like wise."**

"Kyoto-sensei, if it's not to much trouble could you give Serin control now?" Hope asked even though she wanted to avoid the lecture she knew was coming from her cousin, she wanted to show Kurama what she meant about her cousin being like him.

"**You sure you want her in control, Hope?"** Kyoto asked as she looked at her student/cousin with a worried expression. **"You know how she is when you don't give her updates on family. Remember what happen last time you did that."**

Hope nodded her head vigorously, afraid to use her voice as she shivered at the rembernce of what happen last time. She couldn't feel a thing for three weeks when she didn't give her cousin, who she nick named 'Serin', an update on her brother Jonathan who is the same age as their cousin when was ok after his surgery a year and three months prier to when she became a SD.

"**Alrighty then. You're up Serina"** Kyoto said as gave control back to her host.

Kurama eyes widen as the beautiful demon princess turn to a human girl with raven color hair that parted off to the right and went all the way to a little bit past her shoulders in the back, and pearl black eyes, being that she was glaring at Hope for some reason or another. Warring the same outfit as Hope, but different. The shirt she wore cut off just above her stomach, and was form fitting, resembling armor, more than a shirt. The shirt supported her perfectly, and even came up to wrap around her neck, like a collar. The top of the armor was black, with some purple here and there, signalizing her royalty. Then a strip of green coming down to an upside down Y wrapped around her waist, cutting the armor off at her stomach. And a real attention grabber was the red jewel that was perched right above her bellybutton. This piece of armor also showed off her tribal tattoo on her left shoulder, another symbol of her royalty blood.

Next on his examination, Kurama found himself looking at the baggy, black shorts that the girl wore. They stopped at about mid thigh, and basically hugged her hips, leaving little to the mind. After leaving a bit of skin, Serina wore a thing of purple leggings, which matched the purple on her armor top, and finished off with heeled boots.

The shorts she wore were a bit too short in Kurama's mind, which shocked him, since he never really cared what people wore and has just meet the girl yet couldn't keep his eyes off, it was a way to express themselves and Kurama had no business to interfere with that. But right at that moment, Kurama wanted the girl to cover more of her legs to keep lower class demons from looking at her with lust in their eyes.

"HOP! You better have a good dame ass excuse this time for not informing me of this case and that Yusuke came back from his training." That girl yelled.

"W-W-Well cuz, I kind of forgot and by the time I realized it we were already in the castle and umm… fighting and going to the upper leaves. Umm… pulse I realized it 'bout at the halfway mark back here when I felt your energy. B-B-By t-t-the w-w-way the males with me and Yusuke, who's out cold and being carried by the *gulp* fire demon that's on my right is Hiei, the r-r-red h-h-head on my left, who's the same as you but with a fox demon spirit and carrying the disfigured human male is Kurama and the disfigured human male, who is out cold as well, he is carrying is Kuwabara." Hope replied while trying not to stuttered at the glare she was recivin' from her cousin. "Hiei, Kurama meet my cousin, Serina Suzuki, Spirit Detective and an elemental."

"A pleasure, Ms. Serina" Kurama greeted with the tilt of his head.

"Hn." Was Hiei's replied with the tilt of his head.

"Like wise." Serina replied back before returning her attention to her quivering cousin. "*sigh* what am I going to do with you? You have a good excuse. You're forgiven, but with not telling me 'bout the case. As for not telling me Yusuke came back from training with Genkai, no television for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, cuz."

"Let's get you guys home."

And with that Serina led them back outside and away from the castle. She pulled out her communicator and told Koenma to open a portal home.

_**Three Days Later**_

Hope and Serina sighed as they sat in Kuwabara's living room. Yusuke, their most beloved family member has been out cold for three fucking days, and no signs of waking up. And they needed to go to work. "God, they just HAD to set me up for today and the rest of the week, didn't they?" they muttered, standing up and walking to the door.

"Serina? Hope? Where are you two going?" a voice asked.

Hope and Serina looked over their shoulder to see Kurama and Hiei standing there. "Oh, hey, Kurama. Hiei. Gotta go catch our shift at work today."

Kurama and Hiei each raised an eyebrow. "You have a job?"

Hope and Serina laughed. "Of course we do, fox boy." Serina started. "We have to pay our bills somehow, don't we?" Hope finished. Serina's hand reaches for the door and opened it, but before Hope closed the door behind them, she muttered, "If you're both trying to think of what we do for a living, come over to 156 Johnson Avenue or 256 Jackson Street, and you'll see! Try around six o'clock. Later!" And with that, Hope shut the door and they walked out of Kuwabara's house, and off to their job each.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Hiei and Kurama were walking down the main street, trying to find the address that Hope gave them. Kurama found Serina's work address and left with her somewhere, all the while Hiei continue try to find hope's work address. He found it eventually, but thought he had the wrong place. "Windy's Earthly Children Orphanage/Daycare" is what the sign reads. "This can't be the place," he muttered, just about to walk away, until . . .

"Yuki! Get back here, Yuki!" shouted a very frimiler female voice.

Hiei's eyes furrowed as he turned back to see Hope covered head to freaking toe in mud running to catch a little girl no more then three years old, with snow yellow hair tied back in a ponytail by a black and white ribbon, violet colored eyes, warring a black and white jumpsuit as well as black and white color sneakers also cover head to toe in mud, who was laughing and running to hide behind him. "Haha… Can't catch me Mama Hope!" said Yuki as she hid behind Hiei who just stared down at the little girl with indifference but with amusement in his eyes at the game the two were playing.

Hope stops a few feet in front of Hiei to catch her breath. As she was catching her breath she notice Hiei stand in front of her looking down at the little girl she was chasing. All of a sudden Hope got a vision of Hiei looking down at their own little one with a smile, a true genuine smile, on his face as he picked him/her up and into his arms. After awhile of staring at the two after having the vision Hope heard her name being called. "…ma Hope. Mama Hope. 'Ello Mama Hope."

"Huh? What? What is it Yuki?" Hope asked the three year old, who was actually in Hiei's arms like the vision but with the look of indifference.

"You 'lright? You were just staring at Yuki and this man after you caught your breath."

"I was? I'm sorry. Mama Hope was a little dictated by one of her fantasies again. Hey, Hiei. I see you found it, though I did think you wouldn't make it." Hope replied as Hiei handed her the human child.

"Hn."

"*giggle* You talk funny minster." Yuki said, causeing Hiei to smirk with amusement.

Hope laughed. "Yuki this is my friend Hiei. One of the ones I was telling you about earlier. Hiei this is Yuki. One of twenty kids I take care of here." She picked up a rag and wiped Yuki's hands with it, before throwing it over her shoulder and Yuki shaking Hiei's hand. "Well, come on in!" And with that, Hope walks back into the building, with a scowling Hiei following.

**~Hn, I'm liking this human more and more...~** a certain voice in Hiei's head muttered, licking its lips.

~Shut UP!~ Hiei growled, shoving his inner self to the back of his mind.

**~Oh, admit it. You're attracted to her,~ **his beaststated.

Hiei sighed, and shook his head, about to answer his when, "Hiei-san? You okay?"

Hiei's head shot down, to see Yuki in front of him, cleaned up, and clothes changed, still the same colors. So that's where they went. "Hn, yeah. Just think is all," he lied.

"Oh," Yuki murmured, rubbing at her neck. "Um… Hiei-san can I call you, Papa Hiei?" to say Hiei was shock would be an understatement. Never as there been a child so content to be around him to ask to be called that. "Sure why not kid." Hiei answered smiling inwardly at the smile Yuuki gave him.

"Papa Hiei what is your attention to Mama Hope?" Now that really shocked him. He didn't know what his attentions towards the female detective were yet. So he gave the little one the truth as he so fared knew it. "I'm not too sure." Yuki not happy with the answer but was content with it for now, didn't press further.

"Yuki time to take you home now." Came a voice behind the child. Yuuki turn to see Hope standing behind her all cleaned up as well. Warring a blood red a Chinese dress that stopped halfway to her ankles with a black dragon surrounded by black flames going around her, its head stopped at her right breast and a split that stopped little before her hip on the left side. Her hair in a Chinese bun with sticks stickin' out. Her lips were a fire red color. Black pearl eyeshadow on her eye lids. All in all she looked pretty to the little kids looking at her, but to Hiei's beast she looked good enough to eat. To witch Hiei had to agreed, especially since it she her curves in all the right places. "Wow! Mama Hope you look beautiful." Yuki said amazed at how her Mama Hope looked. "Arigoto, Yuki."

"I think you look pretty, onna" Hiei said trying not to show how good she really looked to him. Although Yuki caught his eyes roaming her Mama Hope and thought,_ "Dose Papa Hiei like Mama Hope dress like this and/or is this the first time he seen Mama Hope dress like this?"_

"Arigoto, Hiei." Hope said with a blushed. Yuki looked back and forth between the two, before gaining their attention. "I'm ready to go Mama Hope." The two looked at her before hope went and grabbed her and Yuki's stuff from the office.

"Ok. Let's go." Hope said as held out her hand for Yuki to take. Yuki did, then grabbed Hiei's with her other and dragged him with them. "Where are we going, onnas?" the fire demon asked

"To drop Yuki off, first." Hope answered. "Yeah, I want to show you where I live so when Mama Hope babysits me you can come get her or come play with us, Papa Hiei." Yuki stated causeing Hope to look at Hiei coursely with a blush on her face and not noticing Hiei's blush but Yuki noticed. "Hn," Was all Hiei said.

After about five minutes of walking, Hope, Yuuki, and Hiei stood in front of a red, green and yellow American style house. "Here we are." Hope said as walked up to the front door and knocked. A minuet later the door open to reviled an elderly woman in her mid sixty with a smile on her face. "Hope-san so good to see you. Is it time for Yuki to come home already?" greeted the old woman. "Hai it is "

"I see. Come on in Yuuki mustn't keep Hope-san from getting home now." said to the child as Yuuki came in. "'Night Mama Hope, see you tomorrow. 'Night Papa Hiei, Take care." said the child as she took hold of her mother's hand. "Good night Hope-san, Hiei-san."

"Good night , Yuuki." Hope said as she bowed to the little family. "Good night Yuuki, Wolfe-san." Hiei said with a nod of his head. nodded before she closed the door.

"Well, c'mon, there's something else I wanna show you." And with that, Hope started walking down the street, Hiei on her heels."What is it, onna?" the fire/ice demon asked.

Hope just smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

After about twenty minutes of walking, Hope and Hiei made it to Serina's 2nd home that she moved to after Yusuke went to train with Genkai. "Here we are, home sweet home." But Hope didn't go into the front door, as Hiei thought. Instead, she walked into the back yard, confusing the fire/ice demon even more. "C'mon, Hiei!"

The black brunette fire/ice demon walked into the back yard and his eyes widened. There was a huge green house in the middle of Hope's yard, which was filled with different plants. Mainly things you'll see in a garden, but a few flowers.

"So, what do you think, slick?" Hope asked, looking over her green house. "Not too bad, huh?"

"Hn it's alright…" Hiei stated amused.

"Hmph shows what you know" Hope murmured, pouting. "Well, c'mon, there's another thing I wanna show you." And with that, Hope started walking down the street again, Hiei on her heels. ."What is it, onna?" the fire/ice demon asked.

Hope just smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

After about ten minutes of walking, Hope and Hiei made it to a park across from where Hope lived. "Here we are."

"Why are we at a park, onna?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Before Hope could answer a voiced called her name. "Hope! ya made it just in time." Hope and Hiei turn their heads in the direction of the voice and sees a male in his twenties with brown hair come over. Hiei growled low in his throat while wonder something, _"Who the hell is he and why dose he know my onna?"_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope sings. Hiei's Beast force him to do something that he may or may not regret.

* * *

><p><strong>MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! <strong>

**DID Ya'll think Hiei would think that? **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why Him?**

**NOTICE! I, Sexykitsune-hime, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the songs used or the OCs that I used. I merely own MY OCs.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Mark!" Hope shouted to the male as she hugged him. "I see you brought a friend with ya this time." The male now know as Mark said when he notices Hiei. "Mark Tsukushi this is Hiei. One of my best friends. Hiei this is Mark Tsukushi. One of my best cross-dressing friends." Hope introduce never noticing Hiei glare on the cross-dressing male.

"Nice to meet ta ya." Mark said as held out his hand for Hiei to take for a handshake. "Hn." Hiei replied as he shooked Mark's hand. Hope smile glad that they shooked hand, she was worried for nothing. She was glad she left a part out when she introduced Mark. Not only was Mark a crossdesser he was also gay. "Oh Hopie, your other guess and her date is here as well. Man, Rin- Rin's date is gorgeous I wish I had gotten my hands on him first." Mark told Hope using his Nickname for her and Serina.

"Really? She got here quicker then I thought she would." Hope muttered as she ignored Mark's ranting about how good-looking her cousin's date was and how he wish to get his hands on him. _"What is up with this male ningen? He acts as though he likes men." _Hiei thought with a mental wired look as he just looked at the male human in front of him and Hope as he ranted about Hope's cousin and her date, witch was none other then Kurama, with indifference on the outside.

"Oh… I best get you to your table before boss find out." Mark suddenly said. Then led Hope and Hiei to her table where Serina and Kurama were sitting. Serina was dress in an outfit similar as Hope's, but instead of the dress being blood red in color her was emerald green with a white fox surrounded by red rose petals going around her, its head stopping at her left breast and her split was on the right instead of the left. Her hair in two Chinese buns with sticks stickin' out. Her lips were a rose pink color. Forest green eyeshadow on her eye lids. Serina and Kurama greeted the two and vise versa with Hope and Hiei.

Just then the owner of the park restaurant came on the stage that was near Hope's table. She greeted the guest then started telling them that the restaurant was not only just a park restaurant but a karaoke park restaurant as well as the rules since most were new there, for example Serina, Kurama and Hiei. "Now then. Since you now what kinda of park restaurant this is as well as the rules, let's get started. The first singer is a regular and dose this as hobby. She got spunk and a voice an angel. Please put your hands together for Ms. Urameshi Hope." As soon as her name was said, not noticing her three guest looks, Hope got up from her seat and flip in the air to land on the stage. The audience clapped at the performance as well as to put them together.

"Thank you Ms. Strom. Hello everyone. I'm Urameshi Hope and I like to dedicate this song to my cuz and her date as well as my guest and the couples around the world. The song is called 'Beauty and The Beast' and performed by 'Gordin Cparks'." Hope said in the mikegrphone be fore the music started and the word were on the screen in front of her.

**Tale as old as time...**

**True as it can be...**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly…  
><strong>

**Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared **

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Ever just the same**

**(Ever just the same)**

**Ever a surprise **

**(Ever a surprise)**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure **

**(Ever just as sure)**

**As the sun will rise**

**(As the sun will rise)**

**Certain as the sun **

**Rising in the east **

**Tale as old as time **

**Song as old as rhyme **

**Beauty and the beast **

**Beauty and the beast**

**Ohh…..**

**Ohh….**

**Ohh….**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Hey yeah…**

**Yea-yea-yeah….**

**Yea-yea-yeah….**

**Yea-yea-yeah….**

**Ever just the same **

**Ever a surprise **

**(Ever a surprise)**

**Ever as before **

**(Ever as before)**

**Ever just as sure**

**(Ever just as sure)**

**As the sun will rise…..**

**(As the sun will rise)**

**Tale as old as time**

**(Tale as old as time)**

**Tune as old as song **

**Ohh, Yeah-eh…..**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change **

**Learning you were wrong **

**Certain as the sun **

**Rising in the east **

**Tale as old as time **

**Song as old as rhyme **

**Beauty and the beast**

**(Beauty and the beast)**

**Tale old as time **

**Song old as rhyme **

**Beauty and the beast**

**(Beauty and the beast)**

**Tale old as time **

**Song old as rhyme **

**Beauty and the… Beast**

Hope finished the song with her slowly opening her eye to make eye contact with Hiei's, looking like a seductress. Raising her head slowly as she bowed. Hiei couldn't make his heart stop beating so fast as she did so, hell he couldn't stop it beating as she was moving her body to the rhythm of the song nor his erection towards her. And the dress she was warring made her movements look seductive when they weren't.

Hope finally made eye contact with Hiei and he was lost in the navy blueness of them. They were so dark in color that his beast started to act up. **~Dame mate is a tease. Needs to learn place.~**

~I agreed. Hey! Wait a minute…Mate? She is not our mate!~ Hiei replied

**~She is our mate! Just ****admit it.~** his beaststated

~Shut the fuck up!~ Hiei growled.

At the same time Hope was having the same problem as Hiei. **~Mate is aroused. This is good. Must do ware clothes more often.~**

~I agreed. Hey! Wait a minute…Mate? He is not our mate!~ Hope replied.

**~He is our mate! Just ****admit it.~** her beaststated

~Shut the fuck up!~ Hope growled.

Everyone claps and hollered at her. Undoing the spell Hope and Hiei had on each other. Hope bowed again as the owner came up while saying "Give it up for Urameshi Hope, ladies and gentlemen." They did as Hope flips off the stage to take her seat next to Hiei and her cousin.

"That was great, cuz." Serina stated as she had forgotten that her baby cousin had such a talent for singing. **I forgotten she could sing so well.**

Not to mention her dancing. By the way Kyoto… Did you see how Hiei was fallowing her movements as she dance while singing?

**I did. It seems the fire/ice demon has a thing for her.**

It would seem so. He going to have to prove himself to all family members that he can provide for her as well as their future little ones.

**Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself Serina? They haven't even courted yet and you're already acting as if they're already mated.**

"I must say that was stupendous, Hope." Kurama commented making Hope blush witch in turn made Hiei growled low in his throat. I didn't know Hope could sing let lone dance with such grace.

**It appears so. The way that body of hers move, you'd swear she was a kitsune youkai instead of a forbidden elemental youkai.**

I agree. And judging how Hiei's eyes fallowed her. I'd say he was ready to pounce on her.

**oh…I have no doubt about that. I even want a piece of her but I prefer Serina then Hope.**

"Hn…not bad for a sorceress." Hiei replied with a half-hearted sarcastic tone, not noticing the glare from Serina…who wanted to mane him. That hurt Hope at the comment making her head go down in shame. Hope really wanted to impress him by singing and dancing for him. She even dressed for the occasion too.

"Arigato minna." Hope replied.

Dinner arrived and everyone ate, while people sang for the fun when owner called the name of customer. Kurama almost choke when the owner called his name. He gave a half-hearted glare at Hope, who fringe for innocent, before walking up on stage and sang "Change the World" sung by "V6". After he was done the owner came up again and announce Serina to sing. Serina glared at her cousin who did the same as she did to Kurama and whisper low enough for just for her to hear what she planed after she sang to witch Serina agreed to. Serina walked up to the stage and sang "You and Me" by "Tiffany". After she was done the own came up and spoke.

"Now here's a real treat everyone and Ms. Suzuki will be singing a duet together. Please give a big round of applied for the them." As finished Hope flips on to the stage as Serina walks back up the stage.

"Hello again minna. We'll be singing a song by the Chipettes." Hope announced before the music started.

**Honey you're a sweet thing…**

**...and you look so fine**

**All I ever wanted**

**Is ta make ya mine**

**Give me a clue**

**Tell me what I need to do **

**To get lucky with you**

**But I really love you**

**With my heart and soul**

**Honey won't you take me**

**Where I want to go**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Tell me what I need to do**

**To get lucky with you**

**Getting lucky**

**Oh…**

**Getting lucky**

**Is really what **

**It's all about…**

**Getting lucky**

**Oh….**

**Getting lucky**

**It's really something**

**I can't do witho…ut….**

**Honey I'd been waitin'**

**Waitin' patiently**

**Let me unlock**

**Your heart boy**

**I think **

**I got **

**The key**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Tell me what I need to do **

**To get lucky with you**

**Oh**

**Oh**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Tell me what I need to do**

**To get lucky with you**

**Oh**

**Oh**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Tell me what I need to do**

**To get lucky with you**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Won't ya tell me**

**What I need to do**

**To get lucky with you**

**Oh honey**

**Honey**

**Give me**

**A clue**

**Won't ya tell me**

**What I need to do**

**To get lucky with you**

The girls finished by returning to the stage after dance to the song and towards each of their dates, doing what Britney did to the snake on the part "Honey I been waitin', Waitin' patiently" of the song, to their dates. They also finished the song while slowly opening their eyes to make eye contact with Hiei's and Kurama's, looking like a seductresses. Raising their heads slowly as they bowed. Hiei and Kurama couldn't make their hearts stop beating so fast as the girls did so, hell they couldn't stop it beating as the girls were moving their body to the rhythm of the song nor their erection towards them. And their dresses they were warring made their movements look seductive when they weren't.

The girls finally made eye contact with the boys and the boys were lost in the darken colors of the girls eyes. They were so dark in their color that Hiei's beast and Youko started to act up. Same went on with the girls.

Everyone claps and hollered at the girls. Undoing the spell the demons had on each other. Hope and Serina bowed again as the owner came up while saying "Give it up for Urameshi Hope and Suzuki Serina, ladies and gentlemen." They did as Hope flips off the stage while Serina walks off to take their seats and finished their dinner.

"Time to go. Hop, see ya tomorrow at school." Serina said as got up from her seat after the dinner that Hope order for everyone got there and was severed after she sang.

"'kay Serin" Hope told her cuz.

"Thank you for inviting me Serina. And thank you Hope for the dinner and the show." Kurama said as got up from her seat and offered Serina his arm.

"Welcome Kurama." the girls say.

"Hn, I'll escort you home sorceress." Hiei said as he got up and offered his arm to Hope. The girls both took the offer arms just as Mark came and with black and white envelope for Hope.

"Hopie, here what you earned for the night after subtracting the bill for the food from it. You did excellent. Lookin' forward to next week." Mark replied as hope put the envelope away. "Hai…Marky." Hope replied as she and the others left.

The group separated from the entrance to the park after saying their good byes and good night to each other, well except for Hiei as he replied with an "Hn" as usual while Hope let go of his arm knowing he only did for show. Kurama escorting Serina to her place before going home himself. Hope turns her head to Hiei as she spoke, "Hiei… there's one last thing I wanna show you." And with that, Hope started walking down the street again, Hiei on her heels. ."What is it, onna?" the fire/ice demon asked.

After about ten minutes of walking, Hope and Hiei made it to Hope's home where instead of going to the front door, as Hiei thought she would this time. She walked into the back yard again only farther this time, confusing the fire/ice demon once again. "C'mon, Hiei!"

The black brunette fire/ice demon walked into the back yard, towards where Hope is, and his eyes widened. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of Hope's yard, which was in between the green house and the house it self. The tree was the same height as the green house and one branch of the tree was facing a window with a small balcony.

"So, what do you think, slick?" Hope asked, looking over her tree. "Planted it myself one summer when I was little. You can come and rest in the tree when you have nothing to do and relax. Not too bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all . . ." a new voice suddenly mused.

Hope's brow furrowed together as she looks over at Hiei. The voice sounded like Hiei, but was deeper. When she looked over, a pair of lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily. Hope pulled away, but couldn't go far, due to the arms around her waist, keeping her against a chest. The confused girl looked up at her "attacker" and was shocked at what she seen. Hiei's usual red eyes had a slight glow to them. Holy shit. Beast Hiei gained control.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! <strong>

**DID Ya'll see that coming? **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why Him?**

**Okay, the reason why I haven't updated in FOREVER . . . Is because I've been busy cleaning house and helping my parents out.**

**NOTICE! I, Sexykitsune-hime, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I merely own MY OCs.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Hope's eyes widened greatly. She didn't think Hiei would kiss her this soon. She has had fantasies of Hiei kissing her and more then that. But here he was. He was kissing her, even if his beast was controlling him to kiss her! The kiss deepened by the second. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue traced around her lips. Hope's face got redder but didn't open her mouth to let him in. Displease that she wouldn't aloud him entrance, he growled his displeasure making her smirk into the kiss. Figuring that she had mental barriers that could stop him from entering her mind and force her to give him entrance, with or without the Jagan, he decided to use a different method.

Hiei uses one of his hands to crawl up her thigh and under the split of the dress to her entrance and cupped her, slightly soaked, panty cover heat. Which caused Hope to gasp and open her mouth, granting him the entrance he needed. Hope's face got redder and redder as she let Hiei raid her mouth and continue to cup her, slightly, if not more, soaked panty cover heat. His tongue massaged against Hope's as his hand rubbed her, now soaked panty cover heat, making her moan in pleasure.

_**~And here I thought you didn't like him that way-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh…!~ **_Her beast smirked in the back of Hope's mind.

~Fuck you!~ was Hope's response as she kissed Hiei back hungrily.

His delicious lips pulled away from Hope's now lonely ones to trail down her neck, still rubbing the soaked panty cover heat. "Mine~!" he growled lightly, nipping at the skin on her neck.

"F-Fuck!" Hope gasped as she felt her knees get weak, and gave way under her, sending her to the ground, Hiei following her. Hope looked up at the shining ruby eyes starting down at her. She reached up and felt his black with a white star burst hair under her fingers. "H-Hiei . . ."

The ruby eyed male hybrid smirked down at Hope, a feral fang showing itself. "Yes, my onna detective?" he asked, leaning down to nip at her neck again. He chuckled lightly as Hope gasped and hissed at the bites as he continued ta rub her.

"Kami!" she exclaimed.

The chuckles returned, and dame, did it sound sexy. "I'm afraid not, my onna detective, Hope. I am not a Kami, I'm the opposite. I'm a demon." And with that, he bit down again, right on her collarbone.

Hope gripped Hiei's shoulders and pushed him away, groaning loudly. Her jewel blue eyes had grown darker in color, nearly black. She then pulled him down into a passionate kiss, forcing her own tongue into his mouth.

Hiei growled in response, his eyes glowing more lightly as he pressed more of his body to Hope's. He pulled away lightly, playfully half-heartfully glaring at Hope. "You'll pay for that, Hope." The dark auburn headed girl shivered at how her name sounded on this male hybrid youkai's tongue.

"And how will I?" she asked, her voice shaking from the effects the male hybrid demon was putting on her.

"You'll see," he mused, his face getting closer to hers, only to have the weight of the fire hybrid demon fly off her completely. Hope looked up in surprise and disappointment, but the next sight she seen explained everything. Hiei was back in control of his body and was looking down at Hope, slight surprise in his eyes. "H-Hope . . . I'm sorry . . . . M-My beast took over and I . . ."

Hope chuckled and stood up from the ground, dusting off her dress. "Don't worry about it Hiei. Besides, it was quite enjoyable too," Hope grinned, a feral fang showing, which had grown slightly from her arousal by Hiei's beast actions.

"You're not mad?" he asked, double checking. With a slightly untamable beast side, you never know.

"Of course not, Hiei." Hope smiled again, and looked up at the huge cherry blossom tree in her back yard. "You weren't in your right state of mind."

**~Bull shit we weren't,~ **Hiei's beast growled in the back of his mind.

~Shut up!~ Hiei fought back. "Night, onna detective."

"Night, Hiei" And with that, Hope walked into her back door of her house, as Hiei jumped onto a branch of the cherry blossom tree.

The moment the back door shut of Hope's house, her knees completely gave out on her, and her whole body shook, as the feeling of Hiei's body, though the beast was in control, still on her skin. God, that felt so good.

"_**Told ya you were in love," **_Demon Hope suddenly snickered, appearing in front of the sitting Human Hope.

"Just fuckin' shut up." Hope growled, trying to get her voice in check.

"_**Then at least tell me that you felt that feeling of shock treatment going through your blood veins, 'cause I sure as hell did!" **_Demon Hope shivered, her goldery red with slivery blue streaks hair reflecting from the light overhead. Her different colored eyes then glowed brightly. _**"What I wouldn't give to feel his hair in my claws and to feel his naked body-"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Human Hope screamed, covering her ears over her demonic self's rant about how sex with the male hybrid demon could feel. And she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she licked her lips at some of the suggestions.

Demon Hope just laughed. _**"Damn, you're really crushing on this guy huh? Even licking your lips at the fantasy of having that male hybrid in your bed?"**_ She then snickered as Human Hope's face got even redder. _**"And here I thought making you blush this badly was nearly impossible!"**_

"I need a fuckin' cold shower!" Human Hope stated, jumping up and tried to run from her demonic ego. Thank God, Demon Hope took the hint and took her rightful place in the darkest place of her mind, as the teenager went through the routine of the showers. But her eyes drifted over to the tribal mark on her right shoulder. "Godblessit," she sighed, looking at the spotted eagle design on her upper shoulder. The tribal mark is the key of her heritage. That's what it means, each spot is a dynasty that ended, and there were a LOT. And in a few years, if not months, Hope was gonna have to go to the demon world and go through all the shit that she'd have to take care of, of the duties of the demonic sorcery clan. "Why me?" she groaned as she climbed out of the shower.

"_**Because our mother and father decided to fall in love and create us, through their many nights of sex," **_Demon Hope sighed. _**"And here I thought you knew everything about sex."**_

Demon Hope had to dodge the towel that was thrown at her. Human Hope just shook her head and got into her langue's and jumped into the bed and quickly dozed off.

Meanwhile outside in the huge cherry blossom tree, on a branch just below Hope's bedroom, Hiei was remembering the feel of Hope's body and lips as he tried to calm his beast. He was having difficulty for he could still smell her scent from the slightly open window.

"_**We are in love," **_his beast suddenly snickered, appearing in front of the sitting Hiei. Shocking the fuck out of him.

"Just fuckin' shut up. How the hell are you in front of me? What kind of tree is this?" Hiei growled, trying to get his voice in check as he tried to keep the shock from his body langue.

_**"Don't know on both questions.**_ _**But at least tell me that you felt that feeling of shock treatment going through your blood veins, 'cause I sure as hell did!" **_the beast shivered, the black with a white star burst hair reflecting from the moonlight overhead. The ruby colored eyes then glowed like a red lamp. _**"What I wouldn't give to feel her hair in my claws and to feel her naked body-"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hiei screamed, covering his ears over his beast's rant about how sex with the female hybrid demonic sorceress detective could feel. And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he licked his lips at some of the suggestions.

His beast just laughed. _**"Damn, we're really crushing on this hybrid demonic sorceress onna **__**detective**__** huh? Even licking our lips at the fantasy of having that hybrid onna detective in our bed?"**_ it then snickered as Hiei's face got red. _**"And here we thought making ourselves blush this badly was nearly impossible!"**_

"I need to dive in an ice cold lake!"Hiei stated, jumping down and ran from the prodtiy. Ten minutes later he came back and jumped up to his spot in the tree. Just as he settles down for the night he heard Hope's shower start running and had images that made him, inwardly, and his beast hot and bother. He left again faster then the first time and came back five minutes later in the same spot just in time to hear Hope groan "Why me?".

"_Wonder what's wrong with the onna." Hiei thought_

"_**Oh onna, now huh?" his beast commented**_

"Hn." And with that Hiei closed his eyes to sleep until Boton woke to tell that Koenma wanted him. of course that ten to fifteen minutes before Hope awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD<strong>

**Pwease?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Why Him?**

**Okay, I love the reviews from you guys, but I want more! XD I want to know what you like, don't like, whatever. I don't care. If you think my other OCs are Mary Sues, this story or not, tell me what to do to fix them, help me improve! Thanks.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**NOTICE! I, Sexykitsune-hime, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I merely own MY OC's.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen

Hope was dead. In dead sleep. Until she felt a lick on her face, causing her to groan and her hand pushing a little bundle of rubber away, causing a little hiss. Hope uncovered her face from the pillow. "What do ya fuckin' need Tsuka?" she groaned again, mildly glaring at a little white kimono dragon, which yawned greatly.

Tsuka hissed again, whipping its tail lightly at Hope's wrist. "Hiss, Hiss!"

"Let me fuckin' guess, Tsuka, you're Godblessit hungry, aren't you?" Hope sighed, and stood up, the little reptile going crazy. "Shut the fuck up!" Hope growled lightly. "You keep this fuckin' up and the whole fuckin' house will be-" And would you know it? The whole apartment erupted in animal noises. "Godblessit . . ."

The teenager sighed, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen, the little reptile with the biddy little eyes, resting on her shoulder. The kitchen was a zoo. There was another kimono dragon, a little bit bigger than Tsuka, and black, being a male, who hissed at the sight of Tsuka. Behind the other dragon was a large white Siberian Tiger, who snoozed the day away, followed by a dog with a broken leg in a cast.

"Down, Nuka!" she scolded at the male kimono dragon, walking past him, and laying Tsuka down on the ground. Nuka leapt at Tsuka, making Hope laugh. Hope shook her head and smiled as she leaned down to pick up the little pup, stepping over the white Siberian Tiger, Alex. "C'mon, Olivia, let's go and get you a home. Yuki looked real interested in you the when she saw you last before you broke your leg." And with that, Hope picked up her school bag, an apple for breakfast, and little Olivia. This was very normal for Hope, her love of animals was one of her weakest points in life. So every time she sees a little animal that's hurt or malnutrition, she would take it home and nurse it back to health, before taking it out and finding it a new home. Tsuka, Nuka, and Alex were her personal animals though.

"HOPE/HOP!"

The teenager turned around at the sound of her name/nick name being called out. Imagine her surprise when she seen Kurama and her cousin running after her, a slight blush on their faces being caught together running towards her at the sight of seeing Hope smirk. "Yozie, Kurama, Serin!" she smirked more widely.

Kurama and Serina blushed again, then noticed the little dog in her arms, an eyebrow raised as Serina scratch the chin. "Who's pup, Hope/Hop?"

Hope smiled lightly and nuzzled the little puppy in her arms, who barked loudly. "Oh, this is Olivia, a Dalmatian pup who sprained her leg. I put a splint on it's leg and nursed it back to health."

Kurama raised another eyebrow at that as Serina began to nuzzle the pup. "You take care of injured animals as well?" Hope nodded, figuring Kurama seen Siena with Oliver the cat at one point during the three day she and her cuz came to see how Yusuke was doing. "You must have a lot of animals at your house." He blushed again at the mention of a house, where Youko took over at the one Serina owned.

"Actually no. This is the only little gal who's not mine. I own a white Siberian Tiger and two kimono dragons," Hope stated, smiling lightly, while Serina smirked at the slight widen eyes of Kurama's. "Yeah, I have two little dragons, who are mates. Cute, huh? And a Siberian Tiger that I have papers for to own." Kurama merely shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. "This gal is going to a little girl that wanted a puppy. She lives right up here, and then it's off to school. I'll see you two later, alright?"

"A-Alright. Goodbye, Hope," Kurama murmured, smiling lightly and waved.

"Laters Hop." Serina smiled as she snickered and scratched Olivia behind the ear then waved.

Hope smiled lightly to herself as she smirked inwardly. Kurama was a really good guy, shy, but good. Especially when around her cuz. "C'mon little gal." The dark auburn haired girl walked a little farther, before spotting the familiar house that she's passed so many times. Lifting up the front flap on her school bag, she placed little Olivia inside, which caused her to whimper lightly. "Shh, we gotta make this good, girl!" she whispered, closing the flap lightly, letting oxygen get to the puppy. Hope took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, stepping back lightly.

An elderly woman opened the door, looking slightly shocked at seeing the dark auburn haired girl, with piercing sapphire eyes. "C-Can I help you, Hope-san?"

Hope smiled. "I'm surprised you're stuttering, . You haven't done that since I first met you seven months ago."

"Oh my Lord! Really?" the older woman cried out, looking surprised to see the girl was right. "What can I do for you, my dear child? A-And please, call me Barb."

Hope grinned widely, before stating, "I remembered Yuki mentioning to me her birthday was this month when we first met"

"Yes, little Yuki," , Barb, smiled. "Just had her birthday yesterday. Poor dear, didn't get was she really wanted, which was a pet. We just couldn't afford one at the pet store."

"Well, I think I solved that. I seen your brother on my way home from, uh, school yesterday," Hope chuckled nervously.

_**~THAT would've been smooth,~**_ Demon Hope growled in the back of Human Hope's mind. _**~Blabbing the secret about the Spirit World to an old lady!~**_

"Oh shut up!" Human Hope muttered lowly, so that the woman wouldn't hear her. "Anyway, I saw your brother yesterday, recognized me and we got to talking, and he told me Yuki wanted a pet, and I think you'll like this." Hope reached down and lifted the flap on her school bag, revealing the head of a little white with black spots dog, with a circle of black circle around her right eye, and a splash of black with a white heart shape spot on her left ear.

"Oh, isn't he precious?" cooed at the little puppy.

The school girl laughed. "He's a she. Her name's Olivia, and I saved her a while back, her leg was sprained. So I gave her a splint and took care of her for a while. But this should be the best present for Yuki." And before could open her mouth again, Hope raised her hand, signaling the woman to wait a moment. "And don't worry about treatment and food for the pup. I gave your brother enough money to supply you guys for a month."

's eyes widened and embraced the young, thirteen and half year old. "Thank you, you're just as kind and loving as Yuki said you were." She sniffed lightly. "You're welcomed over here any time, Hope-san, my child. You know Sy, Mr. Wolfe, always thought of you as another younger sister."

Hope smiled lightly. "Thank, . Can I show Olivia to Yuki?" she asked, politely.

"Of course. Yuki, dear! There's someone at the door for you!"

Suddenly, a little girl, who's snow yellow hair was in pigtails tided in black and white ribbons, violet colored eyes, warring a black and white dress, ran to the door. "Who is it, mommy?"

Hope kneeled down, so that she was eye level with the girl. "Hey there, Yuki! It's Mama Hope."

"Hi, Mama Hope!" the girl, Yuki, grinned widely, showing off that her two front teeth were missing.

"Tell me, Yuki, did some boy knock out your two front teeth?" she grinned wickedly. "Was it your boyfriend?"

The little girl giggled. "I have no boyfriend."

"Oh, well, I'm shocked! A beautiful little girl like you?" She laughed lightly to herself. "Anyway, I remember you telling me it was your birthday coming up soon, and I ran into your uncle yesterday, and he told me your birthday was yesterday too!" The little girl nodded her head. "And, well, I'm sorry that I missed it, but I think I got you a present you might like!"

"Oooh! What is it?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"Let's see, it's somewhere in my bag . . ." Hope reached down into her bag and pretended to fiddle fart around, looking for something. "Oh! Here it is!" And with that, Hope pulled out Olivia, who growled greatly.

Yuki gasped. "DOGGIE!"

Hope laughed. "Glad you're excited. Now, you gotta be careful with Olivia, okay? She was hurt a little while back, but I healed her up, until now. Now it's your job to take good care of her, can you do that?" Yuki did a salute, and a promise to take care of the dog. "Good work, Yuki!" she chuckled and stood back up. "Well, I'm off to school. See ya Yuki! Barb! And tell Sy I said hi!"

And with that, Hope took off, hauling ass to the school, before she was late. Only she didn't know that her cousin, Yusuke, had just got a tape from Spirit World, thanks to Hiei, with another mission from Koenma.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

We see Hope's anger. And appanently she cuses like a sailor dose or better yet cuses a sailor under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, before I pick up where the next one goes, I decided to show you guys a bit of Hope's morning, and of her kindness. Hope you like it!<strong>

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Tow chapters in one day. Whoo!**

**Hope you love this chapter, but this shows a bit of Hope's anger problem. **

Chapter Eighteen

Hope was grinning from ear to ear as she made it to her school, happily. She just made a little girl's day, how could this day get any better?

"YEOUCH!"

Hope blinked at the sudden cry of pain. "That fuckin' sounded a lot like Kuwabara," the girl muttered, adjusting her back pack, and walking around the corner of her school. "Huh, I was Godblessit right." Sure enough, there was Kuwabara, followed by his lackey's, and he was snapping at them about not touching him. Hope had to muffle her laughter. "He's so Godblessit sore. But that's what you fuckin' get when you give most of your Godblessit energy up, fuckin' dumb ass . . ." she muttered, walking past Kuwabara. But the statement was said soft enough only Kuwabara could hear it.

"Oh! Hope!" Kuwabara noticed the cheery look on the girl's face, but noticed her tattoo as well. "What's that on your shoulder?"

"Huh?" Hope looked over on her right shoulder and stiffened. She was wearing a skin tight, black and red wife beater and it showed off her tribal tattoo on her shoulder. "Godblessit," she muttered, before looking back at Kuwabara. "Oh, this old thing? Just a decision I made when I was twelve and half, and aunty okayed it."

"Does it mean anything?" one of the lackey's asked.

_**~My heritage!~ **_Demon Hope screamed in the back of Human Hope's mind. She took her pride seriously, but couldn't really be mad at her human counter for lying like she did. What was she supposed to say? 'It's a tattoo that reveals the heritage of the demonic sorcery I can do?' That wouldn't go too well.

"Well, off to class. See ya!" Hope cheered, running into the school building, a big grin on her face.

Lunch finally rolled around at the school, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hope all met up on the roof of the school and hand their lunch, along with Kuwabara's three friends.

"Geez, it even hurts to freaking walk," Yusuke groaned.

"Now I understand how Hoshihi Yuuma feels," Kuwabara countered. Hope just shook her head, and took a bite out of the hamburger she made at home. "I guess we'll just have to stay put, Urameshi."

"Can't do that Kuwabara!" Lackey number one stated, grinning widely.

"Yeah, something real big happened while you three were out of school?" another invoiced.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Really?" the three nodded. "What happened?" The three kids gave the information, and Hope's eye twitched furiously. "You're fuckin' Godblessit kidding me . . ."

"SOMEONE PRETENDED TO BE US?" Yusuke yelled, an anime vein on his forehead.

"Yeah! They kept on attacking students from Kasanegafuchi High!"

Hope's eyes were tempted to turn blood red, because her anger was boiling. "And they were all fuckin' guys? What the fuck did the Godblessit dude who acted like me call fuckin' himself?"

"Holon," the lackey's informed. "Since you're new, they used that name to scare everyone, so now you're a guy . . ."

Hope looked down at her feet, her fists clenched, her nails itching to grow, and her canines grew longer in her mouth. ~Okay, I know I don't have fuckin' Daisy Duke Size, but I fuckin' have Godblessit boobs, dammit! HOW GODBLESSIT CAN I BE MISTAKEN AS A FUCKIN' DUDE?~

_**~You're taking this pretty serious, aren't ya?~ **_Demon Hope chuckled.

~Shut the fuck up!~ Human Hope growled, coming back to the conversation.

"Fake IDs?" Yusuke asked. "I smell trouble."

The guys continued to explain the situation further. "They throw out your names so casually that everyone else actually thinks it's you guys!"

Yusuke growled. "I leave for a second and these bastards creep out!"

"Godblessit alrighty then! Let's go fuckin' teach these Godblessit imposters a fuckin' lesson!" Hope stated, standing up.

"After we recuperate," Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison, making Hope nearly trip on the roof of the school.

"We don't have fuckin' time, you Godblessit lazy asses!" Hope growled. "If we don't Godblessit hurry the hell up, the fuckin' situation could get Godblessit worse!"

"Hope's right!" Kuwabara's friends started, shocked at how such words were coming from a young lady. "The other school has already initiated their payback by attacking kids from our school that had nothing to do with it!"

That really got under Hope's skin. "Fuck this, I'm fuckin' leaving," she growled, her voice slightly different though. Her best was taking this just as seriously at Hope. True, it wasn't it's fight, but innocents were being hurt, that did NOT set well with the demonic part of the Demonic Sorceress.

"At least, she's taking it seriously," the lackey's chuckled, helping the unable to walk Yusuke and Kuwabara up.

Hope walked up to her teacher, telling him that she's not feeling all that great, and was heading home. But as she was walking home, she passed by Kasanegafuchi park, and would you know it? The whole school was chanting "KILL URAMESHI, KUWABARA, AND URAMESHI!" But she felt something else.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, and focused. "Hmph. Fuckin' half-lings. Not my Godblessit problem," she muttered, heading home. But something stopped her. A text on her phone. "Yusuke? I just left you guys, what do you need?"

"GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL, ASAP! THE ASSHOLES ATTACKED KUWABARA'S FRIENDS!"

Hope clutched her phone and hauled back to the school, her eyes already fading into red. "Those fuckin' dumb asses messed with the wrong fuckin' group!" When she got back at the school, she overheard a kid say that the goons told them that the group needs to go to the Hell Community Ruins at 4. Hope was already on her way, but she was able to hear her brother's threat.

"SHIT! THOSE BASTARDS! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! WE'LL FRY YOUR ASSES THEN GO AFTER THE FAKES!"

Hope got there first, and when she saw the look-alikes, she nearly went into the community ruins on her own to beat the hell out of the guy who dared look like her! HE DIDN'T EVEN RESEMBLE HER! His hair was a greasy auburn, going to a bit above his shoulders, but he kept the bangs spiked up. His eyes were a dark green color, and he wore sunglasses. His clothes were identical to Hope's only men wise. But that's not even the worst part. The worst thing was the people that beat up Kuwabara's friends weren't the look-alikes but the other students from other schools.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally arrived, Hope sighed. "You guys gonna fuckin' even be able to Godblessit fight?"

"You bet!" Kuwabara growled, looking over at Hope. "Um, Hope . . ."

"What?" she snapped, glaring at the group behind the look-alikes.

"You're eyes are red. What's wrong?"

"I'm just fuckin' pissed off, so is my beast, but it's gonna let me fuckin' handle the fuckin' fight. I should just Godblessit light up the fuckin' place with these guys with a Godblessit lightning spell. But these fuckin' guys are Godblessit human, and the Godblessit look-alikes are fuckin' hiding."

"Lightning?" Yusuke asked. "You can use that?"

"It's a Godblessit element, of course I can fuckin' use it."

"But I thought the elements were Fire, Water, Earth, and Air," Yusuke muttered, confused.

"Those are the Godblessit main four. There's truly eight Godblessit elements, those four are Metal, Lightning, Light, and Darkness," Hope explained. "Now, let's Godblessit go kick these guys fuckin' asses."

"Right," the two boys behind her agreed.

"You certainly have guts, Urameshi! I gotta say that!" the Yusuke look-alike chuckled.

Hope growled. "Godblessit sneak attacks and fuckin' letters challenging us to Godblessit fight, you fuckin' pussies have some fuckin' nerve." That struck a chord with the students that wanted to beat up the three teens as well as shock of the langue of the other Urameshi and shock realization that the other Urameshi is actually a female.

"You even beat up three of our friends!" Kuwabara growled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME DIRECTLY TO US?"

The students screamed that they've had enough and rushed at the teens. Hope didn't even try to move, she just had her sets on the look-alike half demons hiding in the corner for a blood massacre.

"STOP!" someone yelled, getting Hope's attention. She looked up in time to see a rose, which caused her to chuckle. Seemed Kurama got over his embarrassment from this morning. "Wait." The students from rival schools were confused. "You're fighting the wrong enemy."

"Foxy there is right," Hope grinned, her eyes slowly returning to normal. Kurama fought down the blush that tried to creep on his features as everyone searched for the source of Hope's voice as well as a new voice. She was no longer behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was gone. Suddenly the three look-alikes were thrown out from their hiding place, with a pissed off demonic sorceress and dragon demon behind them. "These fuckin' douche bags are the Godblessit responsible ones. Look fuckin' familiar?"

The look-alikes chuckled evilly. "Heh, busybody," the Kuwabara look alike snickered. "Well then, there's no other choice."

The Yusuke clone laughed along. "Even if we don't cheat, our team, the Mashozoku, has enough power to defeat you guys!"

The other school kids were in shock. "The Mashozoku? The gang that's been terrorizing the streets?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kuwabara clone laughed.

"But you're too late! You're surrounded. Come! Show yourself, the strongest army!" Yusuke clone ordered.

Nothing happened. This confused the two clones. When they looked behind them, their eyes bulged out of their heads. Behind them stood Hope, Serina and Hiei with the whole Mashozoku behind them, beaten. "You're fuckin' calling this Godblessit collection of garbage a fuckin' army?" Hope and Serina questioned.

"They couldn't compete with even one of the plant humans we fought!" Hiei ridiculed.

It's wasn't long before the half-demon look-alikes were surrounded and beaten by the school group. "Good fuckin' riddance," Hope growled, her eyes finally going back to normal.

"Che . . ." Hiei growled. "Had to make me clear up that kind of junk. Listen, even if you two are extremely weak right now, I won't allow you to lose to this junk." Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. She/Her baby cousin wasn't included in that, but they saw that as a compliment. "Otherwise, as someone who lost to you once, it would be a huge dirt spot in my life, so hurry up and recover. And one more thing, detective," Hiei stated, tossing Yusuke a tape.

"A video? What's it for?" Yusuke asked.

"I think it's your next assignment from Spirit World." And with that Hiei left, or just waited in a near by tree on the request of the Hybrid Demonic Sorceress Detective.

Hope walked to a tree as her cousin called over Kurama. She looked up and saw Hiei sitting on branch waiting for her upon her request though the mine link. She jumps up to a branch below him so he didn't think she was invading his personal space much as her cousin has conversation with the fox demon.

"What do you want onna detective?" Hiei asked with a little annoyance.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us out. But I'm starting to think you're following me around, cutie," she snickered as a light blush came across his face as he growled and glared at her half-heartly as she jumped to his branch to sit beside him. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, but here's my payment for helping me." With that, Hope leaned her face up a bit to kiss Hiei's cheek, making his face get redder and his growling stop. "Well, Serina, Yusuke and Kuwabara are heading to his place for his next mission, see ya later, cutie." And with that, she winked at Hiei as she jumped down from the tree and followed her cousin, her brother and Kuwabara to the Kuwabara's household.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

We see what's on the vid. Yusuke meets Kyoto and find his Cuz is a demon as well..

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I DARE YOU!<strong>

**Please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**NOTICE! I put up two links on my Fanfiction account page. ^_^ It's Journals. One for Commions and one for a contest I made on my DA account. The contest end 2/14/2012 4:45pm. ^^; **

**Well, we finally reached my somewhat least favorite arc of the series. The rescuing of an Ice Maiden. *groans* Don't get me wrong, it's a terrific arc to have, and very important, but there's hardly any Kurama or Hiei! XD **

**Hope, Hope makes this chapter interesting! Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S Since my other chapters were short, I decided to make this one a good lengthy chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

It wasn't long before Hope, Serina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara reached the orange haired boy house. And at some point, Botan found Yusuke and followed them. "Well, should I play the tape? Ya know, I wanna see it too," Kuwabara muttered, putting the video in.

"Go ahead, if you intend to help us . . ." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked, looking back over at Yusuke.

"Nothing!"

Kuwabara shrugged and put the video in. "Everyone ready?" And with that, pushed play as the five watched intently.

Suddenly, Koenma appeared on the screen in his toddler form. "Hope, Serina, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara," he greeted. "My father has returned to his duties. I'm now busy directing the investigation service. Here's the information for your next mission! Also, this video is encrypted. You five are the only ones who can see it. To regular humans with hardly any Spirit Energy will only see snow."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara screamed, making Hope and Serina laugh. "THAT KID IS THE LORD OF SPIRIT WORLD? THAT KID? ARE YOU SURE?"

Yusuke was having trouble keeping a straight face. "I had the exact same reaction . . ."

"Same here," Hope and Serina snickered, Kyoto chortling in the back of Serina's mind.

"Are the five of you even listening to me?" Koenma growled. "Your mission is to save a young girl." That perked Hope's more then Serina's interest. "Now, she isn't a normal human girl, nor is she a complete stranger to you. She is actually imprisoned in an abandoned town called Honetdale. My informants helped me locate it."

"Honetdale?" Hope and Serina asked, gaining everyone's attention. "That's…"

"Fuckin' pretty deep in the Godblessit mountains, Koenma."

"I know. Now, the girl is one of the ice maidens, known as snow women. She is capable of producing precious pearls of legendary purity, Hiruiseki," the toddler continued.

_**~He's right. They're worth a fortune in Demon World and Human World,~ **_Demonic Hope commented in the back of Human Hope's mind, her voice in a low growl. As Kyoto made the same remark in Serina's mind

~You okay?~ Human Hope mentally asked as try to think of a ice maiden she met a few years as a little girl. The beast never answered, and Hope focused back on the conversation from her boss.

"The man who has imprisoned her wants to enrich himself by making her produce these pearls."

"What makes the pearls?" Kuwabara asked, cocking his head to the side.

**"**_**The Ice Maiden's tears,"**_a deep voice growled, certain demons appearing behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan where Hope and Serina once stood.

"Hop? And who are you, where's Serina and How do you know as well as Hop?" Yusuke asked.

"_**My name is Kyoto, I'm a the one who lives inside Serina. Me and her are one and the same. I took over her body for while. I'm know as the Dragon Princess. I'll explain later on how it works. On how I know as Hope is because**__**I grew up with the Ice Maiden's when my father went on business trips and took my mom with him,"**_ the Dragon Princess sighed.

_**"The tears are crystal. They're worth millions on the black market."**_ the Hybrid Demonic Sorceress said

"These types will do anything for cash . . ." Kuwabara growled.

"The man who's holding her is called Konzo Tarukane." A picture of the ugliest man in the world popped up on the screen. It was bad enough that Kyoto as well as Demon Hope reverted back into Serina and Human Hope, who nearly gagged. "He's a powerful criminal who has amassed considerable wealth thanks to some shady business dealings." Koenma disappeared in the screen, but his voice continued. "Our informants have sent this image of the young girl."

The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a nice blue/white color, like ice, but her eyes contradicted that. They were red. Red like a certain (short) demon's red eyes. "Hmm . . ." Hope and Serina hummed softly to herself, but dreamily for Hope for said Demon as she try to figure where she seen the ice youkai. Serina after she snapped her fingers in Hope's face, they glanced down to see the other guys reaction and instantly face palmed. Kuwabara was in love. Great.

Koenma ignored the looks and sighs. "She's imprisoned in a room in Tarukane's estate. We think there are wards that prevent her from escaping."

Suddenly, Kuwabara jumped up, looking like he just seen a ghost "I had a flash . . ."

"What?" Yusuke asked, only to have Kuwabara running to the door. "But the video hasn't finished yet!"

"BAKA!" Kuwabara growled. "WE ALREADY KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT IT! The poor girl . . . HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" He ran into his sister, and asked if he could get some money.

"To travel to Honetdale? But isn't that just nearby?" she asked. Kuwabara sighed and ran out the door. "What's up with him? He made tracks. Take your time . . ."

"Yes, yes, not a problem!" Botan said cheerily. Hope and Serina just shook their head at the scene.

"Is he stupid or what?" Yusuke asked.

"Focus on the video, bro," Hope chuckled.

"Anyway," Koenma continued. "Yusuke, Hope, Serina you three should feel obligated to behave. You are indebted to someone. Her name is Yukina. She's Hiei's little sister."

Serina's eyes widen slightly as Hope's widen greatly. "Knew it. Well, I'm out," Serina and Hope said in union, walking out. "I'm going to go check out the Tarukane mansion." Before Serina's phone rung, she answered.

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "YOU CAN DO THAT?"

Serina talked for a bit, turn towards her cousins, tells them that something came up and can't get out of it and left.

Hope chuckled lightly. "You forget, brother dear," she growled, her eyes glowing red. "I have demonic power on my side." And with that, the dark auburn brown haired girl walked out of the house.

"_**Is this such a good idea, Human-half?" **_the Demon-half asked, appearing in her ghost form beside Hope.

"Yeah, I have a fuckin' bad feeling about this Godblessit Tarukane asshole."

"_**Like the fuck what?" **_she asked.

"Yukina's not crying on her own. Plus I can't shake the feeling I've seen her somewhere before." Hope could feel her demon-half stiffen beside her.

"_**You think . . ."**_

"The fuckin' Godblessit sonvabitch is torturing the girl."

"HOPE!"

The girl sighed and looked behind her, her eyes getting a hint of red in them. "What?" she growled pissed off.

"We're coming along. Koenma DID say this was our mission!" her brother grinned, wrapping an arm around Hope's shoulder.

"Then don't fall behind. Wait here," she ordered, closing her eyes. The wind around the three collected around Hope and started to lift her up in the air. Once she was so far in the sky, she began scanning the land. It wasn't too long after that, that she floated back down to the ground and sighed. "Fuckin' Tarukane's land starts right through these Godblessit woods. C'mon, we have to fuckin' Godblessit walk."

"Why's that?" Kuwabara asked, picking up speed to walk beside Hope.

"The fuckin' guy has hyped up Godblessit security. A fuckin' bird can't even be safe around that Godblessit fortress. He'll fuckin' know the minute we jump the Godblessit fence."

It wasn't too long that the three met the fence that wrapped around the whole Tarukane property, and began their journey. Well, it wasn't exactly like that.

"HELL!" Yusuke groaned. "An hour and a fuckin' half by bus and train to get here?"

"Shut up and quiet complaining, you sissy!" Kuwabara muttered, jumping the fence.

Hope chuckled and hopped over. "C'mon, we'll follow the tire tracks."

"WAIT FOR ME, MY LOVE!" Kuwabara yelled, running up the track.

Hope groaned. "Kuwabara! Don't fuckin' get to Godblessit far ahead! We don't fuckin' know what Godblessit arou-!" Her eyes widened greatly and jumped in front of Kuwabara, while chanting, a field of lighting appearing around her.

"Whoa . . ." Was the response from her brother and his friend. "Why'd she do that?"

"Get out of your fuckin' hiding spot demon," Hope growled.

Sure enough, a demon walked out in a black suit. His hair was a greasy black and his eyes had a glazy look in them. "This is a private estate. You're busted!" he cackled.

Hope popped her neck. "Sorry, we have a fuckin' appointment with Tarukane. Can't Godblessit turn back. Sorry," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, that's a shame, because that's impossible. Now, as for you," the demon trailed off as his lower body started transforming hiding the fact that it was shock at the langue the young lady use.

"The fuck?" Yusuke yelled, looking at the demon.

The demons lower body became tentacles. "You'll return home . . . As corpses!" Suddenly, his chest split open, like a mouth. Two more smaller hand appeared on his hand. "You have eternity to repent! You will learn from violating my master's estate!" His mouth in elongated to make a long mouth with sharp teeth.

"Man, looks like I gotta fuckin' take care of a Godblessit small fry first," Hope complained, snapping her fingers.

"What do you mean small fry?" the demon growled. "It's too late to turn back now, you've seen me, now you must die!"

"Tell me something first," Yusuke demanded, stopping Hope for a bit. She nodded and clenched her hand. "Do you know that girl that Tarukane is holding is a demon like you? She's like you, but you do nothing to help her?" Yusuke was growing more and more pissed. "You do nothing, knowing that Tarukane is torturing such a person?"

"Why should I care? I sell my services for money. Among humans, there are guys who sell their souls to the devil," he cackled. "If someone should put a packet of cash under your nose, you wouldn't refuse . . ."

"We wouldn't be part of that, you asshole," Kuwabara growled. "HUMANS AREN'T WORMS!"

Hope had enough. She unclenched her hand again as she finished chanting, and out of no where, a huge amount of water dropped on top of the demon, drenching him completely. "What the hell is this?"

Hope chortled. "It's simple knowledge. You know about demonic sorcery? The human clan that can use demonic spells and become demon themselves?" The demon visibly paled. "Well, it's a cool trick of ours to bring water anywhere with spells. We take the moisture in the air and can collect it into however big of a puddle of water we want while we're chanting!" She grinned wickedly. "And we can control even lightning as well. And you know something? Electricity and water don't mix all that well." She then clapped her hands, as she finished the chant in her head, and a large lightning bolt struck the soaked demon. "Later, fuckin' small fry," she growled, walking past the charred body left in her wake.

The next twelve demons that the group encountered on their way to Tarukane's mansion met painful deaths just like the first demon. And just after the twelve demons, they made it to the mansion. Kuwabara shook his fist at the mansion. "This is where she's held as a prisoner. Wait for me, my love, I'm coming!"

"Um, Kuwabara? Can you sense her spirit?" Yusuke asked.

"It's fishy. I'm receiving absolutely nothing . .. That must be because of the bastard who is holding her hostage! In contrast, I can sense three powerful presences, nothing like those other twelve weaklings we just beat."

"_**You're right, mortal,"**_ Hope growled, warring an off the right shoulder tight dress that stop mid thigh, and combat boots all in white. With wings spouting out of her back.

"Huh?" Kuwabara blinked.

"What are you doing in demon form, Hope?" Yusuke asked again. She was popping up more and more.

"_**I let myself as a human take care of the fuckin' small fry demons, I'm taking the Godblessit bigger meat as a demon," **_she growled.

"Well, it's three against three. Sounds like fair odds to me!" Yusuke chuckles, walking into the house.

The guards never stood a chance . . .

Yusuke was laughing. "A bullet isn't annoying unless you shoot it straight!"

Kuwabara snickered. "They're so much slower that you can guess where they're shooting at!"

"THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!" the human body guards screamed, especially looking at Hope.

"Don't persist," a new demon smirked. "Let me through." Her hair was blue, but her eyes were soulless. This wasn't her first time seeing a massacre.

"_**Just my type," **_Hope growled, stepping up for the battle.

"I'm one of the Sankishu, Miyuki."

"_**Hope."**_

That was all that was said, before Miyuki lunged at the group, making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump back. Hope just sprouted her wings, levitating above Miyuki.

"A GIRL?" Kuwabara screamed. "I can't fight a girl!"

"_**But I can," **_Hope growled, grinning sadistically, her different color eyes shining with an opportunity to fight again. Hope breathed in deeply, and laughed. _**"Don't worry, Kuwabara. It's not a she."**_

"It's a man?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Miyuki yelled, raising a fist to punch Hope.

The Hybrid Demonic Sorceress didn't even block the attack, she took it on the chin. But her feet didn't move. Hope glared strait at Miyuki and swung her claws at the demon. _**"He's what we humans call a transvestite."**_

Kuwabara's eyes bulged out of his head. "H-How can you tell?"

"You bitch!" Miyuki yelled.

"_**His stench. It's a mixture of male and female, but his dick is giving out more male pheromones to let me know."**_

Miyuki whimpered on the floor, rubbing at the claw marks on her face from Hope. "I have the right to be who I want! My soul is that of a girl!"

"Well, my, my!" Yusuke grinned. "If you want to look like a girl, you shouldn't act like you're undecided!"

Miyuki bowed her head in shame. "I'm defeated."

Hope nearly fell on her ass. _**"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME! WHAT DOES IT GODBLESSIT TAKE TO GET SOME FUCKIN' BLOOD SPILLED HERE?"**_

Yusuke just laughed as his baby sister fumed, and looked up to see a camera. "Well, Tarukane? Did you like it?"

"Won't be long before we come for you!" Kuwabara added, flashing a peace sign at the camera with Yusuke.

_~Boys will be boys,~_ Hope sighed in her mind as she continue to try and figure out where she has seen Yukina before as well as hummed the song 'Boys will be Boys'.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

They fight a new demon. You get to meet a new character.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry there wasn't any SerinaKyoto action.**

**Well, on to the next part of the story. Please, Review? **

**Oh, and tell me what you guys think about Hope's powers, and if you want to contribute some ideas about what else she can do, I'm open for suggestions. Review the ideas or send me a PM! I don't care which you do. ^_^ And don't worry, we'll get to see more of Hope's power later on. Don't want to reveal everything so early on, do we? :3**

**Anyway, review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Once again, short chapter.**

**I'm sensing a pattern here. XD Anyway, I had to sped through this and hurry to my FAVORITE ARC EVER IN AN ANIME! Dark Tournament. Best. Arc. EVER!**

**Enjoy.**

**YAY! We hit the big twenty! XD**

**=^.^=**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Hope finally calmed down at bit and suddenly stiffened. _**"There's someone here," **_she growled.

"Who is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"_**Don't fuckin' know," **_she sighed, looking around, sniffing the air lightly. _**"He's hiding his Godblessit scent . . ."**_

Suddenly, something darted between the detectives, making them jump apart. And on Kuwabara's arm, blood splashed out of a cute mark on his arm. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the group. "I am Innaki. I'm your man to fight now!" he chuckled lightly, his voice shrilly, making Hope's ears twitch. Then, no quicker than he appeared, he disappeared, but his laughter was still around.

_**"Fuckin' **__**invisibility, Goddame," **_Hope growled. This wasn't good.

"What wrong, Hope?"

"_**The guy's using a Goddame special ability to mask his fuckin' demon stink when he goes Goddame invisible. I can't fuckin' sniff him out."**_

"SHIT!" Kuwabara cussed. "Then we're screwed! We can't fight what we can't see!"

Hope's ear continued to twitch as she listened to Innaki's feet tapping the floor as he ran. _**"Kuwabara, can you sense him at all?" **_Hope asked, her eyes trying to follow the speed of Innaki runs.

"H-He's too fast! I can't locate him!"

Just the moment that phrase left Kuwabara's mouth, the demon appeared behind Yusuke and sliced his back, causing the spirit detective to cry out in pain, and his companions to cry out in worry.

"Don't worry about me, guys!" Yusuke assured, darting down the hall way. Hope didn't argue, even though she was worry. The kid has gotten out of tougher situations, so she and Kuwabara followed the kid.

Innaki chuckled again. "I am invisible. You can do nothing to stop my attacks!" Just then, the gang darted into a hallway, leaving Unnaki to laugh again. "That's useless for saving yourselves!" He arrived at the head of the hallway.

"NOW!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke fired his Spirit Shot Gun attack, hitting Innaki with over a hundred Spirit Guns. There was no way Yusuke would miss.

"B-But how?" Innaki asked, blood trickling down his mouth.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Your cape doesn't hide your Ki. It was enough to give you a lure . . .:"

Yusuke picked up from there. "And you fell for it, following me, like a baka. A sign from Kuwabara and Hope and the matter was finished."

The boys looked up and seen another camera, so they each held up one finger at Tarukane and grinned widely. "THAT'S ANOTHER ONE!" Hope could only shake her head.

And the last beast? Please, he was all brawn and no brain, so Hope didn't even get involved again, letting the boys have all the fun. She didn't see the point of an overkill with the demons, when she sensed an even bigger threat up ahead. A pit sat in her stomach as they continued down the hallways to find Tarukane.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pointed another finger in the air, posing over the demons body. "TARUKANE! ARE YA SCARED YET?"

"_**Let's go, ya fuckin' Goddame dumb asses!" **_Hope growled, shaking her head.

The boys were getting too cocky. This was bad. Very bad. Cockiness will get you killed if you're not careful. So Hope kept her mouth shut and looked closely at every corner they passed, waiting for their next opponent.

Suddenly, her body stiffened as a great pressure was pushed at her. Only her. Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't feel it. This was a message directly to Hope. Not good. She skidded to a halt and turned and glared at the shadows behind her, barely avoiding the sword that fired at her.

"_**Show me your fuckin' ugly head!" **_Hope growled.

Suddenly, Hiei stepped out from the shadows. "H-Hiei?" Kuwabara blabbed, shocked to see the black with a white star burst headed fire demon.

Hope rolled her eyes and flung a ice kunai at Hiei, after chanting to make it, slicing his cheek. _**"Show us the real fuckin' Goddame form, fuckin' asshole." **_

The demon laughed, his form transforming. "You seen through the disguise, huh?"

"_**It's kind of fuckin' obvious, since Hiei would never attack thoses he seen as his ally, his friends, and maybe his mate."**_ Hope stated, whispering the last part that Yusuke caught as well as the demon, clenching her fists. _**"Kuwabara, you and Yusuke get going and save Yukina. I'll deal with this Motherfuckin' asshole."**_

"Right!" Kuwabara agreed, running on, Yusuke following.

"Good luck, Hope! We'll talk later about something you can explain to me later!"

Hope merely nodded as the demon's transformation finally completed. Her hair was shaggy, a chocolate brow, can covered one eye, showing off her purple eyes. But the weird thing was over her right eye was a tattoo that resembled a scar, but the skin wasn't broken. She wore a red wife beater that came up and wrapped around her neck. A scarf was twisted around her neck, flapping behind her, slightly. Her biceps were bare, but had a tiny, black, fox and wolf tattoo on her left arm, a blue dragon on her right arm. A sliver belt wrapped around her waist, holding up his red jeans. On her arms were gloves that came up to her elbows. Her shoes resembled the heels that Hope usually wore on a daily basis after her daycare work. If they weren't enemies and if she was a lesbian, Hope would feel a strong attraction to the woman.

"_**Who are you?"**_

The demon grinned, a feral fang showing. "I am Rei Toguro."

Hope raised an eyebrow. _**"Toguro? What the fuckin' hell are the Goddame four top killers for hire doing working for a fuckin' Goddame asshole like Tarukane?"**_

Rei chuckled darkly. "Well, sorceress, it's mainly because Mr. Tarukane paid us immensely as body guards. But an even pressing question, mi'lady, may I inquire you as to why you're here? And how can you say such langue?"

"_**Didn't you Goddame hear my friends?"**_ Hope growled. _**"We're here to save the Ice Maiden. And I see the stories about the fuckin' Toguros are true. The youngest Toguro is the strongest of the bunch, the oldest is able to move/transform, and the middle children are the most interesting ones."**_ Hope grinned widely. _**"The middle Toguros have the ability to change their appearance to their opponents most loved friends and family members."**_

Rei laughed and bowed lightly. "I should be honored that a noble sorceress knows so much about me and my twin bro!" Hope fell back into a fighting stance, but raised an eyebrow when Rei raised a hand, stopping her actions. "I'm not here to fight you, Hope-sama. I'm just here to inform you about my brother's and my plan for you in three months."

"_**The dark tournament?"**_

"You know so much!" he laughed. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Serina-sama and you have perked our interests, and your group had been picked to be special guests in this competition."

"_**And if we refuse?"**_

"Then everyone you know will die."

Hope sighed. _**"Should've Goddame fuckin' known."**_

Rei chuckled and raised a hand. "Well, I delivered my message, and I will take my leave. Two of My brothers have already fooled your friends into believing they won the match." Rei turned and started to leave. "I hope to fight you soon, and your team of seven."

"_**Wait,"**_ Hope stated, making Rei stop. _**"I thought only five members would be allowed on a team."**_

Rei chuckled. "Yes, but your group will already have five without you and Serina-sama, who can't fight until the final round should you make to the round. There's someone else who we want to be on your team other than Hiei and Kurama, so the bosses bent the rules a bit and allowed this year's special guest team have seven members. They also aloud our team to have six." Rei turned to leave again. "See you in three months." And with that, the woman left.

Hope sighed and reverted back into her human- self. "Well, that was fuckin' interesting," she muttered, walking the way Kuwabara and Yusuke left. After about seven minutes of walking, she finally found a door and opened it, but didn't see the site she was expecting.

Hiei loomed over the body of Tarukane, who was whimpering and scared shitless. "You hid her with wards," Hiei growled. "Now I understand why I couldn't locate her with my Jagon eye." Tarukane begged for his life, only to have Hiei punch him square in the face, and Hope wasn't gonna stop him. The asshole deserves it. "I won't kill you. I don't want to sully Yukina with your pathetic blood." Hope smiled as the siblings talked for the first time in a while. But couldn't for the life of her remember where she seen Yukina before.

Yukina glanced out the window and gasped. "Oh my, I have to go help them!" Without looking, Yukina practically ran into Hope. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Hope laughed. "It's okay, don't worry. Go on." Yukina nodded and ran down to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hope looked up at Hiei and raised an eyebrow. "I know the price of fuckin' killing a human is Godblessit pricy in Spirit World, but I'm surprised you let him fuckin' live, cutie."

"What do you know, onna?" Hiei scoffed, walking past Hope while hiding the light blush that appeared. Hope laughed and went to join the reunion of her brother and her friend, Kuwabara and his love Yukina, still trying to figure out where she had the sister of her mate to be.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

All seven fighter go to Hang Neck Island. Fight on a Boat. Hiei's Beast take over for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho nor the plot nor Serina and Kyoto, just my OC's.**

**I know I've been uploading a lot, finally had time to work on some chapter, so I'm just typing away, besides I really wanna get into some juicy stuff with Hiei and Hope! As well as give something for Serina and Kyoto to do.^_^**

Chapter Twenty-One

Three months have passed and Kyoto has been pushing both Serina and Hope to train as hard as she could, and honestly? She was surprised by the results. It wasn't shocking that Hope and Serina asked Kyoto what exactly the Dark Tournament was. And Kyoto explained it, in detail.

The Dark Tournament. It's a place where the evilest of humans and demons run rampant in the dark. And the evilest "business men" organize a tournament every year where they bet on teams fighting each other for the occasion. Each year one participates on the basis of personal power which the organizers judge for their affairs. A refusal to participate signifies certain death. But to survive the tournament, they are obliged to win. And this year the invitees are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Hope, Kurama, Serina/Kyoto, and whoever Rei was talking about back at Tarukane's mansion.

Hope and Serina sighed and picked their back pack up off the floor and made their way to the shipping place that they're supposed to go to meet up with the rest of the group. They made it there, and apparently was the first ones to get there. "Fuckin' Great," they groaned, looking around at the sights of the forest meeting place filled with demons. And ugly ones.

"Serina? Hope? You two are here already?" a familiar voice asked.

Hope and Serina grinned. "Hey, Kurama. Nice to see you after three months. You too, Hiei/Cutie. Kuwabara." They glanced around the trees. "Where's Yusuke/Bro?"

"I'm sure he'll be here," Kurama assured, chuckling lightly.

"He better not be wussing out!" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei scoffed. "I'm honestly surprised you even showed up, you fool." That made Hope snickered.

"Why you!"

Hope as well as Serina drained out the rest of the conversations and watched the demons that were getting too close for comfort. And then they heard something they DID not like. "Hey, I smell a human over there! And two onnas!" The demon's mouth began watering. "A meal, and possibly a night of good sex." Hope's and Serina's face got scarlet red and their hands blew up in flames, Hope's after chanting, as their canines grew in anger. "Ooh, they're feisty, I like it . . ." the demon drawled.

"THAT'S IT!" Hope and Serina screamed, firing their fire balls at the demon, who wasted ten minutes of screaming that his ass was on fire, someone put it out, etc. Was he blind? There was a lake right in front of him. But what Hope and Serina didn't see was the flash of gold in Kurama's eyes and the glowing of Hiei's eyes, and their teeth clenched in anger.

**~He tried to take what's Ours,~ **the beast growled in the back of Hiei's mind.

~She's not our property, beast,~ Hiei argue with his more demonic ego.

**~Not now, she's not, but she'll come around.~** Hiei just shook his head as his beast calmed down in his mind.

Kuwabara groaned loudly. "Urameshi still hasn't showed up. We don't even have a sixth member!"

"Stop your blathering, are you ready or not?" Hiei muttered, focusing on the demons around him.

Kuwabara scoffed. "I'm motivated, hamster legs! Kurama trained me for the occasion!" He then clenched his fist, and by the look on his face, he was thinking about something.

Suddenly, a hoarse, groggy voice got everyone's attention. "Sirs, madams, it's time to embark." It was the captain of the ship taking them to the tournament. Won't this be fun?

"Eh?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Not so quickly! We're missing a guy!"

"Then we'll take that for a withdraw from the tournament, you mangy human. Sorry, mate, but that's the rules," the captain grumbled.

"That won't be necessary!" a painfully familiar voice called out, a laugh in his voice. "I'm late, sorry guys!" Yusuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Beside Yusuke stood a figure that barely passed the height of Yusuke's knees, coming to just lower than his waist. Short. Great.

"What were you doing out there, Urameshi? Taking a walk in the park?" Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke just ignored him, and grinned up at the gang. "Yusuke," Hiei greeted, looking at the spirit detective, before pulling out his sword and slashed at the detective. Typical of Hiei. To others, it look like a member was trying to kill another member of their team.

"T-There's so fast! I'm can barely keep up with my eyes!" Kuwabara gaped.

Suddenly, Yusuke grabbed Hiei's blade with his fingers. "A curious way of greeting me . . ." Yusuke trailed.

"I see that you've made a little progress, Yusuke," Hiei smirked, retracting his blade. Yusuke just smirked right back.

"A little?" Kuwabara gawked. "He's improved a lot then a bit!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "Don't panic, Kuwabara. You've progressed as well."

"Yeah," Hope and Serina agreed, smiling lightly.

"Don't let that little…" Serina started to state.

"…Fuckin' show get your mood down, Kuwabara." Hope finish for her coz.

"So, Yusuke, I assume the little one over there is going to be the seventh member of our team?" Hiei asked, bringing the team's attention to the masked fighter.

Kuwabara starting going on that the masked fighter was shorter than Hope, but Yusuke assured them. "Don't worry, he's more than reliable."

"Alrighty, mates!" the captain continued. "Board the ship, lads and let's head to the tournament. The voyage will take two hours." With that, everyone boarded the boat and the ship began its journey to Hanging Island. "Welcome to all!" The captain started. "I have some good news to tell you. We won't be long to organize . . . The eliminations rounds!" That got the attention of the group. Suddenly, the arena in the middle of the ship shot up.

"Hm," Serina hummed lightly to herself.

"This will be fuckin' Godblessit interesting," Hope muttered.

"The fifteen teams on the island have already qualified! From this boat must be only one team to take the sixteenth spot!"

"Bastards," Kuwabara growled. "I thought we were this year's special guests."

"Looks like…"Serina started muttered, resting against the railing.

"…they fuckin' had other Godblessit plans," Hope finish muttering as she too rested against the railing.

"Choose the strongest of your team! The surviving team must then participate in the tournament!"

_**~Should've known they'd pull something like this,~ **_Demon Hope muttered in the back of Human Hope's mind.

Kuwabara grinned widely. "A battle royal? A filthy plan if they all pit themselves against me!" He acted all big and bad, but that all died when he said this, "YUSUKE! You go show them the results of your training!" Hope and Serina nearly fell off the railing they were sitting on at the sight of her cousin/brother. Out cold, sleeping on the ship full of demons. "YUSUKE!" Kuwabara screamed. "Shit, why are you sleeping? You're the leader of this team, right? WAKE UP AND PROVE YOURSELF!"

"Kuwabara, stop," Serina ordered, as she and Hope slipped off the railing to stand by Kurama and Hiei.

"He trained with Genkai these passed few fuckin' months. It was pretty Godblessit hard training to make him this tired to sleep on a boat full of demons. Someone else will Godblessit have to fuckin' fight."

Just after Hope mentioned that, the masked fighter began walking up to the arena. Hiei watched closely. "It seems, we have a volunteer. We'll see what kind of stomach he has to fight."

"Um… actually the fighter is female rather then male, minna." Hope said, but that fell on deaf ears.

"And if the idiot loses the match? What do we do then, huh?" Kuwabara had a point.

"We simply kill everyone on the boat. We'll still have the qualifying five members plus a member limit, even if we lose the masked fighter," Hiei stated simply.

"You didn't have any friends growing up, did you?" Kuwabara asked, with an eye twitch. Sure enough, when the captain gave the go ahead for the match, every demon went for the masked fighter. "A collective attack?" Kuwabara screamed.

Hope, Kurama and Serina watched on in curiosity, while Hiei just simply watched. "He can't escape," Kurama murmured.

_**~My, my, this is getting interesting,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind knowing Hope chanted the spell that allow her to hear and speak with her and Serina.

+What do you mean?+

_**~Look at that stance, that look familiar?~ **_

Hope and Serina looked up and noticed that the masked fighter took the stance that Yusuke took when he fired his Shot Gun. "Hm, that's fuckin' Godblessit interesting," Hope and Serina muttered. Sure enough, the masked fighter fired something that looked like the shot gun technique and blew away every competitor against him/her. Hope knew the masked fighter was female because she chanted in her head when she first saw the fighter and sensed a gender switch smell spell. The spell allowed her to smell what gender a person was when they place a mask sent spell or if they switch it from one gender to the other.

"The sixteenth team selected will be . . . The Urameshi team!" the captain announced.

Kurama just laughed as Kuwabara was in shock about the attack. "It's no wonder Yusuke can sleep so soundly on a boat full of demons."

Hope and Serina couldn't help but laugh. "That's my cousin/brother for ya."

The masked fighter climbed down the stair case from the arena and rejoined with the group. "Nice job, little man, but how about you let us see under those bandages now?" Kuwabara asked, only to have the masked fighter answer by pointing behind the blue jump suit wearing student.

Sure enough, demons were planning an attack. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES!"

Serina scoffed. "Looks like they stole your plan, Hiei."

"They'll have to pay very dearly for that," the fire apparition growled, his eyes sending death glares to every demon on the boat.

"Of course," Kurama agreed, pulling out a rose from his hair.

"And besides, it was getting fuckin' boring letting the masked fighter have all the Godblessit fun." Hope stated as unsheathed a rusty looking sword that transformed in to a fang the moment it was completely out of the sheath. Which got the interest of Hiei, Kurama, Youko, Serina, Kyoto and the masked fighter.

The fight didn't last long at all. Hiei sliced his opponents, Kurama used his rose whip, Serina used her fists, the masked fighter did the same as Serina, Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword and Hope turn the fang sword to a diamond form and use a technique call "Adamant Barrage".

But two demons slipped past the six fighters and made it over to the captain of the group. Yusuke. "We'll make him sleep for all eternity! We'll take his head!" they snickered.

"SHIT! YUSUKE!" Kuwabara yelled. "The dumbass has opponents right next to him, but does he know it? FUCK NO!"

But when the demons tried to attack Yusuke, they were in for a rude awakening. Yusuke was spinning his fists around, yelling, "OLD BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF! I'M NOT DONE FOR! C'MON! ATTACK ME!" Then he collapsed back down, breathing evenly. Asleep.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Even when he sleeps, he trains . . . The training must have been rough."

"Old bitch?" Kuwabara mumbled. "That's what he normally calls Genkai. Maybe that masked fighter guy is Genkai! Huh? Better get back for the fight!"

"Why? Everyone's fuckin' Godblessit dead," Serina and Hope muttered, getting back on the railing, watching the water. Serina held her hand over the side of the boat, as did Hope after chanting, and made some water come up and meet their hand.

"There it is! We've arrived!" the captain announced. And sure enough, there was the island that the tournament was going to be held. The group of seven got off the boat and made their way to the hotel that they are going to be staying.

"Huh," Serina muttered.

"Fuckin' fancy," Hope muttered.

"Welcome to the hotel," a bell hop greeted us. "Your rooms have been prepared, please follow me."

The group followed the boy and made it to their room. It was a three bedroom, three bathroom room. But each room but one had two beds on the inside. But the view was beautiful. Serina and Hope held onto their backpack and looked out the window. "So," Serina began.

"Who's fuckin' sleeping with who?" Hope finished

Kuwabara looked up. "I'll end up rooming with Urameshi."

Hiei scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'll sleep in this hotel much?"

Serina shrugged while her baby cousin made a face. "We'll just claim a room. Kurama, masked fighter. Who ever wants to share, just throw your stuff on the bed we don't claim."

**~You better know which room you're claiming, Shuichi,~ **Youko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

~If it'll keep you quiet, fine.~ Kurama looked up. "I wouldn't mind rooming together Serina." The fox realized, as well as Hope, that a light blush graced Serina's face. Only skilled eyes would notice it though. It made Kurama's heart jump slightly.

"Sure."

"Excuse me," another hotel employee says as he entered the room. "I have tea for you." He dropped off seven cups of tea and left.

Kuwabara started to sweat. "I'm a little wary about this. It might be poisoned."

Kurama didn't hesitate from drinking the tea, as Serina sat down beside him and Hope sat down beside Kuwabara, next to the masked fighter. "Don't be paranoid, the aim of the tournament is noble."

Hiei drank from his cup. "He's right. The aim is to prove yourself in combat."

"It'd be kinda redundant to bring us all the way here…" Serina started muttering, sipping at her own tea.

"…Just to fuckin' Godblessit poison us, you know," Hope finished as she sip her own tea.

"We win by being careful!" Kuwabara tried to reason. "I've brought my own drink!" Serina and Hope just rolled their eyes.

"Strange," Kurama mused, looking at the table. "A cup is missing. There was seven a moment ago. There's only one on the table."

"It's mine. Remember I didn't touch it," Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes, then there should be two. One for you and . . ."

"Yusuke's," Serina growled, as she and Hope looked behind them.

"And there's our fuckin' Godblessit culprit." Hope growled.

Behind the group was a little kid sitting on the table in the back of the room. His hair was brown, and covered by a big hat. He had three pink stars on his cheek, and he was sipping at the tea that was for Yusuke.

"WHERE DID THE KID COME FROM?" Kuwabara yelled. "He must've been in the room before we got in!"

"Maybe," Kurama hummed.

"But he took the cup…" Serina started to comment, sitting back down on the couch as Hope did that same.

"..Without us fuckin' noticing him," Hope finished.

"Hidden?" the kid asked, laughing lightly. "I'm not petty! I entered via door! I just forgot to knock though! Let me introduce myself. My name's Rinku. I'm on the team you're fighting tomorrow!"

"Rinku, you talk too much . . ." a new voice growled, making Hope and Serina jump. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and boots. His hair was a spiky, bleach blond.

"Another one in our room!" Kuwabara gasped. "He wasn't there, I'm sure!"

_**~Be careful, Serina, Hope,~ **_Kyoto warned, to which Serina and Hope nodded slightly, watching the new demon carefully.

"Oh! Ha ha! Sorry, Zeru," Rinku apologized. "I was just playing a game!"

Zeru ignored his friend and glared at team Urameshi and headed to the door. "Profit well from your last night. Tomorrow you will look like that cup."

"What?" Kuwabara asked. Sure enough, the cup split in half. With that the two left.

Hope and Serina sighed. "I'm fuckin' heading to Godblessit bed," Hope and Serina muttered, walking into a bed room each with their bags on their shoulders. After dumping her bag on the bed, Hope headed for the shower. After her shower, she climbed into the bed, and pulled her bag up on the bed and opened the bag. "Head phones, head phones . . . Ah-ha!" Hope grinned and put in her head phones, and played her iPod. It wasn't too long until she was outcold. Serina did the same in her room.

Not too long after Hope and Serina headed to bed, the rest of the group decided to turn in. Kurama picked up his bag and walked into the room Serina and him are sharing.

Making sure that everyone went to a room, which the masked fighter fallowed Kuwabara carrying Yusuke to that bedroom with three beds, Hiei used his speed to enter that room Hope claimed. He glanced over at her bed, and smiled at the sight. Hope was curled on her side, cuddling with a pillow.

**~Wouldn't mind being that pillow,~ **Hiei's beast growled seductively. And suddenly it tried for dominance.

"Forget it, Beast," Hiei growled lowly.

**~No.~**

And with that, the beast gained complete control, his green body with the many eyes glowed in the moonlight. Beast Hiei walked over to Hope's bed before kneeling down on the floor, so that he's face to face with Hope

~Why are you doing this beast?~ Hiei demanded in the back of the beast's mind. He was afraid for Hope's safety with his beast.

**"****'Cause she intrigues me,"** was its response, as it reached a clawed hand out to caress Hope's face. The girl twitched lightly at the touch, but sighed deeply. The beast smiled and placed the hand fully on Hope's cheek. The dark auburn brown haired girl groaned lightly at the touch, and leaned in. the beast just simply watched her for the longest time, before rolling its eyes at Hiei's attempts to regain control. **"Not to worry, I will not hurt the girl."**

~Then give me control back,~ Hiei requested, calming his voice with slight annoyance.

"**As you wish."** And with that, Beast Hiei reverted back into his original form. Hiei sighed greatly and looked back down at Hope, who was still in dream land. He chuckled lightly before leaning down to kiss her forehead and heads to his own bed, though he preferred to sleep outside in a tree, to get ready for the fight in the morning.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Frist match for the team.


	22. Chapter 22

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho Nor the Plot Nor Serina and Kyoto, just my OC's.**

**Man, I love this part of the story. The Dark Tournament. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

After a restful night of sleep, the gang of seven got into their fighting uniforms and began their way to the arena where they were going to fight in. Once inside, the announcer/referee began her little speech. She was a fox demon, her hair was a nice orange/red color with blue eyes. "Thank you for all your patience! We're going to start the first qualification round! WELCOME TO THE DARK TOURNAMENT!"

At that, both walked out to the center fighting arena. And the demons weren't happy. "BAND OF WEAKLINGS! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! KURAMA, HIEI! YOU TRAITORS!" The reason they didn't include Hope and Serina in that count was simple. Serina was masking Kyoto's energy from these guys. Hope masked her Demonic Scent with a spell.

Kuwabara growled. "I see that we aren't really popular!"

Kurama just sighed as Hiei Scoffed. "What do they know about betrayal?"

Hope and Serina laughed, making Kurama and Hiei look at them. "It's really easy, foxy/cutie." Kurama as well as Hiei, once again, had to fight down the blush that tried to rival his/Kurama's hair. "They see you as betrayers…" "…because you're fuckin' siding with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Serina and me."

"Both teams, step into the arena," the announcer stated. "The team leaders must agree on the terms of combat. You can engage in a series of duels, we reckon up the total of victories."

"The team leader? He's still asleep," Kuwabara groaned.

Hope and Serina chuckled. "Hope'll step up to him then." Serina stated.

"I am Yusuke's next of kin," Hope said, winking, taking a step up to face Zeru.

Zeru looked down at Hope, who was about two and half a head shorter than him. "What's this?" he asked. "One of the females is your leader?"

Hope snickered. "Nope, I'm not the fuckin' leader of these guys, but next in Godblessit line while our real fuckin' captain Godblessit recuperates."

Zeru scoffed. "We'll do as you like then, I prefer the duel."

"Oh, you're fuckin' speaking my Godblessit language then," Hope smirked. "Man to man it is." And with that, she turned around and started walking back to her team.

"It's been decided! A duel in five or six rounds!" the announcer, who the team founds out later is Koto, stated.

As Hope walked back to her team, Zeru turned to glare at Yusuke and his energy suddenly spiked, fire wrapping around his body, then around the team. "Trying to provoke the sleeping idiot won't work," Serina growled, glaring at Zeru, who took a double take on Hope's and Serina's eyes. The normal gun metal, grey and jewel Sapphire eyes were mixing with red. "And cut the fuckin' fire show, or we'll both drench your Godblessit ass in fuckin' water." Zeru killed his energy and Hope and her team stepped off the arena, standing in the grass.

"Ready for the first round?" Koto asked.

"I'll go first!" Rinku stated, walking to center ring.

"This punk is mine," Kuwabara growled, walking into the ring. Great. A fourteen year old verses a ten year old looking kid. Peachy, isn't it?

"This match is one-on-one. You are free to use whatever you want! You mustn't leave the ring, unless it's a knock-out," Koto explained.

"Got it!" Kuwabara announced, flexing his arm. "Let's get this started!"

Rinku just smirked and stood on his tip toes. "Let's play!"

"C'mon, I'm waiting for you," Kuwabara teased.

Rinku jumped, and immediately he was moving all around the ring, making it look like there were seven Rinku's in total.

The announcer conveyed this message to the crowd to keep them updated, "Rinku is very fast. We're having a hard time following his movements!"

Rinku was cocky, and didn't think Kuwabara could follow his movements, but Kuwabara suddenly punched Rinku directly in the head, making his hat fly off. The force of the hit was enough to make Rinku's body bounce on the concrete ring floor. Rinku tried his running trick again, but Kuwabara kept predicting his moves.

"Huh," Hope and Serina hummed. "He's doing…" Serina started.

"…Fuckin' pretty decently, don't you think?" Hope finished.

Kurama watched intently. "Kuwabara has become more powerful . . . The way he's trained, he is able to win swiftly."

Hiei scoffed at Kurama's statement. "He'd better stop playing around . . . He should chance his sword to finish it."

Hope and Serina watched as Kuwabara punched Rinku in the stomach, hard. "This is fuckin' it," Hope muttered, as she and Serina watched closely.

Kuwabara mumbled something, but the girls couldn't make it out entirely. But they were left wide eyed when Kuwabara went for the finishing blow and Rinku suddenly vanished. Kuwabara was just as shocked as he heard from behind him, "So, are you having fun?" After the question left Rinku's mouth, he kicked Kuwabara square in the head.

Hope, Serina and Kurama gasped at the sight. "So, the fuckin' brat was Godblessit playing it fuckin' out being beaten up by Kuwabara . . ." Hope muttered as Serina nodded in agreedment.

The announcer began the ten second count, when Rinku chuckled. "It's useless to count. I broke the dummy's neck!"

Hope rolled her eyes. 'The fuckin' brat may be Godblessit annoying, but one thing's for fuckin' sure, he sure enjoys the Godblessit fight.'

Suddenly, when Koto reached eight, "You speak too soon, kid," Kuwabara grumbled, getting to one knee. "You're gonna pay for that."

"KUWABARA IS GETTING UP!" Koto announced. "We're starting to hit high points. It's really heating up! We're witnessing a first round of great intensity." Hope and Serina sweat dropped. This chick takes her job way to seriously.

"You downright surprised me with that strike. I was without protection. It didn't serve you . .. You're not worth much," Kuwabara muttered.

Rinku smirked and reached for his little pouch he had around his body. "I see that you weren't invited for no reason. Let's change the method. Ready?" he asked, pulling out his weapons. Eight yo-yos. "Devil Yo-Yo!"

"Let's do it!" Kuwabara yelled out. "DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORDS!"

Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. "He can use two fuckin' swords now?"

Kurama smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate Kuwabara. Like I've said earlier, he's improved greatly."

Suddenly, Rinku threw four of his yo-yo's at Kuwabara, making him scoff. "That's all, you puck kid? I'm going to show you what . . ." The yo-yo's completely avoided the Kuwabara's swords and attacked him in the face and chest.

Koto gaped. "I don't know if you could follow that attack! But Kuwabara was just brought to the ground!"

_**~Hm, Devil Yo-Yo's . . .~**_ Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind that Hope caught as she remembers learning that move when she was three.

Rinku laughed greatly. "What a moron! You thought that it was a game from kids?" he asked, flicking his yo-yo's up and down. "The yo-yo concentrates my energy, it's powerful. I can control all eight as I want. Watch!" And sure enough, each yo-yo began to move around, like life snakes. "With your pathetic sword, you can't even counter one thread!" And with that, Rinku flicked his yo-yo's at Kuwabara. Four coming from above, four from below.

"SHIT!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to dodge the yo-yo's, only to end up with four attacking his chest, and the other four in the back. And once Kuwabara landed on the ground, the yo-yo's wrapped around the teens legs and arms, and began lifting him up into the air.

"Kuwabara!" Hope yelled, shocked, as well as Serina, at what she was seeing. He's became a human kite!

"Rinku has raised Kuwabara into the air!" Koto noted. Real observant, isn't she?

"You're going to do around the world!" And with that said, Rinku flung Kuwabara into the air, then slammed him into the arena.

Hiei watched intensely. "I think that your training wasn't enough . . . He's fucked."

Hope and Serina sweat dropped at the bluntness of the statement. "Wow, Hiei/Cutie…"

"No," Kurama countered. "He hasn't shown everything yet."

Hope and Serina watched as Kuwabara and Rinku exchanged some more words, and crossed their arms when Kuwabara began to be lifted up into the air again. "It's still hung . . ." the announcer girl states. "The turning of the match?" With some encouraging words from the crowd towards Rinku, the boy retracted the yo-yo's, letting Kuwabara plummet.

"SWORD GET LONGER!"

Hope laughed at the sight, but was glad that Kuwabara thought of it. He made his sword get longer and when it hit the arena, he lowered himself by pulling his energy from the sword, making him get closer to the arena without dying in the process. Then he bent the sword and catapulted him towards Rinku.

"Kuwabara's supported himself on his perch and leapt straight forward! He's charging straight ahead!" Koto commentated.

Rinku thought he had it too, he threw his yo-yo's at Kuwabara. But the teen had an idea, he shot his spirit sword out towards Rinku. But he wasn't expecting what Kuwabara did next. The sword bent.

"Heh," Hope chuckled. "Since the Godblessit sword's made of fuckin' energy, Kuwabara can fuckin' will it to Godblessit change shapes." The sword dodged the strings and was about to make contact.

"RINKU! GET AWAY! DODGE IT!" Zeru ordered.

"Both are out of the ring! A null match for both teams!" Koto announced. "A tie! The two fighters are outside the ring! You have to the count of ten to make it back into the ring!"

Kurama watched in amazement. "They were both carried out by each other's blow."

"Maybe a draw?" Serina asked, watching.

"ONE! TWO!" A hand appears on the ring side. Rinku. Koto continued the count.

Hope smirked. "He's fuckin' hurt, and Godblessit healing himself. Smart kid."

"GAH! I WON'T LOSE LIKE THAT!" Kuwabara's voice suddenly boomed, yo-yo's covering him. But Rinku had one more trick up his sleeve. He used a bit of his energy and wrapped Kuwabara up in the yo-yo's to where he can't move.

"EIGHT! …. NINE! …. TEN!" Koto finished as Kuwabara went face first into the ground. "The victory goes to Rinku's team!"

Hope and Serina laughed as Kuwabara kept challenging the kid to a rematch behind the hotel, but their ears perked up at what Kurama states next. "I'll go next."

* * *

><p>Nixt Time:<p>

It's Kurama's Match.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Now. Do it. You know you want to. <strong>

**Pwease?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, the plot nor Serina or Kyoto, just my OC's.**

***groans* A short chapter for a short fight. I hated this fight when I seen it on the anime. I wanted to kill the dude myself. XD But the manga makes it so much darker. Wow . . . Anyway, You'll get to hear some of Serina's best threats to a certain demon, and a little revealing. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Three

A blue skinned demon with black spiky hair and yellow eyes chuckled evilly. "You must be bloody stupid to insist like you're powerful. I'll over-come you swiftly!" he chortled at Kurama, making Serina uneasy and Hope pissed.

"Kurama," Hiei called out, gaining the red-headed fox's attention. "Above all, don't show him mercy... You must finish it in one blow."

"Yes, I know," Kurama says, stepping into the ring.

"Hey, Hope?" Kuwabara asked, finally getting the last of the yo-yo's off, and as Serina, the single girl not aloud to fight until the final round, was healing slightly severe wounds on his body. Hope, the single girl that's aloud to fight on the team, watching the fight made a hum sound, indicating him to continue. "It's about Kurama. Where does he put his rose whip? During training, that intrigued me."

Hope chuckled. "He carries a normal rose, feeding it with his energy, he wills it into a whip. Even a single blade of grass can transform into a steel cutting weapon for Kurama."

"SECOND ROUND!" Koto yelled. "Kurama Vs. Roto!"

Roto glanced over at the team before looking back over at Kurama. "They say that you collaborate with the humans . . . And they were right. I can't quite understand, is it worth the blow?" Kurama watched him wearingly, until Roto suddenly rushes at Kurama, a sword appearing on the top of his hand's skin.

_**~A Kamaitatchi,~**_ Kyoto murmurs, watching the match intently informing Hope the what kind of demon Roto was.

"TELL ME! Does the death of humans make you sad?" Roto asked, rushing at Kurama. He wildly swings his blade, but Kurama evades so effortlessly.

_**+You do like him,+**_Kyoto and Hope states in the back of Serina's mind as they watched the red-head fight.

Serina mentally sighed. ~I know,~ she admitted. ~But I doubt he likes me.~

A mental face palm can be heard by Kyoto and Hope. _**=We didn't think you fuckin' were this Godblessit stupid, **__**Serin**__**.= ~Don't you remember the incident in your backyard?~ =Oh…What was it?=**_ Hope asked intrigued to hear something juicy on her cousin.

~Of course I do, Kyoto. But that was Youko in control. Yes, I like Youko as well, but I like Kurama as himself. I doubt THAT Kurama likes me back. And no, Hop, you may not know.~ Serina rubbed her temples as Hope pouted. ~This is giving me a headache.~

"That's not much, it's going to be easy for a win," Hiei murmurs, snapping Hope and Serina out of their conversation with Kyoto.

In the blink of an eye, Kurama appeared behind Roto, about to strike, but Roto says something that stops Kurama in his tracks, and makes Serina as well as Hope stiffen. "The life of your mother is in my hands, Kurama. Or should I say, Shuichi!"

Kyoto growled. _**~That son of a bitch!~**_ Hope and Serina were thinking the exact same thing.

While in his state of shock, Kurama instinctively moved back when Roto slashed at him. But he didn't come out of the attack unscathed. A cut appeared on Kurama's left cheek.

"What the-?" Kuwabara spat out, shocked.

Roto chortled again. "Look at this, Kurama," he said, pulling out a device from his sleeve. A detonator. "By pressing this button, my brother... Well, he's been tracing your parents for a while now." The demon grinned wickedly. "You see the plan now? You're a good son, aren't you?" Kurama dropped his defensive stance. Roto's sword disappeared as he rushed and punched Kurama in the jaw. "You've been corrupted by the humans." Kurama, as he fell back, he flicked something at Roto. "That's pathetic," the demon growled. "A little pebble? That's the best you can do?" He started cackling again. "You can't even touch me! You are my marionette, understand?"

If Hope and Serina were to have fur, it would bristle. The canines in their mouth started growing, their nails growing as well. Their eyes began mixing with red, and Serina's hair had a few white strands while Hope's had a few red golden with slivery blue strands appear. This demon was getting under their skin. Hope met Kurama's human mother on her first mission here in Japan, while Serina met his mother a month after Yusuke first started training with Genkai and heard the story from both Kurama and her baby cousin, and this douche bag was threatening her life.

"You want to fight it, don't you?" Roto cackled. "If you make a move, I'll press the button."

Kuwabara yelled at the fox demon to fight back, only to be silenced by Hiei. Hiei glanced back at Hope and Serina, though didn't know why his mate to be was do pissed, and scoffed. He took a step back, so that he was right in between the pissed off girls. "If you two try anything, you will get Kurama disqualified."

"You think we don't know that?" Serina's voice was a mixture of her own and Kyoto's as Hope's was a mixture of her human and demon.

"You have feelings for the fox, but you better keep your emotions in check, Onna. I don't know why you're pissed since I know for a fact that you don't have feelings for the fox, Onna Detective. I won't let you two cost us this match."

Hope and Serina turned their glare on Hiei. "We wouldn't dream of it." "Sure, we want to fuckin' feel that Goddame bastards head fuckin' crunch…" "…under our boot, but we won't take that away from Kurama." "I'm fuckin' Goddame pissed off because I like his mother and she's nice." But not once did Serina deny liking Kurama in that statement.

"Good," the fire apparition says, happy to know the real reason behind his onna detective being pissed was sentimental and liked the fox's human mother for her kindness, focusing back on the match.

Roto was looking at Kurama with disgust. "You see, you are defeated! I know what you are thinking as well. You want to try and cut off this left arm of mine, but what if a dead finger weight falls onto the button?" Roto threw a kick to Kurama's chest, before repeatedly punching Kurama in the face. When he did stop, he growled, "You're fucking with me." He made his sword reappear on his hand and stabbed it into Kurama's cheek. "I hate that look. I want to see your suffer, you understand?" He then raked the sword across the other cut, making an X shape scar on Kurama's cheek. "LOWER YOUR EYES!" Roto yelled, finishing the slicking, making blood fly off Kurama's wound. "My patience is at its limit. I don't need to abuse, you know?" The bastard raised his foot about a few feet off the ground. "You going to lick my boots clean, and after you do that, I'll spare your mother's life. But I might take that bitch on your team over there and fuck her."

"BULLSHIT YOU WILL, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Hope and Serina screamed, sparks/dusts appearing around their body, as one tries to keep from combusting into flames and the other a sand storm. They wanted to wait until it was Hope's turn to fight before showing what she was capable of. "We'll cut Goddame your balls off and shove them down your fucking throat. Then cut your fuckin' pathetic sized dick off and Goddame chuck it at the dogs. Oh, even fuckin' better, get some old Goddame rusty barb wire and tie one fuckin' Goddame end to a Goddame fuckin' tree, wrap it around your Goddame dick, then fuckin' slowly apply pressure, so that it Goddame cuts into your fuckin' dick slowly and painfully," Hope and Serina growled. _(AN: Shadow__Legacy11__ has used that threat before.)_

Kuwabara had nearly fainted at the description, holding onto his manhood. "Ruthless, huh?" Hiei just laughed.

Roto just ignored the girls and looked back at Kurama, who had to fight back Youko from breaking free and ripping the bastard apart. "What are you waiting for? Do it."

"I will not," Kurama denied. "Go ahead, press it if you like, I've had enough."

"I knew it!" Roto exclaimed. "You finally taken off that mask, showing us the true demon! You're just like every demon here!"

"Push it!"

"AS YOU WISH! You're a monster just like us, valuing nothing!" But just as he was about to push the button, his whole body froze up.

Kurama walked up to the demon and smacked the detonator from Roto's hand. "I'm going to give you some advice. Advice which I give to the whole world. Your bet was quite bold . . . The easiest solution is the most ungrateful. Earlier, I sowed a shimaneki, or death plant, seed into your body. The roots have developed and now there's nothing you can do."

Hope chuckled. "When he fuckin' flicked the Godblessit pebble . . ."

"A single word on my part and the plant will burst out of you… You're nothing but a guttersnipe. I won't deprive myself."

"NO! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU!"

"You must die," Kurama said darkly, his eyes cold to the world. Roto's eyes widened, and out of his body sprouted vine like creatures, covering his body in beautiful flowers. Kurama walked over to the body and picked two of the flowers. "Evil blood produces the most beautiful flowers in the universe." And with that, he headed back to the group. Serina waited patiently, her hand twitching, wanting to heal the wound on his face.

"That's a win for Urameshi!" Koto exclaimed. "We're at a tie!"

"If it's any reassurance, the demon isn't following your mother anymore. It died when Roto did," Hiei states.

"You knew?" Kurama asked, holding a blue flower in his hand, walking past the said demon. Hiei never answered. Kurama moved to stand between Serina and Hope. "For you," he says, handing them the flowers.

Serina and Hope couldn't help the blush (a light one on Hope) that came onto their face. "F-For us?"

Kurama nodded. "It came from ugly soil, but bloomed for two beautiful girls." Their faces burned bright red again, though a lightly on Hope, and Kurama knew he loved that look on them, especially Serina and he would be damned if he never seen it again.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

It's Hiei's and Yusuke's Match. Hope coverits with Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Now. Do it. You know you want to. <strong>

**Pwease?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, the plot nor Serina and Kyoto, just my OC's.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

"The tournament continues!" Koto announced. But the person that was in the ring surprised everyone. "Zeru has already made his appearance! We're waiting for a fighter from the Urameshi team!"

Kurama leaned over to Kuwabara, Hope, Serina, and Hiei. "Do you think that's their boss? And the remaining two care for cleaning up?"

Hiei chuckled which sent a shiver up and down Hope's Spine. "I don't think so. That must be the boss... They must be drawing lots." Hiei tugged at the cloth around his neck, removing it, though he won't admit it but he saw how Zeru was looking _his_ Hope with desire in his eyes as he did when talking what type of fight and was doing now. "He's for me. He'll pay well for our encounter yesterday." Hiei stepped into the ring and faced Zeru. "You use a kind of fire. You broke the cup with your flames... Yet were able to make it look like a blade sliced it. And don't think you roaming your eyes over our co-captain went unnoticed. Roam your eyes to someone else not on my team." That comment caught Hope off guard and made her blush redder than the reddest tomato in the world.

"So what?" Zeru asked, cockily. "Keep your mischievous comments to your self. Pulse I'll roam my eyes on whoever I want to that is unclaimed."

"Let's go!" Koto yelled, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Zeru let out all his energy, letting it rage around the whole arena. "I'm going to reduce you to ashes . . ."

"Fuck that's hot!" Kuwabara complained. "I got a bad feeling about his, you guys."

Hope and Serina rolled their eyes and sighed. Hope, without being seen, put a light air barrier around the group, protecting them from the flames, though it felt natural to Hope and Serina.

"Well? Are you afraid?" Zeru asked. "What do you think about this power?"

"Honestly? I'm bored," Hiei muttered which made Hope snicker.

In the blink of an eye, Zeru appeared in front of Hiei and stabbed his hand completely through Hiei's chest. Then topped the attack off with a fire bomb similar to what Hope, after chanting, and Serina would use.

Hope, though worried, Kurama and Serina merely watched, as Kuwabara gaped at the fact that Hiei was, seemingly, defeated. "A single blow!"

"How funny. He's a fool," Zeru muttered, turning to walk back to his team, confident of a victory.

"Wonderful attack you used," Hiei muttered, standing up, his whole body engulfed in flames some of his clothes some what destroyed making Hope drool slightly as the sight of his bod showing. "You're not dead yet?" Zeru asked, not believing what he was seeing. "Impossible!"

Hiei lifted up is right hand and smirked, his bandana he keeps over his Jagan eye, burning off his skin. "Once I release this attack, I'll have no control over it . . ."

Kurama gasped. "He's going to attempt the darkness technique!"

"Like I said, I don't have the control of it yet, it's only a question of time," Hiei says as his arm begins to be engulfed in black flames.

"B-Black flames?" Zeru stuttered. "He's successfully mastered THOSE flames?"

"I assume just my right arm will do for this," Hiei smirked, as more energy focused around his right arm. "Look well, your amateur fire tricks are nothing compared to what I'll do."

_**~He's gained my respect and approval. Not even the dragon clan want much with this technique,~**_ Kyoto muttered.

+Why's that?+

_**~Just watch.~**_

"I know that my duties require me to stay and report what I see in the battles, but under these circumstances, RETREAT!" Koto yelled, jumping out of the arena.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hiei shouted as black flames surrounded him where regular flames once did and burned the rest of his top showing off his muscular upper bod making Hope arouse and drooling at the sight of it. "DRAGON! OF! THE DARKNESS! FLAME!" Out from his right arm, a black flamed dragon exited his arm and aimed right for Zeru, taking him clean out of the ring and smashes him into the wall. And now, marked on the wall, is merely an outline of Zeru's body.

"In one strike," Kurama observed.

"A successful combustion," Hiei grinned. "I'll leave his shadow as a souvenir."

"I-I believe a count out would be a bit ridicules. Let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto announced, as team Urameshi received another point.

"HA HA!" Kuwabara laughed, pumping his fist into the air. "Too easy! They can all tremble! His blow is deadly, far out . . . We never know, he can always change sides . . ."

Serina barely resisted the urge to set his pant leg on fire to watch him dance around crazily. Hope barely heard the comment, though wanting to the as her cousin, she was too busy looking at Hiei's fine bod and thinking of ways on what she could do to said bod of said demon.

But as Hiei walked passed Kuwabara, he looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm with you until the end of the tournament. My technique isn't totally perfect, yet." And as Hiei continued to walk away, his arm twitched, causing him pain as Serina snapped her baby cousin out of La La Land.

Hope began rolling her shoulders at the thought of taking the next fight, but never really got the chance. The last two members of their opponents team took off back to their entrance, leaving poor Rinku to fend for himself. "Oh, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Hope whined as Serina snicker but agreed with her.

But while the two characters were running away, they both ended up losing their heads. Literally. Something completely cut their heads clean off . . . But what?

Suddenly, a six foot something man stepped into the ring, wearing a leather coat with fur around the neck, black pants, boots, and his hair was a blue Mohawk. You see this guy once, you'll never forget him. "These buggers don't have any sense of humor! Pathetic really," the newcomer says.

"Chu!" Rinku called out, thankfully.

The new opponent, Chu, walked out to the announcer. "Hey you, Sheila? I've come about the lost of the two members of the team. What must I do?"

Koto began explaining at once. "We have a single replacement per team. With the exception of the Urameshi team to the rule. You'll just have to finish the tournament on your own." Didn't that sound peachy?

Popping a cigarette in his mouth, Chu just smirked. "That sounds pretty good too me!"

Hope's and Serina's nose twitched, as they raised an eyebrow. "Huh..."

Kurama looked down at the girls. "What is it, Serina, Hope?" He sounded concern, like they were hurt making Hiei look at Hope to see if she was or not.

"Chu reeks of alcohol,"

"We're trying to fuckin' think of what exactly we Godblessit smell."

Kurama looked down at them, eyebrow raised. "You two know what different alcohol smell like?"

"Well, yeah," "I was thought a bit of how to mix with them and do, on occasion at the restaurant we ate at, mix them" Hope stated proudly. "I drink some from time to time," Serina stated proudly, both her and Hope taking another inhale. "Smells like whiskey or vodka. Or a mixture." "That's rare. Mixing fuckin' a clear liquor and Godblessit a dark one. Strong as hell though..." Kurama decided to leave that knowledge about alcohol alone.

Kuwabara looked at Chu with hard eyes. "That guy, I have a bad feeling... He's emitting less power than Zeru, but there's just something-" Kuwabara never got to finish his sentence.

"And up we go," a familiar voice that the group hasn't heard since last night finally rang on their side of the field. "That stench of alcohol," Yusuke muttered. "It woke me up from my nap." The two girls nearly snapped. If he called that a nap, a night of sleep must be hibernation to him.

"Get your ass into the ring, kid!" Chu yelled, getting impatient. "Let's get this finished, so I can have me something to drink." Of course.

Yusuke smirked. "I just need to exercise a bit, this guy is mine. He'll be my morning workout."

Suddenly, the whole crowd of demons worked up a chant. "Kill Yusuke."

"Guys," Kuwabara muttered. "I sense a fearsome force... We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"That's shit," Hiei scoffed. "It's a bluff, that's all."

"I sure hope you're right about that, Hiei" Serina muttered, as she watched her cousin walk to center ring.

"'Scuse me a sec," Chu says, suddenly disappearing from Yusuke's sight before appearing next to Koto. "Give me that, Sheila." Koto sputtered, trying to figure out how Chu got there so fast. "One word before we start this. Listen to me well. Yeah, you're interested in hearing this." Hope and Serina highly doubted it. "THERE ISN'T ANY JANKEN, WHICH I'M BAD AT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE!"

Crickets were heard.

Koto took the microphone and tried to explain. "Let me explain. This team decided the order of their participants by a game of Janken. And that's how he became the replacement! It seems that he's the boss of the team!"

"YEAH!" Chu yelled.

Hope's and Serina's eye twitched as they face palmed. They felt a hand on their shoulder, patting it lightly. They looked up to see Kurama shaking his head.

Yusuke laughed. "Good, that's enough, can we start now?" Reckless, huh? But did you expect anything less?

"I'm gonna teach you! I'm a master of alcohol!" Chu yelled, pointing a thumb at himself.

That perked Hope's and Serina's interest. "He wants to fuckin' hold up to that fuckin' bet?" they muttered to themselves.

But Chu continued. "The more I drink, the stronger I get! I don't have any rules! I use my instinct to bring down me opponents, you see?"

Yusuke just laughed again. "That's the beauty of dispute . . . But, you must know how to do something else well. It's amazing that you don't know that talk. You must have a special attack?" Yusuke asked, his eyes growing hard, he was focusing on the match.

"You're insightful," Chu commented. "At last, a real opponent. You're gonna amuse me." Chu then began to sway.

"BEGIN!" Koto yelled.

Chu began moving all around, after images in his wake. "His movement is fluid," Kurama noticed. "Good self-control! He's going to be hard to judge."

Yusuke barely blocked the attack that came to his face, but he couldn't block the uppercut that came to his gut. While Yusuke was sent flying, Chu moved to hit Yusuke while he was in mid air. Hope and Serina couldn't believe it. They could barely keep up with the movements.

"He's too fast! He can't counter him!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke jumped up and began his retaliation, but Chu blocked everything.

A shiver raced up Hope's spine. She turned and looked at where her team entered the arena and growled. Rei. She looked at her and motioned her to come over to her. Hope turned and began walking over to Rei.

"Hope?" Kurama asked, watching as the dark auburn brown haired girl walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone I met back at Tarukane's," she growled. "I'll be back before the match it over." And with that, Hope walked out of the arena, and into the main floors of the stadium. "What do you want?"

Rei chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit. Hope growled, her feral fangs growing. "I like that in a woman."

"Fuck you," Hope muttered, crossing her arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I wish you would hurry it up so I could get this over with and head back out to watch my brother win."

Rei laughed. "You sound confident that he will win."

"I KNOW he will," Hope shouted, her eyes mixing red.

"There's what I wanted to see," Rei laughed. "Some of the demonic sorceress finally surfaced."

"Get on with it, Rei, what do you want?"

"Let's up the stakes a bit for when you and I fight."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you realize that Team Toguro will make it to the finals, and with how your teams looks, I'm sure you will too, and I want you all to myself, foribben," she said, a crazed smile on her face.

Hope stiffened as she looked closely at the mark on Rei's arms. "You're a dragon and sorcerer/sorceress hunter..."

"You finally figured it out?" she asked, smirking all the while. "It was the perfect job with my ability to change my form, even my scent. Your people never stood a chance against me, but what I would love is to have your head on a platter, mi'lady sorceress," she says coyly.

"Well, that ain't happening, pussylicker," Hope growled, her voice resembling her demonic self. "I'll sink my claws into you before you can even mark my neck."

"But will you still do that if I turn into that black with the white star burst-headed hybrid demon?"

Hope stilled. Yes, she knew that Rei turned into Hiei at Tarukane's mansion, and it took everything she as a demon had to even, remotely think about attacking him/her, because of how much she looked, sounded, and even smelled like Hiei. But Hope didn't hesitate with her answer. "Yes, because I'll know where the real one is."

Rei chuckled again. "This is a dangerous battle field to fall in love, sorceress. Remember that." And then she left, heading back to wherever her team was to watch the match, no doubt.

Hope groaned before shaking her head and reaching into her back pocket. "Damn, and here I thought I wouldn't need these cancer sticks." She pulled out a carton of cigarettes, placed one on her lip, mentally chanted and had her middle finger spark into a flame to start the cigarette. She inhaled the sweet smoke and groaned lightly. "That hit the spot. Damn stress." After three or four puffs, Hope walked over to a support beam and tapped the end of the cigarette there, extinguishing the flame. She put the remaining cigarette in back in the carton and walked back out to the arena to check on her cousin.

And all she heard when she arrived was, "Let's settle this with a knife-edge, death match."

"What's the fuck goin' on?" Hope asked, walking back over to Serina, who seem to visibly relax at the sight of the younger girl returning without a mark on her skin. Kurama quickly filled her in on how Yusuke and Chu both used up their energy in their attacks. "Got it," Hope muttered.

"You reek of those human cigarettes," Hiei commented, noticing the change in scent on Hope.

"Yeah, someone pissed me off. Had to get rid of the stress," she explained. "I only took one or two hits."

"You smoke to calm down?" Kurama asked.

"Fuck no, I smoke to Goddame keep myself from wringing the next fuckin' guy's I see neck," Hope growled, before shaking her head. "Just fuckin' forget about it, the gal that wanted to talk to me, just said the Godblessit wrong thing and pushed my buttons. Nothing to get fuckin' worried about. I'll Godblessit get over it soon." And with that said, she focused back on the match while handing Serina the smokes.

Chu had stabbed two knifes into the ground and told Yusuke to remove his shoes and socks, then place his foot in front of the knife. Both men followed the order, and they were close enough that their left knees were touching each other. "The limit is fixed by the knife, you mustn't pass it. If you cross the line, then you die. It's my go, I'm waiting for the signal," Chu says, looking over at Koto.

"LET'S GO!" Koto announced, and the battle commenced.

The two fighters just started beating the shit out of each other, not even stopping for the other to collect his breath. It was just a fight 'till the other passes out, or dies. Punches kept flying for almost fifteen minutes before Chu used a technique Hope and Serina recognized. An old style head butt, which Yusuke met head on. Both heads collided, and each of their feet cut into the knifes. A beat of silence went by as Chu's eyes closed and he fell to the arena floor, out cold.

Kuwabara blinked. "Y-You finished him?"

Hope's eyes were wide, but she jumped up, her argument with Rei pushed to the back of her mind. "YEHAW! GO YUSUKE!"

Koto began the procedure of a count. "TEN! Winner, team Urameshi! Three against one, the victory is automatic."

"YEAH!" Kuwabara cheered. "We've cleared the first round!"

Rinku ran up to check on Chu. Yusuke called out to him, "Hey, kid! When he wakes up, tell him we'll have a rematch whenever he wants." Rinku nodded and went back to help Chu. But that's when the crowd started chanting to kill them, them being Rinku and Chu.

"Bastards!" Kuwabara growled.

"The assholes only want to see blood," Serina muttered, as Hope walked over to Chu.

"Let them be. They're too afraid to fight themselves," Rinku muttered, but was shocked to see Hope standing over Chu. "What are you doing?"

Hope smiled. "I'm gonna help your friend out." She kneeled down beside Chu and began healing the most severe wounds. That only infuriated the demons.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yusuke yelled, his eyes getting a fire in them. "C'mon you delicate things, we want to busy ourselves with your faces! C'mon! I'm waiting!"

"Same here," Kuwabara stated.

Hope stood up from where she was healing Chu and she grinned wickedly. "C'mon! I didn't fuckin' even get ta Godblessit fight. I wanna see one fuckin' demon set his Godblessit ass down here so I can fuckin' kick it clear across the Godblessit island!"

Hiei, Kurama, Serina and the masked fighter never said anything, but their glares challenged the demons as well.

Apparently, Hope's healing helped Chu, because he was able to speak. "Urameshi..." But none of the demons shouted anything after that.

The second round of the Dark Tournament was underway, giving the Urameshi team some time to rest. Kurama decided to hang back and watch the next team fight, as did Serina and Hope. The three watched as the single opponent took off his opponent's head, winning the round for the Ichigaki team. And that was the last point they needed. But one fighter hadn't had enough. He was a big bull demon, and he was itching for blood. He didn't last five seconds.

"And that's who we fight next," Serina muttered, sitting next to the fox demon who was sitting next to Hope on his other side.

"Amazing," Kurama muttered, making Serina and Hope look up at him. "Those three guys are under control."

"You talking about those fuckin' things on their backs?" Hope asked, looking back down at the three humans that were on the team.

"Yes. It's curious to see humans here. Someone is manipulating them . . ." Kurama watched in pity.

"It's time for the fourth match! It's the last of the series," Koto announced. That gained Kurama's and Serina's attention again. "The winner will join the best eight. That's as well as going to the selection for the finalists! And here is the winner of the preceding competition! The Toguro Brothers!"

"There's only one," The girls noted, watching the scene unfold. Apparently the youngest one was going to face the other five on his one, on a five on one handicap match. The match barely made it three seconds in the ring. Leaving only one. And Toguro left nothing alive.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope is confronted with her cousin, Kurama and Hiei. Serina gets a little action.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Now. Do it. You know you wan<strong>**t to. **

**Pwease?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Hope, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

The next day rolled around and Hope was walking through the woods to clear her mind. That, and because she found a note on her bed from Kurama asking her to meet him, Hiei, and Serina in the woods. Hope kept walking, waiting for the said demons.

"Onna Detective," Hiei's voice began from behind the girl.

"We want you to be…" Kurama started.

"…Perfectly honest with us." Serina finished.

"Alright, what's your question," the girl asked, bringing her jewel sapphire blue gun metal gray eyes to look into Kurama's green ones as well as Serina's gun metal gray and Hiei's jewel ruby red ones.

"What happened yesterday?"

"With that onna…"

"Who wished to speak with you?" Serina as well as Hiei and Kurama were surprised, though Hiei hid it, that they were able to ask the questions without Kyoto/Youko/ Beast wanting to take control. Yesterday, they wanted to rip the bitch's throat out that caused her so much stress that she had to find release in a cigarette.

Hope sighed. She knew it was coming. "It was the sister of the Toguro brothers. The one that sorta looks like the middle brother, Ryuu. Rei."

Kurama's as well as Hiei's and Serina's eyes widen slightly. "The ones who…"

"…Can manipulate their outer looks,"

"To look like someone else?"

"Yeah, but it's just a fuckin' Godblessit copy. The fuckin' smell, and they even gets their Godblessit techniques. But what they really fuckin' love to do is fuck with your mind by Godblessit disguising as someone you love." Hope bowed her head slightly so that her hair covers her eyes. "When we were at Tarukane's three months ago, Rei disguised herself as you, Hiei, and tried to use your sword against me."

Kurama's, Serina's and Hiei's, espially Hiei's, anger nearly hit the roof. "She what?"

Hope laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't fall for it. I knew it was Rei, not you, cutie. You would never attack us, unless we're training." She took in a shaky breath. "And then she told me that the Dark Tournament was a danger place to fall in love with somebody," she said, looking up at Kurama, Serina, and Hiei, giving Serina as well as Kurama a knowing look, a blush on her face.

The three demons blinked. In a way, Hope just told them that she loved Hiei/him. With blushes on their faces Kurama and Serina left to talk alone somewhere. Leaving Hiei and Hope alone. Hiei felt his control slipped a bit then a bit more when the other two left. Before any more could slip he vanished from where Hope was to another location on the island. It wasn't too long, after Hiei left that Hope decided to go to the waterfall she saw while looking for her cousin, Kurama and Hiei. She reached her dictation shortly.

"Guess I clear my head in one of the old meditative ways." Hope sighed as she walked to, sat under in lotus position and started to meditated while for the three demons to show up and talk some more. It wasn't too long that the three demons walked back through, and Hiei was caught off guard by the question, "Cutie? You alright?"

"What are you talking about Onna?" Hiei demanded.

"You haven't been back at the hotel since yesterday," Serina murmured, gaining Hiei's attention as well.

"And your arm," Kurama says. "You know that it'll get tough soon?"

"I didn't have a choice," Hiei growled back at his friend, who stood beside his intended's cousin.

Hope glared into the distance. "We got fuckin' Godblessit company," she growled, standing up, and walked out from under the waterfall while popping her arm. She glared at one of the demons and made her way over to the demon while chanting, who kept watching her, and before he could stop her, he screamed out in pain as she clapped her hands together, the demon's body turn into a ice statue, killing him from the inside out. "Frozen demon," Serina teased. Hope poked at the body with her finger, making it fall over and shattered into bits. The second demon watched in fear.

"They're clumsy . . ." Hiei stated.

"They think they can slow us down with these diversions," Kurama says, glaring at the last demon.

"They're going to fuckin' pay very dearly for that," Hope says, stepping over the large shattered body parts.

The demon chuckled. "No thanks, we don't want too . . . There's been a change in the team." Behind the demon in the bushes, something was raising up. A creature that neither Hope nor Serina has ever seen before in her life. "The armored monster of destruction!" the lizard demon cackled. "He's a masterpiece of the professor! It's invincible! KILL THEM!"

The monster did as it was told. Its arms stretched out, attacking the four Urameshi team members that were late for their match. Hiei tried cutting the demon, no luck. Serina gritted her teeth. "Electricity won't work ..." "But..." Hope after quickly chanting began forming a water ball the size of her fist, and fired it at the demon. Nothing, no rushing or malfunctioning. "Damn."

The demon laughed again, over confident. "Its armor is made from a special substance! A child's sword will do nothing to it! It has nothing to fear!"

Hiei dodged another attack, but landed on his right arm, rendering him in pain, letting him being hit by the mechanical arm. "HIEI!" Hope cried out, barely being missed by the other arm that attacked her, Serina and Kurama.

"IT'S USELESS! You're no more than a miserable pile of meat!" the demon shouted out.

"He's going to pay for that!" Black flames started around Hiei's left hand.

"Don't do that!" Kurama yelled, dashing as well as Serina back towards Hiei, making one arm slam into the other, freeing Hiei.

But the bad thing about that was now, both arms were heading for the fox and dragon demon. "Kurama/Serina!" both Hope and Hiei yelled, as the arms collided with Kurama and Serina.

"NICE WORK!" the demon complimented the monster, laughing all the while. "CRUSH THE BASTARD AND BITCH!" Of course. He's all big and bag, yet he hasn't thrown one punch. But his laughing ceased at the next scene.

Kurama and Serina were just standing between the two arms. Hope barely noticed, but his rose whip was in one of the cracks that was in the monster's arm. Damage that was done when the two arms collided with each other. When the demon began sputtering, trying to ask how, Kurama explained. "I have much to teach him about pain."

"It doesn't take much to die..." Serina stated. Hope, Hiei, Kurama and Serina all stood on the head of the beast as Kurama finished. "I only had to discipline him. It really isn't that difficult. And what is your decision? Obedience or death?"

From the back of Serina's mind, Kyoto mutters, _**~Okay, I know, bad timing, but that controlling thing he's doing now? Down right sexy . . ."**_

~Shut up,~ Muttered, chuckling to herself as hope join in on the chuckle, shaking their heads lightly. The demon chose quickly and it wasn't too long that the four, with an extra passenger were on their way to the arena. "May I do the honors, Kurama?" Serina asked, holding the demon by the scruff of the neck, who whimpers.

"Of course," Kurama smiled, an old man on his back, knowing that she wouldn't be fighting until the final round wanted to relieve some pint up stress. Via Hiei and Hope interrogation, with Serina and Kurama just sitting on the monster watching, the demon confessed everything about what Ichigaki did to the three humans on his team, and where their master was.

"Thanks!" And with that, Serina tossed the demon up into the air and round house kicked him into the stadium where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter were to be fighting.

"Oh! A member of the Ichigaki team has fallen from the sky!" Koto announced.

Then the monster crashed through the stadium, and let's just says Yusuke and Kuwabara, and apparently a girl with pink hair was the masked fighter, they were all happy to see the extra four members of their team. "Hey guys!" Serina greeted, as she and Hope flashed the peace sign.

"Let us relate the tale about Ichigaki," Kurama starts off, ignoring the greetings. "He promised to heal their master if they became his guinea pigs. They didn't know that it was for killing."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "That explains it!"

Hope spoke up then. "And . . . The illness of the master was a trap set up by professor Ichigaki. Basically it ensured him that he would get the three people he wanted for his experiment."

Ichigaki didn't looked frightened that his plan was revealed. Just cocky. Damn, everyone's cocky these days. "Yes . . . And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. "Your objective is to defeat your opponents, right? You should busy yourselves with your own affairs." Everyone gritted their teeth in anger as Ichigaki continued. "Don't be distraught about being overpowered by machines!" That really got under Hope's and Serina's skin. "They are guinea pigs, they enrich my work. That's all."

"Bastard!" Yuusuke, Hope and Kuwabara screamed, rushing at the doctor. "YOU'RE GONNA TO GODAME FUCKIN' DIE!"

Koto was amazed though shock at the crude langue from Hope, guess she wasn't paying any attention at what the female Urameshi said the other day. "Both male and female Urameshi as well as Kuwabara are angered! They're rushing towards the professor!" But Hope and the two boys didn't make it that far. The mind controlled students blocked their way to the professor via force.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Why are they rushing to protect him?"

Ichigaki cackled. "My little ones are very gifted. That lump on their backs control their souls, it's the heart of the system! If it's removed, they'll die!" This sick bastard was getting a kick out of this. "They're programmed to sacrificed themselves for me if need be! If you want my life, you'll have to take theirs first!"

Kuwabara was getting pissed. "I can't do that," he growled.

Ichigaki sent his lab rats on Kuwabara. "Kuwbara doesn't want to dodge!" Koto announced, watching the match.

"KUWABARA!" Hope and Serina yelled.

"He wants to die?" Hiei asked, watching intently.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Kuwabara yelled. "YOU CAN'T LET YOURSELVES BE CORRUPTED BY THIS BASTARD!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the three humans all attacked Kuwabara, blood went everywhere.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed.

The doctor merely laughed. "The situation is extremely critical!" Koto says. "Kuwabara suffered a huge collective attack . . . I LOVE IT! It's so brutal." Hope's as well as Serina's fingers twitched to set the girls pink short shorts on fire.

"You!" Yusuke growled at the doctor. "I'm going to . . . Huh?"

Hope's and Serina's noses twitched. "What the?" "Fuckin' Blood?" "And it's not Kuwabara's..." Serina jumped down from the monster as Hope ran to Kuwabara's side to get a better look. Their eyes widened. "Oh my god..." The three humans were crying blood.

The masked fighter was over at Kuwabara and sighed with relief. "His vital points weren't touched. They avoided killing him... They struggle against their tears."

Ichigaki laughed again. "I'm dying of laughter! What suffering! The human soul is distressingly silly!"

_**~Cut off the motherfucker's head,~**_ Kyoto growled.

Energy began whishing around Yusuke's and Hope's body as they glared at the doctor. "YOU!" they growled at Ichigaki. They then looked back at the three humans. "They're really unlucky... I would prefer to die." And with that, they attacked one of the humans each, shocking the doctor.

"AMAZING!" Koto says, watching the battle intensely. "The male Urameshi has changed tactics! While the female Urameshi has just shown some tactics! One would say they've only begun to fight!"

"That isn't possible!" Ichigaki gaped. "A calculation error? I must revise my predictions . . . I must verify our chances of victory . . ."

He typed into a little calculator, and while he did that, Hope and Serina moved to stand behind him. They seen the result and hissed lightly. "Ooooh... Fuckin' fifty three Godblessit percent chance of fuckin' winning? Doesn't that just fuckin' suck?" they asked, startling the doctor.

Hiei and Kurama appeared behind the girls, as back up. "The technology is fine," Kurama says. "But the human spirit is unpredictable."

The doctor blabbed that is was merely an error in calculations. "GO! GET RID OF THEM!"

Hope and Serina just watched as Yusuke got ready to fire his spirit gun, and he apologized about doing it, but the masked fighter stopped him. Then the masked fighter fell into a fighting stance. Koto jumped on this. "The masked fighter has returned! She wants to face off against three opponents!"

"GWA HA HA!" Ichigaki laughed. "They delude themselves they can do nothing against my little ones! GO! KILL THEM!" The three humans raced at the masked fighter, who stood her ground. The said fighter began chanting, energy swarming around her. The three humans were stopped by the force of the energy, and the masked fighter pierced each person in the chest, and each orb on their back came off, explosively. Ichigaki couldn't believe it. "They . . . Are dead?" The three bodies fell to the arena floor.

"Incredible," Yusuke muttered. "In a single attack? No signs of life . . ."

"They're all down!" Koto says. "We can start the count!" Hope and Serina stood outside the ring and waited as Koto counted. "TEN! The victory goes to Team Urameshi! THEY HEREBY QUALIFY FOR THE NEXT STAGE!"

Yusuke growled. "That doesn't please me! I don't like this kind of victory!" He as well as Hope began walking over to Ichigaki. "You're going to pay, doc."

"If you kill me, their master will die! I'm the only one who knows the antidote that can save him!" Ichigaki says, waving his hands.

"Doubt that," Serina muttered, jutting her thumb over to the side. Ichigaki turned to see an older man that Kurama carried on the monster back here.

"You will..." the man says.

"That's not possible!" Ichigaki denied.

Hiei smirked. "Your assistant recounted the whole tale to us. Hope and Serina isn't too bad at healing, and Kurama knows a thing or two about making remedies."

Kurama stepped up. "You want me to teach you a lesson on poisons, doctor?" Kurama asked, an evil look in his eyes.

"So, bastard, you ready to fuckin' die?" Hope asked.

Ichigaki suddenly pulled out a syringe and stuck it into his arm. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE DONE IN! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF TERROR!" he yelled. His body grew in size, and his skin got a slimy green, and just disgusting all over. Hope and Serina shivered as Christian/Steven crossed their mind. "SO! What do you think of my work? Are you afraid?" Yusuke just stood his ground. "DIEEEEE!"

And Yusuke punched the bastard right in the face, sending him into stands. "He'll repent his deeds in hell," Yusuke growled.

Koto gaped. "The professor's been pulverized! He's come to his death in the stands!"

The old man walked over to the ring, looking at his former student. "But why have I survived...? I can't forgive myself."

Hope and Serina sighed, and looked over at the man. "Don't regret anything, man."

"Hope and Serina are right," the masked fighter says. "You must regret nothing."

Yusuke grinned and ran to the ring. "THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Hope and Serina smiled as they watched the scene unfold and the sensei and the students made amends, and the masked fighter explained how they lived.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Kurama fights in two matches. The crowd get roudy and fines something out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, nor Serina, Kyoto and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I remember watching these fights on the TV and I was crying at the end of them. *sniff* But now I get to have Hope experience it. Fun-fun, but I think you Hiei and Hope lovers are going to love the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Yusuke and Hope walked over to Kuwabara, with Serina already there, her hands working on the severe wounds. "How is he?"

"He'll live, cousins," Serina says, sensing Hope's worry concern, a bead of sweat coming down her face, as she focused on her healing magic. "Damn . . ." she groaned, letting up a bit. "I can't keep doing that."

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"I can only use so much of Kyoto's healing energy, and that's not her strongest point. I got the internal bleeding to stop, but he won't fight for a while."

Yusuke nodded, and leaned down to help Kuwabara up. "Let me help," one of the humans from the other team, Kai, said.

"Thanks," Yusuke said, letting the man help.

"I want to take responsibility for my actions. I want to fight in his place on your team!"

"I'm pleased," Yusuke says, "But . . ."

"But what?" the guy asked.

"Kuwabara would never forgive Urameshi here if he did that," Serina snickered.

"And besides," Yusuke spoke up. "The rules forbid his replacement unless he's dead."

The crowd started getting anxious, and Koto tried calming them down. "Sirs, please calm down! We're going to start the second part!"

"Now?" Serina asked, looking up at the board, and her eyes widened. Team Urameshi Vs. Team Mashotsukai. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Serina screamed.

Yusuke raced up to Koto and yelled, "WE WANT SOME EXPLANATIONS!"

Koto just chuckled nervously. "I'm just obeying orders. It's the rules."

Hope grabbed her brother's arm. "She's right. They set it up to where we had to play a double round. It's not her fault." Hope looked up at the demon girl and nodded in her direction. "Sorry."

The crowd started cheering, that there was no breaks for the Urameshi team. "Not a problem!" Yusuke states. "I'm in great form, I'm still angry!"

"And I haven't even fought yet, give me a fucking opponent!" Hope states.

Koto then introduced the next team. "And here is the Mashotsukai team!" Suddenly, a team of five members appeared out of nowhere with strange outfits . . . "Will the team captains please step forward?"

Yusuke, who was still in the ring, muttered, "This time, Kuwabara is out of action. We'll have to manage with just us five."

Suddenly, one of the fighters used the wind and blue his uniform off. Revealing red hair and beautiful deep sky blue eyes. He also had a horn coming out of his forehead. "I'll go."

"So, that's Jin/Ari Cutie," Hope and Serina muttered at the same time, Hope not noticing Hiei's glare on the wind demon when she call him cutie but Serina did which made her lift a brow.

"HUH? You two know him?" Yusuke asked, looking at his older cousin and baby sister while noticing Hiei's glare.

"Not formally for me, Yusuke, but he's a celebrity." Serina stated.

"Formally for me, bro. I've met 'im three days later after the incident, and well… he was one of my wind senseis to teach me to better control my wind abilities. Mashotsukai is just a facade. They are the five furtive warriors," Hope stated and explained. "They're a group of ninja's who serve in the darkness . . . They specialize in confrontations with other demons. They act in the shadows."

"Choose the rules of your combat!" Koto says as Jin and Yusuke get to the middle of the ring.

"I want a body to body match!" Jin states, to which Yusuke agrees too. With that, the two go back to their teams, Jin smirks and winks at Hope while mouthing Good Luck to her.

"Before the start, we're going to proceed with a quick medical examination. The team is going to confront two opponents at a stretch," the sound speaker says, relaying the message from the higher bosses. "We must ask that you be patient while the examination is conducted. Thank you."

Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. "Medical examination?"

Suddenly, a beautiful woman stood up. "Don't worry, it'll be quick. We don't have that much to do!" she states. She waves her hands over the group, and Kyoto, in the back of Serina's and commutes to Hope's mind, told them to hide their spirit energy. Hope, trying to still ignore the fact Hiei was topless, and Serina did as told. The nurse passed Hope and Serina. "Could you two come with me please?" She was pointing at Hiei and the masked fighter.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't need any check up. And what kind of exam would you be doing?"

"I'll just be asking you some questions." Hiei and the masked fighter went with the nurse, and after one or two questions, Hiei was fed up with this. He tried to leave, only to enter a force field. Hope's, her beast thinking that it was created to keep Hiei there and mate with 'im 'til she asked it a question and her beast settle down, and Serina's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Yusuke yelled.

"A spell," Kurama says, watching.

The nurse dropped the nurse outfit, to reveal a naked woman with vines wrapped around her womanly parts. "I'm called Ruka. Pleased to meet you. I've cast a spell that will prevent you from leaving. You are trapped."

~That's why you told us…~ Hope started.

~…to hide our energy,~ Serina finished concluding to Kyoto, who mentally nodded.

_**~She was going on spirit energy and took the ones that were the strongest from the previous matches. To her, you two just looked like human girls that were around the boys. The higher powers are trying to fuck with us,~ **_Kyoto growled.

+No argument there,+ Hope and Serina muttered.

"The sokuzyuzyo!" Kurama states. "The least movement could be fatal."

The loud speaker came back on. "After examination, Hiei and the masked fighter are declared unable to fight, they will submit to appropriate medical treatment!"

"They are fucking with us," Serina growled, both her and Hope glaring up at the box office where the business men were. They held up the middle finger at them. To them, they just looked like pissed off girls. Nothing to worry about.

One of the voices on the other team caught Hope's and Serina's attention. "Two against five," he cackled. "Jin, you have it easy."

"HEY! FUCKIN' JACKASS!" Hope and Serina yelled, getting the big mans attention. "You Godblessit forget, we're still here. We're fuckin' part of Team Urameshi."

The crowd lost it. "THAT MAKES SEVEN MEMBERS! WHAT THE HELL?"

Koto jumped up at that. "What these human girls say is true. One of the team owners, reviewing their work with the Urameshi team some time before the tournament was decided the Urameshi team would have them, no matter what. So, like it or not, they're indeed fighters of the team, but the black haired can't fight until the final round should they make there."

"Like it makes any difference. So it's three against five."

Jin kept watching his teammate, before scoffing and walking away. "Not funny," he said in that cute accent of his, sensing his former student will be fighting his large teammate when he pissed her off and hoping she win. "I've changed my mind. I'll go later. Somebody else have the first fight."

The big man grabbed Jin's arm. "What?"

"You heard what I said!" Jin growled.

"You're going to go!" the big man ordered.

Jin grabbed the man's hand, nearly breaking the bone and gave him a wicked glare. "You don't go givin' me orders, understand me now?"

A different man cackled. "I'll go then," he says, removing his cloak. A pale demon was revealed. "I am Gama!" he announced.

Hope was about to step into the ring, when Kurama grabbed her arm shaking his head, and jumping onto the arena. "Kurama..." Hope and Serina mused. They watched as he spoke with Yusuke, Serina couldn't get that kiss they shared in the forest out of her mind.

"I would like to be able to tell you that I could take them all... But I don't think that this will be so simple." Kurama had a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm going to shake them into a big a panic as possible. You and Hope will do the rest."

"Let's go!" Koto yelled into her microphone. "Kurama vs. Gama! BEGIN!"

Gama pulled out two paint brushes, while Kurama looked at him with confusion. Gama then began painting on his own face. "This make-up is very particular. The humans know how to make themselves up for all occasions. I'm going to teach you how I... Do this in my own way!" Suddenly, the energy began spinning around Gama. "The paint of battle."

"Gama's body is covered in designs! He's starting to raise his power!" Koto updated with her commentary. Gama lunched a punch at Kurama, who easily dodged. But in a flash, Gama was on Kurama again. "A fearsome move on the part of Gama!" Koto announced. "Kurama hasn't succeeded in responding!"

Hope, though she glanced over to the tent where Hiei was checking to if he was alright and try not to, but failing miserably to blush at the sight of his toplessness, and Serina kept watching the battle, watching Kurama moved. ~Hiei...~ Hope mentally prayed. Even in the heat of battle, the fox had his own elegant way of moving. But something caught their eye when Gama splashed Kurama with some paint. A mark, resembling the sign for infinity was painted onto Kurama's leg, and he couldn't seem to move. "What the?"

Kyoto appeared to the sides of Serina and Hope, who explained everything in her ghost form. _**"Gama's paint is for more than just decoration. He can cast spells with his paint as well. Due to Kurama's drop in speed, the paint has made it nearly impossible for Kurama to lift his left leg."**_

Gama splashed his paint again, after a bit of boasting on his part, and got more paint on the other limbs of Kurama. As Kurama stood in the middle of the ring, unable to move because of the weight the paint symbolized on his limbs, Serina felt her heart leap into her throat as Gama raced towards Kurama, a death blow in mind. ~Kurama . . .~ she mentally prayed.

Gama was suddenly sliced by something while he was in mid air. The sight that the girls saw was amazing. In Kurama's long red hair was the rose whip that he uses. "Sorry," he chided. "I can also use my hair." Gama walked over to Kurama and began weakly throwing punches, only causing blood to spray across Kurama from his open wounds. But the inevitable happened, Gama didn't take Kurama's warning and collapsed due to blood loss.

"It's not a fuckin' great Godblessit win," Hope and Serina muttered.

"_**But a win nonetheless,"**_ Kyoto finished, still in between Serina and Hope, who were the only ones who could see her.

Koto began her count, and Kurama and Gama exchanged some words. Certain words that made the girls' eyes widen in shock. The punches and swings weren't for Kurama. Apparently, in Gama's bloodstream was some of the paints he used in the match, and he got those on Kurama. Now the said fox couldn't use his spirit energy! The ability that Gama used will remain active for ten minutes, even after death. Then the man died.

And the moment Koto reached ten, another member of Gama's team jumped into the ring. "Thanks for the ten minutes, Gama," a man with blue and three strands of green hair, and bluer eyes says. "I am Touya."

Kurama gritted his teeth. "This is bad," he muttered. "I can't move. I'm immobilized and I can't use my moves!"

"You can do it, Kurama," Hope voiced, looking up at the demon her older cousin had quite an attraction for.

Before the match started, Kurama asked Touya what it was that his team wanted if they won. Touya said "The Light". He went on to explain, but was drowned out by both Hope and Serina closing their eyes, Serina focusing on her training she'll need to do and did for the final match and Hope focusing on her training. Hope had to rely on her powers and spells if she was even going to think about fighting today. Kurama was sacrificing himself to make this plan of his work, and she was going to have the victory in her match. The match began, but the girls kept everything tuned out.

In their mind, they went though each of their techniques, even though their heart screamed to watch the match, but they knew better. If Hope wasn't prepared, she would get pulverized in her first match, and wouldn't that suck? If Serina wasn't prepared, she would get pulverized in her actual match, and wouldn't that suck?

They also went through the items they brought with them and were in their backpack that rested on their back. A few knives, a gun, MP3 . . . Wait, what was that doing in there? Hope shrugged it off and went back to her practicing during the three months that preceded the Dark Tournament. She was getting better at using her spells and wind/earth powers in battle, but it leaves her drained, but not unconscious anymore. Thank God.

The girls were suddenly brought out of their thoughts by Kurama's screams. "What the?" they muttered, looking up at the match. The sight shocked them. Kurama was down on one knee, and bleeding profusely.

Kurama struggled to get up and he gripped one of the wounds on his left wrist. He looked up at Touya. "What is it you want from this world?" he asked.

Touya responded, "I don't know yet."

Suddenly, Touya sprouted a ice sword on his right hand. "Amazing!" Koto yelled into the microphone. "Touya is brandishing a sword of ice! He wants to end the fight!"

Touya rushed at Kurama, and leapt to attack, only to have a plant shoot through his chest. Serina's eyes widened more then Hope did. Out of Kurama's wounds, a plant was sprouting, piercing the ice fighter. Touya fell to the ground, realizing that Kurama planted the Shimaneki seed into his own blood flow because his energy may have been blocked on the outside, but ran freely inside his blood. Smart fox.

Koto reached a ten count as Touya admitted to Kurama, and he asked the fox to kill him. "Out of the question," was Kurama's response before he closed his eyes, and his arms went slack at his sides.

Tears brimmed at the corners of Serina's eyes. "KURAMA!" she screamed, leaving the arena quiet.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope get to fight and she's ROALTY pissed. Serina and Hiei have confrsation on Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I very much enjoyed writing this battle, even though it's not much, but then again, it wasn't long in the manga, though I was cheering during both the manga and the anime!**

**I like to Thank ShadowLegacy11 for help on the converstation between Her OC, Serina and Hiei.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

"Kurama..." Yusuke muttered.

"It can't fuckin' Godblessit be..." Hope muttered.

The tears that Serina had in her eyes had disappeared, and were now replaced with hope as Koto walked over to the body, and she gasped. "Kurama is still alive, just unconscious!"

"YES!" Serina and Hope cheered, grinning widely. Serina's loved one was still alive.

Yusuke jumped up. "Alright then! It's my turn now!"

"No," Hope said, stepping up. "You guys have been fighting all day yesterday."

"It's her turn. She'll take the next fight!" Serina said as she grinned at her baby girl cousin.

Yusuke looked over at his baby sister and older cousin and grinned. "Alright, if you want it that way. YA HERE THAT REF?"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Kurama. "Heh," a man covered in scars scoffed. "That's impossible. Can't you see that he's still standing? He still wants to fight, and I'll grant that wish!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yusuke screamed.

"Didn't you hear us, ya moron?" Serina growled.

"I'm replacing him. Kurama's fuckin' unconscious and isn't fit to Godblessit fight!" Hope growled.

Koto looked back and forth between the big man and Hope, who was walking to the ring. "Okay, Hope will trade spots with Kurama!" she announced, making Serina and Hope grin.

That stupid loud speaker came to life. "An order from management has been called. The replacement player has been refused."

"WHAT? YOU MOTHERFUCKER'S!" Hope and Serina screamed.

"The fight will continue. Kurama Vs. Bakken! BEGIN!" the loudspeaker played.

"You heard the judge, kitten," Bakken snickered, picking Koto up from the scruff of the neck and throwing her out of the ring. Bakken then stalked over to Kurama and grinned wickedly before punching Kurama in the face, making him fall backwards. "I'll amuse myself first!" And with that, Bakken kicked Kurama.

"Bakken!" Koto yelled, gaining Hope's and Serina's attention. "BACK OFF! Kurama's already on the ground!" They raised an eyebrow. The announcer was helping them? She began the count.

"Don't make me laugh!" Bakken chortled. "The fans are already frustrated." The demon with a death wish walked over to Kurama and reached down. Before Koto could say ten, Bakken raised Kurama to his feet. "You see, he's not on the ground anymore! The show continues!"

Hope and Serina didn't even bother to hide their energy now. Both Serina's and Kyoto's as well as Hope's and her beast were mixing inside their bodies each, their eyes were glowing, gray/blue mixed with red/Left emerald green/Right topaz brown, their teeth elongated, and their fingernails turned into claws. Some of the demons around them watched with interest as Serina's hair had a bit of white in it and Hope's had a bit of red gold with blue sliver in it. They growled, "YOU BASTARD!" as Bakken pulled his fist back.

"I'm going to pulverize his face!" Bakken laughed.

"Bakken! Stop!" the still cloaked member of Bakken's team ordered.

Bakken turned and glared at the person. "Why did you stop me?"

"You have failed... Look behind you." Bakken turned to see Yusuke, pointing his finger at the demon, ready to shoot his Spirit Gun. Hope standing beside Yuusuke, pointing a clawed finger at the demon, ready to shoot her Spirit Gun. And Serina standing beside Hope, her claws poised to strike if the punch landed. "They are serious. They were ready to put the entire world behind them just to save that traitor of a demon." Hope's finger and Serina's fingers twitched at the word traitor. "Our objective is to survive, it must be made certain."

Bakken scoffed. "You're too sentimental, Risho. We must eliminate the enemy, that's all." But Risho never said anything, and Bakken groaned. "Fine. Take this heap and give me my next opponent!"

Yusuke caught Kurama, who was bleeding, badly. "Kurama," Serina and Hope whispered, before Hope turned and glared at Bakken, her left eye fully emerald green her right fully topaz brown with bit a red seeping in. "That's fuckin' it, you Goddame asshole. You're fuckin' Goddame mine."

Koto quickly ruled Bakken the winner as Hope climbed into the ring for the first time while they were on the island. "Now, the fourth match! Hope Vs. Bakken!"

Bakken scoffed. "They gave me a wench?"

"This/That wench will fuckin' Goddame kill you," Hope and Serina growled, Serina tending Kurama turned to glared at Bakken, her eyes fully red.

Bakken rolled his eyes as Koto yelled, "BEGIN!" Bakken then began to pump up his energy, while laughing the whole time. Hope merely fell back into a fighting stance, her nails going back to normal, but her eyes were still a different colors with a bit of red. While Bakken was getting pumped up, he began sweating profusely, creating a smokescreen. This caused Hiei to tense and growls low, as well as Serina as she started to walk towards the tent to talk to said demon about her baby cousin, when Hope disappeared in the smokescreen. Koto kept on commentating. "Bakken's sweat has created a smokescreen! Hope doesn't know where he'll attack from!" He didn't, as well as Serina, who just reach the tent, like the fact he couldn't see what was happing to her.

"Hiei." Serina called.

"What, Onna?" Hiei said as he continued to stare at the smokescreen.

"We're friends right?" Serina inquired. The response was an "are you fucking serious" look from Hiei. "Okay, scratch friends. We're comrades, right?"  
>"Hn." Typical Hiei answer.<br>"Good, then you won't take offense to me telling you that if you hurt my baby cousin, I'll kill you, right?"  
>Had Serina actually looked over at Hiei, she would've seen a slight eyebrow raised towards her, Hiei's signature surprised look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Onna," he scoffed as a slight blush appeared on his checks.<br>Serina tried her best to not roll her eyes. "It's obvious to those who actually care to look. You have feelings, even though you want to disguise them, for my baby cousin. Of course the same could also be said for Hop." She said the last part with a smirk as she notice Hiei's interest before it disappeared quickly as it came.  
>"Hn." If you want to open your 'What did Hiei just said journal', you will noticed that, that specific 'Hn,' means 'Fuck off'.<br>Serina shrugged. "Deny it all you want. But that threat still stands."  
>And it was at that moment when Serina looked back at the arena to see her baby cousin standing victorious in the ring, and Bakken in the stands. Hopefully dead.<p>

During the Serina's and Hiei's conversation in the smokescreen to witch they heard Hope's conversation and mental image for what they heard along with Kyoto.

Hope dropped her stance and bowed her head as Bakken's fist collided with her right temple. Bakken cackled. "And here you said you'd kick my ass, yet, I've landed the first punch!" The punch sent her skidding a few feet before she stopped. Hope raised a hand and touched the mark on her cheek where Bakken hit her. "Can't you even respond? You're worth no more than that body of yours would sell on the black market!"

Hope couldn't take it, she started laughing. "Ha ha ha..."

"What are you laughing about?" Bakken growled somewhere in the smokescreen. "Have you lost your marbles?"

Hope laughed again. "I can't fuckin' Godblessit take it. THAT was the fuckin' best Godblessit hit you could Godblessit give a fuckin' girl?" she asked. "Even fuckin' Kuwabara and Jin-Cutie could Godblessit knock me on my fuckin' ass, you just fuckin' managed to move me a few Godblessit feet. But there's one fuckin' good thing I learned from those Godblessit punches. I was Godblessit worried over fuckin' nothing. Godblessit punches like those couldn't have fuckin' possibly killed Kurama."

"WHAT?" Bakken screamed in the smoke screen.

"Jin-Cutie is definitely more fuckin' effective to you. And just let you Godblessit know something else. This Godblessit smokescreen of yours fuckin' stinks! Fuckin' figuratively and Godblessit literally speaking. This is just a fuckin' gust of wind mixed with your fuckin' sweat, nothing more. You're no more than a Godblessit coward, hiding behind the fuckin' shadow of Jin-Cutie, and you know what, it makes me fucking Godblessit sick!"

"You brat!" Bakken yelled. "You'll never be able to raise the wind I've created!" Hope shook her head and clapped her hands twice, creating a gale storm to occur around her, clearing the arena of the smokescreen. Bakken was in shock, the smokescreen was gone within seconds, as was Hope. "Where is she? She dispersed my smokescreen."

"Never fuckin' underestimate your Godblessit opponent," Hope growled, right above Bakken. The moment the bastard looked up, Hope sent a double round kick to the guy's neck, hard enough to send him flying, but not breaking his neck. He screamed out in pain, raising to his feet. "Huh, that wasn't fuckin' enough?" Hope asked, walking over to the bastard while mentally chanting, right hand turning into water, her left hand cackling with electricity.

Bakken gaped at her. "Y-You're an elemental!"

"Fuckin' maybe, Godblessit Sherlock," she growled, throwing water at Bakken, drenching him. "That was for the fuckin' smell." She held up her left hand. "This is for what you Godblessit did to my friend." She held out her left arm and just sent him a little shock, making Bakken scream in agony.

"I-I'm badly hurt here! Have mercy!" he begged.

"No fuckin' way in Goddame hell," Hope growled, her voice dropping an octave. "This is how you fuckin' treated Kurama, so I'll keep this Godblessit up for a bit. You know, to have my fuckin' fun." And there was no objection from Yuusuke or Serina.

Hope stomped her foot into the arena floor, making the stone come loose. She raised her hand, controlling the block of stone, and flung them at Bakken. One hit him in the shoulder, two in the ribs, one in the pelvis and the last one in the leg. Each one broke at least one bone.

Bakken whimpered, declaring Hope was being to reckless. "This is fuckin' nothing, you Goddame disgusting pig." With that, after mentally chanting, her entire body engulfed with dark blue flames and she shot them at Bakken, making him scream in agony again. After a moment, and when the stench of burning flesh became too much, Hope backed off, chanted too low under her breath and drenched Bakken again in water. His skin was black and charred, even peeling to show the bloody mess underneath.

"PLEASE!" he begged. "I'm in no condition to fight!"

"Funny, I fuckin' remember Serina and me saying the Goddame same thing about Kurama, but you just kept on fuckin' going." Hope then kicked Bakken in the gut, making him scream, and blood going everywhere. "You Goddame disgust me." And with that, she grabbed by the back of the neck and flung him into the wall, right next to where Jin, her former sensei who was smirking, was relaxing. Koto began the count and Hope waiting until she hit ten before walking back over to where Yusuke had laid Kurama where Serina was tending to him. "Kurama?" she asked, looking at the man who was using the side of the arena as a resting place.

The fox demon opened his green eyes and looked up at her, Serina and Yusuke. "I'm sorry," he said, and the girls were thinking he was crazy to apologize. "I was trying to take out those three . . ."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked as Hope reached his and Serina's side. "Are you better?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "I'm more hurt by the plant and my wounds. It's hard to get rid off," he mumbled, looking at the death plant in his wounds seeing that his blood as well as the paint on his clothes clean. He looked up at Serina and Hope as he smiled lightly. "It's my own entire fault."

The girls couldn't help but laugh and lay their head against the arena side, sliding down to sit beside the fox on each his sides, Hope never noticing Hiei's glare on said fox but Serina and Kurama did as well as the masked fighter. "Just rest." "Yusuke's got the fuckin' last two." Just as they each say that, the said beloved relative jumped into the ring.

"Yusuke," Kurama says, catching his attention. "Look after yourself. The order they came in were tattled, ranging in strength. The last two must be very powerful." Yusuke nodded and walked to the center of the ring. Kurama then looked over at Hope not missing the glares sent his way by the male hybrid of the team as did Serina. "Sorry I missed your match," he chuckled.

Hope shook her head. "You have nothing to be fuckin' sorry about," she said, as stood and walked towards the ring, turned her head over her shoulder as Serina reached out to cup Kurama's check, who leaned into the touch, making both girls smile. Hope imagining it was her and a certain hybrid fire demon, though still smiling at how Serina has some one to love her very much beside family. She as well as the two avatar lovers didn't notice that Hiei had the same idea as her with a soften look that didn't last long but the masked fighter saw it and had knowing look behind her mask as well as smirk.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

It's Yusuke's fight. Hope explanin more on the spell that turn her demon as well as how she is Serina's cousin and Yusuke's sister. There is a little conversation between Hope and Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? <strong>

**If anyone wants to they can make pic of my OCs if they want.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, yes I do love the fight between Yusuke and Jin, but I figured I'd focus on a bit of Hope and Hiei, Serina and Kurama, and even poor Kuwabara. He hasn't been mentioned much in the past chapters. Well, he's in this one! XD **

**I'm sure everyone is curious on exactly how Hope is Yusuke's Sister, but still a demon and is only thirteen or in this case close to fourteen. Well, I hope when you read this, it becomes clear!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight<p>

As Yusuke walked over to the middle of the ring, Hope and Serina grinned widely, their family pride shinned through. "He's the best cousin/big brother to have."

"How are you three really related, Hope, Serina? Since you're both a demon each, how are you and Yusuke even cousins and siblings?" Kuwabara, who was within earshot of Hope, Serina and Kurama, asked, looking at one of the girls. Hiei wondering as well as he listened from a destined his eyes on Hope.

"I have, as has Hiei, been wondering that as well," Kurama admitted, half-heartedly.

Hope and Serina laughed. "We were waiting for you guys to ask that question. Yes, we're demons." "I'm a demon though a spell I learn when I was four and a half years old." I'm one because of Kyoto," Hope and Serina stared, glancing back at Yusuke, who was laughing at something that Jin said.

"So, are ya gonna tell us?" Kuwabara asked, looking at other the girl as he tried to move to a sitting position, he succeeded.

"Kyoto and I are indeed two different people, but we live as one, as does Kurama does with Youko. Kyoto was born in demon world, but when an all out war raged out in the Dragon demon population, Kyoto's mom brought her to live in the human." Serina took in a deep breath for this. "It was because of Arisa's, Kyoto's mom, decision to do this that I'm even here today." At the confused look from Kuwabara, Serina had to laugh. "Basically, Arisa made a spell that put Kyoto into a human woman's dying fetus. The woman was Emiko Suzuki, my mother and Yusuke's and Hope's aunt. I was the dying baby. So Kyoto and I literally merged together to make one baby."

"Six months after my mother and father died, I went to demon world with one of my senseis to receive the scroll with the spell to transform me into a demon. I wouldn't have learned it at the age of four until I was either six or seven years old." Hope took a deep breath for this. "It's tradition in the clan that when the child/children are six or seven to learn the spell before any more demon training can be done. If the parent of the child/children dies while still young, the child learns the spell at the age the parent died." Hope took another deep breath. "Since my mother died when I was four, I had to learn at that age."

Kurama blinked rapidly, as did Hiei but at what Hope said, at both informations. If Arisa never knew the human mother of Serina, then Serina would've never been on this planet. Thank God for demons knowing humans in times of desperation. There was always such a mystery on the Sozaki clan that no one except the demons that train each generation of a demonic sorcerer or sorceress knew what age a the child/children learned. It pain Hiei more then it did Kurama that Hope's mother died when she was such a young age. Thank God that who ever saved her on the day her parents died, for who what might've on that day.

Kuwabara piped up. "Well, okay, that explains why you're both a demon, but not how you two and Urameshi are related!"

Serina grinned. "Well, Yusuke's mom and my dad were brother and sister, making us cousins!"

Hope smirked. "Yusuke and I shared the same father, but different mothers, which make me and him half brother and sister."

"And since I'm/she's blood related to Yusuke, that make me/her her/my cousin."

Kuwabara clutched his head, witch cause Hiei to smirk and inwardly chuckle at his poor padictament. "My head hurts now..."

Hope and Serina laughed, before looking back at the match. It was getting heated. Yusuke and Jin were going at it, but Jin had a great advantage. The wind was his element, as it was with Hope, and when you're in your element, you're pretty much invincible!

Yusuke raced to punch Jin in the face, only for Jin to shoot up into the air, and boy did Koto noticed. "Very, Very high!" she screamed. "Jin's taken off like a rocket into the sky!"

Jin stayed in the air for a bit, chuckling lightly when he heard Yusuke's, "WELL? ARE YOU GONNA COME DOWN? C'MON!"

Jin muttered something to himself, before plummeting to the arena, heading straight for Yusuke. "JIN'S IN A VERTICAL DIVE TOWARDS YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Koto screamed. Didn't I just say that? But when Jin reached Yusuke, he didn't attack. "HE'S CHANGED COURSE IN FULL FALL!"

Hope and Serina shook their head, Hope walked toward the medical tent as Serina sat back down beside Kurama. "I don't need to watch the fight to know what will happen," they muttered, as Serina layed her head against the fighting arena and Hope continued towards the tent as she glared at the female demon that had trapped Hiei as well as their other teammate.

Hiei looked over at the girl, coming towards the tent giving the demoness meanest glared there was. He smirk at the frighten look the bitch had at said glare. Rembernce at what he and Serina had discussed during Hope's fight. When Hope reached the tent, she asked how he was doing, and Hiei, being the demon punk he was, said he was fine and not to worried about him. "And how do you know that?"

Hope laughed, looking at Hiei out of the corner of her eyes. "Are you serious cutie?" Hiei mentally shivered at the little pet name. He was going to come up with one better for her one day. "It's Yusuke! He always wins. He may come out half dead, but he always wins!" She winced as she heard a punch hit. "He will definitely come out of this one bloody."

Hiei chuckled, thinking back on the length of time he knew the slick back haired, brown eyed Spirit Detective and he had to admit, he couldn't think of one match that Yusuke lost. Except for when the kid thought he killed Toguro. "You have me there, Onna Detective," Hiei laughed.

Hope glanced back at the ring to see a bloody mouthed Yusuke, and a cockily grinning Jin. Koto was pumped up. "A good offensive moved based on the technique of flight! Jin is amazing!" she squealed. Apparently, there's a fan girl inside of her. "The male Urameshi has stood up again, preparing for a counter-attack!" Well at least the team leader of Hope's group got mentioned by the fox demon referee.

"Your evasion was of a good standard, Yusuke!" Jin complimented.

Yusuke grinned back. "Your punch wasn't bad at all! We're going to have some fun!" Only Yusuke would find a fight in a tournament that you were forced to enter against your own will would be fun. Then again, Hope and Serina were having a pretty good time as well.

Serina sighed. "Now that I think about it, Hop's battle sucked," she complained.

Kuwabara looked at her like she was high. "How did you come to that? Hope kicked that asshole's ass!" Only Kuwabara would come up with that kind of insult.

Hope pouted at her cousin comment thinking the same thing, but smiled at the insult comment Kuwabara said, then pouted again at the next comment, Hiei had to fight back his beast. The look was utterly adorable to it. "But you guys got to fight someone WORTHY of a fight. She got the weakest guy on the team!" Serina said.

Hiei laughed at same time Kurama did. "Well, if it makes you and her feel better, Bakken beat me/Kurama. She/You defeated him, right?"

Hope and Serina growled. "But that doesn't count, cutie/foxy!" Hiei and Kurama shivered once again at the names. "He/You was/were fuckin' unconscious, and the Godblessit asshole thought he had a Godblessit/fucking chance fighting me/her!" Hope laughed a bit. "You know what, I probably had some of the demons here shitting in their pants!"

Hiei chuckled, to which was delightful to Hope's ears and sent a shiver of delight down her spine, Serina as well as Kurama and the two fighting caught as Kuwabara told Serina the same time as Hiei. "They were stunned, that's for sure Onna Detective. I heard some of them mutter that you two were nothing more than the cheerleaders for the team."

Hope looked at Hiei with a ridicules look on her face. "Us? Fuckin' cheerleaders? No way in Godblessit hell. Yeah, we'll cheer you guys on, but there's no fuck way we're getting in a dame mini-skirt, holding fuckin' colored pom-poms and dancing around the Godblessit arena yelling, 'Go Team Urameshi'!"

**~Wouldn't mind mini-skirt,~ **The beast commented.

Hiei smirked. ~But would you want others looking at her?~ There was no response but a growl from the beats deep in Hiei's mind, making him chuckle.

Hope looked up at the black with a white starburst-headed member. "What's so funny?"

Hiei shook his head. "Nothing, Onna detective."

Suddenly, a loud bang, and a gale of wind went over the arena. Serina jumped up, blocking herself from debris with a small wind barrier, as Hope made a wind barrier to protect her and the demoness from where she stood. "What's going on?" Koto went flying by the girl, so Serina reached out and grabbed the poor girl's arm. She's been through enough. The cat thanked Serina, who replied with a, "Don't mention it!"

When the wind finally calmed down, Koto stood up and looked back at the ring, and started back on her job. "THEY'VE DISAPPEARED? Have the two competitors blown each other to pieces?" Hope and Serina highly doubted that.

"Ow!" someone yelled, near where Hiei and the masked fighter were. Hope, as well as Serina, looked over from where she stood by the tent to see Yusuke laying on the ground. Hope wondering how the hell she missed her brother passing her during that attack. "SHIT!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I messed it up!" He walked back over to the arena.

"The male Urameshi is going to stand back up. But, where's Jin?" Koto asked, looking around.

"Look behind you," Serina muttered.

Sure enough, Koto spotted the demon. "He's back up in the air!"

Jin looked slightly worried. "That was very hot! I did well to evade it!"

Yuusuke, Hope and Hiei had a bit of a conversation that Serina decided NOT to listen into. Given the different looks on Hope's and Hiei's face toward the end, it had something to do with if Yusuke lost, Hope would fight next and that didn't sit well with Hiei. Yusuke only shook his head and jumped back into the ring as Koto reached a count of eight.

"I'm gonna take care of him, Hop, Hiei," Yusuke states. "This match is mine!"

Jin made two tornados appear on his arm and began racing at Yusuke, who's spirit energy waved over his whole body, instead of his finger for his Spirit Gun. Jin poised one fist to punch Yusuke, who caught the punch.

"WHAT?" Jin cried out in surprise as the tornado on his right arm, the one that Yusuke was holding, was canceled out by Yusuke's strength. Hope had surprise look when that happen considering she do the same.

"AN EVASION!" Koto screamed. "The male Urameshi was able to brush away Jin's attack!" So, Jin used his other arm to try and punch Yusuke again, but the results were the same, and Yusuke punched Jin in the gut, sending the red head wind master into the crowd. "A CLEAN HIT!" Koto cried out. "JIN IS PROPELLED INTO THE STANDS!" Koto began her count. She made it to ten, making it another win. "THE VICTORY GOES TO THE URAMESHI TEAM!"

"One more fight to go," Hope and Serina sighed.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope fights again.

* * *

><p><strong>I dare ya to review.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, I know it's going to be short again, leave me alone! XD**

**But I hate Risho, so I decided to make it short. And in the next chapter, might have a little Serina and Kurama **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

Hope and Serina couldn't stop grinning. Why would they? Their team was one more win away from making it to the semi-finals! Their ears twitched as Koto made the announcement for the final battle. "And here is the team leader of the Mashotsukai team!"

"Risho," Hope and Serina growled.

The man had dark hair, in a bob kind of fashion, with dark eyes, with circles under his eyes. Honestly? He looked like he hasn't slept in days. His nose was long, and ended in a sawed off point. "I warn you," Risho says to Yusuke, who remained in the ring. "You're going to lose without even touching me."

_**~This guy's full of shit,~ **_Kyoto growled in the back of Serina's and Hope's mind, watching the man with disgust.

"What?" Yusuke scoffed.

"BEGIN!" Koto yelled into her microphone, and that was all Yusuke needed to hear.

He lunged at Risho, fist poised. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

"Something's fuckin' not Godblessit right," Hope mused, as she and her cousin noticing Risho's smug look.

"WARNING!" a voice stated over the crowd. It was the committee again. "The match is suspended!" Yusuke fell flat on his head, while Kyoto, in the back of Serina's mind, and Hope growled.

"The order comes from one of the VIPs!" Koto informed.

"Shit, but why?" Yusuke demanded, glaring up at the VIP box.

"During the preceding match, Jin was out of the ring. The referee has missed the time for the count out." Koto couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Hope and Serina. "In accordance with this . . . We have decided to declare the match void!"

Hope grinned widely, as Hiei smirked, somewhat. "A fuckin' null match? That means Yusuke can't fuckin' fight again . . . OH HELL YEAH!"

Kurama glanced up at the giddy, dark auburn brown haired girl then to the ebony haired girl next to him. "Should I be worried that Hope's happy about this situation?"

"Nope!" Serina said as she watched her female baby cousin jumped into the ring, grabbing their beloved relative on the shoulder. "C'mon man, I have this match." Hope glanced over her shoulder. "And watch out for Kuwabara, he'll try and say he's fit to fight, but one of his bones is broken, so that's out."

Yusuke looked over at Hope and sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Murder him," was all he said.

Hope grinned. "Don't worry. I'll fuckin' get him." She looked over at Risho and glared. "Let's get this Godblessit match started, or did I throw a fuckin' monkey wrench into yours and the committee's plans?" Risho visibly twitched at that. "I can't believe you thought people didn't noticed you talking all hush-hush with Mr. Big Money up there in the VIP box," Hope mock laughed, looking up at the VIP room, glaring at the bastard she, as well as Serina, seen talking to Risho during another match.

"The final match! Hope Vs. Risho! BEGIN!" Koto says, making the fight official.

Risho fell into a fighting stance, that cocky look still on his face, making Hope growled. Kyoto along with Serina whispered something in the back of Hope's mind, which she mentally nodded about. She rushed at Risho, swinging at him. But Risho avoided it, and kicked her square in the jaw, sending her flying, making Hiei growled.

"WHAT THE?" Yusuke screamed. He knew Hope's strength, and it wasn't like her to get hit like that.

Hope stood up and smirked, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She began clapping her hand, making Risho look at her like she's crazy. "I applaud you!" she says, making her opponent and team, except Serina who smirked, look at her strangely. "Now I see why you had to have the bloody ass VIP's help. Because you're a weak little fuckin' bitch that can't even Godblessit kick right!" Risho's eye twitched, as he rushed and kicked at her again. Hope took it again. "Why do you try? It doesn't hurt," she smirked.

Risho gave Hope a death look and began punching at her, which she efficiently blocked each and every time. Finally, he backed off, landing on the outside of the ring. Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. "It's time to show a special attack... I didn't think I was going have to use this on a wench."

Hope and Serina sighed. "Why have/hasI/she been called that so many times today?"

"The mast of Earth will show you!"

That caught Hope's and Serina's attention. Earth? As in the element? Hope and Hiei smirked as Serina grinned wickedly, this is her and her cousin domain. Suddenly, where Risho stood, the earth began growing up his leg, and around his body, as if it was alive. No. It was making armor. At the stone set, Hope and Serina watched as spikes formed around Risho's body. Not good.

"The massacre can being!" Risho yelled, jumping back into the ring. "BOMBER TACKLE!" he raced at Hope and hit her with his shoulder. He was too fast, she couldn't block the attack. The spikes pierced her skin in her stomach, making her fly backwards. Hiei's as well as Serina's eyes widen at the sight before narrowing at the dude while growling.

Hope gritted her teeth and jumped into the air, levitating on air, before softly chanting making her hand glow orange, cackling with fire. She began throwing fire balls at Risho, who just took them to the chest. Not effective. "Fuck," Hope growled.

Risho laughed. "You're fire has no effect on me!"

Hope, Hiei, and Serina fought the need to sweat drop as Hope lowered back to the ring, glaring at Risho. "Well, no fuck shit," she mocked, making her arm go out, before raising her hand to face Risho, who merely watched. "You know, I was gonna have a little bit of Godblessit fun, but you've ruined any fuckin' chance of that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Risho demanded, walking towards, making Hiei growl at him as he got closer to Hope who was bleeding heavily from her wounds from his spikes.

"I'm fuckin' Godblessit ending this," she growled, spitting out the blood that formed in her mouth witch made Hiei worried though he didn't show it outwardly. "You're just too fuckin' much of a Godblessit ass." And with that, her hand glowed a muddy brown.

"What are you planning?" Risho muttered.

Hope laughed, her hand still glowing. "You're expecting your opponent to explain fuckin' everything? You really are a Godblessit dumbass!" With that, she suddenly squeezed her hand shut. "STONE BURIAL!" Risho looked at her strangely until he felt his armor being crushed under a massive force. "You fuckin' forget. I control all the Godblessit elements." Hiei and the others knew that was a lie but didn't say anything that would give her being a demonic sorceress.

Risho screamed as he was being crushed by his own armor, blood coming out from his mouth. It wasn't too long before his head slumped forward, and Hope threw him out of the ring.

"I will take a ten count! ONE! TWO!" Koto started, making Hiei, Serina, and Hope smirk. "TEN! The winner is Hope, bagging the win for the Urameshi team!"

Once outside the arena, Hope was lifted bridle style by Hiei, once the barrier of the tent was down used his speed to go over to the arena to where Hope was just getting off of carrying her out of the stadium. Once outside, Kuwabara met up with Yukina who came to help heal everyone. Yusuke met up with Keiko and took her out to the woods so they could talk. The masked fighter went her own way. Serina and Kurama went back to the hotel.

"They fuckin' ditched us," Hope muttered, as Hiei carried her back to the hotel.

Hiei chuckled. "Seems that way, doesn't it, Hope?"

Hope shook her head and smiled while blushing. "C'mon, cutie, let's get go back to the Godblessit hotel to heal our fuckin' asses."

Hiei smirked let himself enjoy by carrying and being help by this demonic sorceress, not like he want to chance a spar with her in her condition. Though he growled, he blamed the ass of her opponent for being a cower forcing her to fight instead of letting that match happen between him and Yusuke, brought her closer to him.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope finds a little shocking discovery by her aunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone paid good attion at the middle of Chapter 14. That all I'm sayin'.<strong>

**I dare ya to review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**It's pretty lengthy! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

Hiei carried Hope to the hotel and took her to their room. He layed her in her bed just as Serina enter the room. "Tell me, do ya need some help healing that wound cuz?" Serina asked as Hiei left to go somewhere else.

"Just a little Serin," Hope answered, lying back on the bed.

Serina looked down at her and smirked. "Good," she says, leaning down as she chanted a healing spell to help heal baby cousin. While they where healing the wound Hope received from the dick face of an opponent they talked about Hiei. After Serina got Hope to spill her guts on how she truly felt about Hiei, Hope change her clothes then they went to check on Kurama.

"Tell me, how much more strength is it going to take to get death plant out of your arm?" Serina asked.

"Need any help?" Hope asked.

"By tomorrow, it will be gone," Kurama assured, lying back on the bed. "No thank you, Hope."

"'lright. Can't say I didn't offer." Hope said as she turned around thinking of a certain fire hybrid demon.

Serina looked down at him and smiled. "Good," she says, leaning down to kiss his forehead, but before she could make contact with skin, Kurama altered his position to where Serina kissed his lip. Not expecting that, the girl blushed, but couldn't help but smirk into the kiss and return it with just as much heat that Kurama was putting out, not noticing that her cousin was still in the room.

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the living room, making the two pull apart fairly quickly and making Hope slightly jump and breaking her tout of her thoughts. "I guess the others returned," Serina muttered, rolling her eyes. Kurama chuckled. "We'll go see what's going on." With that, she and Hope left the room, letting Kurama rest as they entered the living room and nearly busted out in laughter at what they seen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR FUCKIN' GODBLESSIT HEAD? GAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

There stood Yusuke, still covered in cuts and bruises, but the funny thing was on top of his head, was a little blue creature, with long ears. It was so cute, but on top of Yusuke, it was freaking hilarious.

"He seems to appreciate empty heads!" Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, who apparently came with Botan and the other girls, stated.

"You can talk, you drunk!" he snapped back at his mom. He then groaned. "I can't get rid of it!"

After the new round of laughter, everything grew serious when Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke and asked, "What now? The tournament isn't going to wait for us. Tomorrow is the semi-final. We had two matches after another for nothing? They're really a bunch of dirty tricksters."

Hope sighed. "Well, why not go check out who we're fighting tomorrow, so we have an idea?" she suggested, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Kuwabara jumped up. "Let's go take a look."

"We're going to win!" Yusuke stated, walking to the door.

"PU!" the little bird on Yusuke's head voiced, making everyone laugh again.

"HEH!" Kuwabara cracked. "AHA HA HA! I'm going to die laughing!" Hope and Serina couldn't help but crack a smile, but didn't say anything.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Yusuke yelled, walking out the door.

Serina smiled and walked back into Kurama's and her room, checking on the fox demon. "How ya feeling?" she asked, knowing he couldn't have gotten any sleep from the commotion in the living room. She glanced down at his wounds and took notice that her healing had helped significantly.

"The demon death plant is out, so I'll live," he joked lightly, smiling at the girl. He had already changed clothes as well. He was now in a dark shirt, and pants.

"You clean up nice," Serina said, grinning lightly, watching the light blush grace Kurama's cheeks.

"Thanks," He muttered quickly.

"Well, c'mon," she voiced, making the demon look at her. "There's only one reason why you got up and changed clothes. You heard us talking about checking out the competition. C'mon, let's do this." Kurama couldn't help but smile, the little dragon figured out his plan.

It wasn't too long before the four demons, Kurama, Hiei, Serina, and Hope all made it to the stadium to watch the match, and they'd barely made it in time to watch. Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow at the contents of the team they were to fight tomorrow. Team Shishiwakamaru. The team consisted of two behemoths of men, one a very dark skin toned, wearing nothing but a loin-cloth. Disgusting. The other was blond, and wore an open vest, with pants, with the markings that resembled a spade. There was a short, black haired kid, barely coming up to Serina's waist and Hope's shoulders. Then there was the blue haired swordsman, which they noticed. He was the captain, Shishiwakamaru, they thought. Then lastly, there was an old man.

Hope nor Serina couldn't keep their mouth closed at that. "The fuckin' hell?" "An old geezer?"

Suddenly, all the four demons could hear was a, "They're next!" And Shishiwakamaru pointed at the four of them.

Hiei scoffed. "He's funny."

Hope and Serina shook their head and put their hands in their pockets again. Feeling her phone vibrate, Serina pulled it out and took an intake of breath. It was her mom, Emiko. "Sorry guys, gotta take this. Hope come with." The three demons nodded, Kurama and Hiei seeing her and Hope off as they made their way back into the stadium corridors. Serina flipped open the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Serina!" the light, female voice of her mother greeted, joyfully. "It's so good to hear from you!"

"You too, mom," Serina smiled, leaning against a pole. "What's up, everything okay back home?"

"Well, yes and no, dear. Is Hope with you?"

Serina stiffened. "yes Hope's with and she can hear you. What happened?" she immediately replied.

Emiko's sigh was clear through the phone. "Well, a family friend of mine died, and put me as the guardian of her child. Do you remember Elle and Ty Takanashi?"

Serina stiffened completely. "Y-Yeah, I remember. I visited them not too long ago." And they looked perfectly fine. Serina completely remembered giving their daughter Amii a pet cat, Oliver. "What happened?"

"Turns out that their breaks on their cars went out, and they went down a hill and hit a gas station. There was no survivors, and Amii was over at a friends, where she still is."

Serina had to fight the tears brimming at her eyes. "What else happen?"

"Give the phone to Hope. I want to ask her something before I continue." Emiko replied.

Serina handed the phone to Hope who took it and put it to her ear.

"Hello Aunty Miko"

"Hello Hope. It's nice to hear you dear."

"Same here."

"Hope, dear I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a Sy and Barb Wolf?"

"Yes. I visited them not too long ago." And they looked perfectly fine. Hope completely remembered giving Barb's daughter witch is Sy's niece Yuki a pet dog, Oliver. "What happened?"

"Turns out that their breaks on their cars went out, and they went down a hill and hit a gas station. There were no survivors, and Yuki was over at a friends, where she still is. And apparently the mother name you the guardian of Yuuki."

Hope had to fight the tears brimming at her eyes as Serina was trying hared to do the same. "When are you coming to Japan?" she asked.

"I'm already here, dear, and I've already found Serina's house, and I've already have Yuki with me, and I've been here for about a day an a half now," Emiko explained.

Hope and Serina took in a shaky breath. One their beloved female relative didn't know about the tournament, and is probably worried sick. "Aunt Miko..."

"Where are you?" she demanded right off the back.

Hope and Serina couldn't stop the smile on her face. Emiko, as well as Erendiria, knew about Hope turning demon with a spell, Kyoto, Koenma, and everything. She, even Erendiria, was even given a communicator to contact Koenma if she was ever attacked from demons that wanted to use her as a ransom for Hope, Serina and Kyoto. "In a competition."

"That's what your boss said!" Emiko snapped lightly.

"Botan's coming to get you, isn't she?" Hope asked, bowing her head forward. Emiko wasn't going to let this go. The yes on the other end proved that. "Are you bringing Yuki and Amii?"

"Naturally," Emiko stated. Hope and Serina groaned, this was NOT what they wanted their foster daughter/cousin/sister seeing. "I'm not leaving them here by theirselves!"

Hope and Serina shook their head. "Of course not, aunty. Fine, when will you get here?"

"By sundown. And your boss got us tickets as well," Emiko stated.

"Well, at least we'll see you," Serina sighed. "But we have to go, aunty. Love you."

"Love you both too, and Yuki and Amii says it too." Then there was the click.

Hope and Serina sighed, as Hope gave Serina her phone back, and went to find her friends, who just arrived. Kuwabara was yelling, making it easy for them to find the group. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Team Shishiwakamaru finished off their match in less than five minutes?"

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Hope beat him to it. "Fuckin' two, actually."

"It was just a band of morons," Hiei scoffed. The seven members all stood in the opening, looking over the railing, at the stage arena below. Hiei looked up at the team leader, and bluntly asked, "What's that thing on your head?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Yusuke snapped, making a smile break on Hope's and Serina's face as they looked over at the little Spirit Beast. Then Yusuke looked over at the red haired demon. "Have you fully recovered from your wounds?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "I will by tomorrow." Then Kuwabara started rambling about Yukina, but Hope and Serina drowned out of the conversation, looking up at the sky, trying to think how the hell they each were going to explain all this to her mom/aunt and new sister/daughter/cousin. Hope also trying to figure out where she met Yukina before.

That's when a yelling fan got Hope's and Serina's attention. "IT'S THE TOGURO TEAM!"

Hope and Serina looked up, and sure enough, directly across from the Urameshi team, on the opposite stairs, was the Toguro team. Hope's glare sharpened as she stared down Rei. Serina's glare sharpened as she stared down Ryuu. Suddenly, the youngest, yet the tallest, Toguro brother pointed at Yusuke, then at himself, taunting Yusuke. The fourteen year old retaliated by dragging his thumb across his neck.

Kuwabara started to shake. "S-Shit . . . I wasn't able to use my insight, but they were emitting a large force of energy! This is bad . . . We really have to fight against them?"

Yusuke didn't budge. "If you can feel it, that means you've become stronger. To judge the strength of an opponent is power in itself." Yusuke looked over and grinned at his friend. "That's him who taught me that."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up. "It seems you've forgotten about us." The group glanced to their left and noticed Team Shishiwakamaru standing there. Each of them stated their name as well. "As you know me, I'm Shishiwakamaru," the blue haired demon states.

The smallest one piped up. "Uraurashima!"

The blond headed smirked at Hope and Serina. "Kuromomotarou." Hope and Serina growled in the back of their throat a warning at the blond demon. Hiei as well did the same but it went unnoticed by Hope.

"Makintarou." He was the dark skinned one.

"Onji," The older man states, smiling lightly at the team.

Kuromomotarou spit out the gum he was chewing on and grinned at the team. "You take yourselves for righters of wrongs?"

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"You serve us only by making us famous," Shishiwakamaru stated, walking away.

Hope and Serina grinned. "Oh, why don't you take that attitude of yours, along with your boy band face, and shove it up your ass?" "The only fuckin' way you're going to become Godblessit famous is when a girl like me or her kicks your fuckin' ass, and it goes Godblessit national, pretty boy," they growled, Hope shocking the other team with her crude langue.

Shishiwakamaru turned around on Hope and Serina, after getting over his shock, a pissed off face on. Horns grew out of his head, and his eyes had a crazed look in them, while his fangs grew out. "You'll pay for that remark!"

Hope and Serina rolled her eyes. "What the fuck ever, prissy man." "We'd go back for make up cause your true colors are showing."

Shishiwakamaru made another threat, but him and his team walked off. Kuwabara sighed. "They're nothing to worry about, they're just minor riff-raff."

"Yusuke," the masked fighter suddenly spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "I must speak with you." And with that, the two walked off.

Hope and Serina shook their head and began walking off as Hope states. "We're heading to the hotel. Who's in?" Turned out everyone was. So, they headed to the hotel and Kuwabara, Kurama, Hope Serina were playing a game of cards, as Hiei sat in the window sill, watching the pouring rain.

"He's late," Kuwabara growled.

"Wonder what he's doing," Serina muttered, arranging her cards, before Hope dropping her's on the table. "Four aces," she stated, grinning widely. "I win again!" She started to go for the money, but Kurama grabbed her hands.

"Nope. Royal flush," the fox said.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL?" Hope yelled. "Dame it!"

Kurama smirked and continued to deal the cards. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Hope and Serina had a sinking feeling they knew who it was. "I got it, you keep dealing," Kuwabara says, opening the door.

"HEY! It's us!" Atsuko greeted, holding up booze.

"We've come to pay you a visit!" Botan stated. When Hope and Serina looked up, they didn't see Emiko, Yuki, or Amii. "Oh, and Hope and Serina, your guests will be here soon!" Well, that answered that question.

Kurama looked over at Hope and Serina. "Your guests?"

Serina chuckled lightly. "Um, my mom and new little sister."

Hope chuckled lightly as well. "As well as my new daughter."

"New sister? New daughter?" Hiei asked, looking over from his perch. "I thought you were an only child. And aren't you a little young to have a child."

Hope and Serina sighed and each explained the whole situation. The whole room was quiet. "So don't mention it around Amii, got it?" "As well as Yuki." Everyone nodded. "Good." Then the whole room went their own way, leaving the door open for Emiko, Yuki, and Amii.

"How are your wounds, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, using Kuwabara's first name.

"They couldn't be better!" he said cheerfully.

What no one noticed, being way too happy at the moment was that a strawberry blond headed woman entered the room, scanning the place with her baby blue eyes, searching for her daughter and niece. With her were two little girls, one with big brown eyes, with reddish-brown hair coming past her shoulder, put up in tight pig tails. The other with snow yellow hair tied back in a ponytail by a black and white ribbon, violet colored eyes. The woman, Emiko, spotted her daughter and niece sitting in a circle on the floor, her daughter beside a redheaded boy, her niece in between her daughter and a orange headed boy. All four of them were covered in bandages.

Emiko's eyes widened as she seen her sister-in-law pumped her fists into the air. "SEMI-FINALS TOMORROW! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"

A long brunette headed girl looked at the orange haired boy, with a cigarette in her mouth. "This might be your last celebration."

"I see that confidence reigns," Kuwabara growled at his sister.

"S-Serina/M-Mama H-Hope?" two light voices asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Hope and Serina sighed, and looked over at their shoulder. "Hey mom/aunty." Everyone did a double take at the four girls. Emiko looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, yet Hope and Serina, who could kill demons with a flick of their wrist, is her niece and daughter?

Hope and Serina sighed and stood up. "How about we get the introductions out of the way, eh?" In about three or four minutes, all introductions were given, and everyone knew everyone else. When that was over, Hope and Serina looked over at one of their beloved female relative. "So, who are you and Amii staying with?" "As well as Yuki. We don't have any room in here, since this is for the team only," Hope explained, as gently as she could.

Emiko smiled. "We're staying with Botan and the others."

Hope and Serina nodded. "Good deal." They then dropped to her knees. "Hey there, Amii/Yuki."

The little girls took one look at Serina and Hope and glomped them each into a hug. "S-Serina/ M-Mama H-Hope! I'm scared! I don't like it here!" Hope and Serina sighed, and held their respective girl, Hope ignoring the pain from Risho earlier in the day. Their nose twitched as they smelled salt water. Tears. They were going down each girls face quickly. Hope and Serina gently pulled the girls away, and snapped Serina fingers, making the tears lift off the two girl's face and dance around her. Yuki and Amii looked astonished at that trick and looked up at Serina. "How'd you do that?"

Hope and Serina grinned. "Magic."

Botan began yawning, and looked over at the girls. "Well, we better be shipping off. The guys, and Hope, have a big day tomorrow!" '

Yuki and Amii, who never left Hope's/Serina's side, shook their head. "I wanna stay with Serina/Mama!"

Emiko sighed. She couldn't bare to pull the five and four year olds from the sixteen and thirteen year olds. "But Amii, Yuki..."

Serina held up a hand. "It's fine, Amii can stay the night in my room. I got enough room in my bed for her."

"Yeah, it's fine. Yuki can stay the night in my room. I got enough room in my bed for her." Hope stated.

"You two sure?"

Hope and Serina nodded at her. "Yeah, it's no big deal. C'mon, kiddo/sweetie, let's go get you ready for bed," they stated as Emiko stood to go get Yuki's and Amii's bag.

It wasn't too long before Yuki was asleep in Hope's bed, clutching a pillow, her back pressed up against the wall. Hope stood in the bedroom and shook her head, and jumped when a weight was placed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Hiei. She let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to be hard, Onna Detective," he says.

"From keeping her away from this world. I know," Hope says. Shaking her head. "I'm off to bed." She turned to look at Hiei, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly. "Night cutie." And with that, she climbed into the bed with Yuki beside her. It wasn't long before Hope was graced with sleep.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

It's Preety Boy team fight, startin' With Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Were ya'll shock with this chapter. Yes Hope is a mother Now. Yes I know I know she is young, but the way I figureit she has a mother appeale to her rather then a sister, aunt or cousin appeale to Yuki. Now if anyone can guess who i base Yuki from and the anime the person is I'll do a AMV for ya of said caracter or youOC pair with said preson or any other ones from said anime. I'll do a story One-Shot instead of the AMV.**

**I dare ya to review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**It's so-so, hope you guys like it. ^_^**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One<p>

Halfway through the night, Hope woke up and stared at the ceiling, before looking down at the sleeping girl, who's curled up against her, clutching onto her shirt. Hope's eyelids closed, covering her sapphire blue eyes from the world as she thought about the accident. She couldn't help but think was the accident sabotaged? Hope's fought plenty of demons. She made a mental note of checking out the accident reports. "Tomorrow's gonna be long," she groaned, rolling over to hold onto Yuki. She really didn't want her new little daughter to see what she did for a living, but there was no stopping it now. She sighed, and nuzzles against the tiny girl's hair. Suddenly, Hope stiffened. She leaned down close to Yuki's hair and inhaled deeply. It was faint, but there was a scent of Rei on her. Being as gently as she could, she shook Yuki's shoulders. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Yuki asked, hazily.

"I'm going out, I'll be right back. If you need something, you go wake up Pap Hiei over there or go to the room next door and wake up Kurama," Hope explained, pointing at Hiei, while getting up out of the bed. "Okay?" The girl merely nodded and laid back down.

Hope jumped up and quickly got dressed before the others realize what the hell she was doing. She senses her cousin moving doing the same as her in the next room. She grabbed her hotel key, saw Serina who nodded to her, and both shot out the door. They went down the elevator and out the doors, and there stood Rei with Ryuu. "About time you two got here."

Hope and Serina didn't hold back, she lunged at the bitch/bastard, their nails growing out. They succeeded with cutting a cheek, just the slightest. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU KILLED AMII'S PARENTS/YUKI'S MOTHER AND UNCLE!" They screamed.

Rei and Ryuu raised their hands up. "Our hands are clean, and . But our lackey's on the other hand..."

"We should ring your motherfucking neck!"

Rei and Ryuu grinned, his eyes shining with excitement. "Finally, a real reaction from you two. You might have a little thing going with those thieves," they stated, mentioning Kurama and Hiei. "But, you're closer to those little girls, and your mother/aunt, of course. So why not bring them."

"But you killed Amii's parents!"

"As well as Yuki's Mother and Uncle!"

"Just the price to pay, our dears," they cockily says. "But you need to tell us, do you always let your emotions get in your way? Because it seems to us that you can't control them, and you never will. And kids are your weakness." They then laughed. "But there's something else we don't understand. You two were nearly killed by a demon when you were little, yet you're falling for bandits, a fox and a fire hybrid demon." Hope and Serina gritted their teeth as Ryuu turned his back, looking over his shoulder. "We just have to ask you two one thing."

"What?"

"_Why him?"_ And with that, Rei and Ryuu left. (AN: HA! Finally a title reference! Just so you know Ryuu was talking about Kurama and Rei with Hiei.)

Hope and Serina felt her hair on her arms and neck standing up on high end. Serina opened up her vocals to Kyoto's, as Hope did for her beast. They threw their head back, letting out a loud, screeching dragon/demon call before heading back into the hotel to get some more sleep for tomorrow's fight.

Kyoto appeared beside Hope's and Serina's side, in her ghost form. _**"You two gonna live?" **_she asked.

"I want that bitch's/bastards head on a fucking platter," Hope and Serina growled, making it back into the hotel room, crawling next to Amii/Yuki, who clutched onto them again, and closed their eyes, letting sleep overtake them.

The next day, Hope and Serina was up and ready to head to the arena. The only problem was, Yusuke wasn't around, and neither was the Masked Fighter. They're captain less . . . Again.

Apparently, Koenma got Emiko, Yuki, and Amii front freaking row tickets to the semi-finals, to sit near him. Wonderful. They made it to the new stadium, and the separating scene was hard for Hope and Serina. Yuki and Amii wanted to go with them, but they weren't going to chance them with all the demons around.

"We'll see you after the show, okay?" Hope reasoned. "Besides, you two will see us in just a few! Wish us luck!"

Then, the group of five walked out to the arena, where the new announcer started the semi-finals up. "Welcome to all! My name is Juri, and I want to thank you all for your patience for this trial!" She looked aquatic, the new announcer. "And here are the semi-finalists who are entering the arena!"

Up in the crowd, near Yuki, Amii and Emiko, was the fox demon, Koto from the other arena. "We'll be able to start!"

The doors opened, and the two teams walked out. This was going to be fun. "YOU CAN ENTER!" Juri announced.

Up in the crowd, Amii as well as Yuki looked up at Emiko. "Emiko, why are Mama/Hope and Serina in this place?"

Emiko sighed. Koenma had explained everything, but she wasn't ready to explain it to Yuki and/or Amii. Not yet. "They didn't have a choice."

"Why?"

"Because they were invited, sweeties."

"Oh," Yuki and Amii drawled out. "Okay." They went back to watching the match.

Hope and Serina sighed, hearing the conversation, and they didn't like it, but what Shishiwakamaru said, snapped them back into focus. "Where are the other two? They skipped out?"

Hope and Serina growled. "Nope." "You were just too fuckin' weak for them," they smirked.

Juri didn't like the small talk. "Please choose the mode of combat, captains."

"Quit your chatter," Hiei growled. "I want to start."

The big guy with the gum, and blond hair stood up. "Brat," he growled. "You seem to be motivated. You the first?"

Hiei's eyes, as well as Hope's, became blank. Not good. When that happened, nobody was going to like it. Blood WOULD be shed. "Yes, and the last . . . It's me who will finish you!" Kuromomotarou's gum splattered on his face. "I feel I'm in a bad mood. I don't cope well with stress."

~That makes three of us,~ Hope and Serina states in the back of their mind.

Shishiwakamaru smirked. "Don't get carried away. We'll choose with these, okay?" he asked, holding up a pair of dice in his hand with everyone's, except Serina's, name on it. "A name on each face of each die. The free face permit's the choice of player. If a name comes up twice, he can fight again... Assuming that he's still alive."

Hiei scoffed. "You're comical. If the masked fighter or Yusuke are chosen, I will go instead of them."

"Stop right there," Serina stated, stepping up, making Hiei look at her. "Hope'll take Yusuke's fights. Don't want you wearing yourself out, Hiei," she smirked cockily, making Hiei roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well, then, we're agreed. These aren't the victories that will make you famous." Shishiwakamaru was still on that? Oh well, at least he threw the dice.

"And our combatants are Hope and Makintarou!" Juri stated.

Hope cracked her neck. "Good, I need some good fuckin' entertainment. I've been pretty Godblessit pissed since last night," she growled, making Hiei as did Kurama look at her. He, as well as Kurama, was awake last night when both she and Serina left, and he, as well as Kurama, heard the wind hybrid demon howl as well as the dragon roar to go with it. Something really rubbed her and Serina the wrong way.

The rest of the team backed out of the ring, and Hope's as well as Serina's ear twitched as they heard Yuki and Amii, "You can do it, Mama/Hope!" they cheered, lightly.

Hope and Serina couldn't help the smile. She really did have good fans, huh? She looked up at the demon she was about to fight. "Great. I get the fuckin' Neanderthal with no fashion scene, except making his role model, George of the Godblessit jungle . . ."

"Why you . . ." the brute, Makintarou, growled.

Juri stepped up, after getting over her shock at the langue from such a young ten age girl, filling her role. "First match, Hope against Makintarou! The style of combat will be the duel in five matches!" Hope began rolling her shoulders, loosening all her muscles. She was going to play with this as long as she could. She needed to let off some fucking steam. "BEGIN!"

The two fighters just stood there, watching the other. Makintarou couldn't take it. "C'mon, toots! I'm waiting for you!"

"What did you/he just fucking call me/her?" Hope and Serina growled, Hope's eyes glowing two different colors with bit of red at the edge slightly.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" the demon laughed, "Toots?" Hope's right arm engulfed in flames immediately, after mentally chanting. She had a gut feeling Yuki as well as Amii was confused as hell right now. "Oh ho! I did!"

"You know, on another fuckin' thought, I know how I'll Godblessit kill you. But it'll be ten times as worse," Hope growled, her voice a deeper octave. She reached back to demon self, seeking some power and mentally chanting. "Let's see what you are..."

"What's this?" Koto commentated. "Hope called off her flames! What's she thinking?"

After using her demon site, Hope smirked. "I'll save that for fuckin' last," she chuckled, letting out a slow exhale. Suddenly, all the air around Makintarou began to fade and the demon's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, making gagging sounds. "What's that? You having a fuckin' hard time Godblessit breathing?" Hope asked, walking around Makintarou, circling him like a bird of prey.

"C-Can..." Makintarou gasped, a light blue coming to his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't fuckin' Godblessit hear you..."

"Can't b-b..."

"Oh, you can't fuckin' breath? Well, I can Godblessit explain that. You know, being a fuckin' elemental has it's Godblessit perks," Hope says, feigning surprised. "Did you know we fuckin' can take away pockets of Godblessit air around other people?"

Makintarou kept gasping for breath as Kuwabara watched in horror. "S-She's being heartless, isn't she?"

"She's pissed, and she's being a thief..." Hiei growled, though inwardly he didn't mind if Hope took something of his. I mean after all sooner or later what was his will be hers and vise versa.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuwabara demanded, until he looked in the arena. "Hey, Hiei isn't that..."

"Amazing!" Koto states. "Hope used her ability to take Hiei's sword from the sheath and has it in her hands!"

"Let me tell you something as well as every male here. Don't ever call me "toots" unless you my boyfriend or husband and in demon term "Mate". Now fuckin' die," Hope growled, stabbing the swords through the demon's head, straight through. With that, she walked back over to her team, who were speechless. As Hope was announced the winner, she glanced over at Yuki, Amii and her aunt. They were stunned although Yuki had a bit of boredom to her stunned look. They should be. Just seeing what Hope and Serina does as a living wasn't the best way to learn about their life. She then glanced at Hiei. "Sorry about your sword, cutie. Just wanted to Godblessit end it quickly."

Kuwabara looked over at her. "I thought you said you had an epic attack you were going to use!"

Serina scoffed. "She decided against it. He was too fucking weak." "I'm going to use that on Rei," Hope growled.

Hiei smirked and looked at Shishiwakamaru. "Someone throw the dice. I have a strong feeling it's going to be me this time."

Shishiwakamaru scoffed and threw the dice. A free space and Kuromomotarou. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hiei fights. The team get a shock of a life time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Kinda lengthy, and this fight was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! Oh well, it's done. Oh, and you know what? I learned something about myself while writing this. When I was younger, I hated Team Shishiwakamaru, mainly because of the douche bags on the team, but now, I found a whole NEW reason as to why I hate this cursed team. I HATE TYPING OUT THEIR %*&%^& NAME! GAH! Thank god I got Kuromomotarou out of the *bleeping* way.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-two<p>

Hiei stood up on the arena. "The free face has been rolled. This match is mine."

Juri announced the next fight, making it official as the behemoth of a man walked into the ring. "Second match, Hiei against Kuromomotarou! Both fighters step into the ring!"

Kuromomotarou walked over to Hope's fresh kill that was once Makintarou. "Your team shouldn't rejoice so quickly in this victory. He was unworthy of appearing amongst us," he spat at the direction of the body, before leaning down to remove the sword from the body, and kicked it, forcefully, out of the ring.

Hope and Serina watched in interest, until they heard sniffing. They looked up from where they stood, near the audience. They've seen Yuki and Amii with tears in their eyes. The sixteen year old and thirteen year old closed their eyes and reached into their shoulder bag, pulling out the MP3s they had in there. Thank god they brought it. Kurama glanced over as they held the little mechanical device in their hand before a tiny gust of wind blew the MP3s, a rose color one to Amii and a ice color one to Yuki.

Kurama couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips. **~They would be wonderful mothers,~** Youko stated in the back of Kurama's mind. Kurama nearly snapped at Youko again, but sighed. He couldn't help it, he had to agree. Youko didn't say anything more.

Yuki and Amii looked down at Hope and Serina and reached for them, the headphones placed in their head. Hope and Serina looked up at her aunt/mother, and noticed how Emiko was watching the demons around her. "Damn/Fuck," they growled, jumping up onto the edge of the stadium, sitting there. Yuki and Amii immediately clutched to them. "You're not scared are you aunty/mom?" they asked as watched Kuromomotarou licked at Hiei's sword.

Emiko shook her head. "You two don't scare me, but these demons do."

Hope and Serina nodded her head, Serina holding out a hand, while Yuki and Amii kept their face buried in Hope's and Serina's shoulder. "C'mon mom, you'll come down here with us."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"I really don't give a shit," Serina spat out, her, as well as Hope, glaring up at the box office.

"Same here," Hope spat out.

"There's no rules against it," the fox demon, Koto, mentioned, keeping her hand over the microphone. "As long as they're family."

That's all Hope and Serina needed to hear before Serina took Emiko and Amii while Hope took Yuki down to the arena floor. Kuwabara looked over. "What are you two doing?"

"Keeping demons away from our family," Hope and Serina growled. Then they see the weirdest shit ever. When they looked back at the arena, Kuromomotarou had sliced though his own skin on his arm via Hiei's sword. "The fuck?" they asked, running over to Kurama. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the fox demon muttered. He glanced behind him, Hope and Serina to notice that Serina put her mother and sister, as well Hope put her daughter at the entrance where their team's locker room is. Smart move.

Blood sprayed out of the large wound, and Kuromomotarou only grinned. "GAH! It hurts!" he shouted, gritting his teeth. "It cuts well!" Suddenly, he reached down at his belt, picking off one of the balls on it. "I now know this sword . . ."

Hope and Serina growled, until they felt a little tugging at their pant leg, as did Kurama. When they glanced down, Yuki and Amii were watching, wide eyed. Hope and Serina, each grabbed a little girl and hugged her. "You should've stayed with aunty/mom."

"I feel safer with you, mama/sissy," Yuki and Amii stated, piercing Hope and Serina right through the heart. Hope and Serina couldn't let go of them. Not now. So they held them and watched the match, and noticed that Emiko walked over to Hope and Serina as well, but keeping a distance from the ring.

Kuromomotarou looked at Hiei with a crazed look in his eye. "A little item from the darkness: the Steaming Sphere!" He then crushed the ball and smoke come out, which he inhaled. Suddenly, his body began to change, getting hairy. And his energy level sky rocketed. "Beast Armor, Amour of the Ape."

Koto couldn't believe it. "The ball causes a transformation! He's emitting a powerful energy!"

Kuromomotarou cackled. "I'll give you your toy back, it'll have no effect on me now!" With that, he threw the blade back at Hiei.

Yuki and Amii then looked up from the crook of Hope's and Serina's shoulder. "Mama/Sissy?" Hope and Serina looked down at the little girls as Hiei caught the sword, muttering something towards the hairy ape. "You guys aren't human, are you?"

Hope and Serina couldn't believe it. They had to give this little five year old and little four year old credit. They're smarter than they looks. "Well, Kuwabara and Yusuke are." "But Kurama, Hiei, Serina and I aren't."

"Then what are you?"

"Demons," Hope and Serina flat out states.

Yuki and Amii stared up at Hope and Serina. "But you don't look like demons... And you're not evil, are you?"

Kurama chuckled at that. "We're not exactly evil, Yuki, Amii," he stated. "Hope, Serina, Hiei, and I just try to survive, which is exactly why we're in this tournament."

Yuki and Amii then looked back at Serina. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" Serina nearly fell over, Kurama's face got a tad pink, and Hope snickered. Curse children and their short attention spans. Only they can go from demons to boyfriends that quickly. "Well, you two are always together."

Serina chuckled. "I guess you two can call him that." Kurama couldn't stop the grin that graced his face and Hope couldn't stop the smirk that graced her face. "But, we'll talk about that later, okay? Let's watch sissy's and mama's friend win."

"What's his name again?" Amii asked.

"Hiei," Kurama stated.

"You can do it, H-Hiei!" Amii stated, trying to form Hiei's name correctly.

"You can do it, Papa Hiei!" Yuuki stated making the team, Amii, Emiko, except Hope, look at her. They looked between three. First Yuki, Then Hope, Then Hiei and back again. Each had a different expression. Kurama and Serina with eye wide and knowing smirks. Kuwabara a baffle look as he continue looking between the three, manly the two shrimps as he likes to call Hiei and Hope(AN: he calls her Female Shrimp when she not around when he talks to Yusuke), with a image of three as a family and it growing. Emiko a bewilder look as she had the same image as Kuwabara. Amii had a curious look and had to ask, "Is Hiei your boyfriend or something, Cousy?" Hope nearly fell over, her face got a tad pink, and everyone on their side snickered. Curse children and their short attention spans. Only they can go from cheering to boyfriends that quickly.

The fire apparition ignored the mini cheers for him as he rushed at Kuromomotarou. He used his sword and sliced at the demon in front of him, only to have his sword break on contact with the ape armor. Hiei moved back, out of strike range, only to have Kuromomotarou right on top of him. Hope's heart nearly stopped when Hiei's sword broke on the contact. She had heard of this item and fought a few that used it so she new what was going to happed and prayed that Hiei make out alright.

"Too slow!" the big guy yelled, hitting Hiei in the head.

Everyone on Team Urameshi looked on in shock. "WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei went flying into the stadium. "T-That's not possible! What the hell happened to his sword?"

"I think it broke," Kurama muttered, making Serina and Amii chuckle and Hope and Yuki snickered.

That's when the crowd realized that this was going to be an actual fight, and they began the routinely "Kill him!" chant. Great. Which pissed Hope off.

"The demons all posses items," Kurama muttered.

"Making them ten ..," Serina started muttered.

"…fuckin' times harder to beat," Hope finished

"But Hope, you beat your opponent," Emiko stated.

"Probably because he was the fuckin' weakest, and Godblessit denied needing an item to fuel his energy."

"My wounded body assimilates the combat techniques of the adversary," Kuromomotarou explained his newly acquired strength. "The Steam Sphere permits me to increase my strength." He laughed. "C'mon kid! Show me what you can do! When my body assimilates the attack, it memorizes it, making it useless against me a second time! You're a dead man!"

Hiei grabbed at the bandana over his Jagan eye, removing it. "Agreed," he spat out.

Kuromomotarou kept edging Hiei on. "C'mon! Show me your flames! You'll see you won't last for long!"

Black flames started surrounding Hiei. "You like fire so much? You're sure of yourself?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara was getting pumped. "YEAH! He's gonna use the Dragon! He'll reduce this ape to ashes!"

"No, he can't," Serina stated, her and Hope lowering Amii and Yuki to the ground, taking their hand.

Kuwabara looked at Serina with wide eyes. "What? You're kidding right?"

Kurama took it from there. "The Dragon is a flame of Spirit World called Kokuryuu. To call it to Earth, the user must emit a considerable amount of energy... "

"The last time, Hiei lost a little energy that wounded his arm. He doesn't have enough of a reserve in him." Hope took over from there.

"He's not in any state to call the dragon back to Earth," Serina finished, before muttering, "yet."

Kuwabara gaped. "That isn't enough? With the power he's putting out? IT'S NOT ENOUGH?"

Black flames covered Hiei's fist. It was the flames of the Dragon of darkness, but just a more common form on Earth. Kuromomotarou grinned. "BRING IT!"

And Hiei did. "RENGOKUSHYO!" he cried out, his fist connecting with Kuromomotarou's face and stomach. Then the scent of burning flesh could be smelt all through out the arena. Hope and Serina kept their hand over Yuki's and Amii's nose as Hiei explained to Kuromomotarou. "I don't even have to call for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The Earthly flames are enough."

The big demon started laughing. "I've just felt this pain!" he cackled.

Koto stared in wide eyes. "Kuromomotarou is still standing!"

Suddenly, the demon pulled out another Steaming Sphere, crushed it, and sucked in the smoke. Suddenly, his skin started turning blue, and his arms started growing what resembled yellow feathers. Kuromomotarou began laughing, his voice a lot shriller. "Your flames, will do nothing to me now!" He screamed. "The next Battle Armor! ARMOR OF THE PHOENIX!"

"Bastard," Kuwabara growled.

"He's too fuckin' scared to stay in his own Godblessit skin for too long to actually fuckin' fight," Hope muttered.

"He's a fucking snake." Serina muttered.

"Nicely put," Kurama agreed, watching the fight unfold.

Shooting up into the air, Kuromomotarou dashed at Hiei, and punched him square in the jaw, but before Hiei landed in the cement of the arena floor, he used his arm, and dashed to the right, spitting out a mouthful of blood, which cause Yuki and Hope to worry. Hiei began running around the phoenix, before quickly appearing in front of him, and punched him in the stomach a multitude of times. But there wasn't a scratch on the bastard.

Hiei watched in amazement, and didn't see the claw coming from his right. "LOOK OUT, PAPA HIEI!" came from his team's side of the arena. Hiei took notion of the claw and dodged. When he glanced to his team, he found who warned him. Two little girls, one he recognizes as Yuuki with her snow yellow hair tied back in a ponytail by a black and white ribbon, violet colored eyes, and one with reddish-brown hair and big brown eyes, with their hands cupped over their mouth.

But in that time of seeing Yuki and Amii cheer for him, Kuromomotarou disappeared and reappeared behind Hiei, kicking him square in the side. The bird started laughing. "HA HA! What do you say to this speed? You aren't my enemy any more! You're nothing! So just stay down and lose!"

Hiei got to his feet and scoffed. "Stop dreaming. To keep me down, you're going to have to rip off my limbs."

"Shouldn't give him any…" Kurama muttered.

"…more fuckin' Godblessit ideas Hiei!" Hope finished.

"Good point," Kuwabara agreed.

Serina just looked down at Yuki and Amii. The children were scared, but not because of the demons, but because they knew Hiei was a dear friend of Serina's and Hope's, and was worried about him.

"Unfortunately," Kuromomotarou began, pulling Serina's attention back to the match. "You can't used the Dragon flames. Don't count on me for doing you any favor. You're going to die!" He reached down for another sphere. "It's time for the finish!"

"Kuromomotarou was an ape, a phoenix, but what will he turn into next? A purple hippopotamus?" Koto asked, making Yuki and Amii giggle while Hope snickered while remembering one or more actually did turn into one.

But she was way off. Kuromomotarou's body turned a nasty brown color, while his hair was a whitish. His teeth grew longer, as did his claws. "Beast Armor, Armor of the wolf." He started laughing. "I'm still rising in power. What do you say to these powerful teeth and claws, Hiei? I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Hiei just started at the beast before leaning down and picking up the broken sword. "Finally," he muttered. "I didn't think I would be obliged to use this technique." That statement made Hope raise an eyebrow.

"Your strategy doesn't really frighten me. You thought perhaps to impress me with a spell?" Kuromomotarou asked, smirking.

Hiei smirked lightly, which made Hope raise both her eyebrows. "No. I don't eve like this techniques all that much. It's not very elegant."

Kuwabara's eyes widen. "I don't believe it. There's a attack that even Hiei doesn't like to use?"

"Then we can only assume this is about to get very messy," Kurama stated.

"This will be fuckin' Godblessit fun," Hope and Serina muttered sarcastically.

The wolf jumped into the air, lunging at Hiei. "THAT WILL BE YOUR LAST SPEECH TO THE WORLD!"

Blood went everywhere, and the scene was unbearable. Yuki, barely, and Amii couldn't even look. Kuromomotarou had his fangs sunk into Hiei's shoulder. But suddenly, a sword appeared, slicing the demon in two. Hope stared as she was wonder why it looked sorta frimiler, and then it hit her like a ton a brick as a smirk made it way to her lips.

"WHAT?" Shishiwakamaru screamed.

Hiei smirked, as the body of Kuromomotarou fell to the ground. "Sword of the Darkness Flame."

Kuwabara watched in amazement. "That's definitely more powerful than my sword, but it looks so much like it..."

Hope suddenly erupted in laughter, making everyone look at her strangely. "K-Kuwabara, Hiei meant it wasn't elegant because it was s-so similar to yours! GAHAHAHAHAH!" Kurama caught on, as did Serina, and covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughter in check, while Serina had a gut buster and Yuki, and Amii giggled.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, as it sunk in. "YOU LITTLE PEST!"

Juri then announced the results. "Kuromomotarou has been put out of the fight! The victor is Hiei!"

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Kurama fights ten transform into Sexy Youko

* * *

><p><strong>Review, por favor?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**My personal favorite fight of ALL the Dark Tournament, this one and the Kurama Vs. Karasu one . . . But that will come up later! Anyway, for those reading this who have ONLY seen the anime, yes this BS that Uraurashima is giving Kurama is not the same as in the anime, but like I said, I'm mainly going by the manga, and I decided this one was more fitting . . . ^^; Sorry if you get confused. I do too, don't worry. =p **

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three<p>

Hiei ties a quick makeshift bandage on his right arm, where Kuromomotarou bit him, and then pointed at Shishiwakamaru. "Go on and throw the dice. I want to go again . . ."

Yuki and Amii tugged on Hope's and Serina's pant leg. "Is he crazy? He's hurt."

Serina had to hide her laughter while Hope hid her giggles as Hiei's eye twitched, looking over at the kids, especially the he if really fond of. "If he doesn't take this match," "I'll heal his arm, Yuki, Amii. You just can't keep that"_hot"_ demon down."

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice, and the names popped up. Juri looked at the dice and made the match official. "THIRD MATCH! Kurama against Uraurashima! And begin!"

Two sighs of relieve came from Kurama and Kuwabara, as Hiei glared at the dice and let out a small, "Damn." Hope and Serina laughed, and Hope walked over to Hiei, about to use her healing powers, until Hiei shook his head. "Go watch that daughter of yours." His tone might've been rough, but she knew what he meant. Protect your family before friends. He seen Amii as well as Yuki like Yukina, though Yuki as a daughter.

Immediately, after stepping into the ring, Kurama pulled out his rose whip, as Uraurashima pulled out, what resembled, a fishing line. Koto didn't hesitate to jump into commentary. "They seem to be using the same technique! We're going to see who has more dexterity!"

Yuki and Amii looked up at Serina. "What does that mean?"

Serina smiled, looking at the girls. "She just means we'll see who's quicker."

"Oh," Yuki and Amii say, looking back at the match.

Uraurashima kept attacking Kurama, which he efficiently blocked with his whip each and every time. But something didn't feel right . . . But no one else seemed to notice it, as Koto continued her broadcast. "The exchanges are of great intensity! We see a wall of sparks between the two!"

_**~I don't like this,~**_ Kyoto muttered, making an appearance for once in the day.

+Why not?+

_**~The kid's not putting much effort into the battle,~**_ she mused. _**~Something's up . . .~**_ Kyoto then heightened Serina's hearing as Hope chanted real softly to heightened her hearing, so they could listen to the conversation between Kurama and his opponent.

"Continue the attack and listen," Uraurashima started. "I have something to ask you. You have to kill me." That gained Hope's, Kurama's and Serina's attention. "Don't slack off!" he chided, making Kurama keep up with his attacks. "We were born to people who had a tragic destiny in tales and legends. Our target is to ignore all contradictions and defend the good, but we have a tendency to forget . . . We didn't permit a bad images, we must give the public their baptism of evil!" Uraurashima continued. "Tortured by remorse and doubts, I've been brought back . . ."

_**~Don't listen to him, Kurama . . .~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's and Hope's mind, who were thinking the same thing. Something just didn't add up about this kid.

Uraurashima continued. "I've effectively thought of my vengeance . . . But I can't continue to think like Shishiwakamaru. There are many people who learn and read of our adventures. We have to stop that . . ." Kurama watched Uraurashima carefully as the boy lunged at Kurama. "During the fight, I'm going to lose balance, you must take advantage of that moment!"

"Agreed . . ." Kurama stated. "But I won't kill you." Uraurashima looked surprised at that. "You can and must continue to live. You're similar to me."

"Fuckin' Bullshit/hockey," Hope and Serina muttered, making their team, excluding Hiei, to look at them strangely.

Yuki and Amii looked up at Hope and Serina. "Why did you say a bad word?" they asked.

Hope and Serina cracked a smile, even in this serious moment because of the kids. "Because Kurama's opponent is making us upset." "But we never wanna hear you two say it, got it, Yuki, Amii?"

"Yes sissy/mama!"

Hope's and Serina's ear twitched as they heard a slight sniff in the match. She turned to see Uraurashima with tears in his eyes. "Y-You're a nice guy . . ." Suddenly, Uraurashima lost his balance, and Kurama seized the opportunity to attack, but Uraurashima suddenly disappeared.

"Son of a..." Hope and Serina trailed off. Kyoto's hunches were right.

Kurama looked at the spot in shock, only to result in Uraurashima slicing Kurama with his fishing line. Serina's fingers twitched as she wanted to cut off Uraurashima's head for making up that bull shit. He knew Kurama had too good of a heart. Kurama landed on the ground of the arena, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"DOWN!" Juri shouted.

Uraurashima started cackling, yelling at Kurama was naïve and a fool. Serina could barely hold back the growl seeping up from the back of her throat. She and Hope knew Kurama had a good heart, but that wasn't something bad about the fox demon. Just something that assholes like Uraurashima take advantage of. "I see that you like sad stories," Uraurashima continued as Kurama tried to stand. "I'm not bad, you think perhaps I have some remorse?"

Koto jumped back into her role once again. "One would say that Kurama has fallen into a trap! Members of Team Shishiwakamaru are unveiling their true selves!"

Uraurashima started attacking Kurama, who was without his rose whip. Kurama dodged the fishing line only to end near the edge of the ring, but he could go no further. "What the-?" Serina and Hope muttered, trying to get a better look. Serina merged her eyesight with Kyoto's and she seen it. Hope enhanced her eyesight and saw it as well. A barrier.

"You've only just seen it?" Uraurashima asked, cockily. "My preceding attacks served just to lock you up . . ."

_**~That's why he told that whole thing. Not to take advantage of Kurama's heart, but to distract him long enough to keep Kurama's focus on him, not on what he was doing to the ring,~**_ Kyoto explained.

Uraurashima started removing the bag he had on his back since the beginning of the match. "With some tools, nothing is too difficult. You won't escape me now!" Serina and Hope raised an eyebrow as they noticed the bag wasn't a bag, but a box. "Here's another item from Spirit World! The Anti-Tamatebako! In the legend, a man who opened the box was entering his old age. He opened it and the smoke from inside rejuvenated him. This box's smoke won't affect me, so you don't have to worry." Uraurashima looked up at Kurama and started snickering. "You know, you should change your name. I know an evil guy who has the same name, Kurama." Serina's and Hope's lips twitched. They knew who he was talking about. "People must confuse you and him, right? You even have the same look. I don't appreciate that!" Kurama doesn't say anything as Uraurashima opens the box, and the ring is filled with smoke. "You're going to become just a simple fetus! Then I'll crush your head!"

"Kurama," Serina and Hope mused, worried about their dear friend, but they noticed that the smoke doesn't come any closer to the team. "Huh... So that's why fuckin' Uraurashima Godblessit did that..."

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Why? Does it have something to do with the smoke not coming any closer?"

"It's because of the wires," Hiei snapped.

Serina and Hope weren't too worried when they felt Kurama's spirit energy started dropping, but Serina's heart raced when she felt a familiar wave of Spirit Energy crash into everyone in the stadium. "It feels so heavy..." Serina murmured.

"What does?" Amii and Yuki asked, not being able to feel any of this.

"His strength, Sweeties," Hope says. ~Too bad I can see . . .~ Serina murmured.

_**~Do you question my abilities?~**_ Kyoto asked, smirking greatly, helping Serina's eyes be able to see through the smoke. Dragons have very fine eyesight, so the smoke was just a mere haze to Serina now.

Hope chanted a spell so she could see fight as well as get a sorta of good look at the sliver version of fox boy.

With the new eyesight, Serina and Hope were able to see Uraurashima trembling at the spirit energy. "W-What's with the power? I thought it was the end for him!" Serina's smile was now of pride. Hope had a smirk of pride for her cousin and future cousin-in-law.

"**I didn't think I would surface this soon," **a deep voice boomed, making Serina, as well as Hope, shiver. Serina remembered that voice when they were in the back yard of her house. Hope liked this voice 'cause it was sort close to one of her k-nine demon senseis and who is a lord. Boy dose his voice bring back semi-ruthless memories. That's when they seen it. The silver hair, the golden eyes. Both of which brought more memories to Hope. There was no mistaking it. It was Youko.

If Uraurashima was scared from just sensing the energy earlier, he was pissing in his pants now. "W-What? You... You... You're HIM? The legendary thief? YOUKO KURAMA?"

Youko smirked devishly. **"It's now time to finish this fight. You've made me very angry. You even have my girl worried. As well as my girl's cousin."** Both Serina and Hope fought the blush that threatened to spill across their face. That's not something you hear everyday. Being called "my girl" and/or "my girl's cousin" by a very sexy fox demon. Though Hope thought her lord mentor's voice was sexier then the fox's. They didn't even notice the look Hiei gave them when Youko called them that, which was a cocky smirk with a slight peveeness to it, as if he knew Youko would say it.

Hope and Serina was brought back when Kuwabara muttered, "I can't believe it... Which one of the two is emitting that much power?"

Hiei, who heard basically everything Hope and Serina did, chuckled which gave Hope shivers. "That's Kurama alright. You really understand nothing, fool. The idiot must've triggered the switch. That the true form of Kurama."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "He's really like that?"

"They're two different people," Serina stated.

"The Kurama we know is the humanized version of the full fledged demon before us." Hope stated.

Hiei nodded. "The onnas are right." He looked back at the ring with respect in his eyes. "I've never seen him so powerful. I would like to measure myself against him." Hope was thinking the same as well as to see how well her lord mentor would fair, though knowing him as she did she say her mentor would win against Kurama, no matter what.

"The stand is full of smoke! We can't see anything!" Too bad for Koto, it was clear as day for Serina. "We're awaiting for a commentary from Juri!"

Serina shook her head and kept her eyes on the fox that kissed her not too long ago in the forest, before the Ichigaki fight. Hope did the same and focused on the fight. **"Good, now how am I going to cook you?"** Youko asked. Hope smirked at the statement. He reached back into his long silver hair and pulled out a seed. The moment the seed hit his hand, it sprouted, covering Youko's right arm.

Uraurashima screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"**Then talk!" **Youko ordered. **"What's the secret of the smoke?"**

Uraurashima shook his head. "I-I swear! I don't know anything! Shishiwakamaru gave it too me!"

Youko growled lowly and deeply. **"You will talk! If I feel that you're lying, the demon plant will eat you."**

That got Uraurashima to talking. "I-I'm nothing, not even the real Uraurashima! I was promised that if I participated in the tournament, I would be given one thing that I was looking for! It was the same for Makintarou and Kuromomotarou!" In the middle of the explanation, a sword went flying into the ring, stabbing Uraurashima right through the neck. He screamed, and suddenly transformed into a boar demon.

"HEY LOOK!" Kuwabara screamed. "The smoke's clearing!" That's when it was revealed who threw the sword. Shishiwakamaru. As did the real look of Kurama.

As the smoke disappeared, Youko looked over at Serina and winked, making a light blush come onto her face. Hope and Hiei smirked at the blush. Then he whispered lightly. **"See you later, my dear." **Then the smoke was gone, making Youko turn back into the regular, red-headed, green eyed, Kurama.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed, tossing the dice in his hand. "That good-for-nothing is also a traitor," he muttered, meaning Uraurashima. "In short . . . It's not so astonishing that that loser was impressed by so much strength. And so, shall we continue the match? Four against two, this is becoming interesting." Hope and Serina couldn't agree more as they watched the dice roll. Free and Shishiwakamaru. "Well, who will it be?"

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Kuwabara and the Mask fighter fight. Serina talks to Ryyu and Hope hid from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Tell me how I did, or what you liked (or hated) about the chapter! Help me improve! ^_^<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**YAY! One more fight to go and we're in the FINALS! WOO-HOO! *cheers* I didn't think I'd make it this far! And then next is Chapter Black or i'll Make Hope an ARC where she finally faces her nightmare. That's gonna be fun! **

**Anyway...On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four<p>

"Well, who is it?" Shishiwakamaru asked. "Who wants to die?" The whole crowd, even the "Shishiwakamaru fan girls" cheered for the pop star wannabe.

God, spare everyone. Hope and Serina had to fight the eye twitch that was happening to them. "Can't they fuckin' Godblessit shut up?" They asked.

"They have no respect for our fight!" Kuwabara scoffed, glaring up at the section.

"Hey! Loser-face!" Shishiwakamaru called out to Kuwabara, which Hope had to hide her giggle at the insult to Kuwabara even if though she didn't like Pretty Pop Star Wanna Be Boy much. "What makes you say that? You can't do crap staying over there..."

"LOSER-FACE?" Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei just laughed. "I'll take him. He seems to be the toughest of the group."

"No," Kurama interrupted. "I'll go. You still need to recover for the finals."

Hiei scoffed, giving Kurama a knowing look. "Be frank with me. You want to know the secret of the smoke."

"CALM YOURSELVES! AFTER THAT PROVOCATION IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I DO HIM IN!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hope and Serina sighed and sat against the ring. "This will take a while," they muttered, resting their head back.

Yuki and Amii sat beside them. "What are they going to do, mama/sissy?"

"Something freakin' Godblessit stupid, I bet." Hope stated.

"We'll do this calmly," Kurama stated.

"Or not..." Serina started.

"We'll decide by a game of Janken," he concluded.

Hope and Serina nearly fell over, looking over at the little girls who laughed. "Disregard that last statement."

"Fine by me!" Kuwabara stated, as Hiei asked what Janken was which of course had Hope and Yuuki sweatdrop.

As Kurama explained, Serina looked over at Yuki and Amii. "So, kids, what do you think of your sister's and mama's job now?"

"It's fun!" the kids say, grinning widely. "We can't wait to tell my friends! Especially that you're dating a fox boy!"

Hope and Serina couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't think you can say that, Yuki/Amii."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret, what Kurama really is," Serina explained, as she and Hope putting a finger to their lips, in a shushing matter.

"Oh, okay!"

Hope and Serina chuckled as she stood up and walked back over to the group. "Got a volunteer?" Hope asked, and got her and Serina's answer as Kuwabara ran up to the ring. "Never mind..." When they looked back at Kuwabara's opponent, they nearly did a double take. "The hell? Where did that fuckin' scarf thing Godblessit come from?" _"That fuckin' scarf's power feels Goddame frimiler to me for some fuckin' Goddame reason."_

Shishiwakamaru watched Kuwabara. "This is going to be quick," he murmured. "You really have a very ugly face."

"I'm a playboy!" Kuwabara argued.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kuwabara," Hope stated as she and Serina chuckled nervously. She glanced over at Kurama. "Hiei." The demon grunted, waiting for her to continue. "Watch Amii for a bit, please?" With that, she grabbed Kurama, walking past Emiko while Hope ask Hiei to watch Yuki before following them and looked up at him. "Is what Hiei said true? You want to know the secret of that box?"

Kurama sighed. He should've known better than thinking Serina or Hope, since she was giving him a knowing look, wouldn't have heard that. "Yes."

"But why?" she asked, as she and Hope cocked their head to side, looking like a confused puppy.

Kurama sighed. "The finals will be difficult, you know that." Serina and Hope nodded. "And I fear that I will need Youko's powers, but there's only one thing he comes out for." Serina cocked her head again as Hope had a knowing smirk. "You, Serina."

"Oh..." Serina muttered a blush on her face.

Kurama chuckled. "Exactly. So I want to know more about that box to be able to call him out willingly." Serina and Hope nodded in understanding, before Hope could tell Kurama that she knows how to make that smoke from what she smell the ingrednts from his fight, the three of them suddenly stiffened. "I can't sense Kuwabara's energy." When the three ran back over to Hiei, the demon explained that Kuwabara was no longer there because he blindly ran into Shishiwakamaru's scarf and it sent him through another dimension, and dropped him somewhere else. _"I thought that fuckin' scarf's power felt Goddame frimiler." _Hope thought.

"KUWABARA HAS BEEN CARRIED OFF, SO THE WINNER IS SHISHIWAKAMARU!" Juri announced. The fan girls went wild.

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice. Free and The Masked Fighter. Uh-oh . . . "I'll be the one for my team. And for you?"

"Yusuke and the masked fighter aren't here. You're mine," Hiei growled. "Hope, Kurama, Serina, do you agree?"

"Wait!" a voice spoke up. The four turned around to see the Masked Fighter. "It seems that It's my turn."

Hiei growled. "But who are you? You're not the same as before. The other emitted a strong force. You can hide your face, but not your power."

"Yusuke has it now..." the woman mused.

Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. They recognized that voice. But Juri interrupted their thoughts. "Your adversary is late. Any objections?"

"No," Shishiwakamaru says, closing his eyes. "Just one! She doesn't seem up to the task! I have the impression that they've screwed me over." He pulled out his sword. "You seriously believe you can fool me?"

"BEGIN!" Juri yelled the moment the masked fighter climbed into the ring.

Shishiwakamaru lunged at the masked fighter. "I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT MASK OFF!" he screamed, slashing at the masked fighter, who was having a problem avoiding, it seemed.

Koto jumped up to commentate. "Shishiwakamaru carries on blow after blow! The mask fighter is having a hard dodging! He's progressively taking the upper hand!"

_**~He's fast,~**_ Kyoto noticed. Hope mentally agreed with her sensei.

"Your power is null, you've lost your speed! You're not the same as the last time! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE?" Shishiwakamaru yelled, his sword finally cutting the mask.

Hope's and Serina's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami/God..."

Shishiwakamaru smirked. "Ref! Take note. They used a mask to change the contestant. The rules plainly say a player may NOT be changed unless in the case of death. If Urameshi or the real girl is dead, we want proof!"

Hope and Serina rolled their eyes. "Idiot/Baka."

Koto jumped in as the crowd started screaming the Urameshi team were cheaters. "It's hard to believe! The match is momentarily suspended." Not a second later, Koto came back on. "Wait! The management just transmitted its decision to me."

The speakers grew alive as a woman in the box office continued. "You must calm yourselves, please!" she says, trying to calm the crowd who screamed 'kill them'! "A word on the deliberation of the jury... We have noted with the discrepancy within the Urameshi team, but the verdict is... NO SANCTION! The match will continue."

Hope and Serina smirked. "They Godblessit know who she fuckin' is..."

But the audience didn't as they started screaming things about the box office being in cahoots with Team Urameshi. The woman came back on. "Mr. Toguro will explain the reason for this decision."

Hope's and Serina's head snapped up to the box office, as did every other demon's as the younger Toguro brother started. "One would say that the rules have not been respected, but even though she arrived late, she didn't commit an infraction." You could HEAR the smirk in the bastard's voice. "Since, that woman is the same as the young girl." That confused a lot of the demons. "The technique, The Spirit Wave, used at full power restores its user to an optimal physical state, where they were the strongest. Clearly, we are dealing with someone with that power. Isn't that right, Master Genkai?"

You could've heard a pin drop, that was until Shishiwakamaru started laughing making Hope's right eye twitch in annoyance. "Genkai..." He looked up, a murderous look in his eye. "Here you are, the world famous Genkai! DAMN! I think it's my lucky day!" He continued to cackle, Hope's right eye twitched more in annoyance. "To see you, one would say that I had business with a simple old woman... If you really are Genkai, that's finally worth the trouble of me fighting!" He suddenly pulled at his sword, making it extend witch mad Hope a raise her left eyebrow, intrigued, and her right still twitch in annoyance. "The situation is different... I'm going to fight at full power!"

Serina pushed Amii behind her as Hope did the same with Yuuki, Hiei moved closer to hope and her daughter as Kurama moved closer to Serina and her sister. When the girls question the move, all Serina said was, "I do NOT trust the look of that sword..." Hope, Kurama and Hiei agreed.

"This is an object I truly like: The Banshee Shriek," Shishiwakamaru stated. "Even the famous Benkei preferred to step aside in the face of this sword," he explained. "This sword calls the spirit of the dead... It also puts the one who possesses it in danger!" Then why use it...? "A little demonstration... Before your journey into the darkness!"

Kurama watched in curiosity. "He needs to show proof of a great mistrust... That sword is emitting a greater force than Shishiwakamaru."

Hope and Serina scoffed. "Then maybe it'll fuckin' turn on him." Kurama looked at Hope at the crude bluntness of her statement while Serina nodded in agreement. "What? It'll Godblessit show him that his life is worth fuckin' more than Godblessit popularity." Kurama just chuckled.

"Ready?" Shishiwakamaru asked, falling into a fighting stance. In that stance, he began spinning the sword, making a sickening screech come from the sword.

"The cries from the sword are trying to kill the spectators in the stands!" Koto noticed.

Shishiwakamaru laughed. "Those who can't fight are suffering the call of darkness! I find it a very soothing song."

"I think that's the crazy talking," Serina growled, mentally thanking God she and Hope gave Yuki and Amii the MP3 players, and Emiko was holding her hands over the screeches. But they seemed like she could stand it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT GENKAI?" He suddenly jumped into the air, about to strike Genkai, who dodged at the last moment. "BAKUTODO-KUSHOKUSO!" But once the blade hit the ground, millions of souls began screaming out of the sword.

The souls came racing at Hope, Hiei, Kurama, and Serina, but they merely knocked them out of the way, while Serina put a mini force field of air around Amii and Emiko, as Hope did the same for Yuki, protecting them.

Shishiwakamaru grinned sadistically. "The mateki is a force issued by the freeing incantation of Onja. It amplifies and accompanies the cries, which are the same concentrated in a multitude of offensive spirits. Here is the strength of the Banshee Shriek. Even I who was manipulating it, I lost some strength there... It's target wasn't so lucky..." In front of Shishiwakamaru was a large crater, and he really believed that he killed Genkai. Dumbass.

"On the condition it actually hits its target," Genkai muttered, dusting off her outfit. Hope smirked as the statement for she knew what the sword considering she came very few wilder of a sword similar to it.

Shishiwakamaru growled. "You mean to say that just now, you estimated out my forces?"

Genkai rolled her eyes. "I'm getting old... I was about to forget a special attack that I have in reserve."

That surprised the old woman's opponent. "What? Just because you successfully dodged? This time, you're not going to escape it!" The demons in the stadium didn't seem to like that all too much... Suddenly, Shishiwakamaru began swinging his sword again, making the souls appear, but this time they formed a wall around Genkai and himself. That raised a brow from Hope. "This is the Onko Shobakuheki! You can confront me, or try to save yourself! This is the moment I've been waiting for! Yes, the moment to remove those who have defended so well against me!"

Hope and Serina rolled their eyes. He was still stuck on that? Apparently, Genkai, Hope and Serina were on the same wavelength, when the old woman said, "Get on with it!" That was all Shishiwakamaru needed to lunge at Genkai, the Banshee Shriek spinning above his head before bringing it down on Genkai, who caught the blade with her hands.

Hope and Serina was really getting into the battle, watching with great intensity, until they heard a whistle from behind them. They looked behind and their anger spiked. There stood Ryuu. The dragon within Serina and the demon within Hope growled. Serina looked down at Amii, saying, "Stay here with Hope okay? I need to go do something." The little girl nodded, and went back to the fight. Serina ran out of the arena, chasing after Ryuu, who stood in the main entrance way of the stadium. Hope told Amii and Yuuki to stay with Emiko as she went after Serina and hid behind a beam and watched the conferstation.

"Why, hello, Serina . . ." he drawled.

"What the fuck do you want, Ryuu?" she demanded, growling lowly in the back of her throat. Hope did the same and mentally wonder as well but had feeling that it was to make her cousin emotionally unstable to fight in the last round of this godforsaken Tournament.

"I just want to know if you really know your lover." That statement confirmed Hope's gut feeling. She mentally growled.

"What do you mean," She asked, her voice growing lower, into Kyoto's voice.

"About his past. I mean, c'mon, a man with those looks, he must've had plenty of women in his days." Serina flinched as did Hope. They knew that was true, but there wasn't anything they could've done about it. "But there was one fling that Youko had that makes me wonder why you're even with him..." Hope knew what fling the baster was talking and knew it not to be true. How she knew it wasn't true was because she asked the Earth itself to show her that one and it did.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me," Ryuu drawled. "Does the name, Arisa, mean anything to you?"

Hope froze a bit but then growled. Serina froze, as did Kyoto. Arisa was Kyoto's witch mother. "It's Kyoto's mother. What of it?"

Ryuu grinned. "Then you don't know about the sex the witch and the fox have had together?" That hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest. Here, Kurama was kissing and hugging her, and he, or rather Youko, fucked Kyoto's mother. Hope saw the look and was mentally causeing the fuckin' baster like no tomorrow. Hope knew that was a lie. Ryuu laughed at the stunned look on the dragon. "So you really didn't… You think old mommy dearest would've brought up that..." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard running down the hallway, towards Hope, Serina and Ryuu. "Oh, that must be lover boy. I'm sure you two have something to talk about." And with that, Ryuu left. Hope cast a spell to make her invisible and watch the scene unfold between her cousin and Kurama.

Not even three seconds later, Kurama was in front of Serina. "Serina? Are you hurt? I sensed Ryuu's presence an-"

Kurama never got to finish his sentence, due to the slap across his face delivered by Serina. Hope flinched because that was a hard slap. That kindof slap reminded her of how her lord mentor's sister-in-law slapped her lover before she sat him. "You bastard! YOU'RE SICK!" she screamed before running away, leaving a stunned Kurama behind, tears streaking down her face. First it was Christian, now it was this. She could never get a break.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope talks to both Youko and Kurama. Hope fight once more.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Bet you didn't see that coming did you? <strong>

**I haveing a hard time picking if I want to do Hope's ARC where she fianlly face her nightmare before Chapter Black, after Chapter Black and before The Three Kings ARC, or after The Three Kings ARC.**

**Tell me when that ARC should come.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**This chapter will be long. I decided to let Hope have some time with Kurama and Yoko. Hope may fight again or Genkai will.**

**Well, I hope this helps everyone out.**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five<p>

Hope undid her spell and fallowed Kurama after the demon got over form being stunned form being slap by her cousin.

Serina ran completely outside of the arena, before reaching the forest line outside, tears pouring down her face. She didn't want to believe Ryuu, but she doesn't know about Youko's past life, and Kyoto's mother was known to use her body to get her way. And she wouldn't put it pass any woman who would want to fuck Youko. She even thought about, but now that thought repulsed her. The fact that her, possible, boyfriend kept something like he had sex with her "mother" from her, sickened her. And she kissed him! The thought about that made her stomach churn.

Kurama frantically looked for Serina, his left cheek turning slightly red from the force of the hit she gave him. He tasted the faintest about of blood at the back of his throat. It took him a moment to calm down and try to focus on Serina's energy, it wasn't working. She masked it from him. "Dammit," Kurama cursed, looking for her. She couldn't have gotten too far.

Hope wasn't too far behind but she hid when she felt Ryuu's energy so she could watch the confrontation between the two males.

There was a sudden laughter to Kurama's right, making him stiffen as the scent of the demon hit his nose. Ryuu Toguro. Kurama turned on the demon, his hand pulling out his whip. "Whoa there, son," Ryuu laughed. "Put that away if you want to know why your little girlfriend hit you."

Kurama's green eyes, with a flash of gold, hardened at that. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Ryuu laughed, his red eyes shining in the darkness of the shadow he was hiding in. "I did nothing but tell her of Youko's previous lovers." Kurama bit back the growl that Youko was releasing. But he hears a famine growl behind a tree to his left just low enough for him to hear to let him know who was there. "Especially one named Arisa, the Queen of Witches."

That did it, Youko roared inside of Kurama, throwing every cuss word in the book at the guy. **~YOU BASTARD! I NEVER FUCKING TOUCHED ARISA!~**

~What's he talking about?~ Kurama questioned.

=I know what Ryuu's talking about Kurama.+ Hope stated in Kurama mine. This shocked Kurama and barley shocked Youko.

**~Oh you do, do you Hope?~ **Youko asked in agated tone of voice.

=Yes I do. I asked the Earth after I became a Detective. Something about that you touching Arisa just didn't seam right to me,+

~Will someone explain to me,~ Kurama yelled.

The growl didn't disappear from Youko's voice. **~Arisa was Kyoto's mother. And as this asshole says, she was the Queen of Witches. She was a prime target for the fox bandit to strike. I made it in and out, but I was stopped, by Arisa herself.~** Youko sighed at the memory. **~Arisa was a beautiful woman. Kyoto has her nose, and mouth, but her father's eyes. But I never touched Arisa. But rumors were quite big about us when my henchmen seen me exit the castle she lived in, and her waving at me. And yes, I returned to the castle, but only because the woman invited me back to see something.~**

=Like I said I know that rumor to be false and what the you say is True+ Hope stated fatly.

~How can I trust that? Better Yet How can You Hope?~ Kurama asked. He wanted Serina back and explain everything, but his other self had to explain it first. He also wanted to believe Hope and he wonder how she had the ability as Hiei and wonder why she didn't tell her cousin.

=Well I have a spell that lets me speak to any person I chose or have a special bond. The reason why I didn't tell my cousin is because it best she hear the truth from you two rather then me. I also explain earlier.+

Youko growled. **~You do not trust me, Shuichi?~** No response. Youko sighed. **~Fine, I'll open my memories to you. Hope, I'll do it with you as well~ **And he did.

Hope and Kurama seen an image of a stunningly beautiful woman in front of them, her long ebony hair going past her shoulders, but ending right before reaching her butt. She stood at Youko's height, and her eyes were glowing purple. They watched as Youko and the woman, Arisa, exchanged words, and she even made an attempt at seducing him, but Youko turned it down, saying he had to return to his people, but he'd consider it. Hope made a commitment about a Youko being seduced, made both males laugh and saying she should try Arisa's method on Hiei which made Hope blush redder then Kurama's hair. Not exactly helping, but he didn't touch her. They left that memory, and seen another of Arisa standing before Youko with a blanket in her arms. She looked up at him, and showed him the baby. A little white headed baby, with bright red eyes. Kyoto.

Kurama was jutted back into his body. He believed Youko, and glared at the lying bastard in front of him. Hope told Kurama where Serina was and the direction it was before she went back to the stadium."Get out of my sight," he growled at Ryuu, before continuing his search for Serina in the direction that Hope gave him.

Hope return just in time to hear what Pretty Pop Star Wanna Be Boy said. Yuki notice her mama return went to her after telling the others she was back. "Mama! Welcome back."

Hope picked her up and held her tight. "Thanks for the welcome sweetie. Amii, Kurama and Serina will need time alone for a bit so stay with me and your mother. Alright?" Amii just nodded her head in understanding.

Emiko look at her niece and gave a look. Hope noticed and mouths that she'll tell her later. Hope turns to the ring and sees the last member roll the dice for her team. It land on Kuwabara's name. Juri dose her job.

"Team Urameshi di calls for Kuwabara to step into the ring now, but the poor fellow is stuck in another dimension… let's roll again." After Juri's announces everyone hear a familiar voice shouts. "Not so fast Referee!" everyone turns to where the voice came from. Standing next to Koto with her mic is none other then Kuwabara.

"You've come back to us." Juri states. Hope rolls her eyes. "Well I'll be. I thought I sense his energy earlier," Hope stated as she smirked. Hiei just gave her a look.

Koto makes a comment that Hope agreed to about the cape of no return, before the baka announces which cause Amii and Yuki to laugh, "Ladies, gentlemen and other stuff… Kuwabara returns."

Kuwabara make a big announcement that causes the females on Hope's side to either snicker, chuckle or giggle, before jumping in the ring.

"Bring it Oji, if you still got it." Kuwabara taunts. Hope mentally smacks her head.

The fight starts as Kuwabara tries to land punches and kicks to which Oji just dodges. Hope watches thinking that there is no way an old timie demon such as Oji could dodge that good. She should know she was tutored by the ones about the same age as Oji. Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword after he made an insult to the old demon. Oji made a comment before dodging the sword.

Oji keep making comments and dodges Kuwabara's attack. Hope notice something about Oji as the fight continues she goes over to Genkai to ask her something.

"Genkai-san," Hope says softly as she bows to the old woman.

"Hai? What do you want?" Genkai replied as she did the same to Hope.

"I've noticed something about Oji. I was wondering if you have as well."

"I see. Yes I've notice it for a bit among a few other things as well."

"So, I'm not the only one. Not to mention his aura is very frimiler to me. Hmm…" Hope state as she concentrates on the aura that when it hits her and she suppresses a chuckle. "Genkai do you mine if I cheat on the die for my name or Yuusuke's name to appear and fight?"

"In one way I do, Hope. But seeing that look come across your face, Not really." Genkai replied with a smile. "I'll keep an eye on Yuki for you while you fight."

"Arigoto Genkai-san" Hope said just as she turns in time to see Kuwabara run into a Black seethrew ball of energy. Hope and her other teammates sweatdropped. "I can't believe he walk into that trap on his own."

"He is a first class fool," Hiei stated.

"Agreed, a fool and a moron," Genkai agreed as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

Koto did her job as announcer in the stands and did commentary. "An exciting turn, Oji has trap Kuwabara in a ball and it seems he can't break free. Who knows what plans for this boy in a bubble."

"I do," Hope muttered as she continues to watch Kuwabara try to escape the bubble. She ran into a demon with this attack and knows how to make and use it. After all, this Oji person did teach her before… to be précis three years before hand.

"Hey! let me out of here ya stupid trickster" Kuwabara yelled.

"Don't worry. This is going to feel like Shishiwakamaru's Cape of No Return." Oji stated, "You do remember what that was like, don't you? After all that wasn't that very long ago. It's tough not to forget being transported from different dimension. Shishi required the piece of cloth I gave him to perform technique, but since I invented it I don't need any props." He continues as he lifted the ball with the big baka in it from where he stood. "The other four members of Team Shishiwakamaru were merely fillers for me to enter the tournament. But they never amounted to anything without me and my gifts. The Steaming Sphere, the Anti-Tamatebako, the Banshee Shriek, all spicily tailored by little old me." Then he finished by laughing as the ball with Kuwabara in it started to spin while he shout somethings before screaming as he disappeared.

"I know where this one is going. Kuwabara is out of the ring and won't be back in ten. So the winner is Oji." Juri stated making the demon cheer.

"Let's see who I'll have the pleasure of humiliating next. I've got a faint feeling in my old trick knee that it's going to be you, young lady." Oji stated "Now I know all the secret of the item box, The Anti-Tamatebako, which I could've used to change the red-head on your team into any from I pleased. Although I would've let him fight me in his human from."

"Godblessit presumptive, considering you haven't fuckin' roll yet." Hope stated with a smirk.

Oji rolled her team's di as she mentally chanted a spell to aloud the dice to actually land on her name. The Di finished rolling on the ground and landed on Hope's name. Juri look at the name on the di and announce what the name was on it.

Hope's team left the ring, Yuki holding Genkai's hand when Hope put her down and told her to stay with Genkai while she fought. Hope and Oji stood facing each other.

Oji chuckled. "So I was right. It was you, young lady. A beauty to meet her doom. Isn't this a riot? The elderly vs. The young,"

"Yes. Seem you where right about fighting me. Thank you for the insult complaint. So why don't you just fuckin' cut the Godblessit tired act and Godblessit lose the fuckin' disguise? You won't be fuckin' Godblessit fooling anyone else with that Godblessit fuckin' ugly mask, Beautiful-sensei." Hope replied whispering the beautiful-sensei part low enough for him to hear. This mad Oji raise a brow "Hmm…"

"I know who you are and you're not an old demon male. You probably don't remember me. I, of course, don't blame you if you have." Hope stated which got Oji wheels aturnin'. "After all it's only been maybe three or four years since we last seen each other, Beautiful-sensei" that made something click in his brain before a smile appear on his face. "I'm not the kind of person who would underestimate you, nor is Genkai-san, base on false age."

"You got a pretty sharp eye there, young lady. For such a beaut child turn beaut teenager barley at her prime, I say you've grown lovely these past three year since we last saw each other." He stated. "You and the old hag are the firsts to notice. I even mask my own energy. You know disguise is one of my favorite hobbies." He stated as he ripped the masked a bit grossing the ref out. "To be brutally honest, my former student. There are a few things I fine more repulsive then old people that mock old smell that makes me absolutely retch…"

"That's why you disguised yourself as an elderly male which is one of many you abhor…" Hope stated. "…You thought that wiring the skin of something you abhor would all the more fuel your rage… Correct _sensei_?"

"Yes that is correct. Now…" replied the demon before chanting. A cloud of purplish pink smoke appeared, to which Hope rolled her eyes to, where the demon stood. Laughter was heard just as the smoke began cleared. When it was cleared the spot of where Onji stood now stood a clown, with spike dark blonde hair, white facepaint with blue around the lips, a purple heart around his left eye, a metal eyepatch with a hole for him to see out of on his right eye and a red round clown nose. Warring a pink long-sleeve medieval circus clown outfit with a white belt with a yellow heart for the buckle, blue bellydancer shoes and yellow-green color for the cooler and at the end of the sleeves. Hope stood there calmly while laughing inwardly at the sight of her sensei. She hasn't seen that outfit in a coon's age. Everyone else was bewilderment but the little girls and Emiko were softly laughing at the sight. "Yes…Free at Last! A few more minutes under that mask…" he started.

"…you might've got real wrinkles." Hope finished for him.

"Yes that right, Beautiful Hope." The male demon stated. He proceeded to make his speech on how he planed to die before becoming that old then stated his name, "The beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka laughed after he said his name.

While he laughed, Hope, as well as her team, her family that was there, and everyone else sweatdropped, stated "I hate ta fuckin' ruin a Godblessit piece of artwork, Beautiful-Sensei… but I'm fuckin' afraid I have no Godblessit choice. If you were Godblessit facing Genkai –san… she fuckin' call ya _'A piece of tr_ash'" Genkai smirk as she stated this then replied, "She is right Suzuka. I do think you're a piece of trash."

Suzuka stopped laughing to state, "Genkai and all other must never refer to me by my proper name without placing the word beautiful in front of it or else you won't live to repeat your mistake. The word beautiful was meant just for me as a male and for my opponent/student Hope as well as any daughters she'll have weather by blood or not, as females. And us and the word shall never part." Then he laughed again.

"Fruitcake" Genkai called him.

Hiei sweatdropped as he stated with a look of indifference. "This idiot makes Kuwabara seem smart." His eyes soften when he looked toward Hope as he admitted to himself thoughtfully, _"I agree with him though about Hope. She is beautiful, especially when she wore that outfit when we, Serina, and the fox were at that park restaurant that one time. And any daughters she'll have… will be beautiful just like her. I already know Yuki will be."_

Hope sweatdropped as she rolled her eyes and blushed a little as she stated, "I appreciate the complement, Beautiful-baka-sensei…but I have to fuckin' agreed with Hiei. I'm embarrassed just listing and looking at ya."

Koto did her duty since Juri couldn't, Juri was still in a state of shock or whatever. "Well…The decrypted Onji has transformed into Suzuka with odd about… No, make that an interesting wardrobe on his part." Suzuka made a face before throwing a card at Koto. She screamed and moved toward a blued person to doge the card. The hit some kind of one horn green creature where the brain is and blood came out. Koto stated, "H-he's dead… that was freakin' sweet though."

Suzuka arm was still out after he threw the card and pointed the finger at the fox demon as he stated, "I already told you to put beautiful in front of my name…It's very important."

Hope rolled her eye. "Hmm… You're so fuckin' fussy about your Godblessit beauty, I still can't fuckin' understand sometimes…Why you would Godblessit hide your face? Do you still have that fuckin' little faith in you're Godblessit looks, Beautiful-sensei?" She stated and nodded at Genkai's statement fully agreeing with her. "For somebody who wants to be known by the world… He sure hides behind a lot of mask. He must be combensing for something."

Suzuka stood with his hand on his hips as these statements were said before putting them in the air as he stated. "I shall tell you once more and as many time as it take my beautiful former student for you to get it. The greatest legends are all shrouds and beguile. It is the imaginations captive by the unknown." He continues to go on. You know what is said so I'm not going to write the whole thing. Hope rolled her eyes as she has heard this a million or so times. Suzuka finishes with his annoying laugh.

Hiei had a look of annoyance as he wonders what was so funny, as Genkai stated, "I thought clowns were supposed to make everybody else laugh." Hope nodded her head in agreement. Then Suzuka spoke when he had a finger. "Let it be sung though out the land that upon my victory at this tournament…" He pointed past Hope toward Genkai with the same finger, "I will first ertacate the elderly from the world in honor of the so to be late Genkai…and then I shall kill all who refuse to worship me, with the exception of Hope, whoever is her mate, her daughters, her sons and their mates, The Beautiful Suzuka. And that as they say is that."

The crowd was going wild as one might say saying all sorts of things. Suzuka turns his head to the left of him and lifted his left arm toward the stands and shot a blast of energy toward the stand that Boton, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko were sitting killing most of the specters in the row. Then stated, "I'm quite serious and I'm not a fan of insuborantion."

The crowd went wild again some if not most stating that they couldn't root for either, which made Genkai and Hiei state, "For once they're showing taste." Suzuka then states "I guess I fired them up." Then he laughs.

Hope scratches the back of her head with one hand on her hip as her former sensei laughs. Juri turns her head towards Hope and asks, "So…Is it okay for me to begin?" hope stand at the ready as she replies, "Fuckin' yes, get us Godblessit started right away. So I can fuckin' shut this Godblessit asshole of a sensei of mine the fuck up."

"Right! Seventh match! Hope Vs. beautiful Suzuka! Begin!" Juri shouts.

Suzuka stops laughing and get into a stance all the while saying, "You're feeling so confident, Hoppie, because Genkai mange to defeat my front man, Shishiwakamaru. Although I did teach him everything he knew, I didn't nearly teach him what I do…like I did with you my former student. Let's just see how well you've improved over the years my dear. As you well know that technique that Reiko Kyohan-sho that Genkai used… don't even think about using it my dear. As you should well know by now, I can manipulate my Youki at will… and you need to lock on the exact wavelength in order for it to work." He then showed how before chuckling a bit and continued, "You're frustrated… that you can't hold in on my Youki." Hope made an annoyed looked. "Behold my beautiful finishing move…!" He spins around as he shouts, "Rainbow Cyclone!" He stops spinning then jumps up and shoot his very colorful technique at Hope. Hope doesn't dodge it but instead take it full on. It blasts her out of the ring and though a wall, which causes Hiei to worry even though he doesn't show on the outside.

Koto doses her job. "It seems Suzuka…I mean it seems the Beautiful Suzuka has blasted Hope with his Beautiful _"Rainbow Cyclone"_. And he didn't knock her to the wall…He knock her smack dab though the wall."

Suzuka laughs before stating, "It is truly a spectacular technique. Not only is it lethal but killer to look at. All though vibrant colors are so lovely…aren't they? Although I'm sure my former student, hope, didn't think so… as they plunge through her heart and bashed her through the wall. I'm thoughly disappointed though. I thought for sure she would've dodged it though. Oh well…" He performs different poses before turning to Juri. "You… What are you waiting for?"

"Oh right. Out of the ring. I'll start the count." Juri replied as she took position. She started counting as Suzuka spoke. "What a tradgy, it's over…"

"You had 999 more fuckin' faces as well as 999 more Godblessit techniques that ya wanted ta fuckin' use. Am I right sensei?" said a voice as the smoke cloud cleared. Once it cleared there standing was none other then Hope unscathed and with a smirk. It was a much relief to her team and love ones, especially Hiei and Yuki.

"Hope emerges from the ruble unharmed. There's not even a scratch or bloody gash on the young woman. Not that it doesn't make The Beautiful Suzuka's technique any lest beautiful." Koto announces as Hope jumps back in the ring.

"Well I'm impress, my dear. You're still tough as ever…I see." Suzuka states.

"Of course. Would you expect less of me, sensei?" Hope retorts. "I know you fuckin' play by Godblessit higher standers, sensei… But give me fuckin' credit for the Godblessit nose, Beautiful-sensei." As she states this Amii and emiko comments, "He has quite a comely nose himself, doesn't he?" To which Suzuka move his eyes to where his nose is and is hocked to see the clown noses gone and his normal one is revealed. Hope continues as she twirls the clown nose on her finger. "If I had a bit more fuckin' time I'd wipe off that big Godblessit grin off your fuckin' face as well. So… wouldn't it be fuckin' easier to Godblessit establish your fuckin' Godblessit legend with your fuckin' Godblessit face bared, sensei?"

"w-when did you manage to..?" Juri ask as she stares at Hope with curiosity on how Hope move so fast.

"I fallowed Hope's every move. Same thing I've would done if I was fighting." Genkai state with a smirk.

"I saw the whole thing as well. I also have no doubt in my mind that you would, Master Genkai." Hiei remarks.

"I saw it too. Mama is so cool." Yuki states. Just as Yuuki finish her statement the doors to the arena open and their missing teammate rush in stood panting.

"Kuwabara-san?" Emiko stated as question.

"The moron of the Urameshi Team makes his entrance, huh?" Genkai states

"Only five-hundred seconds too late to matter." Hiei stated.

"Hey… What happen to the guy I was fighting? I wasn't done yet." Kuwabara questioned.

Genkai smirked as she stated, "You're right. You might be just perfect for that idiot."

"Yes, I agreed. So baka…Which more humiliating losing to an old man or a clown?" Hiei retorted as he turns to watch what happens with a smirk on his face.

"W-what? What are you talking about oba-san? Oh… A clown. Most defiantly more humiliating to a losing ta a clown." Kuwabara states as he catches his breath.

Hope hits Suzuka in the face with his rubber nose making him get out of his shock state as he goes, "Oh…"hope then speak with a indifferent yet annoyed look on her face. "How long are ya gonna ta fuckin' stand there Godblessit frozen before you're fuckin' Godblessit Happy, _Sensei_? You lost a fuckin' nose. Who Godblessit cares. I fuckin' ripped Godblessit vital organs that were fuckin' real,_ Beautiful-sensei_."

Suzuka covered his nose as he spoke. "W-why you…! You know I feel naked without it. After all… This is the second time you've seen me in an outfit like this one. When did you take it?"

Hope's annoyance shows a little more as she states, "True." Hope makes a fist as she continues, "But it still fuckin' looks like you haven't had your Godblessit eyes open yet." Hope lifts her fist up. "I have fuckin' Godblessit put my body ta hell since I was four years old. In fact…It's been though hell since I was nine month old. So that I'd be Godblessit strong enough to protect others no matter what and create my own spirit wave orb someday. And you're fuckin' crying over a Godblessit accessory. You fuckin' never were really all that much of a fuckin' fighter Godblessit anyway, sensei. I won't fuckin' waste any of my Godblessit Reiki on your fuckin' half-ass Godblessit routines." Hope then bounce from one foot to the other with both of her fist up to her chest. "Hell…it won't fuckin' take more then my Godblessit fists ta wipe off that fuckin' sissy make-up Godblessit right off your fuckin' face and on the Godblessit concrete right next to your fuckin' rubber nose. So Godblessit come on, sensei. No matter what you fuckin' throw I Godblessit swear on a clan I'm decanted from, not to fuckin' use any weapon other then my own Godblessit muscles ta pond some fuckin' sense inta ya. Besides… In order for anyone to fuckin' inherit the Reikohado-ken techniques, requires a Godblessit strong body in fuckin' order to be able to Godblessit endure the fuckin' unimaginable pain Godblessit involved. Compared to the fuckin' training I Godblessit went though over the fuckin' years for those, taking your Godblessit attacks is as easy as fuckin' passin' gas. Now stop your fuckin' Godblessit whining, _**Sensei**_." Hope finishes with a more of annoyance then indifference on her face. While she was speaking, she caught Genkai's and Hiei's as well as the few members of the Toguro Team interest when she said that she been training since she could walk more or less at nine months.

Suzuka had piss off somewhat surprise face when she finished. "What curl things to say to you sensei! I thought you were joking when you told me when we first met…that you'd been training since you were nine months old." Suzuka starts doin' the muscle deal as he continues, "And if you won't use your Reiki then I won't use my Youki." He expands his muscles to make his top of the outfit ripped as he states, "Toguro got nothing on me." then shouts as top rips off completely, "Now… welcome to the body of… Steel Express!" then goes saying some idiotic carp as he flexes. Hope heard Toguro call her former sensei a feather weight. She mentally agreed while mentally calling Suzuka a baka.

Hope stops bouncing and put her fists down. "Let me fuckin' tell you the Godblessit reason for your fuckin' defeat which is your Godblessit problem as well."

"Excuse me? The reason for my defeat that is also my problem?" Suzuka question as he stop to face Hope.

"Yes… Your defeat that is also your fuckin' problem. I won't Godblessit lie, but adamantly you're fuckin' talented. You've rounded up a bunch of Godblessit middle class Youkai to make a team and fuckin' created weapons suited to their Godblessit nature ta get yall to the semi-finals." Hope stated as Suzuka was starting to get pissed. "I'll recommend you to someone, who can help improve you more in those areas of expertise. You fuckin' know a great deal of Godblessit artcinal and fuckin' techniques then anyone I met, with the Godblessit exception of the fuckin' old blacksmith who Godblessit forge the fuckin' two famous swords of the Great Inu General." Now this really got their interest with shock, Suzuka a mix of all three emotions though. "However, you fuckin' mistook this for being your own Goddame Strength." Hope stated as she pointed a finger at her sensei. "All of your fuckin' Goddame techniques are all just for fuckin' show as well as Goddame lightweight." Suzuka is starting to get piss off more as she continued, "So you're a fuckin' Goddame complete Baka and fuckin' forgotten your Goddame actual strength. Fuckin' compared to you, sensei… Goddame Pretty Pop Star Wanna Be Boy, Shishiwakamaru was fuckin' stronger from what I can tell Beautiful-_sensei_." While she was talking Genkai and Hiei shared the same thought. _'She knows Totosai? That must mean…"__ G: "She also knows his western lordship." H: "She's been train by his lordship of the west."_

Now that really pissed off Suzuka. He takes off to hit Hope as he yells _**"Shut up!"**_ Just as he finishes, Hope slams her fist in his face sanding him sliding on the ring. She runs toward him then lands on his back with her feet together which makes his slidin' halted. She keep on jumping on Suzuka's back then dose a punch-like maneuver with her feet. Jumps then flips to the front and kick him sending him flying in the air where he hit the roof of the stadium and falls down toward the ring. Hope stands directly under him. Before he reaches the flat surface of the ring Hope uses her right fist to hit the middle of the back cracking the spin, which made Emiko, Amii, Yuki, Kuwabara, Hiei (inwardly) and Genkai (inwardly) wince.

"Oh…My." Emiko state as Hope keeps hitting Suzuka with everything she got.

"A-awesome! Hope/Cuzie/Mama's a-amazing!" Kuwabara, Amii and Yuuki exclaim as the fight continues.

"The fact that Suzuka's substandard doesn't help him much" Genkai states. _"This confirms it. She has been train by his Lordship."_

"as well as just being too weak" Hiei states as he agreed with Genkai, never once taking his eyes off Hope as she move her body when she attacks, especially her ass since she's wearing tight fitting black ripe jeans. _"Hope looks good. What the hell? So she has a nice ass. One I wouldn't mind having up in the air as I'd plunge into her from behind. Now what in all three worlds am I thinking? This just proves she's strong to be a mate for any male, protect her little one like Yuki, and able to bare strong children."_

"Ya see…" Hope states as she gives Suzuka a punch in the face that make him spins as he force away from her. Hope uses her demonic speed to get in front of him then punches him rapidly in the face, one strong one breaks the metal eye-patch with a hole for him to see, as she continues and finishes what she states. "…ya fuckin' don't really Goddame have what it fuckin' Goddame truly takes. Okay… That enough." Hope states as she stops punching Suzuka. She looks at him as she saids, "Woopies… I Godblessit fuckin' forgot to fuckin' Godblessit reveal that fuckin' beautiful Godblessit face of yours, _Beautiful-sensei_."

Suzuka's face was ugly mass of bumps and bruises. Remind Hope of a type of cobra with bump from the hentai anime Dragon Pink. (AN: very good anime porno. I recommend watching it if ya like cat girls.) He says in a wired fucked up voice, "I… gib… up…"

Juri look at him and asks, "You gib up?" Suzuka move or stagers actually towards her. She move as she asks, "You okay?" When she's across from where Hope stands Suzuka finally falls down face forward. Juri moves toward him tap his rear end with her foot then announce "Beautiful Suzuka, who has a remarkably nice firm tuish, is inconpasatated… making the lovely Hope the winner."

As team leaves the arena they're met with Boton and the others. They all walk together as the cheer team congratulates the team on making the finals, Yuki is holding Hope and Hiei's hand as they walk side by side. Yukina, who is walking behind Hiei, look at Yuki with a smile and thinks the three make a cute family together. Just then a thought sturked her as she looks at the child and pictures another the same age with Hope's hair and eye colors. Hope sensing Yukina eyes, stops which make Hiei and Yuki stop as well, turns to look at her and asks, "Yukina… is there something?" Yukina looks at hope as she replies neveriously, "Umm… this might be silly, Hope-chan. But… is there a chance that we might have met somewhere before when you were about Yuki-chan's age?" This got everyone's attention.

Hope had a felling that was it. She had just figure out where she seen Yukina before and at what age as well. Her mother was visiting a friend where Yukina and Hiei were born and took her with her when she was three. It might've taken her while but she'd figure it out sooner or later. "Actually Yukina. Yes we have. I just figure it a short while ago."

"I thought so." Yukina exclaim happily. "When, where and how old were you?"

Hope chuckled. "About eleven years ago, considering in about a week or two my birthday coming up and I'll be fourteen soon. I was three, a year younger then Yuki when we met. In the Makai on the island where you're from."

"Really? Oh wow. If memory serves me right… your mother, Zelandra was visiting a friend and brought you. You were learning how to with stand the cold of winters at their coldest and our island was the most coldest. You were making snow angels when you saw me staring at you with a puzzle look."

Hope chuckled at the memory. "Yes. My mother left me there for three and half months. During which we got to know one another and we left at the same time. My guess during which you got captured by that jerk, Konzo Tarukane and have been there since before we came to rescue you."

"Yes that right. I was caught three months later. Thank you for the rescue." Yukina state as she bows her thanks to her long time friend who she just remember.

"No prob. I'm just glad you're safe and sound. If ya like I can teach ya a few self-defense so that way if it happens again, hopefully it won't, you give 'em a run for their money." Hope state with a smirk.

"I think I'll do that."

"Wow. So you two actually met before and both remember on the same day." Boton sates as they all walk once more down the hall.

"Yeah... two long lost friend back together after so many years. One rescues the other while not really resealing It." state Shizuru.

"Seems like that. Looks like Yuki happy and is fighting asleep." Atsuko states.

Hope picks up Yuki with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiei in deep thought. She knew why too as she smirks inwardly. "Yuki want mama to sing you a lullaby?" Yuki nod her head on Hope's shoulder and mumbles what song. Everyone is slight wanting to hear the song. Hope close her eyes as she breaths in then out. She start,

**Before man**

**Before moon**

**Before history**

**In a world made**

**Of magic and**

**Mystery…..**

**Gods and Titans**

**Lighting and bone**

**Fought to posse**

**The Korno stone**

**For he who**

**Held the stone**

**Held the world**

**And into darkness Earth**

**The Titans rule**

**And Zeus the **

**Thunder in his throne**

**Zeus became the ruler**

**Of them all**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Where creatures **

**Never seen before**

**The Gorgon **

**And the Mantacore**

**The Centaur 'neath**

**The sliver tree**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Where Gods and men **

**Met in the dawn**

**Where Gods are kings**

**And men are pawns**

**And no man born**

**Is truly free**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Zeus descended**

**From the sky**

**Lighting by his side**

**Love like thunder**

**In his heart**

**To take a**

**Mortal bride**

**And from their union**

**Came a son**

**Half human**

**And half god**

**With twice **

**The strength of**

**Mortal men**

**To walk**

**Where Heros trod**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Where all the**

**Men have fallen **

**To their knees**

**And all the**

**Gods ignore**

**Their pleas**

**The name**

**They call **

**Is Hercules**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

All the while Hope sung, her voice being heard everywhere, Hiei was lost in his thought while he listens and their group complemented her. _"The onna detective met Yukina when she was little. She has been my sister friend all this time and didn't realize until now. They spent time with one another and had fun together. How the hell I didn't see Hope there is a wonder. She dose have a beautiful singing voice. She is wonderful with children. She is smart, gorgeous, strong, powerful, kind, and understanding." _He stop right there in his progress to catch Yukina talking with Kuwabara as she held Amii who some how during the song walked to her, asked her to hold her and fell asleep within Yukina arms.

Hope was watch the interaction of Amii with Yukina as she sung and smile. She was glad her baby cousin was inter acting with a soon to be family member. After she got the completes the girls turn to complement on the fights. She heard Yukina say something or other to Kuwabara, Kuwabara saying something about how he fought the two guys to find the weaknesses for her and Genkai. Shizuru made a remark about it, to which she agreed, Kuwabara retailed, Hiei saying he agreed with her and his sister. Shizuru made another remark to which hope drowned that rest out as she saw Genkai walk ahead some. She fallow and saw Genkai walk passed Toguro but stop to talk for a bit. She did catch what was said but knew I wasn't her business. She did get a bad feeling though. Everyone went to the hotel to put the two girls along with Yusuke to bed as they had met Kieko outside.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope has vison of a fight that she dosen't like. Hiei comfrotes Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for the long wait but had to base this on the anime fight, Hope yall like. This was a pain to do. How did you guys like how Yukina and Hope remeber where've they seen each other? Please reviwe.<strong>

**I also decide to do Hope's ACR. It's call Chapter Blood Revenge.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**ANOTHER short chapter, I know. You guys probably hate these things, huh? But hey, at least I'm updating! XD I actually have to plan these chapters out before they're typed out! XD You guys ready for the final rounds? I AM! **

**Well, I hope this helps everyone out.**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six<p>

The crowd didn't hesitate to start their chanting for the next team, and it's safe to assume you know who it is. Koto commented as her cat ears twitched at the yelling. "The public is particularly rousing! The public is chanting the name Toguro."

Juri then started. "And here they are! TEAM TOGURO!"

Hope and Serina watched as three members of Toguro walked in. "What the? Where's fuckin' Rei, Ryuu and the youngest?" Hope asked as they watched as the demon, Karasu, quickly ended his battle.

"No idea," Kurama murmured, watching Karasu carefully. It seemed like Karasu merely touched his opponent and he exploded.

"VICTORY BY DEATH FOR KARASU!" Juri announced. Damn, that was short. The next fight wasn't long either. Bui verses some Cyclops. "Next fight! KIRENJA AGAINST BUI!" The whole match was settled between a battle axe and a sword. You know who wins. Bui, hands down. That's when the next fight began. The older Toguro verses three of the last members on the other team. It's a no brainer who won. Just give the bloody team the award for shortest semi-finals ever.

Hope and Serina sighed and turned, walking away. "C'mon, Kurama." Serina mutter. "We don't fuckin' need to Godblessit see this," Hope muttered. Both already knowing the outcome of the fight. Hope and Serina sighed greatly. "We have two fuckin' days to get ready. Let's start Godblessit training."

"Yes," Kurama agreed following after Hope and Serina, getting lost in thought, when he almost ran into Serina, who's stopped in the hallway as well as Hope. When he looked up, he took an intake of breath. There, in front of Hope, Serina and himself was Bui, Rei, Ryuu, and Karasu.

"Isn't this a surprise," Ryuu asked, smirking lightly.

"You three are the only observers?" Rei asked, smirking lightly as well

"You truly have guts," Karasu states.

"Not fuckin' really," Hope remarked, shoving her hands into her pockets as she closed her eyes and saw something she didn't like.

Karasu chuckled, which made Hope open her eyes. "There are two days before the six of your team dies."

"S-Six?" Kurama asked, looking slightly confused.

"What are you talking about, we have seven," Serina growled.

"Well, it's simple, my dear!" Ryuu smirked. Hope knew they what meant she just hoped her cousin could handle the answer.

"One of you will die today." Rei smirked.

Suddenly, Bui smashed the wall, drawing Hope's, Serina's and Kurama's attention to him. But when the three of them glanced back at Karasu, only to see he wasn't there. He completely disappeared. _**~I don't like this one bit,~ **_Kyoto growled, her eyes shifting behind Serina's.

The dark auburn brown haired girl and the ebony haired girl suddenly felt fingertips close to one side of their necks, and they took a deep intake of breath. "K-Kurama..."

Kurama looked over at Hope and Serina and his eyes widened. Karasu's hands were just above one side of their necks. The thought of Karasu's powers went through Kurama's mind. "You poor souls..." Karasu muttered, running his fingers through Hope's dark auburn and Serina's black hair. "Both of Your hairs are damaged. It shouldn't be neglected. Humans are so fragile."

"BASTARD!" Kurama yelled, aiming a punch as Karasu, who disappeared again.

Karasu laughed. "Don't get all protective, fox," he muttered. "It's all for laughs. I don't want to fight your measly little girlfriend or her measly baby cousin." Serina's eye twitched at that as well as Hope's. "Despite your appearance, and what you portray yourself now, You're aggressive. Of the seven in your team, you are my favorite." Despite the mask on Karasu's face, Hope and Serina were sure that there was a grin on his face. "When I kill people I like... It depresses me a little, as when I ask myself the reason for my existence. But from that sensation, I receive enormous excitement."

Hope and Serina scoffed. "So you're fuckin' telling us that you get a fucking hard-on by Godblessit killing your opponent?" "Gross." "Next you're gonna tell us, you fuck their dead bodies too."

Before Karasu could react to that, after being shock from hearing such langue come from a thirteen year old, Ryuu grabbed his shoulder and jutted his head towards the other end of the hallway. Karasu sighed and relaxed his body. Bui, Rei, Ryuu, and Karasu then all turned to leave. "See ya in two days, lovebirds," Ryuu muttered. "And toots," Rei muttered knowing how Hope hated being called that.

Hope and Serina growled, and when they hit the outside, Hope disappeared as Serina sighed. "C'mon, let's get to training."

Hope went in a different direction to a clearing about a mile or two from where Hiei was training. She wanted to give the two lovebirds some alone time.

Hope was moving earth and wind together as she moved her body to dodge her own attack. She keeps going at it until a wave of energy hit her like a ton of bricks. "Holy fuckin' shit..." She muttered, looking around. "That's T-Toguro's Godblessit energy!" The energy rolled in waves. There was no way that this team could beat that man, not like this.

Hope felt a pit of despair as she wonders about her vision. But the pit of despair didn't stop there. Hope closed her eyes and tried to find who he was fighting. "Don't be Yusuke or Serina," she muttered, reaching out to feel, and see, everyone's spirit energy.

She sensed Hiei's first, due to him being a mile or so from her. His energy glowed a dark red color. Serina's was the next one she felt. Hers was sliver color. Next was Kurama's, since he was beside her cousin. His energy glowed a golden color. Next was Kuwabara. His energy was more of an orange color. Next was Yusuke's, who's was a vibrant green. Lastly, was Genkai's. Hers was a pink color, but was fading fast, before it was completely gone.

Hope's eyes snapped open. "G-Genkai..." she whispered, as the older woman's energy disappeared completely. "No!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Yes, she didn't know the old woman well, but Genkai trained Yusuke, shaping him into who he is. That's all she needed to respect the woman. Plus her vision was right on that fight and she didn't want to believe it.

Hiei, who stopped what he was doing and went to the clearing, a mile or so away from him, to see Hope crying, was quick to somewhat comfort the girl, who continued to sob for the team's lost. "It'll be okay, Hope," He murmured gently as he could. Unsure to what else to say or do, he helded the poor girl close to his chest.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" she suddenly screamed, her voice mixing with anger and sadness. "That's why I was put onto your team as the sixth member! AND Serina as a seventh member was aloud. Rei, Ryuu and the rest of Team Toguro KNEW Genkai was going to die! And me having the vision of that Goddame fight. "

With that, Hope yanked out of Hiei's grip and raced to the hotel, running to her room, and locking herself in the bathroom. One of Hope's ways of grieving had always been the same. Lock herself in the bathroom, and take a long hot shower, while crying. And that's exactly what she did. She cranked the water in the bathroom on high and let the scalding hot water hit her skin, as she sat at the bottom of the bathtub, staring at the drain. She kept playing the vision in her head over and over again. She felt the guilt of what happen to her parents hit her as she played the fight Genkai fought as well as the death of her and her parents consumed her. It wasn't too long before her hair fell into her line of sight, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to see anyway. The tears kept flowing down her face.

Hope sat in the shower, until the water started turning cool. So she stood up and actually starts her shower. In thirty minutes, Hope was out of the shower and dressed, walking to her bed.

=_**You should train,+**_ Kyoto tell Hope telapathicly.

_=I will,+_ Hope muttered back, looking out the window, next to her bed, before falling asleep. Today was a long day anyway.

While Hope went the other direction to fine a clearing to train. The lovebirds talked.

Serina sighed. "C'mon, let's get to training."

"Right," Kurama agreed, as the two of them walked out to a field just about a mile out from the hotel they were staying in.

"Kurama?" Serina asked, as the fox demon looked at her with those green emerald eyes. "What do you think Karasu meant by one of us will die today?" Serina asked, but her heart had a sinking feeling that she knew as well as her cousin. That one look her baby cousin had happens only when she see a fight she doesn't like and can't see beyond it.

"I don't know, Serina," he sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to think of a strategy of his match in two days.

Serina stood up and walked over to a creek at the edge of the field, holding her hand out for the water, until a wave of energy hit her like a ton of bricks. "Holy shit..." She muttered, looking around. "That's T-Toguro's energy!" The energy rolled in waves. There was no way that this team could beat that man, not like this.

Serina glanced over at Kurama, and he was looking at her, the same shocked expression on his face. But the pit of despair didn't stop there. Serina closed her eyes and tried to find who he was fighting. "Don't be Yusuke or Hope," she muttered, reaching out to feel, and see, everyone's spirit energy.

She sensed Kurama's first, due to him right beside her. His energy glowed a golden color. Hope's was the next one she felt. Hers was a murky green color. Next was Hiei's, due to him being a mile or so from her cousin. His was dark red. Next was Kuwabara. His energy was more of an orange color. Next was Yusuke's, who's was a vibrant green. Lastly, was Genkai's. Hers was a pink color, but was fading fast, before it was completely gone.

Serina's eyes snapped open. "G-Genkai..." she whispered, as the older woman's energy disappeared completely. "No!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Yes, she didn't know the old woman well, but Genkai trained Yusuke, shaping him into who he is. That's all she needed to respect the woman. Plus she had a feeling Hope had a vision of the fight and was in the same stat as she was and would later be in a worst state latter.

Kurama was quick to comfort the girl, who continued to sob for the team's lost. "It'll be okay, Serina," He murmured, holding the poor girl close to his chest.

"THAT SUMBITCH!" she suddenly screamed, her voice mixing with anger and sadness. "That's why Hope was put onto your team as the sixth member! And why I'm the seventh member aloud. Ryuu, Rei, and the rest of Team Toguro KNEW Genkai was going to die! Hop probably had a vision too."

With that, Serina yanked out of Kurama's grip and raced to the hotel, running to her room, and locking herself in the bathroom. Serina's way of grieving had always been the same. Lock herself in the bathroom, and take a long hot shower, while crying. And that's exactly what she did. She cranked the water in the bathroom on high and let the scalding hot water hit her skin, as she sat at the bottom of the bathtub, staring at the drain. It wasn't too long before her hair fell into her line of sight, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to see anyway. The tears kept flowing down her face. Knowing Hope was doing the same while wishing she could've stopped it and blaming herself for it.

Serina sat in the shower, until the water started turning cool. So she stood up and actually starts her shower. In twenty minutes, Serina was out of the shower and dressed, walking to her bed.

"_**You should train,"**_ Kyoto says, appearing beside Serina, in her ghost form. As she told Hope telapathicly.

"I will," Serina muttered, looking out the window, next to her bed, before falling asleep. Today was a long day anyway.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope trains for the finals.


	37. Chapter 37

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**YAY! I'm getting back into the writing mood! And I love it when you guys review! You have no idea how happy I get to see I got a new review in my email! Thank you my loyal readers! Hope you'll stick around for longer! Cause I have plenty ideas! **

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven<p>

The next morning rolled around, and when Hope stretched, she took notice that Hiei had already left for training or he didn't return. Hope looked up at the sky through her window. It was the day before the finals. The day before yesterday, Genkai passed away, and Hope pretty much stayed in her room that day, trained all day yesterday, and was planning on doing the same thing today.

She got up and changed into a fire red tube-top, black Cargo pants, and her usual boots. She reached down on the nightstand near her bed and picked up the dark red choker necklace she kept with her. It was chains, with two folded demonic angel wings overlapping each other. It seems to have fit the mood.

The soft, blue eyed girl walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a quick thing to eat. She just walked out of the room, before she heard, "Hope/Mama!"

Hope turned to look at her aunt and Yuki walking over to her. "Yeah?" she asked, her more dark blue eyes looked at her mom.

Emiko took one look at the dark sapphire blue eyes and she grew worried. Hope's eyes weren't normal. She had four/five colors. Dark sapphire blue was sad, sapphire blue was normal, light sapphire blue was angry. The last color/colors was/were left emerald green, right topaz brown, but that was when her demon side appeared. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

Hope shook her head. "It's nothing aunty. I'm gonna go train, okay?"

Yuki perked up. "Can I come, Mama?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

Hope looked at the little pig tailed girl. "I don't know sweetie," she muttered, turning to walk away.

"Please, mama?" Yuki asked again.

Hope chuckled lightly. This kid was going to be spoiled. "Sure, c'mon." Yuki raced up to Hope, waving back at Emiko, who returned the wave.

It wasn't long before Hope and Yuki reached the field that Hope was going to use to train. She sat Yuki up on a rock, then moved a good ways away from the little girl, who watched with wide eyes as Hope used her powers.

Serina was in a field with Amii doing the same as Hope. She left a good five minutes before Hope did and had the same conversation with Emiko as Hope did as well as Amii asking her the same as Yuki asked Hope. She was actually not to far her cousin or a certain fox demon.

Over near the ocean, was Hiei, who continued his training with his hand. A large bon-fire was in front of the fire demon. He went to Genkai's death site after Toguro left, a few minutes after Hope ran from him, and was shocked at the scene. A large crater, which was merely done by a punch from the youngest Toguro. Hiei tried to mimic the size of the damage, but only succeeded to make a much smaller whole, which was dwarfed by the Toguro's ability. The only way, Hiei was going to win is if he gets control over the dragon. And his arm was being sacrificed for that.

Not too far from Serina, was Kurama, who was training his own way as well. The red-headed fox demon closed his eyes, and tried to use strategy to figure his way out of the Karasu fight. When Kurama opened his eyes, all he seen was himself and Karasu, in the middle of the battle ring.

Kurama threw some plants, which were sharp enough to slice skin, at the image of Karasu, who merely dodged out of the way of the attack. The image reappeared behind Kurama, who used his rose whip to slice at the image, which disappeared again.

The Karasu image came up from behind of Kurama and touched his neck, making him explode.

Kurama opened his eyes, as he sighed, sitting on the rock in the middle of the field. "No good," Kurama sighed. "Karasu has better speed, and spirit . . . I can't even simulate my victory. Damn. Isn't there anything I can do . . .?"

"HEY KURAMA!" someone shouted out, making the red haired boy look up. It was Kuwabara. "I finally found someone! Everyone ditched out from the hotel! But Urameshi never made it back, you seen him?"

Kurama shook his head. "No."

"Where the hell is he?" Kuwabara growled. "The old lady went out somewhere too! Fretting over an important errand."

The mention of Genkai hit Kurama hard. Apparently, Kuwabara has yet to figure it out about the woman's death. Poor guy.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to find you guys here," two familiar voices said. Kurama and Kuwabara looked up to see Hope, carrying Yuki, and Serina, carrying Amii, walking over to them. Their faces held a smile, but Kurama looked right through them. "So you guys training for tomorrow too?" Serina asked, as she and Hope let the girls down. Kurama nodded, but Kuwabara went off about not finding Urameshi. "Sounds like my brother, doesn't it?" Hope chuckled.

Suddenly, the sound of grass crunching under someone's foot was heard. "Who's there?" Kurama demanded.

A man with blond hair, and bandages all around his face walked out which caused Hope to smirked. "I've been looking for you two," he stated, pointing at Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Who're you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am the Beautiful Suzuka!" he stated.

"You were the guy under the old man skin, weren't you?" Serina asked, smirking.

Suzuka chuckled. "You seen through it too, I assume?" Serina stayed quiet.

"Why have you come to us?" Kurama asked.

The man reached into his pockets and pulled out two items. "I brought you something." One item was a hilt of a sword, while the other was a jar with a seed inside. Hope raised an eyebrow at the items her old sensei was giving her two of teammates.

"What's this?" both team Urameshi members asked, looking over at Suzuka.

Suzuka explained. "What you hold, Kurama is the 'Seed of the Past Life', and you Kuwabara, wield the 'Sword of Testing'. The seed is from a very new plant that was found in Spirit World recently." All four of the people watched carefully, as Amii and Yuki, somewhat, struggled to keep up. "Uraurashima used it as a fog, but if you drink it in liquid form, you can be Youko longer."

"Hmm..." The fox demon thought as he looked at the jar in his hand.

Suzuka continued. "Kuwabara, the Sword of Testing absorbs the spirit of the tone who wields it. It's a spirit sword. Its appearance depends on the nature of who holds it. For Shishiwakamaru, it became the Banshee Shriek, but for you, it should be something else." Kuwabara looked over the sword with great interest. "I don't know if the items will have any side effects or not. It's up to you whether you decide to use them or not. Later," Suzuka says, turning around to walk away.

"Wait," Serina voiced up, making the man stop. "Why are you doing this?"

"He has fought against Toguro before." Hope stated, that got everyone's attention. Suzuka nodded, though not to sure how his former student knew, before speaking. "After seeing Toguro's thirty percent of his strength, I was really scared and begged for my life... And he said, 'I don't even want to kill someone so spineless'. I trained myself after that. But you guys beat me," Suzuka let out a sigh. "Toguro believes strength is everything. I'm not asking you to avenge me... I just want to believe that... There's someone out there stronger than Toguro." And with that, started to leave again.

Serina smiled. "He's actually a good guy," she mused. "A bit crazy in the head, but a good guy." Hope stated. Both Kurama and Kuwabara agreed.

Suddenly a large amount of Spirit Energy was shot into the air. "Sissy/Mama! What's that?" Amii and Yuki asked, pointing up at the sky. When everyone looked up, it looked like a long streak of Spirit Energy shooting up into the sky.

Hope and Serina grinned. "That's Yusuke."

"HOLY SHIT!" Suzuka yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **THAT'S**FROM YUSUKE?"

Hope and Serina grinned. "Hell yeah, that's my big brother/cousin." She looked up at the sky and smirked. ~We'll win this thing, we'll actually win!~ Hope and Serina sighed and looked down at Yuki/Amii. "Well, I gotta take you back to Aunty/Mom. Let's go sweetie/kid."

Hope and Serina did take Yuki and Amii back to Emiko, but left right after that again, to train in secret, Hope with Chuu, Rinku, Jin and Touya and Serina with Kyoto. They wanted to be able to give Rei and Ryuu a good shock in their battle tomorrow. Sadly, darkness crept up on them, making them have to stop. Their body was covered in cuts and bruises. But it was worth it. Serina was able to gain control on some of Kyoto's minor spells that will come in handy in her fight. Hope more control over her wind and earth abilities as well as new spells.

With that, done, they began looking for their team mates. It wasn't too hard. They just followed Yusuke's energy, which lead them to the hotel room. When they found him, Hope did a triple take while Serina did a double take. Yusuke was engulfed in Spirit Energy. Hope and Serina didn't want to disturb him, so they headed into their respected room, nodding their head to the figure in the corner of the living room, and watched from their bed.

Suddenly, Kuwabara came bursting into the hotel room, yelling for Yusuke, but stopped short of looking at the great energy Yusuke was putting out. Yusuke called off the energy and looked over at Kuwabara. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, casually.

Kuwabara was gritting his teeth, obviously trying to think how Yusuke got so strong in the short amount of time. "YOU SURPRISE ME!" he cried out. "But everyone has a unique spirit, and now I have a kick ass new sword!" he gloated.

Hope chuckled as she stood up and stood in the doorway, as did Serina, watching the events unfold. "But you're the same noisy idiot," a voice mocked, from behind Kuwabara, making Hope smirk and agreeing. Hiei.

Kuwabara whirled around to see Hiei standing there, but with his right arm completely burned. "Ewww… What happened to you arm?'

Hiei looked down at it. "I overdid my practicing a bit."

Kuwabara chuckled nervously. "Well, all we have to do is wait for Hope, Serina and Kurama, and we'll be good!"

"We've been here," Serina started, smirking in her door way.

"For a while, Kuwabara," Kurama finished.

"And you need to be a bit more aware of your surrounding or at least have more recoinseing auras of your friends or in cutie's case comrades, ya baka." Hope committed while smirking

"Great! Everybody's here then! I'll work on that." Kuwabara laughed, acting like he knew it all along. Doubt it. "So, where's the old lady?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's not feeling too good," Yusuke muttered, not looking at his best friend, who shrugged it off.

So the team all headed to bed, preparing for the fights tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope is the frist to fight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight<p>

The sun rose on the final day of the tournament, and it was between the two strongest teams, Urameshi and Toguro. Now it's just a battle to find who was the strongest.

Hope yawned as she regained consciousness from her night of sleep. She rose up in her bed, and began the morning progress of popping every single bone in her body via stretching. "Okay, fuckin' pile of Godblessit lazy bones, fuckin' time ta get Godblessit dressed," she muttered to herself, rising up. After standing, Hope glanced back at her bed and sighed. She thanked Kami that Yuki wasn't there. She DEFINITELY didn't want Yuki, Amii and Emiko ANYWHERE near her and Serina when they were in the finals. No way in hell were they letting them in on that danger.

Hope grabbed her clothing for the day and walked into the bathroom to change. She threw off her tank top and skirt that was her pajamas, and dressed in a dark red almost black in color skin tight wife beater and same color cargo mini skirt. She put on the same choker as yesterday, along with a dark silver charm bracelet with the weapons she has master as the charms. It was something her lord mentor's mate gave her on her sixth birthday.

After finishing putting on her clothes, Hope opened the door to hers and Hiei's room, to find the fire hybrid demon sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas bottoms. Hope was inwardly drooling at the sight of well define muscles of Hiei's upper body, she made sure that the spell to mask her arousal was place. "Bathroom's all yours," Hope muttered, her voice deathly calm, making Hiei look up at her.

"Will you be alright today?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her, though he didn't mean to show and act it. This shocked them both. Both mentally decided to worry about that someother time.

Hope shook her head, for three reason, one to get rid of certain images that involved her and him doing the naughty, two how concerned he looked and sounded, and lastly to answer him. "Don't know. What I do know is that I will kill that bitch," she growled, meaning Rei. "At any cost."

A sudden growl entered the room, making Hope jump. She looked back at Hiei, only to see a green Hiei standing there, all eyes on his body sharpening on her. "Don't you ever say that again," the demon threatened, as gently as he could. "You have a daughter now, who needs you more then ever. You're the only thing she has close to a real mother, she doesn't need to lose you now."

A shiver racked through Hope's body at the demand, and couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she looked at him. It was every woman's dream to have or know a guy that good with kids even if their childhood wasn't all that good growing up, and she has that dream, all wrapped up in a lovely package. "Of course she won't," Hope chuckled, going to the dresser again, to get more items.

When she was finished, her left wrist was graced with a spiked bracelet, which was made out of dragon and demon bones, as was the spiked padding on her shoulders. The final touch was a dark red almost black, see through, cloak that had a hood and mask. Hope grabbed the hood and draped it over her face. This was a duel cloak. It was a simple mourning for Hope for Genkai, but it was the ceremonial battle armor of the Sozaki Clan.

Hiei emerged from the bathroom, back into his usual fighting outfit, and he looked at Hope, eyeing the new decorations. "Seems a bit excessive, don't you think Sorceress?" he asked.

"No," Hope muttered, her face hidden by the hood and mask. "Rei is a sorcery and dragon slayer, and I'll be damned if I don't let myself rub the fact one of two sorceresses of the Sozaki clan are still alive." Suddenly, her head darted up, and Hiei noticed the emerald and red lightly mixing in her left eye while topaz brown and red lightly mixing in her right eye.

He crossed the bedroom, and took her into a gentle embrace as he could sort've do. "I understand," he says, kissing her forehead lightly.

Hope looked up at him and smiled, pulling the mask down, exposing the lower half of her face, before leaning back up to give the former thief a proper kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiei responded immediately with a growl in the back of his throat as he pulled Hope closer to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist. Though this was because his beast wasn't letting an opuutinty like this go by and not waiting for the logic to make a move when the next time should it happen.

Hiei parted his lips, his tongue darting out to trace Hope's lips, asking for entrance, which she granted immediately. His tongue traced everything in her mouth, and Hope loved it, though she wishes it was really Hiei instead of his beast. She reached her hands up to bury her fingers into his black with a white star burst hair. Hiei broke the kiss from her lips and he pushed down her hood and mask, before starting to kiss down her neck, and when his lips just barely touched her collarbone, Hope took in a shaky breath, his name barely escaping her lips.

Hiei smirked at the reaction and he kissed the spot, before nipping at it, making Hope gasp out in surprise. This IS defiantly Hiei's beast doing this. Hiei soothed the bite mark with a apologetic lick.

The fire hybrid demon pulled back, and looked at the mark he put on Hope's neck, and beamed proudly. A love nip, and it was bruising lightly, making it visible to all who looked, when that hood of hers was down. "Divine..." Hiei mused, gaining a blush from Hope.

"We should hurry. The tournament will start in an hour," Hope muttered, pulling the hood back up on her head. Hiei only chuckled. This was Hope's way to hide her shyness about being in a almost relationship with the infamous fire hybrid demon, trying to act all tough. Yes, she is tough, but apparently children, family and him are her weakness.

Hiei shook his head of thoughts and began focusing on his fight that was determined two days ago by Karasu, but he'll let Kurama have Karasu and Yusuke have Toguro though and fight either the oldest or Bui. The bandit couldn't risk being distracted by anything, especially Hope. When Kurama told him that Karasu put one of his hands on the girl, Hiei barely caught himself. He, along with the fox, wanted to rip the guy's throat out, chord by chord.

Hope and Hiei walked out of their shared bedroom and into the living room, where everyone else started to gather. Hiei took notice of Serina's outfit and that it was almost identical to Hope's, but had a red skin tight wife beater, black cargo pants on instead of skirt, on her wrists were spiked bracelets, which were made out of dragon bones, as was the spiked padding on her shoulders and the see though cloak, black, on her neck was a choker that had chains, with two folded angel wings overlapping each other, along with a black amulet with silver dragons surrounding a green gem. It was something Kyoto gave her. It was the Dragon-Princess's father's amulet. It was only used as a last resort, because it will give you unbelievable power, at the cost of your energy. It won't, possibly, kill you, but it will take a drastic toll on your body. Kyoto had told Serina all about it, and the risks. As Kurama did when he notices Hope. Yusuke looked up as the two couples walked in and raised a brow noticing Hope's and Serina's almost identical outfits. "Everyone ready?" he asked. The team nodded. "Then let's go kick Toguro's ASS!" he announced, leading the team out.

The moment they stepped foot outside, in the hallway, there was the Urameshi cheer team. Amii and Yuki looked up at Hope and Serina, their eyes wide, and a big grin on their face, ready to cheer. Hope and Serina looked over at the girls, their eyes only visible, but they held a happy look as they seen the girls.

The two groups walked to the stadium, and when they started to go their separate ways, Amii darted after the Urameshi team, but Serina and Hope each made a tiny gust of wind that picked up the each of the girls and took them back to Emiko. "M-Mama/S-Sissy?" Yuki and Amii asked, looking over at Hope and Serina. "I wanna go with you!"

Hope and Serina looked back at Yuki and Amii, their eyes stern. "No, not this time, kiddos/sweeties. This fight's way to dangerous for you both. We're not putting you two at risk." And with that, the two groups parted, and Hope as well as Serina made sure that the cheer sections were a good ways from the arena, close to the exits. There was no telling how this was going to end.

As team Urameshi stood in their section of the arena, waiting for the doors to open, Kuwabara spoke up. "So where's the old lady? Is she sick or something?"

Yusuke and Hope twitched visibly. "Yeah, she's real sick, Kuwabara."

"My, my," Hiei mused though he looked at hope from the corner of his eyes. "What an idiot..."

Kuwabara growled. "Why you-!" But he was cut off from the announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PRESENTING TEAM URAMESHI!" That was their signal for the doors to open and the team walk out. "AND NOW, TEAM TOGURO!" That's when the other team walked out.

"Okay, will the first two combatants please step into the ring," Juri announced, looking at both full teams.

"I'll start things off," Rei gloated proudly, walking into the ring.

Hope didn't even hesitate. "This bitch's mine," she growled, stepping into the ring, she hoped, for the last time.

"BEGIN!" Juri announced, signaling the fight to start, and Hope immediately jumped up into the air. She wanted to finish this quickly. Under her breath, she began chanting a mantra, an old dragon demon spell, which Rei noticed. And yes she knows dragon spells Kyoto is her sensei.

She merely laughed. "Do you think those pathetic spells will work on me?" she laughed. A tanish light surrounded Hope and then engulfed Rei as well, but she didn't fight against it.

Kuwabara blinked at how quickly the battle started. "What's that thing she's chanting? And what's with the tanish light?"

Hiei spoke off. "Only you wouldn't realize it, you fool. As we've said before, Hope is a demonic sorceress, one near the last, so she knows the ancient dragon spells from Kyoto teaching her."

"That right. Every time when we were younger, Hop would ask for Kyoto to come out and teach her dragon magic. So she is Kyoto student as well as cousin since me and her share a body." Serina stated with a proud smile that was hers and Kyoto's.

"But," Kurama interjected, "This is the same kind of spell she used on Narashi in Maze Castle."

Kuwabara shivered. "T-The one that made the body ten times as sensitive and any damage inflicted worked ten times as much?"

"Exactly," Serina stated, her, Hiei, and Kurama watching the fight with interest, curious as to why the middle Toguro female didn't dodge.

The battle between sorceress and sorcery/dragon slayer went on for at least Thirty minutes, neither one gaining more power over the other. It was a draw, until . . .

Team Urameshi gasped. Hope had miscalculated her balance, and found herself staring at Rei's glowing hand, and a bright neon purple light shot out of her hand, burning Hope's face, and left shoulder a few inches from the scar she received the night her parents died making it visible. She cried out in pain, as she landed onto the arena floor, writhing in pain.

Rei laughed. "I've been a Sorcery as well as Dragon Slayer longer than you've been alive, Hope, so why don't you go ahead and change, into something that's more worthy of my time!"

Hope laughed, but it wasn't _her_ laughing even though it was in a way. It was Demon Hope. _**"Very well, Slayer,**_**" **Demon Hope said, through her human body, _**"I will grant you your wish to fight me as my demonself."**_ She chanted the spell and since the spell can be chanted in any langue. She chanted in Chinese.

Suddenly, Hope's body went through a change, making the woman standing before Rei completely different with the same outfit but completely white and two different eye colors. It was the Earth Hybrid Demon Sorceress!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope's Fight Continues. Rei dose somthing despte. Yuki will be in danger.


	39. Chapter 39

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, I'm going to tell you this right now. This fight was a bloody pain to write.**

**ANYWHO~~~~~!**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Nine<p>

Hope stood in front of Rei, battle ready as her demon self. _**"You wish to fight me as my demon self, you have me as my demon self, Slayer,"**_ Hope stated, grinning widely, ripping the mask off of her face.

The demons in the crowd gaped at the sight. A SORCERESS of A rare human sorcery clan was fighting. But for the humans, so the result was the yelling of "THE DEMONIC SORCERORS AND SORCERESSES REALLY ARE A BUNCH OF HUMAN LOVERS!"

But Hope didn't care, she merely sneered at Rei, her energy radiating off of her. _**"I cannot wait to feel my demon claws rake through your skin, Rei Toguro,"**_ she threatened lightly.

Suddenly, she clasped her hands together, reciting an incantation. Rei seen right through it, and laughed. "TELL ME YOUR LADYSHIP! WHAT'S MY SIN? OR SHOULD I SAY MY SINS?"

Everyone in the crowd cringed. This was a deadly technique, even for the Dragon Demon Princess Kyoto, who was a master of it. "SHE CAN'T! SHE DIDN'T!" they screamed.

Hope closed her different colored eyes, her light tanned skin drastically clashing with her red golden with slivery blue streaks hair. _**"Oh, Slayer, you are a rare one. Lustful Greedy Pride."**_

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama. "Say, you seem to know a lot about these attacks, how does this one work?"

Kurama sighed. "Like I stated back at Maze Castle, the Dragon Princess controls the seven deadly sins. But it seems that Hope has somehow managed to make it where she can do two to three of them. In this case Lust, Greed and Pride. I know each attack from studying at Koenma's library. Greed is when millions of demons come out and rip the flesh of their victim apart. Lust is when you see a reflection of yourself, and you fall in love, but then you envision your body growing older, making you claw at your decaying skin. Gluttony is when you start taking in the energy around you, making you explode. Wrath, you go into a blind rage, killing an imaginary opponent, when you really inflict the pain on yourself. Sloth is undetermined. Envy is when your mind projects a image of what you want to be and who you are, making you envious of yourself, and you kill yourself out of jealousy. Pride is when a demon enters your mind and kills you on the inside out by telling yourself lies, making you feel invincible, and you end up at your enemy's feet. But I don't know what a combinations dose. You'll have to ask Hope for that."

Kuwabara was pale after Lust. "K-Kyoto and H-Hope can do all of that?"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Can there ever be a mixture?"

Hiei nodded. "Of course, you fools. Not everyone is just one sin. We're all a mixtures of the seven deadly sins, but the one the dragon princess picks up on is the most prominent. But in the two Detective's sister/cousin's case, as Kurama just said, has somehow managed to make where it combines two to three of the sins."

"Amazing. Hope actually did it. She told me that she would update that spell, but I thought she was joking." Serina stated shock at what her cousin said. **~That girl is truly amazing. I knew that there could be a way upgrade that spell. I just didn't think Hope be the one to figure it out so soon and do it.~ **Kyoto stated as she watch the fight though Serina's eyes.

Hope started the incantation, but was distracted when Rei stopped her. When she realized her sins, she paled, knowing the consequences. If she finished that spell, she'd be dead, so she used the sword she kept on her right hip and slashed at her, hitting her right shoulder, giving it a nice little slice.

Hope growled lowly. _**"You will pay for that, Slayer,"**_ she murmured, lifting her hands up into the air grabbing the sword of the younger son the Great Inu General in charm form. _**"COME TO ME! TETSAIGA!"**_

The charm that she held in left hand went from that to being the actual size sword surprised everyone, and made every demon in the audience realize that this was truly the student and sorceress of the Lord of the Western Lands. She was using HIS HALF BROTHER'S weapon. A fang sword, almost twice her size, pulsed with youki, making it lethal.

Rei sneered at the weapon. It was real. Tetsaiga, the weapon was real. The legend says that it can kill 100 in one feel swoop and leave a destructive area in it's awake. You just have to be caught in the destructive path to die. "Even after his Western Lordship's father and brother's death so long ago, you still hide behind them, don't you?"

The emerald and topaz brown eyed demon hissed at Rei and swung. _**"WIND SCAR!"**_ Hope shouted. The sorcery/dragon slayer rolled out of the ring, to avoid the hit, but sadly, the people sitting in the stand behind her weren't so lucky. From just the wind scar killed well over two thousand people with one swing.

"I can't believe it," Koto commentated. "First we get the shock of a lifetime seeing the next to last Demonic Sorceress of the Sozaki clan in the world, and she a rear hybrid elemental demon for that matter! But we even got to see her Lord Mentor's father, which was given to his younger brother very own weapon in action! You folks who are listening to us via radio are really missing out!"

Hope sneered at Rei, who jumped back into the ring. _**"You called this onto yourself, Slayer. You wanted to fight me as a demon, well, here I am."**_

Rei gritted her teeth. True, he was a demon slayer, but the sorceress was right. He was out of his league right now. Usually Slayers hunt in packs, and usually a five to sixty member pack was enough to bring down a sorcerer or sorceress of Hope's caliber. How was she supposed to deal with Hope herself? That's when it hit her. Yuki. Hope's new daughter. True, she and her beast act almost completely different, but their emotions are intertwined or to be precise almost the same.

Aiming her hand up, Rei fired an energy blast towards the crowd, where Yuki was sitting. She missed her by an inch, and Hope's reaction was a great one. She attacked blindly, swinging at Rei who predicted her moves precisely. At one point, she even connected ten blows to her back, before returning to her team's corner of the ring.

"You should give up now sorceress," Rei commented. "You don't want to lose your cheerleading member do you?" she asked cockily, making Hope confused, until she heard it.

"MAMA!" the voice rung around against everything in the stadium, silencing the crowd as a little yellow snow headed girl, her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a black and white ribbon, ran towards the ring. And behind her was Hiei's sister, Yukina.

"YUKI!" Yukina screamed out, running after the child, who was darting towards the ring.

Hope's eyes darted over where Yuki was running. Right towards her. Fuck. That's when a chuckle sent shivers down the Sorceress's back. Hope turned and glared at Rei. _**"Don't you fuckin' Goddame think about it, Slayer,"**_ she retorted, stepping into Rei's line of sight of Yuki.

"You wouldn't happen to have the weakness of children like your human self, do you mi'lady?" she asked, smirking all the while, using some of her demon speed and disappear behind Hope, rushing after Yuki.

_**"Yuki**__**!" **_Hope screamed, as Rei aimed her sword at Yuki, who started running the other way.

The sound of sword meeting flesh was heard through out the whole stadium. "MAMA!" Yuki screamed, echoing through out the whole stadium.

"Hope!" Hiei screamed, as he watched as the girl who he falling in love with jump in front of a sword, stabbing her through the stomach, stopping Rei. Hiei's eyes bleed red more so then they are natuly.

"Hop/Hope!" Yuusuke, Serina, Kuwabara and Kurama screamed at the same time Hiei did, as they watch their sister/cousin/friend who they loved or cared deeply for jump in front of a sword, stabbing her through the stomach, stopping Rei. Serina and Kurama notice how Hiei's said hope's name rather then call her Onna Detective or Sorceress. They knew he was falling for her as she had already fallen for him but too subarea to admit it. They just need a few more push in the right direction.

Rei threw back her head and cackled madly. "I knew it. You wouldn't be able to resist saving the life of a lowly human! Especially one that is your daughter!"

Hope's body lunged forward as she felt blood fills up her mouth, forcing her to cover her mouth, and the blood just flowed through her fingers, dripping down her chin. Her red eyes blinked over and over, getting hazy.

Rei chuckled. "You're weak, sorceress."

But the Sorcery/Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow as she lowered one of her hands down to the blade, gripping it, making her hand bleed. _**"Am I, Slayer? Or did I just get an opening?" **_Suddenly, Hope threw her other hand back, _**"Blades of Blood"**_, she shouted as blood red blades stabbed Rei in the shoulder which sent her back to the ring. Then she chanted a spell which formed a hole in her hand she just used for her attack as the one on sword pulled it out of her. She jumped back in to the ring in front of the ref, tell her to stay behind her if she valued her life. Juri just looked at her curious but did as told. _**"This is for forcing me to use a spell I didn't want to. I'm surprise that you made cast it. For what you try to do I won't forgive you!"**_ Hope stated as she raised the hand with the hole as she stood crossed from Rei. _**"It is unforgiveable! Wind Tunnel!"**_

A sunned wind picked up. Thoses behind Rei and Rei, herself moved toward s raid hand as though they were binging suck by a black hole. Which was exactly what happen. Rei screamed as she was sucked in the hole before she stopped and was gone forever. Hope jerked her hand close, and chanted the removal spell. Juri who was grace for that she obeyed the one in front of her peeked out and notice that half the crowd were no longer there as well as the debris from Hope's sword attack. She also took notice that Rei wasn't there as well. "It seems as though Rei Toguro has vanished somewhere. Just what was that Technique you use?" she asked Hope. _**"The Wind Tunnel**__**, it's like that of a black hole and sucks everything around in front of me. But once your in you never come out and your as good as dead once in."**_ Hope answered_**. **_"O-oh I see. So winner by a wired death by default, the Lovely Demonic Sorceress Hope Urameshi!" the announcer stated, grabbing Hope's hand, and held it up over her head. Hope just tuned out the cheer or jeer of the crowd as she turned to look at her daughter and Hiei's little sister, who Yuki was clinging to. The ice maiden ushered the little girl out of the arena, away from everything.

Hope staggered back towards her group, clutching the wound. She jumped down from the arena, hissing as her legs nearly gave out. She collapsed right there against the arena, before chanting a quick spell to speed up the healing process.

"You gonna hold up?" Yusuke and Serina asked, Yusuke watching the Toguro team.

Hope chuckled, her hair slowly growing shorter and turning dark auburn brown. _**"Do not Worry, Bro, Cuz, I will live to fight another day." **_The Earth Hybrid Demon Sorceress then looked over at the fire hybrid demon of the group. _**"Human self thinks highly of you, bandit. Take care me while I unconscious, deal?" **_Hope's beast spoke.

"Deal," Hiei promised, picking up the now transformed Hope, taking her to rest against the wall, instead of the ring as Juri asked for the next fighter. As he looked down at her passed out form, his beast stirred in his body. He wanted to make the other team pay for what they've done. Serina fallowed and looked down at her cousin's pass out from, Kyoto stirred within her body. She wanted to make the other team pay for what they've done. And when they looked back at the arena, Kyoto's scales bristled. Ryuu just walking into the ring, waiting for Serina.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Serina Fights Next.


	40. Chapter 40

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

***balloons and confetti fall from the reader's room* WOOT! You just clicked on CHAPTER FORTY of this (apparently by you fans) EPIC story of mine! WE HIT A MILE STONE! I never thought this story would make it this far! FORTY CHAPTERS! YAY! Well, what better way to celebrate this accomplishment than to have this chapter about first part of Serina/Kyoto's fight with Ryuu?**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

Earlier in Serina's room

The sun risen on the final day of the tournament, and it was between the two strongest teams, Urameshi and Toguro. Now it's just a battle to find who was the strongest.

Serina yawned as she regained consciousness from her night of sleep. She raised up in her bed, and began the morning progress of popping every single bone in her body via stretching. "Okay, pile of lazy bones, time to get dressed," she muttered to herself, raising up. After standing, Serina glanced back at her bed and sighed. She thanked God that Amii wasn't there. She DEFINITELY didn't want Amii and Emiko ANYWHERE near her when she was in the finals. No way in hell was she letting them in on that danger.

Serina grabbed her clothing for the day and walked into the bathroom to change. She threw off her tank top and shorts that were her pajamas, and dressed in a red skin tight wife beater, and black cargo pants. She put on the same choker as yesterday, along with a black amulet with silver dragons surrounding a green gem. It was something Kyoto gave her. It was the Dragon-Princess's father's amulet. It was only used as a last resort, because it will give you unbelievable power, at the cost of your energy. It won't, possibly, kill you, but it will take a drastic toll on your body. Kyoto had told Serina all about it, and the risks.

After finishing putting on her clothes, Serina opened the door to hers and Kurama's room, to find the fox demon sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas. "Bathroom's all yours," Serina muttered, her voice deathly calm, making Kurama look up at her.

"Will you be alright today?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her.

Serina shook her head. "Don't know. What I do know is that I will kill that bastard," she growled, meaning Ryuu. "At any cost."

A sudden growl entered the room, making Serina jump. She looked back at Kurama, only to see Youko standing there, his golden eyes sharpening on her. "Don't you ever say that again," the demon threatened, as gently as he could. "It took Shuichi and I this long to claim you, we won't lose you now."

A shiver racked through Serina's body at the demand, and couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she looked at her lover. It was every woman's dream to have two guys, and she has that dream, all wrapped up in a lovely package. "Of course you won't," Serina chuckled, going to the dresser again, to get more items.

When she was finished, her wrists were graced with spiked bracelets, which were made out of dragon bones, as was the spiked padding on her shoulders. The final touch was a black, see through, cloak that had a hood and mask. Serina grabbed the hood and draped it over her face. This was a duel cloak. It was a simple mourning for Serina for Genkai, but it was the ceremonial battle armor of the Dragon Clan.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom, back into his usual fighting outfit, and he looked at Serina, eyeing the new decorations. "Seems a bit excessive, don't you think?" he asked.

"No," Serina muttered, her face hidden by the hood and mask. "Ryuu is a dragon slayer, and I'll be damned if I don't let Kyoto and I rub the fact one's still alive." Suddenly, her head darted up, and Kurama noticed the red lightly mixing in her eyes.

He crossed the bedroom, and took her into a gentle embrace. "I understand," he says, kissing her forehead lightly.

Serina looked up at him and smiled, pulling the mask down, exposing the lower half of her face, before leaning back up to give the former thief a proper kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama responded immediately with a growl in the back of his throat as he pulled Serina closer to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kurama parted his lips, his tongue darting out to trace Serina's lips, asking for entrance, which she granted immediately. His tongue traced everything in her mouth, and Serina loved it. She reached her hands up to bury her fingers into his red hair. Kurama broke the kiss from her lips and he pushed down her hood and mask, before starting to kiss down her neck, and when his lips just barely touched her collarbone, Serina took in a shaky breath, his name barely escaping her lips.

Kurama smirked at the reaction and he kissed the spot, before nipping at it, making Serina gasp out in surprise. That HAD to be Youko showing a bit. Kurama soothed the bite mark with a apologetic lick.

The fox demon pulled back, and looked at the mark he put on Serina's neck, and beamed proudly. A love nip, and it was bruising lightly, making it visible to all who looked, when that hood of hers was down. "Divine . . ." Kurama mused, gaining a blush from Serina.

"We should hurry. The tournament will start in an hour," Serina muttered, pulling the hood back up on her head. Kurama only laughed. This was Serina's way to hide her shyness about being in a relationship with the infamous fox demon, trying to act all tough. Yes, she is tough, but apparently children and him were her weakness.

Kurama shook his head of thoughts and began focusing on his fight that was determined two days ago by Karasu. The bandit couldn't risk being distracted by anything, especially Serina. When Karasu put his hands on the girl, Kurama barely caught himself. When Kurama told him that Karasu put one of his hands on the girl, Hiei barely caught himself. They each wanted to rip the guys throat out, chord by chord.

After Hope's fight.

"Okay, will the second two combatants please step into the ring," Juri announced, looking at both teams.

"I'll start things off next," Ryuu gloated proudly, walking into the ring.

Serina didn't even hesitate. "This bastards mine," she growled, stepping into the ring, she hoped, for the last time. She looked over her to look at her cousin, she saw the scar on her cousin left should and wonders how she got. She decided she could ask her some other time about and focus on her fight.

"Begin!" Juri announced, signaling the fight to start, and Serina immediately jumped up into the air. She wanted to finish this quickly. Under her breath, she began chanting a mantra, an old dragon demon spell, which Ryuu noticed.

He merely laughed. "Do you think those pathetic spells will work on me?" he laughed. A green light surrounded Serina and then engulfed Ryuu as well, but he didn't fight against it.

Kuwabara blinked at how quickly the battle started like the last one. "What's that thing she's chanting, it sound frimiler? And what's with the green light?"

Hiei spoke off from standing next to a passed out Hope. "Only you wouldn't realize it again, you fool. As we've said before, Serina and Kyoto are the dragon demons, one of the last, so they know the ancient dragon spells as well as Hope." He looked at hope as he said the last part.

"But," Kurama interjected, "This is the same kind of spell Hope used on Narashi in Maze Castle."

Kuwabara shivered. "T-The one that made the body ten times as sensitive and any damage inflicted worked ten times as much?"

"Exactly," Kurama stated, watching the fight with interest, curious as to why the middle Toguro brother didn't dodge.

The battle between dragon and dragon slayer went on for at least twenty minutes, neither one gaining more power over the other. It was a draw, until . . .

All of Team Urameshi, except Hope, gasped. Serina had miscalculated her balance, and found herself staring at Ryuu's glowing hand, and a bright neon blue light shot out of his hand, burning Serina's face, and left shoulder. She cried out in pain, as she landed onto the arena floor, writhing in pain.

Ryuu laughed. "I've been a Dragon Slayer longer than you've been alive, Serina, so why don't you go ahead and change, into someone who's more worthy of my time! Like that cousin of yours"

Serina laughed, but it wasn't _her_ laughing. It was Kyoto. _**"Very well, Slayer,**_**" **Kyoto said, through Serina's body, _**"I will grant you your wish to fight me."**_

Suddenly, Serina's body went through a change, making the woman standing before Ryuu completely different. It was the Dragon Demon Princess!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Searin's Fight contiues. Ryuu dose the same as Rei did. Amii and Emiko are in Danger.


	41. Chapter 41

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who once was) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, I'm going to tell you this right now. This fight was fun to re-write.**

**ANYWHO~~~~~!**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-One<p>

Kyoto stood in front of Ryuu, battle ready. _**"You wish to fight me, you have me, Slayer,"**_ Kyoto stated, grinning widely, ripping the mask off of her face.

The demons in the crowd gaped at the sight. The PRINCESS of the rare dragon clan was fighting. But for the humans, so the result was the yelling of "THE DRAGONS AS WELL AS THE DEMONIC SORCERORS AND SORCERESSES ARE A BUNCH OF HUMAN LOVERS!" this basically the same as when they saw what Hope truly was.

But Kyoto didn't care, she merely sneered at Ryuu, her energy radiating off of her. _**"I cannot wait to feel my claws rake through your skin, Ryuu Toguro,"**_ she threatened lightly.

Suddenly, she clasped her hands together, reciting an incantation. Ryuu seen right through it, just like he did during his beloved deceased sister's fight and sorrowfully laughed. "TELL ME YOUR HIGHNESS! WHAT'S MY SIN?"

Everyone in the crowd cringed. This was a deadly technique, even for Kyoto, who was a master of it. "SHE CAN'T!" they screamed.

Kyoto closed her red eyes, her tanned skin drastically clashing with her white hair. _**"Oh, Slayer, you are a rare one. Pride."**_

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama. "Say, you seem to know a lot about these attacks, how does this one work again?"

Kurama sighed. "Like I stated back at Maze Castle and earlier, the Dragon Princess controls the seven deadly sins. In this case Pride. I know each attack from studying at Koenma's library. Greed is when millions of demons come out and rip the flesh of their victim apart. Lust is when you see a reflection of yourself, and you fall in love, but then you envision your body growing older, making you claw at your decaying skin. Gluttony is when you start taking in the energy around you, making you explode. Wrath, you go into a blind rage, killing an imaginary opponent, when you really inflict the pain on yourself. Sloth is undetermined. Envy is when your mind projects a image of what you want to be and who you are, making you envious of yourself, and you kill yourself out of jealousy. Pride is when a demon enters your mind and kills you on the inside out by telling yourself lies, making you feel invincible, and you end up at your enemy's feet. I still fine it hard to believe Hope succeed in upgrading the spell to combine two to three of the sins together"

Kuwabara was pale after Lust once more. "K-Kyoto can do all of that? A-as well as Hope?"

Yusuke looked over at the pass out Hope. "I wonder how she did it though."

Hiei nodded. "Of course, you fool. Not everyone is just one sin. We're all a mixtures of the seven deadly sins, but the one the princess picks up on is the most prominent. But in Onna Detective's case, as Kurama said earlier, has somehow managed to make where it combines two to three of the sins."

Kyoto started the incantation, but was distracted when Ryuu stopped her. When he realized his sin, he paled, knowing the consequences. If she finished that spell, he'd be dead, so he used the sword he kept on his back and slashed at her, hitting her right shoulder, giving it a nice little slice.

Kyoto growled lowly. _**"You will pay for that, Slayer,"**_ she murmured, lifting her hand up into the air. _**"COME TO ME! TSUME!"**_

The item that appeared in Kyoto's left arm surprised everyone, and made every demon in the audience realize that this was truly the daughter of the Dragon Lord, Argo. She was using HIS weapon. A large club, twice her size, covered in dragon fangs, making it lethal.

Ryuu sneered at the weapon. It was real. Tsume, the weapon was real. The legend says that you don't even have to be hit by the weapon to be mortally wounded. You just have to be caught in the aftershock. "Even after his death so long ago, you still hide behind your father, don't you?"

The red eyed demon hissed at Ryuu and swung. The dragon slayer rolled out of the ring, to avoid the hit, but sadly, the people sitting in the stand behind him weren't so lucky. From just the aftershock of the weapon killed well over two thousand people with one swing.

"I can't believe it," Koto commentated. "First we get the shock of a lifetime seeing the next to last Demonic Sorceress of the Sozaki clan in the world, and she a rear hybrid elemental demon for that matter! We even got to see her Lord Mentor's father, which was given to his younger brother very own weapon, Tetsaiga in action! Now we get another the shock of a lifetime seeing the last Dragon demon in the world, and the princess for that matter, Kyoto! But we even got to see her father's very own weapon in action! You folks who are listening to us via radio are really, really missing out!"

Kyoto sneered at Ryuu, who jumped back into the ring. _**"You called this onto yourself, Slayer. You wanted to fight me, well, here I am."**_

Ryuu gritted his teeth. True, he was a demon slayer, but the princess was right. He was out of his league right now. Usually Slayers hunt in packs, and usually a fifty member pack was enough to bring down a soldier in Kyoto's father's kingdom. How was he supposed to deal with Kyoto herself? That's when it hit him. Amii and Emiko. Serina's family. True, the two are completely different people, but their emotions are intertwined.

Aiming his hand up, Ryuu fired an energy blast towards the crowd, where Amii and Emiko were sitting. He missed them by an inch, and Kyoto's reaction was a great one. She attacked blindly, swinging at Ryuu who predicted her moves precisely. At one point, he even connected five blows to her back, before returning to his team's corner of the ring.

"You should give up now princess," Ryuu commented. "You don't want to lose your cheerleading members do you?" he asked cockily, making Kyoto confused, until she heard it.

"SISSY!" the voice rung around against everything in the stadium, silencing the crowd as a little auburn headed girl, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, ran towards the ring. And behind her was her step-mother, Emiko.

"AMII!" Emiko screamed out, running after the child, who was darting towards the ring.

Kyoto's eyes darted over where Amii was running. Right towards her. Shit. That's when a chuckle sent shivers down the Princess's back. Kyoto turned and glared at Ryuu. _**"Don't you fucking think about it, Slayer,"**_ she retorted, stepping into Ryuu's line of sight of Amii.

"You wouldn't happen to have the weakness of children like your human side, do you mi'lady?" he asked, smirking all the while, using some of his demon speed and disappear behind Kyoto, rushing after Amii.

_**"**__**AMII!" **_Kyoto screamed, as Ryuu aimed his sword at Amii, who started running the other way.

The sound of sword meeting flesh was heard through out the whole stadium. "SISSY!" Amii screamed, echoing through out the whole stadium.

"SERINA! KYOTO!" Kurama screamed, as he watched as the girl who he loved jump in front of a sword, stabbing her through the stomach, stopping Ryuu.

"SERINA/ONNA! Kyoto/PRINCESS!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei screamed at the same time Kurama did, as they watch their cousin/friend/comrade who they loved, cared deeply for or see as a soon to hopefully be family member jump in front of a sword, stabbing her through the stomach, stopping Ryuu.

Ryuu threw back his head and cackled madly. "I knew it. You wouldn't be able to resist saving the life of a lowly human!"

Kyoto's body lunged forward as she felt blood fills up her mouth, forcing her to cover her mouth, and the blood just flowed through her fingers, dripping down her chin. Her red eyes blinked over and over, getting hazy.

Ryuu chuckled. "You're weak, princess."

But the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow as she lowered one of her hands down to the blade, gripping it, making her hand bleed. _**"Am I, Slayer? Or did I just get an opening?" **_Suddenly, Kyoto threw her other hand back, stabbing it into Ryuu's shoulder. Then she opened up to Serina's powers and grabbed the power of electricity and electrocuted Ryuu from the inside out.

Once the man's skin was black and smoldering, she jerked her hand back, and ripped the sword out of her stomach. That's when the counting started. One. Two. Three. Kyoto just tuned it out as she turned to look at Serina's little sister, who was clinging to her mother. The human mother of Serina ushered the little girl out of the arena, away from everything. "TEN!" the announcer stated, grabbing Kyoto's hand, and held it up over her head. "The winner is Serina, or is it Kyoto?"

"_**Both,"**_ was Kyoto's answer as she staggered back towards her group, clutching the wound. Kyoto jumped down from the arena, hissing as her legs nearly gave out. She collapsed right there against the arena, before chanting a quick spell to speed up the healing process.

"You gonna hold up?" Yusuke asked, watching the Toguro team.

Kyoto chuckled, her hair slowly growing longer and turning black. _**"Worry not, Yusuke, your cousin will live to fight another day." **_The Dragon demon then looked over at the fox demon of the group. _**"Serina thinks very highly of you, bandit. Take care of the both of us while we're unconscious, deal?"**_

"Deal," Kurama promised, picking up the now transformed Serina, taking her to rest against the wall across from Hope, who missed the whole fight, instead of the ring. As he looked down at her passed out form, as well as Hope's, Youko stirred in his body. He wanted to make the other team pay for what they've done. And when he looked back at the arena, his fur bristled. Karasu was in the ring, waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Kurama fights Karasu. Hope awakens to watch the fight.


	42. Chapter 42

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

***fan girl squeal* *blinks rapidly* The fuck did that come from? Oh yeah, because of this EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN KURAMA AND KARASU! YEHAW! And why was the fan girl squeal necessary? Because Youko returns! YAY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Two<p>

Kurama looked back down at Serina's face, caressing her cheek lightly, before leaning down to peck her lips lightly. He then straightened up and appeared in the ring quickly, glaring at Karasu. Kurama gritted hit teeth, stealing another glance at Serina's form, pissed about what Ryuu had the balls to do. As he was sure Hiei's is with Hope as what Rei did, as he stole a glance at Hope's form, pissed as well about what Rei had the balls to do. If he'd known this before the tournament, he wouldn't have needed to drink of the "Seed of Past Life" to bring Youko back. Now he was in a predicament. Yes, Youko came out on his own will when Serina's involved, but the "Seed of Past Life" will make Youko revert back into Kurama's human form, no matter what he wants. So he only had a short time to defeat this enemy.

"Oi, Kurama," Kuwabara called out, gaining the attention of the fox demon. "You're gonna use that stuff that Suzuka gave you?"

Kurama gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I drank some in between the battles Hope and Serina's." Kuwabara gasped at this information. "I tested it a few times... And found out that it takes a few minutes for the transformation to kick in."

Kuwabara blinked rapidly at the information that the fox demon gave him. "You mean you've already tried it?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Well, naturally, Kuwabara. It would be too reckless to use it directly without truly knowing it's effectiveness. But Suzuka was right. It will change me into Youko for about fifteen minutes." The red headed fox demon glanced to glare at Karasu, who was oblivious to the conversation. "That will be long enough for me to defeat Karasu."

"BOTH FIGHTERS, COME TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA!" Juri demanded, watching both fighters. The crowd cheered for Karasu, screaming 'Kill Kurama'. But what the demons didn't notice, or probably didn't care for, was the Urameshi cheer team, which included Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Shishiwakamaru's fan girls, and Suzuka (pissed off at what Rei did to his most beloved Beautiful student). After explaining the rules once again for the two fighters, Juri screamed, "BEGIN!"

Karasu immediately started messing with Kurama's head. "Are you going to fight me as you are?" He pulled his hand out of the over jacket he was wearing, and his hand cackled lightly. "Or did you simply come here to be killed?"

Kurama glared at Karasu, his green eyes holding determination. "To defeat you... I will transform," he promised. He then held up his left hand, and red rose petals flowed into the wind. "Whatever it takes..." Kurama needed to focus. Until the "Seed of Past Life" kicks in, he needed to stay away from Karasu, because if he touches the fox demon, it's all over.

Koto didn't hesitate to start her commentary. "It looks like a lot of flowers are flying around, as if to protect Kurama! But Karasu doesn't seem bothered by them at all! It might also be that Karasu smells!" The last part causes Yuki and Amii to laugh.

The petals swirled all around Kurama and Karasu, even cutting the enemy's face. Karasu scoffed at the scratch. "Flower petals are acting as a bunch of blades…? It's rather glamorous…Yet fragile!" Karasu smirked behind his mask. "Just like your little girlfriend and her cousin over there Kurama. Just one strike from Ryuu and she's down. As well as one strike from Rei and she's down. Pretty pathetic don't you think?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed towards Karasu, his anger rising. _'He's being careless, just what I wanted,' _Kurama thought. _'Everything within range of my petal hurricane Fuka Enmujin will be cut to pieces.' _But what Kurama wasn't expecting was Karasu's power to make all the petals explode, without touching them. "WHAT?" the red headed fox exclaimed.

Karasu laughed at the surprised face Kurama had. "Heheheh... Did you by any chance underestimate my power?" Karasu lifted his hand, holding it out towards Serina's and Hope's body, making an explosion to occur right in between the two girl's body, but not harming them. Kurama glared at Karasu, who was just mind fucking the fox right now. "My technique of sending my demon energy into my opponent's body wasn't what you were expecting?" Karasu chuckled lightly. "I'll ask you again, fox, are you going to fight me in just that form?"

Faster than anyone could see, Karasu appeared in front of Kurama, who narrowly dodged Karasu's hand, which was mere inches from his shoulder. But a sudden explosion on his shoulder, shocked the team, who's never witnessed the fighting technique of Karasu.

Karasu laughed again. He was playing with Kurama, in a sick game. "And I didn't even touch you. Well, I'll give you a hint. There's something I can control, the way you are able to control plants. I also create that which I can control."

Kuwabara was growing really worried about his comrade. "Why hasn't he transformed yet? SHIT! Maybe that drug doesn't work after all!"

That's when a low groan grabbed the attention of Yusuke before he could question what the hell Kuwabara was talking about. Yusuke looked over at his cousin, noticing that she was coming too. He ran over to her. "Serina, are you alright?"

Serina looked up, her gun metal grey eyes holding an annoying look. "Oh, I don't know, do I look fucking alright with a gaping hole in my stomach?"

Yusuke sighed. "You're still a sarcastic ass. You'll be fine."

Serina glanced around her team, before looking at the fight currently in the ring. "How long have I-"

"Not too long," Hiei stated, not once taking his attention from the fight and standing closer to the still pass out Hope. "The fox started fighting right after your match. Just sit there and continue healing yourself. Your powers might be needed afterwards."

"Right," Serina muttered, raising her left hand over her wound, and began the healing. As she began the minor healing trick Kyoto taught her, Serina mentally reached out for the princess, only to find that the demon was still KOed, due to the excess energy she used. When she came back to reality, Karasu's voice rung throughout the arena.

"See my right hand? At your current power level, you can't see what I'm doing, can you?" After a beat of silence, Karasu closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired of talking. Prepared to die, with your lover conscious enough to see it!" Kurama's eyes widened slightly, stealing a glance at Serina, taking a sigh of relieve that she was alive, and healing herself. But he never once took his full focus off Karasu. "Now's your chance to take a close look at the solidified energy that I control. I'll even materialize it for you to see." Right then in Karasu's hand formed a ticking time bomb, which looked very deadly. And with that, Karasu chucked the bomb in Kurama's face.

"KURAMA!" everyone on the team, excluding Serina and Hope, screamed.

The reason as to why Serina didn't scream was when the team shouted, Serina felt a washing of calm go over her body as a familiar spirit energy engulfed her, letting her continue her healing. Hope still hydrating.

The force of the bomb made Karasu skid back a few feet, muttering curses. He lifted up his hand, a rose sticking straight through, blood pumping out of the wound.

"**That was close,"** a devilishly delicious voice rung out, sending shivers down Serina's body. **"The body of Shuichi Minamino would have been blown to bits..." **As the smoke cleared, Serina was able to make out the silhouette that stood there, making her grin widely. But that grin was ripped off her face when she seen his condition. Cuts and bruises laced over the demon's body, making Serina worry deeply. Apparently, the girl's worry made it all the way to the demon himself, as he turned to look at her, his golden eyes giving her a reassuring look. But he didn't hold that look for long, as his attention went back to Karasu, licking the blood off his fingers. **"A demon who can create and control bombs... I'm happy to meet a demon of your stature, but... I'm going to kill you for putting my mate and Hiei's mate who's my mate's cousin in harm's way."**

Yuusuke had an annoyed look when Youko mention Hiei as his baby sister mate and which reminder him to ask what she meant when she stated something along the thoses lines. Hiei had an annoyed look as well, angered as well, at the mention of Hope being his mate and made his mind wonder what Hope's beast said earlier. Serina just blinked rapidly in confusion, until she glanced to her right. That's when she noticed the nice black charred mark on the wall, a few feet from her and Hope's head. She chuckled nervously. "W-When did he do that?"

That's when a low groan grabbed the attention of Yuusuke, Hiei, and Serina. Yusuke looked over at his baby sister as Serina turns her head to her, noticing that she was coming too. Yuusuke ran over to her as Serina stared. "Hop/Hope, are you alright?"

Hope looked up, her jewel sapphire blue eyes holding an annoying look. "Oh, I don't Goddame know, do I look fuckin' alright with a Goddame gaping hole in my fuckin' stomach?"

Yusuke and Serina sighed. "You're still a sarcastic ass." "You'll be fine."

Hope glanced around her team, notice the nice black charred mark on the wall, left of her, a few feet from her and Serina's head, wondering when that happen, before looking at the fight currently in the ring. "How long have I-"

"A good while," Hiei stated, not once taking his attention from the fight and standing closer to her. "The Onna started fighting right after your match. Became the Princess. They won the match. Then the fox started fighting right after her match. He just became Youko. Just sit there and continue healing yourself. Your powers might be needed afterwards."

"Right," Hope mutter, raising her right hand over her wound, and began the healing. She turns her head to look at her cousin. "Sorry about missing your match, cuz."

Serina smiles. "That's ok. Knowing you later on you'll ask the earth to show you my fight as well as the beginning of Kurama's." Hope nods her head with a smile. Karasu's voice rung throughout the arena. Making Hope look at the fight

Karasu scoffed. "It's you who will die."

Koto didn't hesitate to start her commentating. "KURAMA HAS RETURNED TO HIS YOUKO FORM! WHO KNOWS HOW THIS FIGHT WILL TURN OUT!"

Karasu held up his hand, mini demon bombs forming at his mercy. "Are you going to try again?" He then pointed a finger towards Youko, and the bombs went flying. "The Trace-Eye: Another thing I can make out of my Demon Energy. It's the power of the Quest-Class to be able to materialize anything imaginable."

The Trace-Eye bombs surrounded the silver haired fox. He glared at Karasu out of the corner of his left eye. **"Do you know a plant called Ojigi?" **he asked, darting around the arena.** "It's an annual plant from South America that closes up its leaves in response to fire, physical contact, and vibrations."**

Karasu scoffed. "I'm not interested in your plant lecture."

Serina and Hope growled lowly in the back of her throat. "You fuckin' might not, but we sure as Godblessit hell interested." _"Especially since one wants to review what they've learned about it, long time ago." _Hope thought as she continues to watch the mach.

Karasu broke Serina's and Hope's thought, as he continued, "You are surrounded, Youko. What will you do? There's nowhere to run."

"**How about this?"** Youko muttered, which Hope raised an eyebrow, before muttering lightly, she paled slightly at what he was muttering and knew she wasn't going to like what she'll see even though she knew the spell as well, and huge plants exploded from underneath the ring, destroying the bombs.

Serina's eyes, as well as Hope's though slightly she hated being right half the time, widened as they seen the plant. It was creepy looking, yet alluring at the same time. It was purple, and had 12-16 leaves, which revealed a mouth on the stem, and at the top of each plant, there was a tiny head, with a mouth with a lot of teeth. Hope stiffened as well as paled when she saw them. She remembers them real good. "Wow/Shit... Fuckin' Remind me never to Godblessit piss off this demon..."

A low chuckle came from the fox demon in the ring, as Serina's and Hope's voice made his ear twitch lightly. **"The Ojigi of Demon World is rather aggressive. It goes after anything that moves or is laden with flammable on its own."**

Serina stiffened at that. "That's not good..."

Hope stiffened more, making Hiei move closer to her, this went unnoticed by her and Kuwabara but not Serina, Yusuke and Youko/Kurama, "Fuckin' knew that shit already… and Godblessit Yeah, Cuz. That's Godblessit really NOT fuckin' GOOD."

Youko glanced over at Juri. **"Woman, if you don't wish to die, stay still."** Juri didn't have any complaints. One of the plants hissed at Karasu. **"Looks like you've been recognized as suitable prey." **The said plants all started attacking Karasu at once, making Youko, as well as Hiei, grin. **"You cannot escape it."**

Karasu ran and dodges the plants as they moved in for the kill. At the last possible second, Karasu created a demon grenade, and chucked it to the plant that was about to eat him whole. The demon lands on the arena floor, only for another plant to sideswipe him.

"Karasu fuckin' cannot Godblessit out run It." Hope stated making everyone look at her.

"How do you that, Sorceress?" Hiei question with curiosity showing in his eye with a bit of concern.

"I have tried to do that… and I barely made out when it happen at one time. Never what to try and do that again unless I desperately have to." She answers as she shivered at the memory. "And the Mimosa plant is the same as the Ojigi or to be more precise that is what it is call in South Africa."

"You know a lot about this plant… then?" Serina stated rather then ask.

"Fuck yeah"

Youko smirked lightly, pointing his right index to his finger to the side of his head. **"You have to find another way to kill it, or else... Bang." **Hope smirked as that as well as inwardly laughs and nodded in agreement. Karasu didn't find a way fast enough, so the plant grabbed his torso, making his mask come flying off his face, before eating him hole. Hope saw the mask come off and instantly knew or rather had a feeling something wasn't right. She actually hated Karasu's kind of quest class demon.**"That took less time than I thought,"** Youko scoffed. **"Such a shame, and I wanted to play a few minutes longer."**

Hope just raised an eyebrow at that statement. _"Looks like that dame match is over. But…something tells me that match just got worst." _She thought as she tried to remember how she fought a couple three months prier to her coming to Japan.

Koto started up again with her commentary. "THAT WAS AMAZING! IT WAS SETTLED IN A SPLIT SECOND! WITH THIS TRANSFORMATION, KURAMA IS CERTAINLY OVERWHELMING!"

Kuwabara cheered. "ALRIGHT! That was awesome, Kurama! And it only took five of your fifteen minutes as Youko to defeat him!"

"Uh-oh. This match is so not fuckin' over." Hope whispered.

Hiei looked at her as did Yusuke and Serina.

"What ta ya mean Hop?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah…what do you mean cuz?"

"Hn?"

"Well… three months before coming back to Japan I actually fought a few and some of thoses fights where almost exactly the same as this match, just about." Hope answered. All three just gave her a look after they all asked what she meant she replied, "You'll see."

Juri then moved to make it final. "Considering that Karasu is incapacitated... Kurama is the winner!" Suddenly, an explosion occurred behind the announcer.

Karasu then emerged from the rubble. "Who's incapacitated?"

"I fuckin' hate being right, half the Godblessit time." Hope said in annoyed tone with an annoyed exasperated look on her face as she noticed Toguro was standing his ground better.

Juri rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry! I'm sorry, it's my mistake! The match will continue!"

Serina raised an eyebrow while Hope still sported an annoyed look. "His mask came off," she muttered, as both girls moved to stand up, and walked towards the group. Serina glanced up to notice that Toguro stood his ground a bit better. She also saw Hope standing the same as Toguro."This can't be good..." Suddenly, Karasu began sucking in air, and his slick black hair, suddenly turned yellow blond. Serina and Hope stuck out their tongue. "Thank god/kami I don't like yellow blonds."

Koto jumped into the action again. "KARASU CHANGED THE COLOR OF HIS HAIR! AND BEFORE MY VERY EYES, HE HAS SOMEHOW INCREASED HIS DEMON ENERGY!"

Hiei merely scoffed. "He's absorbed all the flammable material around him through his mouth."

"No fuckin' duh, cutie. He, himself, is a Goddame bomb now." Hope stated. "I hate fuckin' Goddame bomb quest class demons." She ranted more on Karasu's type of quest class demon before saying, "Be careful fox boy."

Yep, that didn't sound good. Especially with Hope ranting on the bomb making demons. "That probably means his hands are the triggers," Serina muttered. "No fuckin' shit, cuz." Hope told her cousin. "Youko, be careful," she muttered.

Youko nodded his head slightly, watching as Karasu went into the air, laughing maniacally. "HAHAHHAHAH! DIE!" He then lunged towards Youko, his bomb ready to destroy the fox. A large explosion took out a good chunk of the stadium.

Even the group had to jump out of the way of the explosion. "Is everyone okay?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so," Kuwabara mused, rubbing his head.

"But fox boy not." Hope stated as she stared at a pile ruble moving, everyone just a gave her look wondering what she was talking about. Serina turn her head in the direction Hope was looking in. she was shocked at what she saw.

"KURAMA!" Serina screamed, gaining the attention of the team except Hope. Hope already sensed him before hand and already knew. When they looked back to the arena, everyone, but Hope gasped gasped. He's reverted back to his human form. "But that can't be! Kuwabara! How long does he normally stay in that form?" Serina asked.

"That drug was supposed to turn and keep him in the form of Youko for fifteen minutes!" the orange haired student stated.

Serina looked back at the battle. "Then why did he revert back?"

_**+Maybe his body built up a tolerance too it,=**_a familiar voice suggested from the back of Serina's mind along with Hope's. Kyoto was back.

_~I don't know Kyoto, Hop,~_ Serina thought back, watching the battle with worried eyes.

"_Why do I get the feeling he gonna do an idiotic and dangerous thing?"_ Hope thought.

Karasu's laugh brought everyone from their thoughts. "It's a bad time for thinking... But by all means, go on and say your prayers. That your death will be painless." Kurama growled and tried to attack Karasu, only for his energy to not react to the command. "It looks like you used too much demon energy to turn your plants into weapons. You probably can't see my demon energy any more..."

Kurama cursed and lunged after Karasu, trading blows with the now blond demon, but Karasu never fought back. Koto jumped up once again at commentary. "We can see Kurama using martial arts moves never seen before! However, Karasu dodges it all, though with the narrowest of margins!"

"Kurama is planning something," Hiei mused to himself. Hope heard him and that confirmed her thought.

"I bet it's idiotic and dangerous." Hope stated low enough for Hiei to hear.

Karasu didn't hear the fire/ice apparition and the earth/wind apparition sorceress, and smirked down at Kurama, his hand glowing slightly. "Were you addled from an injury? Coming so close to me is suicidal!"

Kurama moved so that he was directly in front of Karasu. "Since I cannot see your demon energy, it makes no difference where I am," he stated, using an open palm strike to Karasu, knocking him back a bit. _"Yep. Fuckin' idiotic and dangerous. Mostly Goddame dangerous though." _Hope mentally told herself.

When Karasu straightened up, he smirked at Kurama. "That was quite a good attempt," he mused, pulling out a seed from his wound. "A Shimaneki seed... Old tricks are powerless against me, fox." He made the tiny seed explode in his hand before continuing. "Of course, I must commend you for managing to cause me damage with a repeated attack."

Suddenly, something grabbed around Kurama's leg. It was some kind of bomb, with a little eye, which separated into a mouth, saying in a screechy voice, "Gotcha!"

Karasu smirked again. "Mud bomb!"

The creature exploded, injuring Kurama's leg. But then Serina's and Hope's eyes caught something. "KURAMA, DON'T MOVE!" "YOU'RE FUCKIN' GODDAME SURROUNDED!" Sure enough, balls of energy surrounded the red headed, green eyed demon.

Karasu just watched s Kurama tried to think of a way out of this one. "You probably can't move even if you wanted to. Simply standing is taking your best effort, isn't it?" Karasu tilted his head to the right just slightly. "You can't call on the Demon Plants, or even turn plants into weapons." He slowly began raising his hand into the air. "I could blow you into small pieces, but I won't." Suddenly, three bombs around Kurama went off. One at the shoulder, one at the hip, and the other on the leg. He let out a cry of pain, making Serina cover her mouth with her hand, in shock and worry WHILE Hope's eyes widen. "I want you to stay close to me forever. Your face is so beautiful, I will not damage it." If Serina and Hope had fur, they would bristle right now. Kurama struggled, but he manages to stand up, refusing to go down without a fight, but Karasu continued to make the bombs go off, muttering, "Would you really like to die this slowly?"

"KURAMA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, as Kurama fell to the arena floor, just as the announcer began taking a ten count, to which Karasu scoffed at.

"A count isn't necessary! This is life or death!" His right hand, went into the air, throwing an unseen bomb, at lest to everyone but Hope, towards Kurama, but just at that moment, a plant from Kurama's energy appears, piercing Karasu through the chest. Karasu coughed up blood, just as Kurama collapsed to the arena floor. "A vampire plant?" he gasped. "There's no way... He could've..." And that was the last breath Karasu took. Kurama slowly made his way to his feet, gripping his wounds.

"YEAH! A GREAT COMEBACK! KURAMA WON!" Kuwabara and Yusuke cheered, while the rest of the team looked on.

Serina didn't wait any longer, she jumped into the ring to help Kurama while the team mates continued to cheer. "You holding up alright?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sorry." That threw the girl for a loop. "I did my best to defeat that bastard."

"What are you-" Serina was cut off by Juri.

"THE MATCH IS OVER! THE WINNER IS KARASU!"

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hiei Vs Bui.

**I FINALLY DID IT! I COMPLETED A CHAPTER! YES!**

**Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

***fan girl squeal* *blinks rapidly* The fuck did that come from? Oh yeah, because of this EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN HIEI AND BUI! YEHAW! And why was the fan girl squeal necessary as well? Because Hiei is shirtless! HUBBA, HUBBA!**

**Well, I know I haven't been writing a lot, and I apologize to my loyal fans! I hope this chapter helps!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three<p>

Kuwabara glared at the scoreboard, which showed Karasu the winner. "What the fuck's going on, dammit! Kurama definitely beat Karasu!"

Juri then started the explanation. "It was the ten count!" Serina blinked. She never heard it. "Kurama made his counter attack from a fallen position... But I had already finished the countdown by that time!"

Serina continued to walk Kurama over to the rest of the group, where Yusuke was going ballistic. "Ten count? It was because of a ten count?" Apparently he, like Serina, never heard it.

"It's true," Kurama muttered, slumping against Serina, who laid him against the wall, where he had laid her prior to his battle. Hope nodded in agreement. She heard the count. She told them that she heard the count.

Koto was in disbelief, like the rest of the team, and explained a bit more. "The cheering of the crowd drowned out the counting. I checked the video record, and it confirms that Kurama did indeed attack after the time limit." The crowd loved that statement. They went wild.

"I could care less," Serina muttered, sitting next to Kurama. "I'm just glad you survived." With that, she leaned over and pecked his lips lightly, making the two of them blush greatly.

"I had a feeling that you where gonna do something dangerous and idiotic, but mostly dangerous." Hope stated as she sat down next to her cousin.

"Really?" asked Kurama as he look at Hope from above Serina's head.

"MmmHmm…"

"So how did you hear the count anyways?" Serina ask as she turns to look at her female cousin. Kurama gave Hope a look that said he was curious about that as well.

"Oh… I tune out the roar of the crowd and saw Juri's lips moves as she counted." Hope replied.

Serina sigh as she smirks while Kurama just nodded with an impressed look. "Figures. You always had a knack for that." Hope just nodded with a smile.

The crowd kept cheering that the Toguro team just needed two more wins, pissing Kuwabara off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE LOST THE MATCH, BUT WE'LL WIN THE COMPETITION!" The demons shouted at him to keep his mouth shut, or that they won't win. Kuwabara muttered under his breath, "At least our guy survived!"

But the older Toguro brother heard him. "You don't understand, human," he cackled. "Did you forget? The winning team can make a wish for anything. Let me tell you what my wish will be... The deaths of all but one of you!"

Hope and Serina bit the inside of their cheek, not liking the way the older Toguro was talking. "We have to win this..." they muttered.

Suddenly, Hiei gave his two cents. "Let me tell you what my wish will be... The lives of everyone involved in running this tournament... So there won't be another one in the future."

Hope's and Serina's eyes widened a bit at that. "That would be the fuckin' last thing I would Godblessit think of you wishing for Hiei/Cutie," they stated, walking back to the group, letting Kurama rest and heal.

Hiei ignored Hope, slightly, and Serina, but looked at Yusuke. "I wanted to fight Toguro, but for Genkai's sake I'll let you have the bastard..." Hiei glanced across the arena at the next fighter entering the ring. "This guy will suffice."

Hope and Serina looked up at the fighter Hiei was talking about. "Holy fuckin' shit... Bui..."

"This is not good," Kurama's voice stated, right beside Serina making Hope jump slightly and bump into Yusuke.

The girls glance to their left, shocked to see the fox up already. "Kurama, you should be-" Serina started while Hope gave the fox demon a death glare for scaring her.

Kurama's chuckle stopped her sentence while he gave Hope a apology look. "I'll be fine, Serina. Thanks for your concern." He smoothly wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, earning a light squeak from her and a smirk on from Hope. "You forget Youko's blood runs through my veins." The red head placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

Serina blushed lightly, grinning up at the red head. "Trust me, I didn't forget, slick."

The couple were pulled away from their own little world from the cheering of the crowd and Hope's growl. "COME ON OUT, BUI! CHOP THAT SHRIMP IN HALF WITH YOUR AXE!"

_**~Delightful group, aren't they?~**_ Kyoto asked sarcastically in the back of Serina's and Hope's mind. Serina merely rolled her eyes as Hiei started taunting Bui, while throwing off his cloak. To Hope's disaporment Hiei was warring a light navy blue tank top with black fighting pants with his two bleats and black boots that made the bottom of his pant puffy, but at least she had an apportoonatie to watch his ass so she couldn't complain too much.

"My, my... Is that how you'll deal with me?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Kuwabara's eyes widened to the point of saucers when he seen the bandaging on Hiei's arm. It was covered from fingers to near shoulder with bandages, and a seals. "ACK! His arm is still all bandaged up like before! That idiot's arm still hasn't healed?"

Kurama had been taking notice of the bandages like Hope as well as Serina and stated, "No, Kuwabara. Those wrappings aren't bandages..."

"They're seals," Serina finished, looking over the familiar looking seals to Kyoto.

"A seal?" Kuwabara asked, making the girl nod. "For what?"

"You will see," Hope assured, looking at the seals.

_**~Never again would I think I'd see those seals. He mastered the dragon technique,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's and Hope's mind. Hope mentally nodded agreeing with Kyoto.

"BEGIN!" Juri announced, which caused Bui to run straight towards Hiei, to which Koto supported commentary.

Bui swung the over sized axe of his down where Hiei stood, only to miss the speedy demon. Hiei scoffed. "Please, be serious about this. That doesn't even deserve a counter." Hope nodded her head in agreement.

Bui gripped the axe and picked it up, only taking a nice big chunk of the arena with the axe, making Kuwabara freak. "Wha-What insane physical power!"

"Fuckin' naw duh dip shit. I have that kinda of physical power as well. I'm not all magic you know." Hope stated with an annoyed look.

Bui swung the axe, throwing the chunk of arena at Hiei, but the piece merely crashed into the arena. "You must be joking!" Hiei scoffed, but he didn't notice that Bui moved directly in front of the fire apparition.

Hope's and Serina's eyes widened. "H-He's fuckin' Godblessit fast!"

Bui swung the axe down on Hiei, who once again, scoffed and melted the axe with his left hand. Even Bui looked shocked. Hiei merely glared at the demon. "I said, be serious! With no Spirit Energy in it, do you think you can use such metal rubbish on me? I'm disgusted at such sloppiness."

Kuwabara's mouth hung open. "Th-That giant axe melted just like chocolate!"

"Hiei has indeed gotten much stronger," Kurama noticed, watching the man he called his best friend. Hope and Serina chuckled, which made Kurama ask, "What's so funny?"

"Something Kyoto-sensei fuckin' said."

"Which is?"

"That she's not surprised, since the little guy, as she calls Hiei, mastered the dragon technique, it's doubled his power." Kurama merely chuckled.

A new voice caught Hope's and Serina's attention, they looks back into the ring, taking notice that Bui spoke. "I see... I suppose I should remove my armor in order to win."

"Oh my! Everyone, did you hear that?" Koto asked, a shocked expression on her face. "Bui spoke for the first time at this tournament. He has a fine, deep voice!"

Serina scoffed. "Not nearly as deep as Youko's..."

"What was that?" Kurama asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" Serina chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah… I agree with ya cuz. But Youko's still ain't as deep as my lord mentor's voice and Bui's voice reminds me of the Sheadder on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as sorta looking like the Sheadder." Hope stated.

Bui unlatched the shoulder spike piece of his armor, and tossed it into the air, as if it weighted six pounds. But when it crashed into the ground, creating a decent size crater, doubling the size of the armor itself, proved otherwise. Kuwabara could barely believe it. "That guy... Even though he was carrying so much weight, he could still fight!"

"Huh… He must fuckin' train like Piccolo-sensei." Hope stated as she look at the cater. _"Huh… armor made to control ones Godblessit power. Interesting... I thought this armor was fuckin' wired. My theory was right on the dame button."_

Bui spoke up again. This guy must want to give everyone a heart attack to speak this much for the first time. "Usually, armor is made for the protection of the one wearing it. Mine is a bit different." He then removed the helmet and mask that he is world wide known for wearing. "I wear it in order to control my power." Bui's hair is a slicked back light blue while his skin is not exactly tan, yet not pale either but a little bit darker then Hope's skin. But the most interesting thing about him is the purple mark on his forehead, which branched out beneath his eyes. "It's a terrible that power that I can't even control."

"Figured that was why he was warring the fuckin' armor. Considering on how it's made." Hope stated. _"Hello Shedder look-alike cutie. But you're not as cute as or Hot as Hiei-Cutie."_

The crowd went into a frenzy. "OOOOOOO! THAT'S AMAZING! KILL THE LITTLE MONKEY!" the demons screamed. "THE BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE FOR HIS ATTITUDE!"

Bui began powering up, his spirit energy spiking greatly. Serina gulped at the feeling. _**+It's a battle aura. It's Bui's true armor,+**_ Hope and Kyoto stated.

Kurama broke Hope's, Serina's and Kyoto's train of thought. "It's the first time I've seen power strong enough to keep the body afloat."

Bui then started up again. "You'd better be serious about this too. This will make a good memory. I also must say that I do agree with what Karasu said to the fox. About the Princess and Sorceress. It was really pretty pathetic. One strike from Ryuu and her highness was down as well as one strike from Rei and her eminence was down. "

Hiei smirked after he glared at Bui as he inwardly curse the bitch Rei for hurting what belonged to him and him alone as lifted his bandaged arm and began undoing the seals. "You will regret that request, Bui. As well as that comment"

Kuwabara could barely contain the curiosity that radiated off the big lug. "Hiei's taking off those seal thingies! Oi, Hope, what's the seal for anyway?"

The earth/wind hybrid demonic sorceress took a deep breath. "It's the same as Bui's fuckin' armor: To control Hiei-cutie's Godblessit power. If they fuckin' don't place Godblessit limits on themselves, their Godblessit power is fuckin' unimaginably destructive." Hope watched as the last of the seals peeled off Hiei's right arm. "With that kind of Godblessit power... If the two of them fuckin' strike each other in this place, this Godblessit stadium will be fuckin' blown up!"

"S-Shit!" Bui cursed as he, as well as everyone else in the arena, got a look of Hiei's new arm, with a dragon circling around the said arm, hidden by the seals.

Hiei chuckled as his arm began emitting flames. "It's too late for regrets. I can't replace the seal now. I've forgotten how to wrap it back up."

Hope's and Serina's eye twitched slightly. "Now's he's just fuckin' bullshitting/hocking around to Godblessit fight with that fuckin' power."

Kurama merely laughed. "You two are surprised by that?" Hope and Serina shook their head as an answer. But the fox demon stilled as he looked back at Hiei, who was emitting great energy from his right arm alone. "He really did it! He mastered the dragon!"

Hope and Serina smirked. "You're fuckin' surprised by that?" they teased.

Kurama chuckled, nuzzling into Serina's head and patted Hope's head as she imagined Hiei one day doing that to her, muttering, "You little minxes."

Hope and the couple came back to reality from their own little world when the two competitors attacked each other. Bui was contemplating his choices, that if he was able to defeat this dragon, then he could defeat anything, even Toguro, which was his dream to begin with. Hiei released the dragon, and it went right after Bui. The dragon and Bui connected, but Bui grabbed the dragon's mouth, forcing him to skid backwards, stunning everyone. Because of this unexpected action, the dragon began whipping Bui around every where.

_**~Amazing...~**_ Kyoto mused, watching behind Serina's eyes.

Koto jumped out of her seat. "THE DRAGON IS RUNNING AMOK THROUGHOUT THE STADIUM! THE WEAKER MEMBERS OF THE AUDIENCE ARE BEING BURNT TO DEATH!"

Hope's and Serina's eyes widened at that notion, and their head snapped up to where the Team Urameshi Cheer Squad was located. They were safe, making Hope and Serina breathed out a relieved breath. Both wondering why the others, beside Jin and Suzuka since Hope invited them, their team defeated were there. (AN: Serina didn't know Hope invited Jin and Suzuka to watch the finals.) The sound of crashing snapped Hope's and Serina's eyes back to the match.

The dragon had punctured a hole on the top of the arena roof, forcing Bui into the sky. Bui fought with the dragon, before doing something no one expected, except Hope. She had a feeling something was gonna happed sooner or later. He forced the dragon back on Hiei. "YES!" The dragon went straight towards the fire apparition, grabbing Hiei in it's jaws.

"Hiei-CUTIE!" Hope, Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out. Kurama and Serina were too stunned for words.

Bui landed back in the ring, a triumphant grin on his face. "AHAHHAHAAH! ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! I BEAT THE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Koto once again began her commentary, it was steadily growing more and more annoying. "AMAZING! It's the second victory to the Toguro team! Leaving Team Urameshi with only two wins from the two sole girls on the team! As for the stadium, there's hardly anything left of it."

Yusuke's eyes were wide, staring holes into where Hiei once stood. Hope, though worried more outside rather then inside, looking at the same spot as Yusuke while still sensing Hiei's energy. Kuwabara began sweating. He may have been annoyed by Hiei, but he thought of him as a teammate, and he was shocked. "There's no way... H-Hiei was eaten by his own attack..." The crowd was loving it.

Then a voice shocked everyone, except Hope, though it gave her a shiver of delight. "What are you so excited about? There's still something you'll want to see..."

Hope's and Serina's eyes went up to where the dragon had disappeared, and noticed that a smolder of black flames remained in the air. "Kurama, look!" The fox demon looked up as the flames began to mold into a person. A familiar demon.

A grin sprouted on the face of the Spirit Detective while a seductive yet secretive smirk appeared on Hope's. "HIEI!"

Bui looked less enthusiastic. "T-That can't be! The dragon consumed you!"

But there was Hiei, in the flesh, but there was something different about him. Something more appealing to Hope, that she felt herself getting really wet just looking at him and that was beside the fact that he was shirtless, much to her pleasure. _**~The dragon mark on his right arm is gone.~**_ Kyoto's laugh graced Hope's and Serina's mind. _**~He's fully mastered the technique. He's absorbed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.~ **_Hope nodded. _**~Hope, sweetie… I know Hiei is hot and all but try not to masturbate until later.~**_ Kyoto stated with an amused tone knowing Hope all to well as said girl blushed red that match Kurama's hair and Serina smirked.

Yusuke couldn't believe it either. "This is what happens when he reached the ultimate limit?"

"Yeah," Serina stated. "Kyoto just told me that Hiei absorbed the Dragon attack."

"She is right," Kurama explained. "He is now the ruler and master of the incredible power. As someone with similar power, Bui should know this."

Speaking of Bui, he was still in a state of shock, but Hiei didn't wait. "Are you watching, Bui? This is the power of the one who controls the dragon." A burst of energy, looking similarly like a dragon, surrounded Hiei. "Many people have a slight misunderstanding. The Dragon isn't merely a weapon. It's like a nutritional supplement that gives an explosive increase of power to its owner!"

Bui's eyes widened, mixing with fear and shock. "SHIT!" he screamed, teleporting to strike Hiei in the face.

Hiei didn't budge. Bui tried to attack again, only for Hiei to counter, sending Bui flying high into the air. The stadium was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Hiei appeared behind Bui in the air in the blink of a second. He punched the demon in the back, sending him flying into the crowd of demons, who tried to scatter. Bui crashed into the stands, and Hiei appeared next to Bui, who asked a request.

"I wish I would hear what their saying," Serina muttered, only to have Kyoto fix Serina's hearing to hear the conversation that Bui and Hiei were having. "Thanks Kyoto." The Dragon Princess mentally shrugged her shoulders, saying it wasn't a problem.

"Kill me," Bui asked again. Hiei merely looked down at the pathetic demon, who continued. "When I was defeated by Toguro... I thought there was still a possibility for me to become stronger. When I retrained myself... I found out that I had reached my limits, but Toguro continued to grow stronger. And now, you've beaten me too. I have no reason to live anymore."

Hiei scoffed. "I know you want to die, too bad. I won't do it." Hiei teleported back into the ring as Juri reached the nine point of the count. "I don't take orders from anybody."

"TEN! THE MATCH IS OVER! THE WINNER IS HIEI!" Juri announced. Hiei walked towards the team, who was cheering.

"AWESOME!" Yusuke cheered. "Now we have a three on one lead! One more win and we'll win!"

Hope scoffed, gaining Yusuke's attention. "Do you really fuckin' think Toguro will take that Godblessit bullhockey? We'll need to fuckin' settle it with yours and Toguro's Godblessit fight. This Godblessit fight is just fuckin' like the one with Jin-cutie-sensei's team. Everyone has ta Godblessit fight, no fuckin' matter what." Yusuke gulped, but he looked back at Hiei.

"That was so cool, Hiei!" he stated, grinning.

"Since you're so unbeatable, why don't you take all the rest of the fights?" Kuwabara suggested.

Hope's and Serina's eye twitched again. "Really Kuwabara?" Kurama chuckled.

"I can't." Hiei stated. Hope's and Serina's eyes snapped over to the demon's statement. Did icy hot hotie icy hot Hiei just say he can't? "There's a fatal drawback to using that technique. I've exhausted all my energy, so I'll be hibernating for a few hours. This is the side-effect of any powerful technique."

Hope giggled while Serina chucked as the fire/ice apparition made one final threat and collapsed, sleeping. "Well, looks like the final two Godblessit fights are gonna fuckin' take a while."

Kuwabara looked at Hope and Serina with wide eyes. "W-Why do you two say that?"

Hope and Serina face palmed. "Look at the fuckin ring, ya Godblessit baka!" "It's completely in shambles since Hiei used that Dragon technique." "So we need to kill some time while a new arena is brought in."

"So what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, you two," Serina says, as she and Hope pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Are gonna fuckin' focus on your Godblessit fights." "We're gonna fuckin' Godblessit heal these two." They each pointed at Kurama(Serina) and Hiei(Hope).

"Right," the next two fighters stated, leaving to think up strategies.

"I'm amazed you TWO got Yusuke to move around and actually listen to you," a familiar voice spoke, making Kurama chuckle.

Hope and Serina laughed. "Don't fuckin' worry, we are too, Koenma," Hope and Serina stated, which freaked out Koenma inwardly, as they looked up at the Prince of Spirit World. "So, what are you Godblessit doing down here?"

Koenma chuckled. "I was getting tired of sitting up in my box seat up there, so I decided to come down here and watch the action. And bring somepeople who wanted to see you two."

Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow, until they were each glomped, literally glomped, by two little girls with pig tails. "SISSY/MAMA!"

Hope and Serina chuckled. "Hey there Amii/Yuki. You being good for mommy/aunty?"

"Yeah!" Kurama smiled at how innocent these children are, considered what they've witnessed. "Mommy/Aunty told us what this really is!"

"And what would that be, honey/sweetie?" Hope and Serina asked, Hope stroking Yuki's hair while Serina stroked Amii's hair, making them feel as if they're back at home, and not about to have the next two fights determine life or death for their team.

"That this is all a big play, like what you put on at school! It's a performance!" the five and four year old stated, grinning.

Hope and Serina smiled. Thank God Emiko thought of that excuse, the relief on their face was so evident that Kurama noticed, and wrapped an arm around their shoulder, smiling. "You're right. It is a performance," fox boy stated.

Hope and Serina sighed. They had no idea how long this was gonna take, but they knew that it was going to be an agonizing wait, until they see what their fate has for them in the next two fights.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Kuwabara Vs Elder Toguro.

**I FINALLY DID IT! I COMPLETED A CHAPTER! YES!**

**Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Man, never thought I would get through this one without taking someone's head off. I will tell you right now, my least favorite character, besides Bakken and Risho, out of the whole Dark Tournament has got to be Elder Toguro. He just pisses me off in this fight! **

**Enjoy~~~~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four<p>

Hope and Serina sighed as they laid against a smashed piece of the old arena ring, Kurama sitting to Serina's left and Hope's right, with Hiei sitting beside Hope, still sleeping. But on Serina's right was Amii, who was laying against the fighter, with a DVD player that Emiko brought for Amii to watch while on Hiei's left was Yuki, who was laying against said fighter asleep as well. Thank God, or else the last six hours or in Yuki's case the last two hours would've been dreadfully painful. But the strangest thing still made Amii and Yuki, before she fell asleep, asked questions. When Toguro carried the ring from the old arena on his back, to help speed up the time before the final fights start.

A low groan made Hope, Kurama and Serina look over at the sleeping apparition. "So, Cutie, you finally fuckin' up yet?" Hope asked, smirking lightly.

Hiei rose up and merely scoffed at Hope's question, and looked over at Kurama. "How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours," Kurama retorted, his nose stuck in the book he's been reading for the past few hours, after getting bored with watching continuous Looney Toons and Tiny Toons Adventures with Hope, Yuki, before she fell asleep, Serina and Amii. (_AN: FINALLY! I had to throw Looney Toons and Tiny Toons Adventures (the best child cartoons ever) into ONE story! ;p)_

"SIX HOURS?" Hiei exclaimed as he caught Hope's look, turn his head to see what was cuddling next to him. He was shocked to see Yuki there asleep next to him so he lowered his voice some. "Well, who one the tournament? What happened to the fool's and detective's matches?"

"They haven't fought yet," Serina remarked, still watching the DVD with Amii.

"Why not?" Hiei asked, his voice a low growl.

"Well, we really fuckin' couldn't continue the Godblessit matches after you fuckin' leveled out the Godblessit stadium and fuckin' arena. While you were Godblessit sleeping, Toguro gave a bit of a fuckin' performance," Hope stated, making Hiei look over at her noticing she was watching a DVD about strange creatures. "He carried the Godblessit arena from the old fuckin' stadium here on his Godblessit back."

"What?" Hiei muttered in shock.

"He said it was in appreciation of being allowed to see your skills," Kurama says.

Suddenly, Juri stepped into the ring and began announcing. "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, everyone! It's time to begin the fifth match!"

Koto jumped in as well. "The finals are resuming at last. Although the interruption lasted about six hours, the tension of the audience has only risen to new heights!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled, walking towards the arena. Only what people didn't realize was that he was pale white, and scared.

Apparently, Hope and Serina weren't the only ones who noticed this. "Hey, you okay there, Kuwabara?" "You don't look so fuckin' good."

"DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU CHICKS!" he snapped. "You two were only standing in for grandma! If Genkai showed up, I wouldn't be facing that long-haired old man!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow to that. "So the baka still doesn't know."

"Fuckin' 'fraid not," Hope muttered, watching as Kuwabara stalked towards the ring.

"BEGIN!" Juri announced as Kuwabara and Elder Toguro stepped into the ring.

Immediately, Kuwabara began to power up, using the Sword of Trial that Suzuka gave him. Kurama gave a low whistle. "Kuwabara has made a wonderful recovery and further increased his power. The sword has definitely become stronger at converting his spirit energy for both offense and defense."

"No fuckin' duh. I have the same thing as him and I can do the Spirit sword and the Rei gun as well." Hope stated as she was getting a bad felling about the fight.

"LET'S GO!" Kuwabara screamed, rushing at the elder brother.

Toguro merely smirked and repositioned his feet slightly, while the arena beneath him cracked, making Hope's and Serina's eye catch the subtle movement. _**~I do not like this...~**_ Kyoto muttered. _**~Why isn't the bastard dodging?~**_

It was true. The Elder Toguro wasn't moving away from Kuwabara's attack, which sliced through the man, from his neck to the middle of his stomach. Kuwabara couldn't believe it. "D-Did I win?" he muttered, watching the sliced Toguro Brother. But he failed to notice the attack coming from behind. Five needle like points stabbed Kuwabara in the back, making the blood splatter on the arena floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hope and Serina screamed, after double checking Amii was still watching her DVD player, with headphones intact and Yuuki was still asleep with Headphone still intact while listen to music. They did NOT want the little girls to watch this. Upon closer inspection, Hope and Serina noticed that the needle like attack came from a crack that went from behind Kuwabara all the way to the sliced body of Elder Toguro. _"Ok... Now I know I've face demons and some of my demon senseis are like this fuckin' Goddame asshole. But he has no sense of honor like they do. Hell I know a dame spell that I have yet to use in battle in order to do that. I hate when the bad feelings I get sometime are right."_

Laughter came from the cracked ground, and a perfectly, non-sliced, Elder Toguro emerged from the arena. "You're such a fool that I feel wonderful about deceiving you."

"W-What?" Kuwabara coughed. "There's two of them?"

Pulling on his left arm, the Elder Toguro showed how this little trick was done. "I assure you that my decoy is a part of myself. It's a simulacrum, a dummy I created from my own body. I feel a little pain, but not nearly as much as you're feeling right now."

"What is he?" Yusuke muttered.

The Elder Toguro laughed. "You can try slicing at me, but I will never die. You see, my demon powers allow me to move all my internal organs around, making it impossible to kill me!" He then began to show the crowd what he meant, by making his heart move to his hand.

Hope and Serina shivered involuntarily. "Disgusting."

The Elder Toguro stretched out his fingers to grab the Trial Sword Kuwabara had, and examined it. "This is a rather handy tool. Is a memento of Genkai?" Kuwabara's face screamed confusion. "She's probably rolling in her grave right now. Seeing that an idiot like you is her disciple..."

Kuwabara tried to stand. "What? What did you just say?"

"why is it that I have this feeling that this is gonna be bad yet prove to be exactly what brings out the baka's true potently?" hope muttered to herself, or so she thought. Hiei heard what she said as did the other two demon in their group. All three having the same feeling as well.

"Why are you so surprised?" Elder Toguro asked, before a sadistic grin graced his face. "Oh, my! Didn't you know? Genkai is dead. Killed."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. It pained Hope and Serina, he never figured it out. "Th-That can't be..." Kuwabara denied, standing fully.

Suddenly, while Kuwabara was thinking back at all the clues the team gave him that Genkai was dead, Elder Toguro used his power and stabbed Kuwabara multiple times again. "Heheheh..." he laughed sadistically."What cold teammates you have! Weren't they gonna tell you? Alright then, I'll tell you. I'll even make you a little puppet show so that you can follow along." This douche bag was really pissing Hope, Serina and Yusuke off. Suddenly, Elder Toguro's right hand began to mold into an identical look-alike to Genkai when she was younger. "Once upon a time, there was a young man and a young woman who trained together. However, many years passed rapidly by..." Elder Toguro then made the puppet Genkai age, looking like the Genkai they all knew and loved. "The woman became ugly with age."

"Brother!" Younger Toguro snapped.

"Let me continue, younger brother!" And continue he did, much to the team's disgust. "In order to retain his own youth for the sake of training, the man wished to become a demon so that he can never age and continue to grow stronger!" Hope and Serina fisted up their hands, and their teeth began to grow into fangs, to be more précis Kyoto's fangs for Serina. "Being jealous, the old woman proposed a duel. However, she was brought to a pitiful end." The Elder Toguro stabbed the Genkai puppet with those needle like fingers of his. "It was my little brother who killed Genkai. She has gone to Heaven, and they all lived happily ever after!"

"YOU FUCKIN' GODDAME SON OF A BITCH!" Hope and Serina growled, Hope's voice mixing with her beast and Serina's voice mixing with Kyoto.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT FUCKIN' GODDAME HAPPENED!" Yuusuke and Hope screamed. Of this caught everyone's but the two little girls and Serina's attention on why the sorceress would say that.

Kuwabara began to stand, blood dripping from his wounds. "I think it's over for you!" he stated, standing tall. This made Hope smirk proudly.

Elder Toguro scoffed. "Pah! Power is good, but I have your weapon! I can't be defeated by just your reiki!"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara growled.

"You shut up! DIE!" With that, five needle-like fingers shot towards Kuwabara, but they never pierced the skin. Hope smirk grew even though her eyes were wide with surprise as well as the elder Toguro brother's eyes with a different expression on his face. "What's going on? They won't pierce your skin! What kind of weird shit is this?"

Kuwabara looked up gravely at the Elder Toguro Brother. "YOU BASTARD! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! NOW DIE!" Kuwabara aimed his hand at the Elder Toguro, where multiple pieces of Spirit Energy shot out and sliced Elder Toguro into pieces.

Hope had a shock but proud face. "Fuckin' Godblessit amazing he came up with a new technique. But I know for a fact and experience that using a new technique put a Godblessit strain on one's fuckin' body. Knowing the baka like I believe we do…He's gonna…Iie… He fuckin' will give this match all he fuckin' has." She stated as the other nodded in agreement.

"So, you threw dirk-like blades made of energy originating from your sword?" Elder Toguro asked, coughing up blood. "You are surprisingly strong." Suddenly, Kuwabara fell to one knee, making the demon laugh. "But the stain isn't good for your body! It hurts your body to overexert yourself trying to employ a new technique." Suddenly, the limbs of the demon began to mend back together. This made Hope scowl with annoyance as well as Serina."Too bad your attack didn't manage to cause me much damage." Once his body was back into once piece, Elder Toguro began to show how much more of a freak show he is by moving his facial organs all around his face. Which disgusted and pissed of Hope as well as Serina. "Are you trying to copy Kurama and aim the fatal attack to my heart? Unfortunately, you don't know the location of my heart and brain because I have the ability to move them around freely!"

"S-Shit!" Kuwabara cursed, struggling to stand.

"You've gotten yourself up most admirably. But honestly, lying on the ground suits you." Those damn needle fingers sprouted out again, pinning Kuwabara to the ground. Hope and Serina growled menacingly at that.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried out.

"KUWABARA IS DOWN! I will take a ten count!" Juri announced. "ONE!"

Elder Toguro laughed. "There's no telling what may happen if I leave you guys alive. Don't count on the ten-count to signal your defeat! I'm going to decapitate you!"

"Wanna fuckin' bet that you'll be Goddame able to fuckin' do it, cock-sucker?" Hope asked sarcastically. Unknowing to her team including Kuwabara, she cast a spell where the Elder Toguro wouldn't do a dame thing when he made a comment while Juri was doing the ten-count whenever Kuwabara was laying on the ground.

"Bastard!" Kuwabara growled. "I'll kill you, without fail!"

"FOUR!" Juri screamed.

"Heh. Don't make me laugh! You're about to become the frog for my next dissection! Do your screaming in hell!" Elder Toguro made his right arm form into a surgical knife. "NOW DIE!"

Suddenly, Kuwabara used his powers to reach out for his Trial Sword, making it come to him. hope saw this and smirked."You'll be the one who gets dissected, you bastard. You will die!" The sword sliced the Elder Toguro into pieces.

"EIGHT!" Juri cried out. "Wait a moment! THE POSITIONS HAVE BEEN REVERSED! ELDER TOGURO IS NOW DOWN!"

Speaking of Elder Toguro, even when sliced and diced, the asshole doesn't know when to shut up. "Hah! That was bloody careless of me! But, again I've not been mortally damaged!"

"God/Kami, I wish this fuckin' Goddame douche bag would just fuckin' die," Hope and Serina muttered. Suddenly, Kuwabara's Trial Sword took the form of a large racket. Hope and Serina smirked. "I fuckin' like where this is Godblessit going..."

"You're right! This truly is a handy tool. Transforming to my thoughts," Kuwabara mused, but then glared down at Toguro. "Since I don't know where your weak points are... I'LL HIT THEM ALL!" he cried out, swinging the racket down onto the Elder Toguro.

When the attack is over, Juri walked up to the carnage. "I'LL NEED TO CONFIRM THIS!" Her grim, and disgusted, face was all Hope and Serina needed to see to begin grinning. Although Hope couldn't shake the feeling that the baster's still alive."THE WINNER IS KUWABARA!"

The said winner walked back towards his team, with Yusuke there to great him. "Niiiiiiiice, Kuwabara! Are you okay, dude?"

Kuwabara merely glanced at Yusuke before punching him in the jaw. After everyone watched with knowing looks, Kuwabara continued. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Genkai? Was I the only one left out? Did you think I'd run away if you had told me she'd been killed?" Kuwabara reached out and grabbed Yusuke by the shirt. "WELL?"

Kurama walked up to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara."

"SHUT UP, KURAMA! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Kuwabara was livid.

"We didn't fuckin' hear it from Yusuke, he never Godblessit told us. I already fuckin' knew before hand and the others Godblessit found out for them-fuckin'-selves." Hope said her voice breaking when she confesses that she already knew.

Kuwabara looked at everyone. "Is that true?" Everyone nodded their head solemnly, remembering the pain they felt when they felt Genkai's energy leave this world. Hope more since she saw the whole thing before hand.

"Genkai died in my arms," Yusuke admitted, avoiding Kuwabara's eyes. "I almost asked Koenma to help fill in for Grandma's spot, until I realized that this was why Toguro forced Hope and Serina to join us. But Hope more rather then Serina. Hope was the filler all along. Serina was just an extra like Ryuu was for his team." The said girls looked away, fighting back tears. Hope fighting back more tears then actually the tears themselves."Still... I don't believe what I saw. I thought she might suddenly come back... Somehow... And if I said 'She's dead!' If I admitted it, then I'd feel like she really was," Yusuke explained. "So I didn't say it. That's all. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, Kuwabara, but I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' for dealing with this pain the way I've always known."

Yusuke walked passed Kuwabara, until the recent winner shouted, "URAMESHI!" Yusuke glanced back at his friend, and smiled at the next sentence that was said. "Win."

"Definitely!" Yusuke promised, walking up to the ring staring into the eyes of Toguro.

"IN THE STADIUM, THINGS HAVE BECOME AS CALM AS A STILL POOL OF WATER!" Koto stated, watching from her commentary seat. "THIS MUST CERTAINLY BE THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM!"

Suddenly, someone walked up behind Toguro, walking towards the arena. Hope and Serina recognized who it was. Sakyo. The Billionaire walked over to Juri and asked for the microphone, and the girl complied. "Before the seventh match begins, I want to place a final bet!" Hope and Serina raised an eyebrow. Why do it here, instead of the bet boxes? "My wager is that Toguro will win, of course. But, as for the stakes... IT WILL BE MY LIFE!" Sakyo smirked. "This is the contingent on the agreement of the owner of the Urameshi team and the committee as well."

"It's fine with me!" Koenma stated, surprising the team. Although Hope wasn't really all that surprise."I'll bet on my life on Yusuke's victory!"

"Koenma..." Yusuke muttered.

"It's okay, Yusuke, I got you into this mess in the first place! Besides, I have faith that you can win," Koenma stated.

"And if I don't?" Yusuke asked.

"Then none of us will live to see tomorrow," Koenma said gravely. "You're the only one here who can do it, Yusuke." Hope nodded in agreement as she picked up the now awake Yuki.

Suddenly, the speakers came to life. "This matter must be discussed by the tournament committee! There will be a ten minute break!"

"Great," Serina muttered, as she and Hope with Yuki sat back down with Amii, who's oblivious to the whole thing. She pulled out one headphone from the little girl's ear. "What's happening so far, Amii?"

Amii perked up. "I'm watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York now!" she grinned widely.

Hope and Serina laughed. "We loved that as kids, sweetie." "Where are you at, honey?"

"Marv and Harry just robbed the toy store and Kevin's running back to the booby trapped house."

"Well, keep watching it, okay?" Amii nodded, and Hope as well as Serina leaned back against the rocks as Yuki fell back asleep, waiting for the committee to make their decision.

Hiei and Kurama walked over to Hope and Serina. "You feeling okay/alright?"

Hope and Serina sighed. "I'll be fine, Hiei/Kurama. It's just I'm still fuckin' having a Goddame hard time to believe Genkai's really fuckin' gone. That Goddame bastard really hit some fuckin' emotional barriers with me."

Hiei sat beside Hope and pulled her closer to him, making her head rest on his shoulder, while he petted her hair as Kurama sat beside Serina, pulled her closer to him making her head rest on his shoulder as he did the same as Hiei. "It'll be alright, onna," Hiei whispered in Hope's ear as Kurama did the same to Serina.

Hope and Serina smiled lightly, and sighed, Hope slightly happily. "I know, Hiei/Kurama."

Hiei looked down at Hope, and placed his head on top of her head. ~You've been quiet, Beast,~ Hiei says in his mind, to his animalistic self.

**~I assure you, my logical side, I won't for long.~**

~What do you mean by that?~

**~True, the girl 'ight be ours, when we get back to our normal life, we 'ust plan to make her ours, permanently.~**

~You will NOT force her into anything! Nor me for that matter!~ Hiei growled to his beast in the back of his mind.

**~Never said I would. But we 'UST give her our marking.~** The beast smirked in Hiei's mind. **~Can safely say the onna loves the bites on her neck.~** Hiei shook his head slightly, regretting ever talking with his animalistic self.

At the same time…

Kurama looked down at Serina, and placed a kiss on top of her head. ~You've been quiet, Youko,~ Kurama says in his mind, to his other self.

**~I assure you, Shuichi, it won't be for long.~**

~What do you mean by that?~

**~True, the girl maybe ours, but when we get back to our normal lives, I plan to make her mind, permanently.~**

~You will NOT force her into anything!~ Kurama growled to the full fledged fox demon in the back of his mind.

**~I never said I would. But I WILL give her my marking.~** The demon smirked in Kurama's mind. **~I can safely say that she loves my bites on her neck.~** Kurama shook his head slightly, regretting ever talking with his other self.

"Are you okay/alright, Hiei/Kurama?" Serina asked.

"Fine," they smiled, Hiei slightly down at each respective girl. But this moment didn't last a moment longer.

"A DECISION HAS BEEN REACHED BY THE COMMITTEE!" Everyone looked at the speakers for the final decision. "WE APPROVE OF THE PROPOSAL! WHOEVER WINS THIS MATCH WILL BE RECEIVING TWO VICTORIES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, TO ENSURE THE VICTOR OF THE TOURNAMENT!"

"Both fighters step into the ring!" Juri announced, and watched as Yusuke and Toguro walked into the arena.

Suddenly, laughter rang out around the stadium. "It fuckin' Godblessit can't be!" Hope and Serina growled.

At that moment, Elder Toguro sprouted from the ring. He had a crazed look in his bloody eyes. "THIS WILL CERTAINLY BE THE END OF YOU BASTARDS! MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I WILL TROUNCE YOU, URAMESHI!"

Kuwabara couldn't believe it. "Ack! The Toguro midget! He resurrected himself again!" Hope and Serina snicker at the Elder Toguro nickname from Kuwabara.

Elder Toguro continued. "GENKAI APPEARED YOUNG WHEN MY LITTLE BROTHER DEALT WITH HER! In other words, she was at full power! It still wasn't enough! As a young girl, she was truly beautiful. I wanted her. Do you know why I didn't get her? She was too strong for me! But, IT WAS AS AN UGLY OLD HAG THAT SHE DIED! AND KNOW WE'LL SEND YOU BASTARDS AFTER HER!"

"That sumbitch/Son Of Bitch!" Hope and Serina growled. "I'LL FUCKIN' GODDAME KILL HIM FUCKIN' THIS TIME!"

"No! This time, I'll definitely kill him!" Kuwabara promised, stepping forward.

"That will not be necessary," Kurama stated, silencing the two. "I remember the two in the ring right now saying that anyone in the way will be taken care of."

"NOW, LITTLE BROTHER, USE ME AS A WEAPON! WHICH'LL BE BETTER: SPEAR OR A SWORD? THERE'S NO ENEMY WE CANNOT FACE AS BROTHERS! TOGETHER AS ONE!"

"Move. You're in my way, brother," younger Toguro growled. Suddenly, the younger brother kicked the elder, sending him flying.

In mid air, the elder turned around, attacking the younger, who gave the other one punch, sending him flying again, away from the arena.

"I haven't sold my pride," Toguro stated. "Now that nobody's in the way, it's just you and me, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah."

"IT'S FINALLY THE END! WITH THIS MATCH, ALL WILL BE DECIDED! BETWEEN RETURNING CHAMPION TOGURO TEAM! OR NEWCOMER URAMESHI TEAM!" Koto announced.

Juri then made the match official. "FINAL FIGHT! TOGURO VERSUS URAMESHI! BEGIN!"

It finally happened, the fight that will decide everyone's outcome has begun.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Yusuke Vs. Toguro Part 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. <strong>

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW!**

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	45. Chapter 45

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST PART OF THE FINAL FIGHT! HURRAY! Now I have the last half to write. Hopefully I can do it smoothly. **

**ALSO! I have decided to put Hope's ARC up before the Chapter Black ARC.**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five<p>

The final match of the finals had begun. It was Toguro versus Yusuke. This was life and death. Who will win?

"Is there even a snowball's chance in hell that Yusuke will even win?" Hiei muttered.

"For the first time in my life, I'm betting on a snowball," Hope and Serina remarked, smirking at Hiei, who scoffed. _(An: Whoever can tell me where I got this quote, will become an immediate friend!)_

After a stare down between the competitors, Toguro through off his jacket, and powered up. "First, I'm going to double check. Was that attack of yours the other day real, or just a temper tantrum?" Yusuke didn't say anything. "Then I'll begin at eighty percent of my power!"

The crowd was loving it until... "Holy shit," Serina muttered.

"The fuckin' lesser demons who are Godblessit exposed to this energy are being fuckin' disintegrated." Hope muttered

"It's him... Toguro's demon energy!" Hiei muttered, surprised at the power.

Kurama winced, making Serina and Hope concerned, but they had more pressing matters. Yes, they were worried about fox boy, but they knew Kurama could handle himself. Serina had to protect her adopted sister, Amii. While Hope had to protect her adopted daughter, Yuki."Kurama, are you okay?" she asked, standing in front of Amii, while Hope brought Yuuki closer to her in her arms more, both determined to protect the girls.

"These wounds are preventing me from withstanding his demon energy... Shit, looks like I can't stay here," Kurama muttered.

Koenma then moved in front of the group. "Get in front of me. I'll shield you." he stated. "And Hope, Serina take Yuki and Amii back up to Emiko. Puu, Yusuke's Spirit Beast, is protecting the others. Now go."

"Right," Hope and Serina muttered, as Serina picked up Amii, who looked at her questioningly. "I'm taking you back to mommy. It's too dangerous here, okay?" Amii nodded, and hope and Serina didn't waste time before jumping up to where Emiko was.

"Hope! Serina!" Emiko gaped at the site of her two daughters and nieces.

"Hey aunty/mom. Watch the little tykes, will ya?" They grinned, pushing Yuki and Amii through the barrier Puu was creating, emiko taking the sleeping Yuuki from Hope while she pushed her though the barrier. "We have to go back to the group!" And with that, Hope and Serina jumped back down to the team, getting behind Koenma.

Toguro finally finished powering up, and towered over Yusuke, who just stood there, watching Toguro, with no look of fear in his eyes, before darting after Toguro, fist poised to strike. Toguro easily deflected the attack, but Yusuke tried again. This time, Toguro appeared behind the Spirit Detective, ready to strike, but Yusuke used the momentum to kick Toguro, while also evading the attack.

"Not bad, big brother/cousin," Hope and Serina muttered.

Yusuke landed on the arena floor, watching Toguro, who sent a blast of energy towards Yusuke, who dodged once again. When Yusuke landed from the jumping dodge, Toguro appeared in front of him, ready for a punch. So Yusuke fell into a defensive stance, ready to take the punch head on.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kuwabara screamed. "YOU'RE REALLY GONNA STOP AND TAKE THAT GUY'S PUNCH?"

"Look behind him, fuckin' dumbass," Hope muttered. Making Kuwabara glance behind Yusuke.

"Excuse me. It wouldn't be fair to attack from this angle," Toguro stated, noticing what Hope as well as Serina did, stopping the punch.

"Heh. I didn't know you were such a chauvinist," Yusuke muttered. Behind Yusuke, on the second floor of the arena, was the Team Urameshi Cheer Squad.

"WOW!" Koto screamed. "DEFENSE AND ATTACK IN JUST AN INSTANT EQUAL TO THE EXPLOSION OF FIREWORKS! EVERYONE! THEY LOOK EVENLY MATCHED DON'T THEY?"

Hope and Serina scoffed. "Didn't she hear that Toguro was ONLY at eighty percent?" "This is just the fuckin' Goddame beginning."

"Still, neither of them has shown what they can really do yet," Hiei stated. "They're merely testing each other."

Toguro chuckled lightly. "Looks like you aren't nervous. Good! Now, let's see what kind of power you got from Genkai!"

Yusuke began to pull in his spirit energy to use his spirit gun. His power began to grow greater and greater. "He's gonna release it!" Kuwabara yelled.

With his right hand glowing, he made a dash towards Toguro, looking for an opening, as Serina thought. Instead, Yusuke began punching Toguro in the torso. Toguro moves to attack Yusuke, who dodges, but Toguro counters and reappears in front of Yusuke.

"SHIT!" Hope's and Serina's most beloved male relative cried out as Toguro aimed a punch to the face. Yusuke narrowly dodges, making Toguro punch the arena floor. The arena was obliterated. Pieces were flying everywhere, it was the perfect opportunity for Yusuke. He shot Toguro with the Spirit Gun, and it was a perfect shot.

"IT'S A CLEAN HIT!" Koto announced, while everyone watches in awe as the blast sent Toguro flying through the stadium, and into the forest. "OH MY! IT GOT TOGURO PERFECTLY! AND THAT SPIRIT GUN WAS STRONGER THAN EVER! IT BLASTED THROUGH THE STADIUM AND INTO THE DISTANCE!"

"H-Hey! Where's the judge!" Kuwabara screamed, making Hope and Serina raise an eyebrow. He wasn't serious, right? "And where's the ten count?" Cue anime fall from Hope and Serina. Yep. He was. "Toguro's out of the ring!"

"You really are a fool," Hiei scoffed. "Look at where Yusuke is standing." It was then that Kuwabara realizes that the arena is no more. "Boundaries are meaningless in this fight. It's beat or be beaten."

"That was perfect," Serina stated, smirking the Urameshi pride smirk as well as Hope.

"Toguro wasn't able to get his guard up in time," Kurama stated. "If that didn't hurt him..."

Hope and Serina noticed a figure, and with the aid of Kyoto's eyesight as well as a spell for Hope, they were able to see. "Well, damn," Serina cursed. "Toguro's fuckin' back up and walking this Goddame way." Hope stated.

Hope's and Serina's eyes went back to normal as the said demon reappeared in the stadium, dusting himself off. "Is that all you've got...?" he questioned. "Your power..."

Kuwabara fell on his ass, watching Toguro. "H-He's a monster! He isn't even scratched!"

Suddenly, Toguro was using his thumb to strike shots of spirit energy, like bullets, cutting Yusuke's skin. "I guess I overestimated you. I was being a fool. You aren't worth fighting at one hundred percent," Toguro scoffed. "I'll just finish you off like this, at only eighty percent. This will be your end."

Kuwabara was becoming blue in the face. "What a guy! He survived a direct hit from Urameshi's Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke smirked at Toguro. "Damn, just as I thought, it didn't work." That caught Toguro's, as well as the team's, interest. Yusuke reached up and pulled off one of his sweatband, revealing something glowing on his wrist.

Koto jumped at this. "AH! URAMESHI IS REMOVING HIS WRISTBANDS. HUH? I CAN SEE FROM HERE THAT HIS WRISTS SEEM TO BE GLOWING!"

Yusuke then removed the other, showing that the two gold bands on each wrist were connected, like a chain. Then two more appeared on his legs. Toguro chuckled. "Enchanted Spirit Cuffs," he mused. "I wonder if he trained with them."

"What the hell are those?" Kuwabara asked, watching closely. "Shackles of light on Urameshi's arms and legs?"

Kurama couldn't believe it. "He fought Toguro with those on his hands and feet?"

Hope not the least bit surprised at this was smiling like no ones business. "Huh…He used the same meathead Piccolo-sensei did a few years back."

Yusuke took a deep breath and glared up at Toguro. "ANTE!" he screamed, removing the spirit cuffs, and the Spirit Detective's Spirit energy flowed into the stadium

"WHAT A SURPRISE!" Koto stated. "SOMEHOW, URAMESHI STILL HAS PLENTY OF STRENGTH REMAINING AFTER THAT FIGHT!"

"WOW! That's unbeatable power!" Kuwabara cheered. "Toguro's doesn't even begin to compare to it! He's definitely going down!"

Hope and Serina sighed. +Has he already forgotten that Toguro's only at eighty percent?+

Kyoto chuckled in the back of their mind. _**~Let the boy have his fun.~**_

"Were you intending to defeat me with the handicap of those spirit cuffs," Toguro asked, watching Yusuke.

"Yep. Oh, well... it didn't work anyway." That made Hope's, slightly, and Serina's eye twitch. Was he even taking this one bit seriously?

Toguro laughed. "You were trying to test me? Then you were underestimating me quite a bit, Urameshi. Come! I'll show you who was testing whom!" Hope and Serina were so NOT liking the sound of that.

If you were to've blinked when Yusuke took off towards Toguro, you never would've seen him. "So fast!" Kurama mused, him, Serina, and Hiei barely able to keep up with the team captain. Hope was able to keep up with their captain just by senescing him and not use her eye. (AN: Think of the DB/DBZ/DBGT way and there you go. Hope know a spell to take her to different demotions and know how to fight their way.)

As for Kuwabara... "H-He disappeared?"

Yusuke attacked again with rapid punching, each punch hitting their mark: Toguro. The force of the punches sent the demon flying. Yusuke didn't give the man time to recover. He reappeared above the demon who was on the ground and punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood, and caused a crater to form underneath the two fighters. Then another onslaught of punches came from Yusuke.

Kurama watched in awe. "It's a bullet-barrage of fists! He isn't giving him any room to counter attack at all!"

"FUCKIN' GO FOR IT BRO!" Hope shouted.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, with Yusuke jumping out of the crater. Everyone in the stadium were shocked, wondering what stopped him. Hope and Serina took notice the look in his eyes, a hint of fear, but mostly curiosity.

Suddenly, Toguro emerged, but he didn't look like him. He was skinner. Way skinner. He would make any woman envious of how he shed all that weight that quickly.

"This feels way too weird," Serina muttered.

"It's like standing in the fuckin' eye of a Goddame tornado. The Goddame calm before the fuckin' storm." Hope muttered.

"D-Don't talk like that!" Kuwabara screamed.

Toguro smirked. "One hundred percent!"

"Shit/fuck, we hate when we're right sometimes," Hope and Serina growled.

"For the first time, I've met a proper opponent," Toguro started, as his body began changing. His skin began turning a blue color, making Hope shake with fear for the first time since meeting Hiei. "It's gonna be a grand fight..." Toguro let out a scream, powering up, his spirit energy going haywire. His body began contorting, making Hope and Serina wince a couple of times. When finally, the transformation was complete.

"H-He's finally finished..." Kuwabara muttered.

"Damn," Serina mumbled. "Was he really a former human?" Hope didn't say a word. She just stood there scared out of her mind, she didn't even notice Hiei moving close to her until he grabbed and squeezed her hand.

"I wondered why I couldn't sense this guy's full strength for a while, but now I know. If I felt that demon energy fully, my head would've popped off," Kuwabara remarked.

"F-FINALLY! HE'S AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! AND A QUARTER OF THE AUDIENCE HAS BEEN WIPED OUT IN THE PROGRESS!" Koto announced, making Hope and Serina glance up to smile as Emiko, Yuki, Amii, and the rest of the Cheer Squad was safe. When Hope and Serina glanced back at the match, they were confused as hell. Yusuke was airborne, but Toguro never moved.

"So, you noticed it," Toguro muttered, looking at Hope's and Serina's beloved male relative. "There's more to come!" Suddenly, an onslaught of flicking of Toguro's right hand, caused Yusuke to block bullet like attacks.

"SHIT!" Yusuke screamed, jumping into the air. "YOU BASTARD!" Urameshi moved to punch the demon in the head, only to be stopped by the guys thumb. Yes, you heard it right. Thumb. Right after blocking, Toguro punched the arm, which caused the arm to make a sickening sound.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled.

The punch threw Yusuke back, making him curse. "SHIT! DAMN!" Then Yusuke began pulling energy into his finger, his signature move.

"Let's see you shoot it with all your strength. This might be your last chance," Toguro mocked.

"**DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Yusuke screamed, blasting a huge Spirit Gun towards Toguro, who merely took in a deep breath of air, making his torso bulge out to take on the attack. He couldn't be serious, right? Right? With merely a shout of strength, the Spirit Gun disappeared, not making a mark on the demon.

"He... Just matched the Spirit Gun..." Koto couldn't believe it.

"I've seen from my own experience as a former human that just now there was something lacking in you..." Toguro muttered, gaining everyone's attention. "A SENSE OF CRISIS!" Toguro punched Yusuke in the gut, sending him flying into the stands. "Perhaps you still think you won't die? Is that it?" Yusuke coughed up blood. "I think you're mistaken... On the reason of my one hundred percent metamorphosis. For the moment, you're hardly worthy of this transformation. I could kill you whenever I wanted. If it was that easy, I wouldn't have bothered. You understand?" Toguro continued. "You have a duty to carry out, the duty to draw from within you the strength to fight me! For a long time, I have been thinking on what could make you use all of your power. Pain? Fear of dying? Anger? I'd be glad to be able to help you throw a light on this."

"This guy's crazy!" Kuwabara screamed.

"He's completely absorbed by fighting! His instinct is guided only by his need for confrontation." Hope and Serina muttered. Toguro glanced at Hope and Serina, making Hiei and Kurama glare at the demon. True, they weren't strong enough to fight Toguro, but they'd die trying to protect their mates. Although Hiei still really won't admit it to himself or anyone for that matter as well as Hope.

"Instinct?" Toguro muttered. "That's not quite right, girls. For me, fighting is a need that is absolute. It's my reason for living. Instinct is only used for survival. Like in this case, for example..."

"What the fuck?" Hope and Serina muttered, as they watched something come out from the openings on Toguro's shoulder.

Suddenly, the souls of the dead demons, and even the weaker ones are sucked up into the demon's body. "I nearly forgot to mention, my metamorphosis makes me very hungry. I fed myself with the weakest ones by sucking them in. I'll only need twenty minutes to eat up this whole stadium." That struck Hope, Serina, and the rest of the team. "Are you still gonna stay idle? Your friends and loved ones have come to support you... Right?"

Suddenly, the crowd went into a frenzy, trying to escape, only for large steel plates, taller than the stadium, came out of the ground, locking everyone in. "Why escape?" Sakyo asked, making everyone realize it was him to locked them in. "Don't you like the show? Your lives aren't worth anymore than trash, so what's the point of saving them?" Okay, this guy is really getting under Hope's and Serina's skin.

Yusuke couldn't take anymore of it. He lunged towards Toguro, punching him square in the head. "So its anger…? It was the same for Genkai." Yusuke growled and began rapidly punching Toguro, until it was stopped by one hand from the demon. "But that's not enough." Now, Toguro was on offense, attacking Yusuke multiple times, before throwing him on the ground and stomping on him. He cackled evilly as Yusuke coughed up blood. "You still don't want to move? You prefer waiting until I've eaten them all? Are you even aware that I'm not the same at one hundred percent? I'll do anything to shake up your will to fight! LIKE THIS FOR EXAMPLE!" Toguro shot into the stands, where the cheer squad was, barely missing. "The next shot won't miss."

That triggered it. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke jumped up and punched Toguro, hard, in the head. He went for a follow up hit, only to be swatted aside like a fly by Toguro.

"Not yet! This is till insufficient! You shouldn't be content with only bringing out your anger!"

Suddenly, Yusuke's Spirit Beast fluttered into the arena, surprising everyone and landed on Hope's head. "Puu?" Serina muttered the beast's name, Hope just raise an eyebrow in confusion, confusion etched into her voice, until the beast spoke.

"Sorry to bother you in your eagerness." That voice!

"Grandma?" Yusuke cried out.

"Genkai..." Toguro sounded slightly impressed.

Genkai, speaking through Puu, started again. "Toguro! If you really want to find out what the dimwit's made of, I know a way so that Yusuke shows it. It's simple, really, you just have to kill his friends." The stadium was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"OLD HAG!" Yusuke screamed. "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?"

The deceased woman continued. "For the moment, he is incapable of drawing out his strength on his own. He will wake it up only if he sees one of his friends dead." Yusuke cried out at Genkai again, this time she faced him. "As it's going, everyone is gonna end up dead. May as well sacrifice some to save the others, right?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Yusuke screamed. "YOU OLD HAG! YOU DISAPPOINT ME! YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE DEATH OF ONE CAN MAKE ME THAT HAPPY?"

With one of Puu's ears, Genkai swiped at Yusuke's head. "Yusuke, this is the merciless world you've chosen. The one who is weak has no reason to live. If you don't like it, then win."

"She's right Yusuke. No one understand this better then me." Hope stated making everyone look at her. "Not that the others don't understand this, but I understand it more then anyone else. I understand the cruelness of both the Nigenkai and the Makai because I have teachers that have taught me and what I've seen."

Suddenly, Toguro struck at Genkai, Hope and Yusuke. "Have you finished your conversation? I had already thought about that solution as a last resort..." That's not good to hear. "If you lack experience as much as this... You don't give me much choice, Urameshi."

"No... Stop!" Yusuke growled.

Toguro looked over the group, before pointing at the group. "YOU! You'll do the job."

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Yusuke Vs. Toguro Part 2. Kuwabara dies?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I love hearing you guys!<strong>

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	46. Chapter 46

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu, just my OC's, who are Hope, Yuki, and (who was once) Rei.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**AND WITH THIS CHAPTER COMPLETED THE DARK TOURNAMENT IS COMPLETED! HALLELUJAH! **

**Now, on to Hope's ARC. Oh man will that be fun!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty- Six<p>

Kuwabara was stunned. Speechless. Terrified. However you would want to describe him. He was chosen to die, courtesy of Toguro, who tried to explain. "To shake up Urameshi, as well as for me, you must die."

"NOOO! TOGURO! STOP!" Yusuke shouted, running after the crazed demon. He began attacking Toguro multiple times to try and unlock his power himself, without sacrificing Kuwabara. "DAME!" he screamed.

"Buzz off," Toguro growled, swatting at Yusuke like he was a fly, sending him reeling. But Yusuke kept coming back, and Toguro kept swatting.

Kurama watched as Toguro kept getting closer, and closer. "When he's close, we'll go. All four of us." Four meaning Kurama, Hiei, Hope and Serina, to protect Kuwabara and Koenma. "He is uncontrollable, he wants Yusuke to get stronger, no matter the risks."

"And we go unarmed? You shouldn't have much energy, Kurama," Hiei mused. "You, your girl or the sorceress."

"Don't forget Hiei," Serina started, popping her neck and knuckles.

"You're in the same fuckin' boat as us, after using the Godblessit dragon, Cutie." Hope finished, popping her own neck and knuckles.

"Whatever," the fire apparition growled trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks. "Let's do it."

Hope and Serina glanced up at how their beloved male relative was fairing, and it wasn't pretty. Toguro punched him in the gut, making the detective cough up blood. "You're so pitiful, Urameshi." Yusuke suddenly made the attempt to use his Spirit Gun again, only for Toguro to appear behind the boy. "You are powerless." Toguro then slammed Yusuke's head into the ground, then continued his way towards Kuwabara and the group.

"He's fuckin' Godblessit coming!" Hope and Serina muttered, taking a step forward to defend Kuwabara.

"Wait!" Kuwabara stated, stunning everyone. "I'm going in alone!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama whispered, not believing what he was hearing.

Hope and Serina snapped. "You're fuckin' crazy!" "You want to sacrifice yourself?" "You ca-" Hope and Serina was cut off by a piercing look from Kuwabara.

Kuwabara then glanced at Koenma. "Koenma, you have gambled your life on Yusuke. So have I. My life isn't worth much more than that," he admitted, making everyone surprised. Suddenly, he summoned his spirit sword and raced towards Toguro. "I don't like to lose! URAMESHI!" Toguro then appeared right in front of Kuwabara, stabbing his fingers into the mans chest, piercing his heart. Was this a family trait of the Toguro's? When he removed his fingers, Kuwabara fell down to his knees. Although Hope notice that it sortva miss where that heart is but wasn't too sure."Urameshi, I did what I could!" He coughed up plenty of blood. "Now, beat him for all of us! Make my death count Yusuke!" That's when the man fell to the ground. Dead.

Kurama, Hiei, Hope and Serina ran over to the man, Hope's and Serina's hands already trying to bring the man back, but their head slumped over, their shoulders shaking lightly. Kurama grabbed Kuwabara and picked him up, searching for life, but his reaction was the same as Hope's and Serina's.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. Kuwabara was dead. Dead. The one man he dared called his best friend/rival was dead. Yusuke fell to all fours, his eyes burning with tears as his nose twitched with that familiar pain everyone gets when they're about to cry.

Toguro merely watched for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "I think that another or two sacrifices wouldn't do much harm. Since it has turned out like this... How about one of or both of the girls on-" Toguro cut himself off, making the group look up to see why. Then they noticed that Yusuke had appeared behind the demon.

Yusuke's eyes were full of sorrow, tears mixing with the blood around his eyes. "I'm ashamed of myself... I'm not even strong enough to be able to save a friend." His energy began to overflow in the stadium, even making Toguro shudder.

"He's not emitting the same energy!" Kurama noticed.

"Of course he's not, foxy. I get the same way as him… when something like this happens, or I remember how my mother and father died on my birthday." Hope stated gaining the attention of the team who never took their eyes off the fight. Wondering what she means, though Serina, Kurama, Kyoto, and Youko have an idea but would ask her when she was ready to truly talk about it as well as wondering what she meant earlier."I know how he feels when you couldn't save someone you care about."

"I feel so ashamed," Yusuke repeated. "So ashamed... I can't forgive myself..."

Toguro watched interested. "He's awake now." His mouth curled into a sadistic grin. "I was so much hoping that you'd reach this level!" Toguro then moved to attack the Spirit Detective. "URAMESHI! YOU SHOULD THANK ME! YOU HAVE BECOME POWERFUL! YOU MUST BE THE SAME AS ME!"

That struck a nerve in Yusuke. He looked at Toguro. "Same as you? DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING PUT ME ON YOUR LEVEL!" he cried, rushing at the demon.

Toguro punched Yusuke. "Where is the difference?" he demanded. Yusuke bounced on the ground, coming to a skidding halt. "GET UP!" Toguro ordered. "You shouldn't even feel that hit! Now, you are in a position to take these attacks without getting hurt! Don't tell me that you haven't become anymore powerful!"

Yusuke stood up. "It's true that my body is less sensitive..."

Hiei watches in great amusement. "Yusuke is getting closer to him."

Kurama nodded. "He's becoming powerful. But they are radically opposed. I'm sure of it." Hope and Serina nodded, adding their two cents.

Once again, Yusuke's powers begin to overflow as Toguro laughed. "A shudder within me? It's like some illnesses, once you've had it, you become immune to it! URAMESHI! You are tormented by your feelings of powerlessness... Don't you want to become even stronger? TO BECOME LIKE ME? TO DENY YOUR PAST!" Okay, this guy has gone off the deep end. "The time to choose has come! You must believe in strength, and only in strength!"

Yusuke raised his head, clenching his fist. "We are different. I don't want to deny anything. It's thanks to it that I have come this far." Hope nodded in agreement.

"You're naïve," Toguro scoffed. "You really are too naïve! Don't you understand that you don't need anyone anymore?" Toguro took in a deep breath, chuckling lightly. "I think that I need to kill another one... No, more like kill all your friends..." The demon turned to walk towards the group, making the four plus Koenma stand their ground. Suddenly, Yusuke appeared beside Toguro, gripping his hand in a tight grip. "Let go," Toguro ordered.

Yusuke never once looked at Toguro. "Actually, I think that I've always been fascinated by you... You have shown me your absolute strength. The strength scared me like never before, without even knowing where your strength came from." Yusuke looked down in thought. "I thought that everything was possible to reach... The old lady always told me... She told me many times... Now that I know the weight of what you have had to abandon, I finally understand." Yusuke's grip tightened. "NEVER WILL I BETRAY!" he promised, his power growing greatly again.

Hope and Serina watched, a small smile on their face as a tear came from Hope's eyes silently. "He did it... He finally cleared himself of his own hesitations..."

Toguro was less moved. "You sure are Genkai's disciple... You aren't worth any more than her."

Yusuke glared up at Toguro, his eyes cold with revenge, yet determination to protect his friends. "You won't kill anyone! THAT IS WHY I WILL FIGHT!"

Toguro scoffed. "Are you capable of doing so-" The demon was cut off by a sharp punch to the face, contorting his head. He bounced multiple times before he looked up, his head still tilted unnaturally to the right, and then he seen it. A Spirit Gun larger than he's ever seen before. And it had just barely missed his head by a hair.

Yusuke stood proud in front of the beast, his stand sturdy, unshaken. "The next attack will be the last." He got his footing sturdy, glaring at Toguro. "I will concentrate all of my strength in this last attack. You have sold your soul to become stronger… Concentrate all your power and come at me. I will destroy you entirely, I WILL WIN!" Yusuke stated, determinedly, pointing at Toguro, who popped his neck back into alignment.

"I like that look in your eyes," the demon stated. "I have survived against all those who have given me that look. I've always given all of my power against that defying look. Now I know that I can draw out unprecedented power! BRING IT ON!" he yelled, rushing towards Yusuke.

Everyone watched in awe as the two finalists attack each other in one last attack. While racing towards Yusuke, Toguro started transforming again. "Fuck..." Hope muttered what was on everyone's mind. "He can fuckin' still Godblessit transform?"

While still running, Toguro's transformation was completed. "One hundred percent over one hundred percent! MAXIMUM POWER!" Toguro gritted his teeth. "The one who wants to reach his goal must be able to abandon everything! And that is what you are incapable of doing therefore makes you incomplete!"

Yusuke smirked lightly. "You've abandoned everything? It's more like you've been running away from it all." Yusuke began concentrating everything into the last Spirit Gun blast he could make.

"He's drawing out his last resources!" Kurama stated, his green eyes wide.

"Yusuke..." Koenma muttered.

Hope and Serina couldn't hold it in anymore. "WIN THIS, YUSUKE!" they screamed.

Right when Toguro was right on him, Yusuke released the blast, at point blank. Toguro brought up his hands, trying to protect himself from the blast. But the blast proved too powerful. It ripped the muscles on his hands, making him bleed. The demon let out a pain filled scream before the blast disappeared, and Yusuke collapsed. Everyone in the stadium watched, not believing what they were seeing, they thought it was all over until...

"Urameshi, I want to thank you personally. I've never been able to bring out such great strength," Toguro stated, before his body began bleeding, and all the demon skin and muscles disappeared, and he fell forward, dead.

Koto and Juri begin looking over the carnage, trying to find a way to call this match, until Juri gasped, making everyone look in the direction she was. Yusuke Urameshi, standing. Victor of the battle. "THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, AND THE DARK TOURNAMENT IS TEAM URAMESHI!" the two judges announced.

Right after the announcement, Yusuke began to fall, only to fall upon his cousin Serina and baby sister Hope, who were helping support himself. "Yusuke! C'mon, stay with us!" they urged. "You won! You beat Toguro!"

"A-Am I alive?" Yusuke muttered, barely believing what just happened.

"Of course! Do you see any halos on us?" Koenma asked sarcastically, making Hope's eye twitch at the comment. "Everything's alright now!"

Yusuke looked up, where Kuwabara's body laid. "Fuck... No it's not! What can I say for Kuwabara? What can I do for him now?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama began, only for the victor to cut him off.

"He died! Right in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing! DAMMIT! Tell me now, what should I do?"

Suddenly, the sound of something moving in front of Yusuke was heard, but the bastard wouldn't move his head to look, so Serina helped. She gripped his dark hair and pulled his head up to look at the MOVING Kuwabara, who greeted with a, "Wassup?"

"H-Hey! Why is a dead man walking?" Yusuke demanded. Hope snickered at the question.

"Sorry, Yusuke, but he never died," Kurama stated, making Yusuke look at him in shock. As Kurama explained, everyone remembered that moment.

_**Kurama ran over to the body, catching the collapsing Kuwabara, while Hope and Serina was trying to heal him. "KUWABARA!" the fox demon yelled, then the three Hope, Serina and Kurama noticed something strange. **_

_**The big buffoon was still alive. "I'll be fine. It's not that bad. But keep looking at me like you're sad, all of you," he said, addressing the whole group. "He needs some good shock treatment." Cue when Hope's and Serina's head slumped, and their shoulders shaking. But now it's revealed that they're from happiness, and relief for Hope for being right, that their friend wasn't dead.**_

"And that's pretty much how it happened," Serina stated.

"And you guys let me cry like a baby?" Yusuke snapped.

Hiei scoffed. "You should have done a better job, then! Like you just said it so well, if you'd drawn out your strength faster, than this fake death wouldn't have been needed, and you wouldn't look like a fool!" Hiei stopped when he heard the sound of fighting, and laughter. He looked around for the sources, only to find Hope and Serina laughing, and a chuckling Kurama.

"I don't think he heard you," the fox stated, pointing at a dust cloud that was Yusuke punching the shit out of Kuwabara.

"Yusuke," Koenma started, sweat dropping a bit, "Beat him up any more, and you'll actually kill him. That would be kinda against the point, right?"

Yusuke stopped, but then looked back at the others. "Wait, why did Toguro do that? He let this idiot live."

"He must have underestimated Kuwabara's protection. You're defense is even greater than your stupidity," Hiei mocked. Hope snicker as she nodded in agreement.

"THAT SURE IS A NASTY WAY TO GIVE A COMPLIMENT!" Kuwabara screamed.

"I suggest an alternative," Kurama voiced. "I think that Toguro wasn't intending to kill Kuwabara. I feel like he just wanted it to turn out like this. As if he just wanted to be beaten by someone stronger than him. And so he played the bad guy's role to make it happen."

"Guess we'll never know the whole truth," Koenma muttered.

Suddenly, a huge tremor was cast through out the whole stadium. "What fuckin' going on?" Hope screamed, her and Serina trying to find their footing. That's when they glanced to their right, their eyes widening. "SAKYO!"

The said billionaire was holding up a detonator like device, and stood in the middle of the stadium. "I think there's some truth behind what Kurama just said," Sakyo admitted. "I've only known him for a few years, but there was some of that in him. Wanting to be beaten in a battle by someone stronger." The billionaire looked up at the group and smiled. "I have to say that I've lost my best. The cause? I think that I lacked judgment over Toguro's real nature." Sakyo's eyes grew dim and dark, evil. "I will make this stadium explode. My pride and I will disappear."

The crowd went into a frenzy, screaming to escape, running into the winning team. "We have to get to the cheer squad!" Serina stated, as she and Hope moved demons from their way. "Screw this!" They muttered, using levitation to fly ahead to the group, to check on her sister/cousin/daughter and mother/aunt.

Kuwabara was right behind her. "MISS YUKINA IS IN DANGER!" and he plowed right through the demons. Kurama and Hiei followed behind.

It didn't take Hope and Serina long to reach their family, who hugged them the moment they saw 'em. "Are you okay, babies?" Emiko asked, caressing Hope's and Serina's face, which were covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts.

"We're fine mom/aunty. You three alright?" Emiko nodded, still holding Yuki and Amii, who were watching with wide eyes.

"S-Sissy/M-Mama? Is it over?" the girls asked, and Hope and Serina nodded.

"Yeah, honies/sweetie, it's over." Hope and Serina looked over at Botan, who was trying to wake up Keiko. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a state of shock," Botan stated, shaking the poor girl.

"MISS YUKINA! I'M HERE MY LOVE!" And there's Kuwabara. Suddenly, a large piece of Stadium began to fall on the ice demon, making Kuwabara cry out her name again, running to save her.

Hope and Serina let out a sigh of relief. "Great work Hiei/Cutie," they stated, taking Yuki and Amii from her mother/aunt. "Kuwabara, where's the others?"

"We are here, Serina, Hope," Kurama stated, walking up with Yusuke and Koenma.

"Good, then, Yusuke get your fuckin' ass over here. Keiko's not Godblessit responding to fuckin' anything!" Hope growled, wanting to get out of the shaking building.

"What?" he exclaimed, walking over to Keiko. "KEIKO! WAKE UP! OTHERWISE I'LL FEEL YOU UP OR SOMETHING!" Hope and Serina sweat dropped, covering Yuki's and Amii's ears before they asked questions. "KEIKO! I WON THE TOURNAMENT!" Yusuke then began slapping the poor girl.

"Three... Two..." Hope and Serina counted down.

"SHIT! SHE HAS TO REACT!" the teenager was screaming. "C'MON! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"One..."

"THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!" Keiko screamed, slapping Yusuke in the head, slamming it into the floor. That's when she came back to reality. "Huh? What's going on?"

Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke. "I think he's dead..."

"Then grab the body and let's go!" Serina snapped, her and Hope running ahead, with the team following behind them, escaping the collapsing building.

The group made it out alive, and they watched at the stadium of the dark tournament burst into flames and crumbled. "It's finally over..." Kuwabara mused.

"Yeah... Finally..." Yusuke agreed.

Suddenly, Atsuko screamed out. Hope and Serina flinched, forgetting she was ever there. When everyone looked at her in confusion, she explained, "They said that after you guys won, they would grant your team's wishes! We've been tricked!"

"Damn," Kuwabara mused. "You're right..."

"It doesn't matter," Yusuke stated. "That fucked up committee could never give us what we wanted. In everyone minds in that moment, a mental image of Genkai went through their heads. Yusuke looked up into the heaven. "WE DID IT! GENKAI!"

After saying their victory to Genkai, the victory team went back to their hotel and packed up, ready to leave the island for good. "You guys ready to go?" Serina asked, her bag on her back.

Yusuke stretched, looking out the window in the living room of their room. "It took only ten days, but I feel as if I've been fighting for a year." Suddenly, the little Spirit Beast floated over to Yusuke. "He looks healthy as well. When grandma spoke through him, it really scared me!" Yusuke grabs Puu and began looking at him. "Hmm... Maybe he's some kind of medium that can communicate with the afterlife? Hey, Puu put me through to grandma!"

"Give it up, Yusuke," Hope and Serina stated.

When Yusuke looked at Hope and Serina with a questioning look, Kurama took up explaining. "They're right. The world of darkness is a kind of bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead. This afterlife is only a place to transit, we cannot stay in communication for a long time with it." Kurama took a deep breath. "After that, each one follows their journey towards death, taking different paths... It's the same for Genkai."

"Oh really..." Yusuke trailed off, before going off that he doesn't care, that they just need to get over it, then he stormed off.

"Not very credible when he tried to be cool..." Hiei muttered. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for him." Hope stated in a sad tone. Of course that brought up Kuwabara's memory on what she stated back at the stadium.

"Oi, Hope…" Kuwabara called making said girl look at him. "What did you mean back at the stadium when you said that you understood the cruelness of both the Nigenkai and the Makai?"

"I was wondering when someone was gonna ask that." Hope stated as everyone waited. "You see ever since I was four trouble has always looked for me. I have been in so many fights, manly battle in Makai in order to be strong. I've seen a lot of deaths. I've also seen humans, hanyous, and youkais alike, young and old, being rape, toured, murdered and killed. I have been touted and almost raped." Hope continued with a far off look, witch caught Serina, Kurama and Hiei attention. After she said that the team after fallowed Yusuke.

The team slowly followed Yusuke outside and awaited for their ship to come into the distance. "Finally, back to our normal routines," Serina muttered.

"Skipping detentions," Yusuke says.

"Video games," Kuwabara.

"My human mother," Kurama.

"Various crimes," Hiei.

"My job." Hope and Serina.

"IT'S THE TRIUMPHAL RETURN!" Yusuke cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered after him.

Then a voice, that no one expected to ever hear again piped up. "So you just gonna leave the old fossil behind?" Everyone's eyes widened greatly, as they turned to look for the source. One by one everyone ran over to the old woman.

Yusuke was the last one, and he yelled what everyone was thinking. "GENKAI! C'MERE YOU BEAUTIFUL OLD HAG!" Okay, maybe not exactly.

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Hope and Serina Entertain on the ship home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I love hearing you guys!<strong>

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	47. Chapter 47

**Why Him?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I ****do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii, just my OC's, who are Hope, ****Erendiria****, Michel,****Abelardo****,****Bertoldo****,** **Alejandro****,** **Adlar****, ****Adolphus****, ****Arnost****,** **Anastas****,** **Aleksei****,** **Jason, Virote, Kiet, Alexandur, Alin, Victor, Benjamin, Benedetto, Bonaventure, Innccenzio, ****Jonathan,**** Ping, Jun, ****Alicio****, ****Bellamy****, ****Anatolio****,** **Adam, James, Eric and Yuki.**

**Nor do I own the song that is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Okay, this is a filler. One of my dear DA friends, psychovampire11, helped me with some ideas and helped me with some scenes for the song, so these go out to her, as well as this shout out, THANKS PSYCIEVAMPY11! :) My nickname for ya. ;p**

**In other news, Hiei will be getting more ****possessive**** over **_**Hope**_** as well as **_**Yuki**_**. Hope finds one of her friend was working for the man that **_**Killed her Parents**_**. I'm also post a poll here and DA on when Hiei should mark her as a mate and vice versa. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Seven<p>

The ship ride back to the main lands was a quiet one, everyone was just happy at leaving the place with no regrets, or sadness.

Hope and Serina were sitting against the railing, Yuki and Amii in between them, their eyes closed, one headphone in Hope's right ear while the other was in Yuki's left ear, who was snuggling closely up against Hope, one headphone in Serina's left ear while the other was in Amii's right ear, who was snuggling closely up against Serina. Both Yuki and Amii looked up at Hope and Serina when a certain song started playing, gaining the attentions of a certain fire hybrid and fox who were a few feet away when the five and four year olds requested, "SISSY/MAMA! COUZIE! Sing! You know we love it when you sing this song!"

Serina's eyes widened a bit while Hope smirked. "Kids, you know I hate singing in front of others. Maybe when we get ho-"

"No!" Yuki and Amii whined, just like every children who wants their way. "Please sissy/cousie! And besides! These are friends, right?"

The older teenaged girl chuckled and slumped her head. The younger teenaged girl snicker, she didn't mind one bit and knew the older was going to give in sooner or later. There was no way Serina was gonna win this argument. "Fine, but you're both paying for everyone's hearing aids for when I'm done!" she teased, poking Amii and Yuki in the shoulder, who giggled.

**~Serina can sing as well?~ **Youko mused in the back of Kurama's mind.

~I have no idea,~ Kurama replied, watching as well as Hiei, as Hope and Serina got more comfortable, moving to stand and the center close to them. Apparently they were gonna act it out too. This is definitely going to be interesting.

(AN: Just so everyone knows, both Youko and Kurama weren't paying any attention to Serina's voice when she sung in chapter 15 and that is before Hope and her sung together.)

"Okay, before we start this, I am gonna apologize to everyone right now. I don't have the best singing voice, but I can get by. Wish me, as well as Hop, luck!" Serina stated, as Hope summoned a fan out of nowhere to her right hand. Both teenage girls looked down at Yuki and Amii. Hiei and Kurama got a bit closer to watch. "Elphie, sprit of the wind, let thy currents play thy melody for thy song." Hope said as she held her right arm out holding the fan and moved it forward to let the wind blow though the little girls' hair, her voice in a drone monotone. Not her style at all, but it was interesting.

Yuki and Amii giggled. "That tickles!"

Hope and Serina looked down at the girls, and patted their head. "We know," they said, a smile breaking out on their faces. "That's what makes me/her so nice!" Hiei and Kurama had to chuckle there. That's when Hope started singing.

_**There is a world, where…**_

_**Hope and dreams can last for all time…**_

Yuki and Amii giggled a bit as Hope and Serina dance like they were mermaids swimming around them.

_**A wonderers place to go,**_

_**You'll know it when your**_

_**Heart finds…**_

Now it was Serina turn to start.

**Hearing our song**

**As old as Rhyme…**

They place their hand over their heart as they spuned in place a bit. Then standing a bit from the girls as Hope summoned her wind to levitate her and Yuki as Serina did the same for her and Amii.

**Hold my hand**

**We're gonna fly**

Witch Yuki took Hope's out stretch right hand with her left as Amii did the same with Serina at the same time. Then they flew on a crical.

**What a magic ride**

**And just a kiss away…**

Hope and Serina glanced down at Yuki and Amii and gave each a kiss on the check. Now both Hope and Serina start to sing together as they drifted slowly down to dance with girls together.

_**If you can dream**_

_**The wish we're making**_

_**On a star…**_

_**Is coming true…**_

Hiei and Kurama chuckled, watching the performance. They recognizes the song, mainly from the little girls in Kurama's/his neighborhood singing it as they played in the near by park. 'If You Can Dream' sung by the Disney Princesses. True, they've never seen the music video, they were thoroughly entertained by Hope's and Serina's acting.

_**The color of the wind**_

_**Will lead my heart**_

_**Right back to you**_

Hope mentally chanted and leaves of different colors came and spun around her and Yuki as well as Serina and Amii as her and Serina hugged when they dance for a bit. Then they started dancing again.

'_**Cause…**_

_**If you can dream**_

_**Refection in a**_

_**Diamond sky…**_

They continue to dance.

**Come shining on though**

_**Romance will always be so new**_

**And love will save the day**

_**If you can dream**_

They stop dancing and bowed to each other. Yuki and Amii couldn't stop smiling, and they striated, running towards Emiko, not going any further. "W-We have to go!"

Hope and Serina put on a sad face, muttering. "You're welcome." they then smiled, and continued the song.

_**Someday my Prince will come**_

_**It's certain as the Sunrise**_

_**One day the slipper fits**_

_**And you see the love in his eyes**_

To make that statement effective, Hope and Serina walked over to Hiei and Kurama, circling them once, Hope's hand teasingly playing with the back of Hiei's neck as Serina's hand teasingly playing with Kurama's hair while they were behind their respectful prince before standing in from them and bowing to their boys as they did the same. Both The girls and boys raised their heads as they straiten to look in their eyes, in witch the girls blush, Hope's blush darker then Serina's for she was sure she imagined it, to acutely see the love in Kurama and Hiei eyes, before continuing.

**It's the tale that's**

**As old as time**

**There's no mountain**

**We can't climb**

**When you finally mine and**

**Just a Kiss away**

Hope and Serina twirled, fingertips touching, dancing around as if in a whirlpool, headed towards the boys. Kurama and Hiei imagined rose petals floating and falling around them, witch the rose petals really were as the girls came towards them. When the girls stood in from of them, they slight lean forward for a kiss. The girls lips was a ghost a way before they ran back over to where they once stood a good few feet away but a little closer to the little girls, who were laughing again. Kurama and Hiei growled lowly at being tease twice. Okay, the growl that left Kurama's lips wasn't from him, it was Youko and the growled that left Hiei's lips was a combination of his and his beast. True, Youko loved to tease, he doesn't like getting teased in return. Serina was definitely gonna it later. Hiei never like to be tease unless it was during a rut, and that didn't last long, but he so enjoyed teasing his rut partners, the tease never was long but it was longer then when he did aloud them to tease him. Oh…Hope was absolutely gonna get later.

_**If you can dream**_

_**The wish we're making**_

_**On a star…**_

_**Is coming true…**_

The girls twirled again, fingertips touching, dancing around as if in a whirlpool. Kurama and Hiei imagined peach/cheery blossom petals floating and falling around them, witch the peach and cheery blossom petals really were.

**The color of the wind**

**Will lead my heart**

**Right back to you**

Hope mentally chanted again and leaves of different colors came and spun around her and Serina as they place their hands over their heart while the colorful leaves floated and spun around Hiei and Kurama, going back and forth between them. The girls stopped and winked at the boys before stating to dance again.

'_**Cause…**_

_**If you can dream**_

_**Refection in a**_

_**Diamond sky…**_

They twirled as peach blossom, cheery blossom and different color rose petals fell around them as they began to sway a little.

_**Come shining on though**_

**Romance will always be so new**

_**And love will save the day**_

**If you can dream**

Hope and Serina stepped off the stage again, and then danced, swaying their hips, around the boys.

**So the story goes**

**Never die the rose**

Hope, though sorta family-like, and Serina winked at Kurama as they rose by using their wind abilities.

_**There's a whole new world**_

_**Waiting there for us**_

They flew around boy as they dance in the air itself, before shooting up towards the sky as they repeated the last part together.

_**Waiting just for us!**_

They went shot down towards the deck of the ship, they looked as though they were going to crash as they continued.

_**If you can dream**_

_**The wish we're making**_

_**On a star…**_

_**Is coming true…**_

They stopped about 20 inches before hitting the deck and after they looped to up right position. They hovered over the deck about a foot from Hiei and Kurama. Hope mentally chanted again for the next part.

**The color of the wind**

**Will lead my heart**

**Right back to you**

Colorful leaves and rose petals as well as peach and cheery blossom came and spun around Hope and Serina as well as Hiei and Kurama as flower petals floated to and fro between each couple respectfully. The girls slowly lifted their hands while smiling and air dance towards the boys.

'_**Cause…**_

_**If you can dream**_

_**Refection in a**_

_**Diamond sky…**_

Yuki and Amii giggled again, but what really got the crew was what they had a feeling Hope and Serina were going to do next. So out of character for them, Serina more then Hope, but not for the song.

**Come shining on though**

_**Romance will always be so new**_

The girls floated in front the boys, Hope to Hiei and Serina to Kurama as they drifting down to the ground smiling. The girls came closer as they cupped one side of the boys cheek, Hope's right hand cupped Hiei's left cheek as her left rested on Hiei's chest as Serina's left hand cupped Kurama's right cheek as her right hand rested on Kurama's chest.

**And love will save the day**

_**If you can dream**_

As the each girl song their respected part, they stood on tippy toes as they slowly lean upward.

_**Oh…**_

**Love will save the day**

_**If you can dream**_

The others, epically Yuki and Amii, Amii a little more for Hope then Serina, lean forward from wherever they were watching the show as Hope and Serina looking into Hiei's and Kurama's eyes sweetly as the song came to an end.

_**You can dream…**_

They placed a kiss on the other cheek. The other girls squealed in joy, excepted Yuki and Amii, who were giggling, while Yusuke, with an annoyed and anger, anger toward Hiei, look looking almost as a scowled and Kubarawa made cat calls or whilst.

The song ended, and Yuki as well as Amii ran over to Hope and Serina, after the said girls moved to sitting on the bench, hugging them. "THAT WAS AWESOME SISSY/MAMA! CUZSIE!"

Serina took in a deep breath. "I got to practice that more. I have no more air in my lungs!" when she said that Hope snicker as the two munchkins giggled.

Hiei and Kurama chuckled. "Serina, may I speak with you?" Kurama asked Serina, making hope raise an eyebrow and mentally chant the spell to aloud her to hear as Serina walked over to the fox demon.

"Sure Kurama," the girl said, walked with the demon as he leads her to the rail of the ship far from prying ears. "Yes?" She asked.

Kurama blushed lightly, so barely it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye. Hope caught the blush and smirked as she got a some what of an idea of what it was fox boy was asking and listen intently but made as though she was in deep thought so as not to be noticed by the others that she was evesdroppin', though Yusuke saw how she was and knew she was really evesdropping. So he walks over to stand beside his only baby sister. "We got together during the tournament, and I highly doubt your dream date was fighting in a tournament, so how about we go on a date when we get back?"

Serina's eyes widened. "S-Sure! But what would we do?" she asked, looking up at the fox demon.

Kurama smirked. "There's an amusement park that opened a while back, and they have a water park connected to it. I figure we go there, spend a day, then go catch a movie."

"Just me and you?" Serina asked, to which Kurama nodded. "That doesn't seem fair, Kurama." Kurama couldn't hide the confusion that came on his face. "What about Youko and Kyoto?"

Hope didn't get to hear the rest and had an annoyed look on her face as she turn to her Onii-chan. Yusuke had been poking her on her cheek (face cheek, not ass cheek) since Serina asked Kurama what they do. She batted his hand away and asked. "What do you want, Yuski?"

Yusuke had a scowl when Hope called him that annoying nickname as he answered. "I have a question for ya Hop." Hope raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah… and what would that be Nii-chan?"

Yusuke took a deep breath to calm him as much as he could, 'cause he had a feeling he wasn't gonna like the answer to his nagging question he been meanin' ta ask her since their mission to rescue Yukina. "What the hell did you mean when you said '_Hiei would never attack those he seen as his ally, his friends, and maybe his mate_' at the mansion when we were going to rescue Yukina before you fought Rei at the mansion when she looked like Hiei and Youko said the same along the same line as you? Also… What the fuck dose MATE mean?"

Hope was taken back by those questions. A blush appeared on her face from emmbrerrestment, anger, and the thought of being with Hiei as his mate. She took a deep breath and as she answered him. "Yusuke I'll answer your second question first and from that it will answer the first question for you to put two and two together. 'Kay?" At his nod she continues. "The mate that Chuu was saying is how Austrians call people, who's there friend or not. The mate word that Youko and I were saying mean in demon terms 'Husband' or 'Wife'. In others words Yusuke, I see Hiei as my future husband as Kurama see Serin as his future wife."

Yusuke took in Hope's answer to his second question in slowly as he listened. He went over it in his head about seven times before it clicked. _'So if I'm thinking this right from the way Hop answered my second question. That means Hiei see my baby sister as his future wife. Hmm…I tell Hope what her heart desire. Besides who am I to stand in the way of her happiness and I know for a fact that Hiei won't hurt her like some of the guys I know that would.' _He thought as he saw his sister face with a hopeful look on her face, with no pun intended on her name. He smiles down at her as he speaks. "Hop you have my approval."

Thanks to the song, Yusuke questing Hope and his approval, the boat ride was short, and the gang all gathered their stuff to leave the ship. As the gang was half way down the walk plank that lead to cement surface, a simai-musclent voice rung out in a sarcastic tone, which startled Hope out of her thoughts and made everyone jump, except Hiei, "Well, well if it ain't baby sister, baby brother and cousin Serina." Yusuke, Serina, and Hope's eyes widen as they looked to the right and saw twenty-nine members of their family, or in this case Hope's aunt and her other older twenty-eight brothers waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my new poll! DO IT! NOW! Note, the poll will stay up until I am finished with both Hope's Arc and Chapter Black saga or not on the Chapter Black saga. You have until then to vote. The winner will be the one I go with.<strong>

**Pwease? You will receive cupcakes! ;p**

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

we meet the other members of Hope's and Yusuke's family. plus a party.

* * *

><p><strong>1023/2013 I need a few outfit idea for five of the brothers. And if you have ideas/suggestiond for any of my other stories would be wonderful. Thank you.**


End file.
